In The Dark - A Spice Girls Backstreet Boys Crossover
by Kohala
Summary: The Spice Girls and the Backstreet Boys set off on a joint American tour, which comes crashing to a halt when their tour bus is involved in a collision and three band members disappear. Set in 1998, but with today's technology (for no other reason than I wanted it to be that way)
1. The Accident

1

 **The Accident**

Dozens of cars traveled along the dark Oregon highway as torrents of rain poured over them, creating a thick screen of precipitation that made it difficult to see much further than the vehicle ahead of them. The only light came from the multitudes of headlights, temporarily lighting the area around the road. The mountains, cliffs, and thick crops of trees were shrouded in darkness, standing invisible and perilous just out of sight. Cliffs and steep hills along either side of the road made it appear as though the pavement was hovering over an empty abyss, the trees and shrubs scattered through the ditch were the only indication that the road was still connected to the ground.

Three tour buses drove in succession amongst the other vehicles. The occupants inside had finished a performance earlier that evening and were now headed toward the next venue scheduled for their combination world tour.

All of the Backstreet Boys and Spice Girls were crowded into the boys' tour bus, too amped from their performances to even attempt to sleep during the journey. The band and the crew were in their own bus and a few were occupying the girls' otherwise empty bus.

Nick, Howie, and Emma were at the back of the bus playing Super Mario Cart on Nick's N64 console; Victoria, Mel B, Kevin, and Geri were sitting at the table playing a game of cards; and Melanie, Brian, and AJ were standing next to the table watching the game.

Dennis, the bus driver, gripped the steering wheel tightly as the fierce wind outside pushed against the vehicle. He kept his eyes on the road, looking back in the rear view mirror every once in a while to check on the group in the back as they burst into fits of laughter and rowdy conversation. The rhythmic back and forth of the windshield wipers kept time with the song on the radio as they removed the droplets of water that obstructed Dennis's view.

"Grab me another one of these, Melanie," Mel shouted over the conversation at the table. She held up her empty bottle to show Melanie what she'd been drinking then shoved Geri, who was trying to peek at her cards. "Oy! You cheeky bitch!"

Melanie turned to the fridge and grabbed a vodka cooler for Mel, handing it to Geri to pass to Mel. "Anyone else?" Melanie asked, holding the refrigerator door open.

"I'll have another beer," replied AJ, crushing his empty can and throwing it in the sink.

Melanie tossed him a beer, waited to see if anyone else wanted a beverage, then closed the door with a water bottle in hand for herself.

"Bullshit!" Victoria shouted as Kevin set his cards in the pile. Kevin rolled his eyes and flipped his cards over for everyone to see before pulling all of the cards from the middle of the table toward him.

"I love this game!" Mel B giggled. "Three aces." She set three cards face down on the table and looked at Geri expectantly. "I'm going to call bullshit before you even get your cards out."

"You've looked at my cards!" Geri snapped irritably.

"You looked at mine!" Mel B exclaimed matter-of-factly.

Dennis looked back at the commotion through the rear view mirror and smiled. As he looked back at the road his smile faded and he quickly veered the bus to the side as an oncoming semi drove into his lane. The semi smashed into the side of the bus with enough force to send everyone flying. Everyone at the table fell to the floor along with the playing cards, cans, bottles, and snack foods. Melanie was thrown back against the door, which shot open and sent her, AJ, and Brian flying outside the bus and down the hill. Emma, Nick, and Howie crashed into one another and tumbled onto the floor as another vehicle collided with the bus from behind and pushed it off of the road. The bus was hit by two more vehicles, sending it reeling in multiple directions. The bus rolled onto its side, sending everyone in the bus flying in a mass of confusion. Multiple oncoming vehicles began swerving and screeching to a halt around the accident.

A horrific screeching sound echoed through the dark as the side of the bus slid against the pavement, finally stopping in the centre of the highway in a cloud of steam and a mess of debris.

"Is everyone ok?" Dennis grunted from the front of the bus. He climbed out of his seat, dusting himself off and shaking off the shards of glass from his clothing and hair. A symphony of groans echoed throughout the chaos in the bus.

"I think so," Geri replied, looking around. "Em, are you three all right?" she shouted toward the back of the bus.

"I don't know," Emma groaned through the closed door. "Is everyone ok out there?"

"Victoria's out cold," Kevin replied as he carefully gathered Victoria into his arms. "She's not bleeding though and she's breathing."

"I'm pretty sure I've broken my arm," Mel hissed through clenched teeth as she held her arm tightly against her body. She cursed as Geri helped her to her feet and tried not to cry as pain tore through her arm.

There was a pounding on the back of the door at the back of the bus as Nick threw his body against the door. The door crashed open and the three of them piled out, stepping carefully around the broken glass and splinters of wood. Nick's lip was split and he had his arm wrapped around Howie, carefully helping Howie who had broken his leg. Everyone else had cuts and scrapes of varying severity.

"We're going to have to use the emergency exit to get out," Dennis announced. Both doors were on the ground, preventing the group from exiting the bus. Nick made his way over to the emergency exit in the roof of the bus and pulled on the handle, kicking the door to get it to open.

"Is everyone ok in there?" Simon shouted frantically from outside of the bus. "We've got an ambulance on their way."

"We've got a break or two," Geri replied. "Victoria's unconscious. Loads of cuts and bruises."

"Everyone out," Nick instructed as the emergency door flung open.

The girls were led out first, followed by Kevin, Howie, Nick, and Dennis. A large crowd of people had formed outside of the bus, mainly the bands' crews and a few bystanders.

The rain had begun to increase and the wind had picked up, making it difficult to see anything beyond the lights from the surrounding traffic. Every few minutes, a crack of thunder would interrupt the sound of the rain on the pavement and a flash of lightning would follow, temporarily lighting the scene.

"Wait!" Emma cried, looking around. "Where's Melanie?"

"Brian and AJ didn't come out either!" Kevin exclaimed with a tone of panic. He handed Victoria to JP, one of the girls' security guards, and ran back to the bus to look for the three missing band members.

"They weren't in there," Mel replied.

"They must have been thrown out," said Geri, panicking.

"We need torches," Simon shouted. "Everyone start looking for Brian, AJ, and Melanie."

Emma looked back at the bus and gripped Mel B's hand. "What if they're crushed underneath?" she choked. A few stopped to look at the bus, suddenly aware that their friends might be gone, while others burst into action, attempting to lift the bus.

-0-0-

The bus collapsed onto its wheels with a cacophony of shattering glass bottles and other objects as they toppled to the floor within. Pieces of glass and shards of metal were scattered around the pavement and sparkled from the light of the tow truck and emergency vehicles surrounding the area.

Traffic moved slowly around the accident, redirected by a number of emergency workers in reflective vests. The area around the bus had been taped off and dozens of police officers guarded the perimeter to keep the media away.

Emma, Mel, Victoria, and Howie were sitting on the backs of some of the ambulances as paramedics tended to the wounds they'd sustained during the rollover. Victoria had come to after a few minutes and seemed to be fine, apart from a bump on her head and a lingering headache. Both Howie and Mel had sustained broken bones and a few lacerations, which had been temporarily patched up until the ambulance was ready to depart. The paramedics were quickly stitching a cut in Emma's calf, then planned to take the other three to the hospital for further medical attention. Geri was standing near the bus with Simon and Kevin. She was wrapped in a blanket that the paramedics had provided and she was trembling uncontrollably, succumbing to the shock of the accident.

"All clear!" one of the officers called as he ran his flashlight over the area that had been covered by the overturned bus. Everyone breathed a sigh of relief with the realization that none of their friends had been crushed beneath the bus.

Flashes of light from various flashlights lit up the ditches and reflected off of the rain-soaked vegetation as volunteers and emergency workers searched for the missing band members. A helicopter could be heard overhead and a spotlight began scanning the heavily wooded area.

"They couldn't have been thrown far, right?" Geri whimpered. "Where are they?" Simon wrapped his arm around her, hoping to provide some comfort as she broke down.

"I heard someone say they were going to bring tracking dogs," said Kevin, encouragingly. "They'll be able to find them."

"I'm sure they're fine," Simon added. "It's hard to hear anything through this rain and all the traffic. They probably can't hear the search party, is all. Perhaps they're a bit disoriented."

Even as he said it, he knew it was wishful thinking. Deep down, everyone was thinking that the trio had to have been killed. The hill off of the road was steep and thickly wooded. Survival after a fall was unlikely.

Kevin, Simon, and Geri stood silently, apart from Geri's occasional sobs, as they watched the search party disappear into the trees. Sam wrapped his arm around Emma and carefully led her over to Kevin and Geri. She'd been given a blanket and had it tightly wrapped over her shoulders to keep her warm and dry. "Where's Nick?" she asked softly.

"He's with the search party," Kevin replied, motioning toward the ditch. "We tried to get him to stay with us but he took off."

"Have they found anything?" Sam asked. He could see Emma was becoming upset and he quickly pulled her into a tight embrace.

"They found some clothes on the side of the road," Kevin replied. "And someone found a pair of sunglasses at the bottom of the ditch that we think belonged to AJ. They were broken, so it was hard to tell."

"Why haven't they found them yet?" Emma sobbed into Sam's shoulder. Sam squeezed her tightly and kissed the side of her head.

"Don't worry," he said, softly. "They'll find them. It's just a bit difficult because it's dark and raining." A loud crack of thunder made all of them jump. It was followed by a bolt of lightning that lit everything around them for a moment before leaving them in darkness once more. The lights from the search party began making their way back toward the road. With the severe weather conditions, it was too dangerous to continue their search. Emma sobbed harder, knowing they weren't going to be able to retrieve their friends until the storm passed.

"I'm really sorry, everyone," one of the officers announced as he and Simon approached the group. "We're going to have to call off the search for tonight. It's too dangerous for our crew to be out there right now and the lot of you need to get somewhere warm and dry, too. The weather is supposed to clear in a few hours and the sun will be coming up by then. We'll come back out as soon as it's safe to do so."

"No!" Geri whimpered. "What if they're hurt? We can't leave them out there."

"Geri, honey," Simon said sadly. "No one is going to be able to find them in this and it isn't safe to have everyone out there. I'm sure they'll be fine until morning."

"Brian was a Boy Scout as a kid," Kevin said, trying to be reassuring to the girls. "And we used to go camping lots as kids. He'll take care of them, I'm sure."

"A few of my men are going to stay with the cars to keep the barricade up," the officer explained. "They'll keep an eye out for your friends in case they wander back onto the road."

Another crack of thunder and a flash of lightning forced everyone back into their vehicles. The ambulance took Howie, Mel, and Victoria to the nearest hospital, while Emma, Geri, Nick, and Kevin were loaded into a van that took them to a nearby hotel for the night. The bus was soon hoisted onto a tow truck and pulled away while a few squad cars remained to keep the press at bay and to keep an eye out in case Melanie, Brian, or AJ made it back on their own.


	2. Day One

**2**

 **Day One**

Emma pulled her jacket on and slipped quietly out of her hotel room. She stood outside Geri's door, considering whether she should wake Geri or go on alone. She'd never been comfortable on her own and soon found herself tapping lightly on the door until she could hear Geri moving around within the room.

The door was pulled open a crack and Geri peered into the corridor, squinting against the light.

"Em?" Geri croaked sleepily. "What's wrong? Did they find them?"

"No," Emma replied solemnly. "The rain stopped. I want to go out and look for them." Geri nodded and pulled her door open to let Emma into the room.

"Let me change into something warm," said Geri. "We'll call a taxi and go together. What time is it?"

"Almost five," Emma replied. She followed Geri into her room and let the door close behind her. She walked over to the window and gazed into the distance at the rising sun and the dissipating clouds. Geri quickly retrieved a pair of sweatpants and a jumper from her bag before calling for a taxi and getting changed. The two girls walked quietly downstairs and waited in the empty lobby until their taxi arrived.

"Do you think they're ok?" Emma asked, close to tears as she looked over at the TV, situated in the corner of the lobby. There was a reporter on the screen, standing at the side of the road where the bus had crashed. Photos of the Spice Girls and Backstreet Boys appeared on the screen as the reporter described the accident and the current situation involving Melanie, Brian, and AJ.

"I hope so, babes," Geri replied. She wrapped her arm around Emma's waist and pulled her close. "Maybe they're all together and keeping each other safe."

A yellow taxi pulled up in front of the hotel and the driver got out to open the back door for the girls. Emma and Geri crawled into the back seat, gave the driver directions, and sat in silence as they watched the passing scenery out their windows.

As they arrived at the scene, police officers immediately approached the taxi to direct the driver away from the accident. As soon as the girls stepped out of the taxi, the officers immediately backed off and let them through the barricade.

"Good morning, ladies," Officer Daniels greeted them as they walked toward him. "How are you holding up?"

"We're not," Geri replied honestly. "We want to go out and look for them."

"Of course," Officer Daniels replied. "Quite a few people have already gone out looking for them. We also have our search and rescue dogs coming in a few hours. If the search party can't find your friends, the dogs will."

"Thank you," said Geri. She squeezed Emma's hand tightly and adjusted her ball cap to block the rising sun, as well as to conceal her identity from the press.

"I'll set you up with the team that's about to head out," Officer Daniels stated. "We've got the woods sectioned out so we aren't missing any possible locations where your friends might have ended up. It's light enough now that it shouldn't be too hard to see."

He led the two girls over to a group of six people that were gathering water bottles, first aid kits, flashlights, and flare guns for their search. A few people in the group seemed to recognize the girls, but avoided saying anything, trying to show the girls some respect.

"All right, your team is going to head this way," Officer Daniels announced, pointing toward a section of the woods between two wooden posts with red tape wrapped around the tops. "Make sure you talk to one another during your search. John is your team leader." Officer Daniels motioned toward the man standing next to him. He smiled and tipped his hat to the group. "We will be communicating regularly with two-way radios. If you see anything, that includes clothing, personal objects, the like, you tell John and he will radio back to us. Keep an eye out for wild animals. Make a lot of noise and you should all be fine. Any questions?"

A few people shook their heads while the rest stood silently, looking eager to begin their search. Officer Daniels nodded at John and left the team of volunteers to begin their search.

The hill was steep and, due to the recent rain, extremely slippery. More than one of the volunteers ended up slipping on the grass and sliding down the hill. Emma slipped and instinctively grabbed for Geri, pulling her down with her. Normally, the girls would have erupted into fits of giggles as they slid on their bums down the hill, but both were stone-faced and focused. They gathered themselves back up and continued walking down the hill, keeping their eyes on the ground in search of anything that would give them a clue as to where their friends had ended up.

Once in the thick of the trees, the girls separated as close to ten meters apart as they could and walked in silence, scanning the ground and occasionally checking the trees. The forest was thick and very little light shone in from the mass of leaves above them. They used their flashlights, scanning the area in front of them as they walked. The other team members shouted to each other, letting the rest of their group know that the area was clear, while others called out to AJ, Brian, and Melanie, hoping for a response.

Emma was having a hard time searching through the foliage as her eyes blurred with building tears. She let them fall and didn't bother to brush them away. She sniffed and hugged her arms to herself, allowing herself to cry softly as she continued walking through the trees.

Geri glanced over at Emma and sighed. They were both in a tough spot. They wanted to help with the search, but knew they were both too upset and distracted to really be of any value to the team. She hated thinking that they might miss an important clue because of the emotional state they were in. At the same time, she couldn't stand the thought of sitting back and waiting for someone else to find something. If nothing else, it felt good to be doing something as a distraction.

-0-0-

Throughout the morning, the population of news vans and tabloid reporters that had gathered near the site of the crash had doubled. Camera crews, reporters, and photographers surrounded the scene, taking in the shattered glass and scraps of metal from the bus, the semi, and the two other vehicles from the accident that still littered the road. A number of flashing lights appeared in the distance as another group of emergency vehicles arrived on the scene, along with a white, 12-passenger van that was transporting Mel, Victoria, and the three remaining Backstreet Boys. They pulled up behind the police barricade that was set up on the side of the road and the five of them climbed out of the van. All attention was turned on them as they walked toward an emergency van, which had been set up as the search party's gathering station.

"Morning," greeted Roger, one of the volunteers. He pointed to a nearby table set up with coffee and muffins. "How is everyone? Did you get any sleep?"

Victoria shook her head and adjusted her sunglasses as Kevin helped himself to coffee and poured a cup for Howie, who was hobbling along on crutches with his left leg dangling and wrapped in a cast.

"Has anyone found anything?" Mel asked, picking absently at the cast on her right arm. She sounded hopeful and was instantly disappointed when Roger looked back at her regretfully.

"Nothing yet, I'm afraid," he replied apologetically. "According to the police I spoke with earlier, they're in the process of trying to get a team of search dogs to come help. Their dogs are being used in a search-and-rescue elsewhere at the moment, so they've been trying to get a hold of search-and-rescue teams from nearby states to come help."

"Successfully, I might add," Officer Shaw interrupted. He approached the group and flashed them a friendly smile. "We were able to get the team from Montana. They got on a plane a few hours ago. They should be arriving before noon." Victoria, Nick, and Kevin checked their watches simultaneously. "In about two hours." Officer Shaw added.

"Geri and Emma weren't at the hotel this morning," Victoria stated. "We thought they might have come on their own. Have you seen them?"

"They're with the first team that went out this morning," Roger replied. "I got a call on the radio about half an hour ago saying they were on their way back. I'm expecting them at any time now."

"How many people are out there?" Kevin asked.

"I've got sixty four at the moment," Roger replied. "There's also a 'copter in the air checking the clear spots and keeping an eye out for smoke or fire. This area is thick with trees though, so it's hard to see anything. Our best bet is going to be with the dogs."

"Is there a lot of wildlife in this area?" Nick asked. Roger nodded regretfully.

"A fair bit," he replied. "We have a heavy population of bears, wild cats, and wolves. That's why we have so many volunteers out there. There's safety in numbers. Hopefully the three of your friends are together out there. That should provide a bit of safety for them."

"I don't understand why they would be so far in there," Mel sighed. "Why would they have gone away from the road?"

"It was dark and the weather was bad. They could have been disoriented and wandered the wrong way." Officer Shaw replied. "There are quite a few nasty drops and cliffs as well. I don't want to go into too many bad scenarios, but there's an explanation out there somewhere."

The crowd of reporters became louder, causing the remaining members of the two bands, the officer, and Roger to look toward the forest. Geri and Emma as well as a few other volunteers came into view among the trees and foliage. They pushed through the dead branches and thick leaves until they reached the road and approached their friends looking heartbroken.

"Nothing yet," one of the other volunteers said softly to Officer Shaw. "The girls looked exhausted. It took a while to convince them to come back." Officer Shaw nodded and thanked the volunteers that had returned with the girls.

The four girls wrapped their arms around one another in a four-way embrace as Geri and Emma broke down into floods of tears. The boys moved in close, surrounding the girls and keeping them out of view of the reporters and photographers as camera flashes lit the side of the road.

"Do you have search teams on both sides of the road?" Kevin asked.

"Yes," Officer Shaw replied. "Until our forensic team gets here, we don't really know which side to focus on. Once they've mapped out the accident and concluded which side your friends most likely ended up, we'll have the search teams focus on both sides."

Geri, Mel, and Victoria pulled Emma over to the first aid table and forced her to sit down to have her leg looked at. She'd walked for so long that morning that the wound in her leg had started to bleed. She'd been so focused on finding their friends, that she hadn't noticed the pain.

"I want to go back out there," Emma sobbed. "What if they miss her?"

"Emma, they have loads of people out there right now," Mel explained. "They'll find Melanie and they'll find the boys. If they've wandered off then they can't be in too bad of shape, right?"

"Nick and Kevin are heading out there now," Victoria added. "They'll make sure no one misses anything. We'll probably have everyone back by dark."

"This wasn't supposed to happen," Emma sobbed.

"I know," said Geri. She pulled a chair next to Emma and sat beside her, wrapping her arm around her and pulling her close as the paramedic cleaned and wrapped Emma's leg. Emma looked up tearfully and watched as the Nick and Kevin were given the equipment and information they needed to join the search party.


	3. Day Two

3

 **Day Two**

The morale within the two musical groups and their crew was steadily declining as the search parties failed to find any signs of their friends' whereabouts. All of the band members, except Howie, had gone out to search as soon as the sun had risen, but had been called back after eight hours of searching. A large trailer had been set up at the side of the road near the police satellite van where the two bands could rest and get some privacy from the press.

The sound of barking could be heard as two police vehicles parked next to the van, providing more of a barrier between the press and the two bands. Two police officers exited the vehicles with a German shepherd and a golden retriever pulling excitedly against their leashes.

"Why are they bringing dogs?" Emma asked tearfully as she stopped next to Mel and Geri.

"They're going to use them to find Melanie and the boys," Mel replied, taking Emma's hand and squeezing it tightly.

The K9 unit approached a few other police officers before making their way over to the band members. "Hi, I'm Louis and this is Kent," said one of the officers.

"I'm really sorry about your friends," said Kent. "If they're out there, Rocky and Zio will find them. They're the best trackers we have in the state."

"Melanie's allergic to dogs," said Emma, sounding distant. She was staring at the dogs and picking at a loose thread on her jumper. Shock was finally starting to hit her as the scene in front of her became more real.

"Come here, Em," said Victoria, pulling Emma close. "Melanie's going to be fine, ok? The nice policemen are going to find her and bring her and the boys back safe and sound." She could feel Emma shaking, but got no response from her. Victoria sighed and gently ran her fingers through Emma's hair with one hand while she rubbed her back with the other.

The two officers let the dogs off of their leashes and followed them as they raced over to where the bus had been and sniffed around. The dogs had been given articles of Melanie, Brian, and AJ's clothes to sniff when they'd first arrived and they were eager to search around. Zio, the German shepherd, immediately ran into the ditch where the search party had gone while Rocky, the golden retriever, continued to sniff the road a moment longer. Zio raced into the trees and barked, alerting Louis that he had found something. The group watched Louis run into the ditch after Zio and pick up one of Melanie's trainers. Zio took off running back up to the road toward the bus with Louis in tow.

Everyone watched as the two dogs continued to sniff around, slowly making their way toward the edge of the road. They raced back into the ditch, clearly on a trail. Geri broke away from the group, running in the direction of the dogs. She had been exhausted from her search earlier that morning, but adrenaline had suddenly kicked in and primal instinct took over. She ran past the search party and continued to sprint until she reached Kent and Zio.

The dog pulled excitedly on his leash, wanting to go faster than the pace of his partner. They both glanced at Geri momentarily before continuing their trek through the woods. Geri remained quiet and slowed to the pace of Kent and the dog. She scanned the woods, desperate for any sign of Melanie or the boys. Zio stopped momentarily, his ears perking at the sound of Rocky barking in the distance.

Kent's radio crackled and Louis' voice could be heard within the static of the radio. "Rocky's found a bit of blood," Louis announced. "We're near the road. I'm thinking this is where one of them ended up after falling. Rocky's heading through a possible trail. There are some broken branches… Wait! I've got a bit of clothing here."

Kent pulled the radio from his belt and pressed the "talk" button with his thumb. "Are you thinking animal attack?" he asked.

"Caught on a branch," Louis replied. "Most likely torn while passing through here. No sign of a struggle."

"What colour?" Geri asked desperately. She ran the previous night through her head, trying to remember what Melanie had been wearing.

Kent looked back at Geri, observing the look of panic on her face. He asked Louis about the piece of material and listened for a response. Geri instantly pictured Melanie wearing her Liverpool hoodie on the bus as she listened to Louis's response. A wave of relief hit her as Louis described clothing that didn't match what Melanie had been wearing, but instantly disappeared as she remembered Louis's description of the blood his dog had found.

"Was there a lot of blood?" she asked, her voice cracking as she fought back tears.

"With a fall like that we have to assume there will be injuries," Kent replied softly. "It would be a miracle to land where they did without a scratch. It sounds like whoever landed in that particular spot was able to get up and move, so it can't have been too bad." Geri nodded and stared blankly ahead as they continued moving further into the forest.

The search party that had gone out earlier could be heard in the distance ahead of them. Geri scanned the trees and continued walking with Kent until they caught sight of the volunteers scouring the woods ahead.

-0-0-

"We have confirmation of a man-made shelter," Officer Shaw announced as he approached Geri, Kevin, and Victoria. "It was located about a mile and a half into the woods. There was a fire made at one point, but wasn't burning when the crew found it. No one was there, but it looks like it was vacated within the last few hours. They found a bit of vomit as well."

The trio looked at each other, not sure whether to be excited or worried. "Why was it vacated?" Victoria asked.

"I'm sorry, I don't know," Officer Shaw replied. "They may have gone looking for food or water or they may have encountered an animal. But this is a good sign. We know they're capable of looking after each other and they're obviously in good enough condition to do so."

"Is there any way to tell if they were all there?" Geri asked. Officer Shaw shook his head regretfully.

"I'm assuming they were all there," he replied. "Melanie's other shoe was found and there were two other sets of footprints in the area."

The trio thanked Officer Shaw and dispersed to tell the others the news. The sun had gone down a few hours previous, but the area around the road was brightly lit with flood lamps to make the various tents and trailers visible. The girls walked back to their trailer, where Mel was sitting with Emma.

Mel smiled sadly up at Geri and Victoria. She'd been sitting with Emma for most of the evening. She was holding Emma tightly with her uninjured arm and rocking with her, trying to keep her calm. Emma had spent most of the day either crying or in shock. One of the paramedics on site had eventually given her something to relax, leaving Emma quiet and staring off into space as Mel gently stroked her hair.

"We've got a bit of good news, Em," Victoria announced softly as she knelt in front of Emma. "The search party was able to find a little shelter and an extinguished fire in the woods. They found Melanie's shoe, too. They're pretty sure Melanie and the boys were there not too long ago."

"Officer Shaw thinks they may have gone looking for water," Geri added. "Why don't we head over to the satellite van and see if they'll show us where they found everything? Maybe they can show us if they were close to a river or something. That will make them easier to find."

Emma made no attempt to move and showed no indication that she had even heard the girls talking to her, but she allowed Mel to pull her to her feet and led her out of the tent and over to the van.

Carl, one of the men running the GPS computers, smiled at the girls as they approached the open door of the van. He greeted them and immediately offered to show them the area where the search party had found the shelter. The shelter was only about a mile from the river and Carl explained that the helicopter had moved its focus to the length of the river, keeping an eye out for Melanie and the boys.

"How are they going to find them in the dark?" Mel asked. The sun had already gone down and, aside from the lights surrounding the Search and Rescue area and from the News crews outside the barricade, everything was black.

"Night vision equipment," Carl replied. "The helicopter is equipped as well as the search teams."

"Hear that, Em?" Geri asked. "They'll find them no problem now. The search party knows where they've been and sort of where they're headed. Once Melanie and the boys have reached the river, they'll have no reason to move. They'll be really easy to find."

Emma seemed to be staring at the screens, but she didn't acknowledge Geri and her face remained expressionless. Geri sighed and gently took Emma's hand. "We're going to find them, Em. Not much longer now."


	4. Day Three

4

 **Day Three**

Carl walked toward his van with a fresh cup of coffee in hand and raised his hand to greet the group of musicians approaching him.

"We've had another sighting by our team," Carl announced cheerfully, leading everyone toward the van. "Louis and his S&R dog found another shelter at the edge of the river. Right here." He pointed to the map on his computer which showed a bright yellow line from the road to the first shelter and another line from the shelter to the edge of the river where the second shelter had been located. "No sign of them, but they were able to find some foot prints in the mud by the river. Some with shoes, some without."

"That's a good sign," Kevin announced. "Melanie doesn't have any shoes on, right?" He squeezed Emma close to his side and waited, hoping to get some reaction out of her. He sighed and kissed the side of Emma's head before shrugging at the other girls.

"She'll come around," Geri said, smiling sadly as she placed her hands under Emma's chin. "She just needs a bit of rest. Would it help to call your mum, love?" She waited in vain for a few seconds before brushing Emma's cheek with her finger and taking her hand in hers.

The radio crackled to life once more and Carl immediately answered the call. The girls waited with baited breath as Carl mapped out coordinates on his computer once more. He turned to the girls as they looked at him expectantly.

"The dogs found conflicting trails," Carl explained. "The river forked a good distance away from the last shelter and the dogs picked up a scent on both sides. The team ended up crossing the river and following the fork heading north. I've contacted Kent and he's going to take his dog along the other side. We've got the 'copter following Louis since the dogs had a stronger pull to that side."

"They've split up?" Nick asked. "Why would they do that? Are we close to finding them?"

"The current is really strong in that area," said Carl. "It's possible one or two of them may have been swept away. I can't imagine they would have separated intentionally."

There was a sudden feeling of tension among the group as they imagined the worst. Geri quickly excused herself and walked away from the group, not wanting Emma to see her cry for fear of making Emma's condition worse.

Kevin nodded to the group as he took off after Geri to make sure she was all right. They watched as he stopped her next to their trailer and wrapped his arms around her as she broke down.

"I want an underwater crew scanning the river," Officer Shaw could be heard shouting a few meters away. "Get a crew down river working their way up. Has the air crew seen anything?"

"What is the likelihood of survival if they're in the river?" Howie asked softly. He gripped his crutches tightly, making his knuckles turn white.

"It's hard to say," Carl replied. "I'm not familiar with this river. It would depend on how strong the current is and whether there are rapids and tree roots that could drag them under."

Emma stepped away from the group and walked slowly toward the GPS screens. She was focused on a single screen and she hugged her arms around herself as she choked back a sob.

"Are all of these waterfalls?" she whimpered, looking over at Carl.

Carl looked at the screen and nodded solemnly at Emma.

"So, every single section of the river ends in waterfalls here?" Mel asked. Again, Carl nodded. "How big are they?"

"About seventy-five feet," Carl replied softly.

"And if they went over?" Victoria asked. Carl shook his head, confirming what everyone was thinking. The chances weren't good of surviving the drop or the rapids.

"I'm going to throw up," Emma sobbed. She attempted to walk away from the group, gasping for breath as she was gripped by a panic attack. Nick quickly wrapped his arm around her and pulled her over to the first aid table to sit down. She leaned forward and gagged as Nick pulled her hair back and one of the first aid crew members grabbed a bucket for her to puke in.

"How soon can they get a crew out there?" Victoria asked, her voice wobbled as she began to lose her resolve. Mel quickly took Victoria's hand and squeezed it supportively.

"I don't know," Carl replied. "You'd have to ask Officer Shaw. We only have about an hour of sunlight left, so I can't imagine an underwater crew would be very effective until tomorrow. They can probably fly in a few search and rescue teams to scan the edge of the river tonight, maybe within the next few hours. There are too many trees in this area for the helicopter to drop anyone off though. They'd have to drop them off at the base of the falls."

"They're not likely to find them tonight, are they?" Howie asked solemnly.

"I'm afraid not," Carl replied regretfully. "In an area like this, I really don't think they'll find anything until the sun comes back up."

"So, we're on hold again until tomorrow?" Mel asked. Carl nodded apologetically and watched as the remaining band members consoled each other, devastated by the news.


	5. Day Four

5

 **Day Four**

The two groups of musicians climbed out of their van at the scene of the accident just after 5am. No one looked as though they had gotten any sleep as they slowly made their way over to the search and rescue station where Officer Shaw was standing. He had a coffee cup in hand and was talking to one of the organizers at the table. He lifted his hand to greet the musicians as they approached.

"We're just about to send the divers out," Officer Shaw announced. "We've got eight, so we can have two divers in each of the rivers upstream from the falls. I also have a small group of volunteers that will be dropped off at the base of the falls to scan the edge of the river."

The musicians all nodded, looking devastated. They had all hoped some progress had been made over night.

"Have the dogs found anything yet?" Geri asked hopefully.

"The search crews all camped out last night once it got too dark to keep searching," Officer Shaw explained. "They're just packing up now and should be getting back to the search within the hour."

"Can I go out with the search crew?" Kevin asked.

"I'm sure I can arrange for one or two of you to take the helicopter over there," Officer Shaw replied. "Let me see what I can do."

"Thanks," said Kevin.

"I'll come too," said Nick. Officer Shaw nodded and walked over to his squad car to radio the helicopter. He looked over at the guys and gave them a thumbs up once he had the 'ok' from the air team.

"Will you girls be ok?" Kevin asked, looking back at the girls. Victoria had her arm wrapped around Emma's waist and was holding Geri's hand. Mel had her arms crossed and was looking over at the news crews that seemed to have doubled in size since the accident first happened. She looked back at Kevin and nodded.

"We'll be fine," she replied.

"Are you ok staying back with the girls?" Kevin asked, turning to Howie. Howie nodded and interlaced his fingers with Emma's. Emma was shaking and staring off into space. Victoria had called Emma's mum, and she and Melanie's family were scheduled to arrive the following day.

Once everything was organized, Kevin and Nick were taken along with the search crew in the helicopter and dropped off at the base of the falls. The others spent the day wandering aimlessly around the search camp, waiting with baited breath for any news from the search teams. Simon and Sam were constantly on their phones, filling in family members, head office, and press with the information they had.

The search dogs continued making their way down river, following one of the scents they'd picked up on. Overhead, the helicopter scanned the riverbank in hopes of spotting AJ, Brian, and Melanie.

At the camp, the paparazzi and news casters were at a standstill, having nothing new to report on. Any time one of the Spice Girls or Backstreet Boys would emerge from their trailer, the press would begin shouting and calling to them in hopes of getting something they could use for their viewers.

Victoria and Howie stepped out of the trailer to get some fresh air and to check up on the progress of the search teams. After grabbing coffee from one of the snack tables, they made their way over to the GPS van and greeted Carl.

"Nothing yet, I'm afraid," said Carl as he leaned back and stretched in his chair. He sat back up and pointed to the screen with the map of the area. "The main search team is in this area right now. The dogs still seem to have a scent and are taking the team down river. Nothing has turned up at the base of the falls where Nick, Kevin, and the rest of the team are stationed, so that's a good sign. We've also got divers making their way up river from the base of the falls."

"No one's found any footprints or anything?" Howie asked.

"Not yet," Carl replied.

Carl's radio crackled to life and the distorted voice of one of the search and rescue group leaders could be heard explaining that one of the dogs had picked up another scent and was leading the team back to the other side of the river. The other dog, however, was still following the trail they had been following. Carl picked up the receiver and thanked the team member before looking over at Howie and Victoria and smiling.

"That's good news," he stated. "That means we have at least two of them. They're going to split up. The second team is heading back this way." He pointed at the map, showing the search team's path back over the river.

"They could be on any of those rivers," Howie sighed. "That's a lot of area to cover."

The radio crackled once more, making Victoria jump and spill her coffee. She quickly apologized and grabbed a tissue from the box next to Carl's keyboard.

"I've got sight of something at the edge of the river," the helicopter pilot announced over the radio. "No movement, but I've got a heat signal. Louis, you're not far. Stick to the right side. You're only about a quarter mile behind."

Louis could be heard responding to the pilot. Everyone froze in tense silence as they waited for Louis to reach what the pilot had seen. Victoria stopped what she was doing and stood next to Howie, squeezing his hand tightly as she stared at the radio, not realizing she was holding her breath.

The next few minutes seemed to drag on as they waited for the radio to come back to life. Victoria cupped her hand over her mouth, tears pricking to her eyes at the prospect of finding their friends. A wave of emotions hit both Victoria and Howie. Someone had been found. Who was it? Were they alive? Were they close to finding the lot of them?

After what felt like an eternity, Louis's muffled voice could be heard over the radio. "I've got a visual," he announced. "Request for air retrieval."


	6. The Accident (Part Two)

6

 **The Accident**

Brian winced as he sat up. There was a sharp pain in his shoulder that cut off his breath every time he moved. He looked around, attempting to figure out where he was, but it was too dark to see much, apart from the moon and a few stars. Turning around, he could see what looked like headlights on the top of a hill behind him.

"Is anyone else here?" AJ shouted from a few feet away.

"I'm here!" Brian shouted back as he struggled to get to his feet. "Where are you?"

"Over here," replied AJ. "Are you hurt?"

"I think I dislocated my arm," Brian replied. He pushed himself up with his uninjured arm and cradled the other against his chest as his shoulder burned painfully. "What about you?"

"I'm pretty sure I've sprained my ankle," AJ replied. "I'm cut up pretty good, too. Did anyone else fall out of the bus?"

"Melanie went out before I did," Brian replied.

"Melanie!" AJ shouted. "Melanie, can you hear me?"

As their eyes began to adjust to the lack of light, the two men were able to see each other and the area immediately around them. They had rolled down a hill and were in an area full of trees. The road was behind them, but they couldn't hear anything other than themselves, the forest creatures, and the rain.

Melanie woke a few metres further into the forest with a pounding headache and an excruciating pain radiating from her rib cage that made it hard to breathe. She pushed herself up onto her knees and looked around. She had no idea where she was and had no recollection of what had happened since breakfast that morning. Everything was dark around her and the only thing she could see were the stars and the moon, which she was seeing in double.

She cried out as she got to her feet and protectively held her arm close to her tender ribcage. Parts of her clothes were wet and she wasn't sure if she'd been lying in a puddle of something or if she was bleeding. She quickly realized she was missing a shoe as the stones and twigs beneath her dug into her foot.

The side of her head stung and she gingerly touched it with her free hand, feeling a rather large lump. Her hand came away wet and smelled slightly metallic. She wiped her hand on her jeans and attempted to focus her eyes enough to see the area she was in.

Little by little she could make out the shape of the trees, shrubs, and cliffs around her, blurry and still in doubles. She could feel her heart pounding in her chest as she listened to the noise being made by insects and birds. She thought she heard a voice, but as she listened more intently, there was nothing more than wildlife and the rain as it slapped against the leaves in the trees.

She began walking aimlessly, desperately trying to find something familiar to give her a clue as to where she was. A twig snapped a few meters away and she froze in place. Her heart drummed in her ears, but she could still hear something breathing heavily nearby. Without a second thought, she tore off in the opposite direction, adrenaline over-riding the pain she was in. She stumbled over a branch, crying out as she landed on her hands and knees. She quickly got back up and continued running, silently praying that she wasn't being followed.

Brian and AJ froze and listened carefully. They had heard Melanie nearby and were trying to determine which direction they'd heard her in. Every sound seemed to echo around them, making it difficult to make out where the sound had come from.

"Melanie!" Brian shouted. They both heard her scream, further away this time.

"This way!" AJ stated, taking off in the direction he'd heard Melanie's voice. The two of them bounded through the forest, sliding down a large hill, brushing past trees, and jumping over fallen branches.

"We're coming!" Brian shouted. "Don't move!"

They continued after her, going deeper and deeper into the woods and traveling further away from the highway. Melanie screamed in the distance, giving them an idea of where to run to. Out of the corner of his eye, Brian spotted Melanie running quite far up ahead of them. He called out to her, trying to get her to stop, but she kept running.

The pain in her side was too much to bear and her pace began to slow, allowing the boys to catch up. She was still attempting to run when AJ grabbed her arm, stopping her in her tracks. She cried out and tried to pull away, not realizing it was the boys who had caught her and not whatever she had been faced with only moments ago.

"It's ok," AJ panted breathlessly. "It's just us."

"AJ?" Melanie whimpered.

"Brian, too," AJ replied. "Are you ok?"

"No," Melanie sobbed. "Where are we?"

"We're not really sure," AJ replied, quickly realizing how uninformative his answer was. "Are you hurt?"

"How did I get here?" Melanie asked. She was still shaken, but was trying to compose herself.

"We were thrown out of the bus," AJ replied.

"What's the last thing you remember?" Brian asked.

Melanie was quiet for a moment. Once she was standing still, the boys could see she was in rough shape. She was holding her arm close and looked quite scraped up. There was a wet patch in her hair that glistened in the moon light that Brian guessed was blood. He looked around for something to sit on before pulling Melanie over to a fallen tree. The three of them sat down together with Melanie in between the two boys.

"We just left the restaurant and were heading back to the hotel to pack," Melanie replied.

"It looks like hit your head on something, honey," Brian explained. "How many fingers am I holding up?"

Melanie struggled to focus on the two fingers Brian was holding up before responding. "Three," she replied, obviously not confident with her answer.

"Close enough," said AJ.

"Where are we?" Melanie asked. AJ looked over at Brian, certain she'd already asked that question.

"We were in a bit of an accident," Brian replied calmly. "The three of us were thrown out of the bus and ended up out here. We're pretty lucky none up us were seriously hurt."

"I'm thinking you may have a bit of a concussion though," AJ added. "Are you hurt anywhere else?" He looked at her arm expectantly.

"It hurts to breathe," Melanie replied softly.

"Do you think you broke something?" Brian asked.

"I don't know," Melanie replied, suddenly seeming disinterested as she looked around and frowned. "Where is everybody?"

"I think we were the only ones thrown off the bus," AJ replied. "They're probably still on the road."

"Did anyone get hurt?" Melanie asked. She looked over at AJ curiously.

"I don't know," AJ replied. "I hope not."

"Should we go find them?" Melanie asked.

"No," Brian replied, brushing Melanie's hair away from her face and tucking it behind her ear. "We shouldn't go too far. We need to wait for them to come find us."

"Where are we?" Melanie asked for the third time.

"We're outside and we're safe as long as we stick together," Brian replied. He took Melanie's free hand and squeezed it reassuringly. "We should try to get a fire going," he suggested to AJ, feeling how cold Melanie's hand was.

"I have my lighter," AJ stated. "But everything is kind of wet." He stood up and surveyed the area. "Keep Melanie company. I'll see what I can find. I won't go far." He began scavenging for dry leaves and twigs, gathering them in the pouch he created with the bottom hem of his hoodie.

Melanie's head was still pounding. She squeezed her eyes tightly closed as the world around her spun and went in and out of focus. She didn't realize she was panting until Brian put his hand on her back and asked if she was ok. She nearly toppled over as she opened her eyes, throwing off her equilibrium even more.

She tried to stand up and was quickly caught in Brian's side embrace as she lost her balance. Avoiding her left side, Brian turned Melanie around so she could hold onto a nearby tree and use him for support as she pitched forward and gagged. She cried out as the contraction of her muscles pushed against her ribs, before gasping for breath and puking on the forest floor. Brian brushed her hair back with his uninjured hand and gently rubbed her back as she gagged once more.

"That's it, let it out," Brian encouraged softly as Melanie gripped his shirt and panted. She spat and wiped her mouth on the back of her free hand before standing as upright as she could. "Better?" he asked.

"I'm sorry," she whispered, embarrassed.

"Don't' be," Brian stated. "A concussion will do that to you." He gently pulled her back over to the tree and got her to sit back down as AJ dumped his supplies on the ground in front of them.

AJ pulled the lighter from his pocket and attempted to light the dry bits of grass and leaves, only to find his lighter had been cracked and the fuel had leaked out. He sighed and sat on the ground next to the pile he'd made, attempting to create a flame by rubbing two sticks together. Once he had a flame started, he stacked a few larger sticks and pieces of bark over top to insulate the embers and watched as they caught fire. The forest around them was soon illuminated by the fire, allowing the three of them to really see the damage they'd incurred from the crash. All of them were badly scraped up and had bruises forming. Their clothes were ripped and stained with blood and dirt.

"How's the arm?" AJ asked, looking over at Brian. Brian had a bruise already forming along the side of his face and his lip was split.

"Definitely dislocated," Brian replied, looking at his arm which stuck out oddly beneath his shirt.

"Here, come lay down," AJ instructed, kneeling on the ground and patting the dirt as an invitation. "I'll pop it back into place for you."

Brian lowered himself onto the ground apprehensively, grimacing as he was forced to move his arm. "Have you done this before?" he asked.

"Nope," AJ replied. "But I saw it on TV once." Brian moved to sit back up, but AJ pushed him back down.

"I'm pretty sure nothing good has ever come after that statement," Brian stated, struggling against AJ's grip on him.

"Trust me," said AJ. "It's an easy fix."

AJ sat with one foot against Brian's ribcage and he gripped Brian's wrist with both hands. Melanie watched in horror as AJ slowly pulled on Brian's arm until it slid back into place with a pop. Brian groaned with relief as the pain in his shoulder was suddenly relieved.

"You OK, Melanie?" AJ asked. Melanie shook her head and pushed herself off of the broken tree. AJ quickly caught her as she stumbled and he held her up as she puked again. She tried to keep herself from crying as pain burned through her body. She didn't want the guys to think she was weak and she didn't want to be an inconvenience to either of them. She held her breath, waiting for the pain to subside and stood back up once she was certain her stomach contents weren't going anywhere.

"Now what?" Brian sighed. They sat around the fire and listened to the rain, hoping to hear someone calling their names.

"We sit and wait, I guess," AJ replied. He led Melanie back over to the broken tree and sat next to her. "I don't think we should go anywhere. It will be easier for them to find us if we stay in one spot. Maybe they'll be able to see the fire."

"We should probably think about building some sort of shelter," said Brian. "Get out of the rain so we don't all end up with pneumonia." AJ nodded, rubbing Melanie's back and looking at her with concern as she fought the urge to vomit once more. She had a large gash across her cheek and looked like she had a black eye developing. Her eyes were glassy and she didn't look like she was fully coherent.

A crack of thunder made the ground beneath them shudder and the sky was lit up for a second by a bolt of lightning. Brian looked over at AJ worriedly.

"Are we safe out in the open like this?" AJ asked.

"Not really," Brian replied. "We could look for a cave or something, but we might end up further from the highway and we might run into an animal. We're kind of screwed either way."

"So, we just a build a shelter and hope for the best then?" AJ sighed.

-0-0-

Brian pulled a few more leafy branches over the stick frame of the lean-to he had built and wiped his hands on his pants. He stepped back and looked at his make-shift shelter with a sense of pride.

"There we are," he announced. "Home, sweet home!"

He looked back at Melanie and AJ who were still sitting on the broken tree. AJ stood up and carefully pulled Melanie to her feet before walking her over to the shelter.

"Looks great, B," AJ commented. "But where's dinner?"

"I made the shelter, you're in charge of dinner," Brian replied with a smirk. He poked at the fire and added a few dry sticks to increase the blaze before joining Melanie and AJ under the shelter. "How are you doing, Melanie?"

Both AJ and Brian looked at Melanie when she failed to answer. She was staring off into space, shaking uncontrollably, and looked like she was having a hard time keeping her eyes open.

"Do we let her sleep for a bit?" AJ asked. He looked up at Brian while rubbing Melanie's arms to help her warm up.

"I don't know," Brian replied. "She's not very lucid, is she? Maybe just for a few minutes then we'll try to wake her up and get her talking."

AJ nodded and cupped Melanie's chin to get her to look at him. "Melanie, you need to get a bit of rest, ok?" he said softly. "Do you think you can do that?" Melanie continued to stare into space for a moment before looking at AJ and frowning. "Sweetheart, can you tell me your name?" Melanie thought for a second and looked over at Brian.

"Melanie," she mumbled softly, her teeth chattering.

"Do you know what country we're in?" Brian asked.

"America," Melanie replied, looking back at the fire.

"Good girl," said Brian. "We're going to get you to lay down for a bit, all right? You need to close your eyes and try to get a bit of sleep." Melanie shook her head. She was in a great deal of pain and didn't want to move around much more. She was still nauseous and her head was spinning. She knew if she closed her eyes for too long she would be sick.

"I don't feel good," Melanie stated.

"I know," said Brian sympathetically. "A bit of sleep will fix that though. We're going to get you to lay down, all right?" He and AJ tried to get Melanie to lie back, but she protested and cried out as her muscles pushed against her ribs. The boys moved quickly, pulling Melanie back and onto her side. She curled into the fetal position and sobbed as the pain radiated through her body. Brian made her a make-shift pillow out of leaves and his undershirt while AJ gently rubbed her back.

Eventually, Melanie stopped crying and let her eyes slide closed. Every time she closed her eyes, she felt as if the world was spinning around her. She continually opened her eyes and squeezed Brian's hand in order to centre herself. Eventually, exhaustion won and she was able to fall asleep.

"If you want to close your eyes for a bit, I can sit watch," Brian suggested. AJ pulled his shoes off and moved close to the edge of the shelter so he was close enough to the fire to get warm, but still avoid the rain.

"Don't let me sleep too long," AJ stated. "Wake me when you wake Melanie and then we can switch."

"Deal," Brian replied. He too removed his shoes in order to let his socks dry.

"Was she always missing a shoe?" Brian asked as he pulled Melanie's remaining shoe off. He set his and Melanie's shoe next to AJ's, close enough to the fire to help them dry a bit.

"She hasn't taken it off," AJ replied. "She must have lost it when we were thrown from the bus."

A crack of thunder shook the ground beneath them and a bolt of lightning lit the area enough to let them get a quick look around. "Do you think they're looking for us?" AJ asked.

"I don't think search parties go out in weather like this," Brian replied. "They'll probably wait until the lightning dies down. I'm guessing we're stuck here until morning."

"Could be worse, I suppose," AJ sighed as he rested his body on the ground and pushed his back against Melanie's for warmth. "At least it's not snowing." Brian nodded and held his hands out toward the fire.

"We're just on a little camp-out is all," Brian replied jokingly. "Some people pay for their kids to have experiences like this."

"Go ahead," said AJ sarcastically. "Tell me one of your Boy Scout stories. I could use a little help getting to sleep."


	7. Day One (Part Two)

7

 **Day One**

AJ stood next to the fire and rotated his ankle painfully. After having slept for a few hours it was beginning to swell and stiffen up. He sighed as his stomach growled. He had no idea how long it had been since they'd eaten last and was tempted to look around for something edible.

Brian stirred and sat up, looking around disoriented for a moment before looking up at AJ. "Morning," AJ grunted, stretching out his shoulders. "Sleep well?"

"Oh, yeah," Brian replied sarcastically, "Best sleep I've had in years." He grunted as he pushed himself up and slipped out from under the shelter.

"We should wake her up," AJ said, motioning toward Melanie. Brian nodded and crawled back under the shelter. He watched Melanie for a moment, taking in her injuries now that it was light enough to see. He gently pulled her arm away from her ribs and lifted her shirt enough to see the bruise forming along the side of her torso.

Melanie stirred and pushed her shirt back down. She looked up at Brian and frowned. "What are you doing?" she groaned tiredly.

"Sorry," Brian replied. "I just wanted to see how bad it was."

"Huh?" Melanie asked. She attempted to sit up, but cried out and cringed, lying back down in the fetal position as pain coursed through her body. Brian waited for Melanie to recover before helping her sit up and letting her squeeze his hand tightly as pain ripped through her torso. She panted and waited for the pain to subside before letting go of Brian's hand and looking around.

"Where the fuck are we?" she asked. AJ couldn't help but grin at Melanie's repetition.

"Try to remember," Brian suggested. Melanie frowned and tried to rack her brain for any clues or memories as to where they were and how they had gotten there. She gave up and looked at Brian expectantly.

"We were in an accident," Brian explained. He proceeded to tell her everything they could remember about the crash and how they had ended up where they were. "You seem a lot more with it than you did last night." Brian said with a smile. "How are you feeling?"

"Like I was thrown from a bus," Melanie replied sarcastically as Brian helped her stand up. "How far away did we end up? Shouldn't they have found us by now?"

"We don't really know," AJ replied. "We did do a bit of running last night, but I can't imagine we got that far."

"We should think about finding something to eat," Brian said as Melanie's stomach grumbled.

"Shouldn't we stick to one spot?" AJ asked.

"Yeah," Brian replied. "I'll go look around, but I'll stay within shouting distance. You two stay here."

"I'm not really hungry," Melanie said softly once Brian had picked a direction and wandered off in search of food. Her stomach grumbled once more and AJ smiled.

"Liar," AJ chuckled. "You should be. You pretty much emptied your stomach last night. If nothing else we should find some water for you so you don't end up dehydrated."

"Honestly, I think I'd puke if I ate anything," Melanie stated, looking down at her feet.

"Still?" AJ asked. "You must have really hit your head hard. Apart from the nausea, how are you feeling?"

"I've got a bit of a headache and it hurts when I breathe," Melanie replied. "Other than that, I don't feel too bad."

"How many fingers am I holding up?" AJ asked.

"One," Melanie replied with a smirk as AJ stuck his middle finger up at her. "Twat!"

"Well, you're doing way better than last night," AJ stated, dropping his hand into his lap.

They sat in silence for a moment, looking around at their surroundings. There was no sign of the road or any man-made structures apart from their lean-to. The forest was thick with trees and shrubs, all dripping wet from the storm. Although it was morning, the thick foliage above let in very little light and only patches of sky could be seen from below the trees.

"Your ankle is swollen," Melanie said, looking down at AJ's ankle as he rotated it once more. "Is it broken?"

"No, just sprained, I think," AJ replied. "I'm sure it will be fine with a bit of ice." The two of them looked around, trying to spot Brian. Unable to see him from where they were standing, AJ called out to him and waited for a response. They stood in silence before calling to him again and waiting once more for a reply.

Brian came running toward them with a look of panic on his face. "Run!" he shouted, grabbing for their arms as he ran past them. Melanie and AJ quickly ran after him without asking why. AJ grit his teeth as he ran on his sore ankle, tears pricked at his eyes as he fought against the shooting pain that ran up his leg every time his foot touched the ground.

"What are we running from?" Melanie asked, adrenaline coursing through her body and masking the pain in her ribs as she ran.

"Something big," Brian replied, not daring to look behind them. "I didn't stop to get a good look at it."

"Should we be running?!" AJ asked in disbelief. "Shouldn't we be playing dead or something?"

"Be my guest," Brian replied. "I'm not about to test that theory."

The trio ran as fast as they could in their condition. They leapt over fallen tree trunks, pushed past branches, and weaved in and out of the foliage. AJ quickly grabbed Melanie and Brian as they approached a steep drop ahead of them, preventing them from falling into the crevasse below.

"Can we jump across?" Brian gasped breathlessly, gauging the length of the gap between themselves and the other side of the crevasse. AJ looked at the drop doubtfully before scanning the area for something to help them cross.

"Over here!" he panted, motioning toward a fallen tree nearby. The trio ran over to the tree and worked together to pull it toward the edge of the crevasse. Brian tested it with his foot before making his way across the drop in as few steps as he could. He held his hand out for Melanie as she crossed, then again for AJ. Once they were all on the other side, they pushed the tree into the crevasse and continued running.

They stopped short as they reached a large river. They all looked behind them and breathed a sigh of relief once they realized the animal hadn't followed them.

"So much for staying in one spot," AJ panted as they continued running to put as much distance as possible between them and the animal Brian had seen. They slowed their pace as they approached a river. "At least we've got food and water now." Brian and Melanie looked at him questioningly.

"Where are you seeing food?" Brian asked. AJ pointed to the dozens of blackberry bushes around them. They were all ripe and loaded with berries.

"We'll have to keep our eyes open for animals even more here," Brian warned. "There are probably loads of critters that come here to eat."

"Your shelter was pretty good at our last spot," AJ commented. "Want to have a go at a tree house?"

"Oh, sure," replied Brian sarcastically. "I'll go gather some wood while you rustle up some power tools and screws."


	8. Day Two (Part Two)

8

 **Day Two**

AJ clenched his teeth as he slowly lowered his swollen ankle into the cold river. Brian and Melanie were sitting a few feet away nursing their own wounds. Brian hissed as he attempted to rotate his shoulder. It had swelled quite a bit and was stiff and painful to move. Melanie kept her arm tight against her torso as a means to protect her ribcage. Every breath she took sent a shock of pain through her body, her head was pounding, and she still felt nauseous. There was a large leaf between her and Brian with a few handfuls of blackberries that the boys had tried to convince her to eat, but just the thought of eating made her queasy.

"You'd think we'd be hearing a search party calling for us or something by now," AJ groaned as he lifted his ankle out of the water for a moment. "What's taking them so long?"

Brian shrugged, instantly regretting his movement as pain shot through his shoulder. "Who knows?" he grunted through clenched teeth. "We shouldn't be that hard to find. You can see through the trees here."

Melanie stood up slowly, calculating each movement and trying to avoid causing herself any additional pain. AJ looked back at her and frowned questioningly. "Where are you going?" he asked.

"I think I'm going to be sick," Melanie replied softly. She walked a few feet away and gripped a nearby tree trunk. She breathed heavily and tried to fight off the wave of nausea that had been building since their last run through the forest. Brian stood up and made his way over to Melanie, placing his hand on her back and the other under her elbow. "I'm fine," Melanie panted.

"No, you're not," Brian replied softly. He pulled her hair back behind her shoulders and looked her over. She was pale and her skin felt clammy. A patch of her hair was matted with dried blood and he could feel her shaking as he gently ran his hand along her back. She pitched forward suddenly and gagged, unable to bring anything up. She clutched her side and cried softly, unable to hold back any longer. "It's going to be ok," Brian explained softly. "They'll find us soon and we'll get you something for the pain." Melanie nodded and tried to stop herself from crying. "Why don't you come lay down for a bit? Try to get some rest while we're waiting."

Brian led Melanie over to the little shelter they had erected using branches of various trees and logs from trees that had fallen over long ago. Melanie curled into the fetal position and closed her eyes, welcoming unconsciousness. He gathered some dried moss and leaves and created a pile, which he covered in sticks and larger pieces of wood, before sitting down to make a fire. With the rain from the previous night, he couldn't seem to get more than a bit of smoke and, after a few minutes of trying, he gave up and looked back at Melanie, shaking his head.

"She's not doing very well," AJ stated, biting at his lip and looking at Brian.

"We'll just have to keep her as comfortable as possible for now," Brian replied. "I still don't think we should let her sleep for too long. We should make an effort to keep her hydrated as well."

"How, when she can't keep anything down?" AJ asked.

"Just keep at it, I guess. We need to boil some water somehow," Brian replied. "Maybe she'll have some luck with liquids."

The boys sat together on the bank of the river, taking a moment to observe their surroundings and listen for any sign of help. A squirrel hopped from one tree to the next over their heads, sending a few dead leaves and seed pods scattering to the ground around them. AJ watched the squirrel for a moment before turning to Brian. "How long before we start eating vermin?" he asked only half joking.

"I'm good with berries for now," Brian replied with a look of disgust. "I think I'd try my hand at spear fishing before hunting squirrel." AJ nodded and scanned the rushing water of the river, taking note of the few calmer spots where fishing might be feasible.


	9. Day Three (Part Two)

9

 **Day Three**

"Come on, Melanie," AJ coaxed softly. "You need to get up now." He gently stroked Melanie's shoulder and brushed her hair away from her face. Melanie groaned and squinted as her eyes tried to adjust to the light. "Sorry. We can't let you sleep too long, just in case."

She winced as she pushed herself up. She kept her arm pressed against her side and looked around before sighing and leaning against AJ. He gently wrapped his arm around her and looked over at Brian who was rubbing a stick against a rock, attempting to create a sharp point.

"How long was I out?" she asked. She attempted to yawn, but stopped and hissed as a sharp pain ran through her ribcage.

"A few hours, I would guess," AJ replied. "Hey, you didn't ask where you are this time. You must be on the mend." He smiled and gently rubbed her arm. Melanie nodded and looked at Brian questioningly.

"What's going on?" she asked.

"We're going to attempt to catch some fish," Brian replied, holding up his make-shift spear. "You any good at spear fishing?"

"I haven't done it in a while," she replied sarcastically. "It used to be one of my favourite things to do on a weekend."

"Definitely on the mend," AJ laughed. He helped Melanie to her feet and led her over to where Brian was standing.

"Any sign of a search crew yet?" she asked as she looked up and scanned the sky for a helicopter.

"Nothing from above yet," Brian replied. "We've been listening for a search crew, but it's hard to hear much over the water." Melanie nodded and looked over at the rushing river. AJ took the spear from Brian and scanned the water, looking for a spot where the rapids weren't so bad.

"Do you think this is safe?" she asked skeptically. "It looks a little dangerous." AJ carefully made his way toward the middle of the river, pushing the rocks with his toes to make sure they were secure before putting his foot down. Only a few feet away there was a small area that was blocked by logs and rocks, slowing a small patch in the river enough for AJ to see the bottom.

"I'll be careful," AJ replied. He planted his feet and surveyed the water. The water was clear enough for him to see a few small fish resting at the bottom near a few rocks. He put his finger to his lips, indicating to Brian and Melanie to stay quiet as he pulled the spear back, ready to strike.

Melanie raised one eyebrow and Brian rolled his eyes as AJ attempted to make himself look like a proper hunter. He thrust the spear into the water and pulled it back out, expecting to find a fish on the end of the pointed wood. He cursed as it came back empty and poised himself once more as he waited for the water to clear once more.

"Did you hear that?" Brian asked. He turned his head away from the river and listened closely. He could have sworn he'd heard a dog in the distance and he scanned the trees for movement.

"Hear what?" AJ asked. He turned to look at Brian and stumbled as his foot slipped on the algae covered rock he was standing on. He cursed as he fell backward into the water, dropping the spear in the process.

"AJ!" Melanie exclaimed, moving as quickly as she could toward the river.

"I'm ok," AJ replied as he bobbed in the water. The current caught him and pulled him against a couple of rocks. He cried out and disappeared under the water momentarily. He surfaced again, but was being carried quickly down the river and pounded against rocks.

Brian cursed and ran along the river bank, looking for something to hold out to AJ to pull him back to shore. Melanie followed closely behind, keeping an eye on AJ as he bobbed in and out of view ahead of them. AJ was flailing, attempting to catch anything he could get his hands on. He managed to grab on to a fallen tree momentarily, but was pulled under the water by the current and taken further down the river.

Brian gave up trying to find a means to pull AJ out and instead tried to keep up with him as he was pulled further and further away. A moment of panic struck as the river forked and AJ was dragged down the furthest end of the fork, disappearing from view.

"No!" Melanie screamed, racing to the edge of the water. Brian grabbed her by the arm and stopped her from rushing into the water. She screamed and cried as Brian held her back, preventing her from getting to AJ.

"We'll find a way to get across," Brian explained quickly. "If we just jump in we'll be of no help to him, all right?" Melanie nodded and stared longingly at the far end of the river. "We just have to hope that he gets out and waits for us. Let's start making a dam and use that to make our way to the other side."

He began ripping branches from trees and tossing them into the water in bunches, watching as they caught on rocks downstream. A few branches broke free and continued down the river, but majority stopped and created a bit of a barrier. Both Brian and Melanie moved quickly, tossing more and more branches into the river until they had what they thought would make a strong enough barrier to keep them from being carried downstream.

Brian took Melanie by the hand and the two of them waded into the water, holding on to rocks as they made their way closer to the dam they'd created. They were chest deep by the time they made it to the dam. Brian held onto the branches and pulled Melanie along until they'd reached the other side.

They ran back upstream to where the river had forked and raced after AJ, who was now long out of sight. Their pace slowed after a few miles, but they refused to stop until the sun began to set. Brian surveyed the area as they walked, looking for somewhere to create a shelter. The trees and bushes were thick where they were walking, making it far too easy for predators to stalk them.

A few meters ahead, he spotted a small clearing where the trees seemed to thin out a bit. It would be somewhat safer and they'd be able to spot animals within the foliage for some distance.

He took Melanie's hand and pulled her toward the clearing without a word. Melanie followed mechanically. Tears slid down her cheeks as she accepted the fact that they weren't going to find AJ. She quickly brushed them away and began helping Brian gather branches to build another shelter.

Melanie sat silently in the shelter, taking no notice as Brian disappeared around the back in search of food. He returned shortly and sat next to Melanie. He was holding the bottom hem of his shirt, creating a pocket to hold the berries he'd found. He had noticed them earlier while they'd been walking along the riverside, but had been disinterested at the time.

"You need to eat," Brian stated, his voice lacking emotion. He looked at Melanie as he tossed a few berries into his mouth. She shook her head, still looking into the fire.

"I'm not hungry," she replied almost inaudibly.

"It's been four days and you've hardly eaten anything," said Brian. "You at least need to try. I'll force feed you if I have to." Melanie sighed and dropped her head. She accepted the berries Brian was handing her and stared at them a moment before thanking him and slowly eating one.

Brian smiled sadly and sighed as he looked up at the small patch of sky they could see from where they were sitting. He couldn't understand why they hadn't seen or heard a helicopter yet. In their haste to catch up to AJ they hadn't considered the fact that they may have been getting further away from help. He finished off the berries, knowing he was going to have to fight Melanie to get her to eat any more, then leaned back and put his arms behind his head as a pillow.

The two of them listened to every sound around them as the sun went down. A wolf or a coyote howled in the distance and small rodents skittered around in the bushes around them. Eventually, Melanie cautiously lowered herself onto the ground and cuddled next to Brian for warmth.

He knew they should take turns keeping watch and still didn't think Melanie should sleep for long periods of time, but after the day's events he found it impossible to keep his eyes open any longer. As darkness fell around them, they both fell into a fitful sleep.


	10. Day Four (Part Two)

10

 **Day Four**

The next morning, Brian and Melanie picked up right where they left off with their search for AJ, not stopping for food or rest. Melanie could no longer feel her feet after four days of walking barefoot on rocks, dirt, mud, and broken sticks. They walked the entire day until the sky began to turn orange as the sun made its descent amongst the trees once more. Neither had spoken for hours. The rush of adrenaline was gone and they were beginning to lose hope as well.

They kept their eyes on the river, no longer searching for AJ's arms and legs thrashing in the water, but rather for his lifeless body to be snagged along branches at the edge of the water.

They both knew they would have to stop searching for AJ soon. It was getting dark and they would once again need a shelter and a fire if they were to continue to survive. They needed food and water as well. Both of their stomachs were growling audibly as they trekked up and down the mountain ridges, over fallen trees, and through tall grass and bushes.

-0-0-

Both Melanie and Brian woke to something beating loudly in the distance and the rustling of tree tops nearby. Brian quickly stood up and helped Melanie to her feet. The two of them stood in silence, trying to discern the sound.

"Do you know what it is?" Melanie whispered fearfully. Brian shook his head and continued to listen. Melanie kept her eye on Brian, waiting for him to tell her whether they should stay still or run.

"I don't know," Brian whispered. "It's not an animal."

"What do we do?" Melanie squeaked.

"I think I want to check it out," Brian replied. "Follow me. Try not to make a sound."

The two of them moved slowly through the trees, trying to make as little noise as possible as they pushed through the foliage. Melanie followed Brian, although deep down she was terrified and wanted to run in the opposite direction. Her head was spinning, having gotten up to fast and she was having trouble keeping up as she felt her way through her surroundings. She wanted to ask Brian to stop, but refused to be any more of a hindrance to him.

Brian stopped suddenly. He held on to a nearby tree and listened closely, still trying to discern the noise they were hearing. He frowned as the sound seemed to come toward them.

He jumped suddenly as a snake slid down the tree and over his fingers. He stumbled backward and tried to regain his footing. He tripped over an exposed tree root, toppling over onto his hands, and slid down a deep ridge in the forest floor that neither of them had been able to see in the dark.

He cursed as he fell into a pit about ten feet deep and three feet wide, smashing his shoulder into a rock and landing on his backside at the bottom. A jagged rock sliced through his jeans and cut a large gash into his calf. He cried out and instinctively gripped his leg.

"Brian!" Melanie screamed, racing toward the hole in the ground and stopping just before she could fall in after him.

"I'm ok," he hissed through clenched teeth. "It's nothing a bit of Morphine won't fix."

"Oh, I'll get right on that," Melanie replied sarcastically. "Can you get back up?"

Brian tried to make out his surroundings, but the light from the moon only lit some of the crevasse. He placed his feet on one side of the wall and pushed his back against the other, thinking he could shuffle himself back up to the top. He cried out both from the pain in his shoulder and the pain in his leg.

He bent forward with his hands on his knees and breathed through the pain. "Not that way," he said once he'd composed himself.

Melanie looked around, attempting to see through the dark in search of something to help Brian out of the hole. She grabbed a large broken branch and pulled it toward the hole. She let the base of the branch slide to the bottom of the hole and held the branches near the top of the hole. "Quick," she whimpered. Pain coursed through her torso as she bent to hold the branch up. She panted and squeezed her eyes shut, willing herself to keep holding on.

"Take a break for a second, Melanie," Brian warned. "Just sit down for a second or you're going to pass out."

Melanie stood up and gingerly held her ribs as she cried. "I'm sorry," she said softly.

"It's ok," said Brian softly. "Just breathe." Melanie nodded and forced herself to pull herself together. She inhaled in short gasps and set her jaw, preparing to help Brian out of the hole.

The two froze suddenly as the blinking lights of a helicopter flew over them, rustling the branches above and sending leaves and loose branches scattering on their heads.

Melanie tried to flag them down, but the two of them were invisible amongst the trees and the crew of the helicopter was preoccupied and not checking their monitors. As the helicopter disappeared amongst the treetops, Melanie sighed and walked slowly toward the hole.

"That's a good sign," said Brian. "We'll try to start a fire tomorrow and maybe they'll find us." He grabbed hold of the branch and checked his footing. He looked up, expecting to see Melanie approach the hole and hold on to the top of the branch, but he couldn't make her out. "Melanie?"

She slowly approached the hole, crouching and looking intensely at something on the other side. She glanced down at Brian and slowly put her finger to her lip, indicating he stay quiet.

"What's wrong?" he whispered, staying as still as he could.

"Something's up here," she squeaked. "There's an animal staring me down. What do I do?"

"Um… keep eye contact," Brian suggested. "Don't run. Slowly come to the edge of the hole and slide down. I'll catch you."

Melanie cautiously sat at the edge, never taking her gaze off of the glowing eyes staring her down. As she shifted herself closer to the edge, the animal slowly approached her. She froze and held her breath. As the animal quickened its pace, Brian grabbed Melanie's calves and pulled her into the hole.

The cougar raced to the edge of the hole and snarled down at Brian as he pulled Melanie out of danger. He stumbled backwards, causing Melanie to hit her head on the side of the hole and knocking her out. He set her on the ground and grabbed the branch, shaking it wildly and scaring the cougar away. He continued shaking the branches, wanting to be absolutely sure the cougar wasn't coming after them. When he felt safe, he quickly knelt next to Melanie and gently cradled her head.

"Shit!" he hissed, sounding panicked. "Melanie, I'm so sorry. Wake up, please! Come on, wake up."

He looked up, checking for the cougar once more, then tipped the branch over, providing himself and Melanie with a bit of coverage. He gently turned Melanie on to her side, avoiding her injured ribs, and brushed her hair out of her face.

"Fuck!" he sighed as he leaned back against the wall of the hole. Feeling around with his fingers, Brian found two small sticks and made a pile of dead branches and pine needles. While he waited for Melanie to regain consciousness, he kept himself busy starting a fire.

He continued until his hands felt numb and his mind had wandered, causing him to flinch when he actually created a spark that was enough to create an ember. He quickly leaned over and tended to the flame until he was confident it wouldn't go out. The flame provided enough light for Brian to see that he and Melanie weren't actually in a hole, but a long, narrow crack in the earth. The space behind Melanie continued for a few meters before curving and disappearing around a corner, all of which was covered over top with moss and broken branches, creating a tunnel.

Brian gently lifted Melanie and carried her toward the curve, limping and grunting as the pain in his calf intensified. He could see a small patch of light at the end and slowly walked toward it, testing his footing at each step to avoid falling into an unseen hole once again.

The sound of rushing water became increasingly audible until it drowned out any other sound. A cold mist hit Brian as he neared the end of the tunnel and he found himself at the base of a waterfall, hidden behind the rushing water. The moon lit the water as it poured in a curtain over the entrance of the cave, creating intricate dancing patterns on the cave wall.

Confident nothing would enter the tunnel through the entrance beneath the waterfall, Brian carried Melanie back to where he had built the fire and set her down. He maneuvered the branch so that it would keep any wild intruders from getting into the cave before checking to make sure Melanie was still breathing and checking her neck for a pulse. He sat back down with his back to the cave wall and looked up at the stars above that were peeking through the trees.

"Please, don't die," he choked.


	11. Day Five

11

 **Day Five**

AJ groaned and slowly opened his eyes. His vision was blurry and the sounds around him were muffled. He frowned and lifted his hand, squinting at it until he could make out the IV in his arm and the blood pressure monitor on his finger.

"There you are," said a low, masculine voice from somewhere near AJ's feet. "We're glad to have you back, son. You had everyone pretty worried for a while."

AJ frowned and tried to remember how he'd gotten to his present location. His struggle against the currents of the river raced back to his mind and the once-steady beeping of the heart monitor suddenly spiked as he quickly sat up and looked around.

"Whoa, slow down, now," said the doctor, moving closer to AJ and trying to get him to lie down once more. "Take it easy. You're ok."

"Where are Brian and Melanie?" AJ gasped, fighting against the doctor.

"Don't you worry," the doctor replied. "I'm sure they're just fine. We were hoping maybe you could shine a bit of light on that for us."

The doctor adjusted AJ's bed so he could sit up just as Kevin, Howie, and Mel walked into the room, followed by two police officers.

"Hey, buddy," greeted Howie. "How are you feeling?"

"Are Brian and Melanie here?" AJ asked frantically. Mel looked down at the floor as the two boys looked at each other.

"No, sorry," Kevin replied softly. "No one's been able to find them yet. Were you with them?"

AJ nodded and proceeded to explain what had happened after they were thrown from the bus to the point in which he lost sight of the other two as he was swept down the river. One of the police officers took notes, hoping some of AJ's story would help them to locate the other two band members.

"Is everyone else ok?" AJ asked.

"Yeah, we're all fine," Kevin replied, sitting in a chair at AJ's bedside. "You, Melanie, and Brian were the only ones that went missing. We've had search teams out looking for you for the last two days. We're so glad you're all right. The police that found you said if you'd gone any further down that river you would have gone over the falls. You were really lucky."

"How were Melanie and Brian when you saw them last?" Mel asked, sitting on the end of the bed and looking intensely at AJ. He looked back at her, trying to choose his words carefully to keep her from worrying. "It's bad, isn't it?" she asked finally. She could see in AJ's expression that he didn't want to tell her.

"Melanie hit her head pretty bad," he replied. "I'm pretty sure she has a concussion. She's hurt her ribs as well, but we weren't sure how bad. We tried to get her to eat, but she wasn't able to keep anything down. She's still with Brian, though and he's taking care of her."

Mel looked away and nodded tearfully, not wanting AJ to see her cry. "She was getting better, though," AJ added quickly. "She was more lucid the last time I saw her. She's walking around without getting dizzy and she was keeping up really well."

"What about Brian?" Howie asked.

"Just a dislocated shoulder," AJ replied. "We popped it back into place. He's fine. He's really good with all that camping shit, so he was handy to have along."

"Excuse me," Mel said quietly as she slid off the bed and walked out to the hallway. "I'll let the others know you're awake."

The boys watched her leave and the police asked AJ a few questions before leaving the boys and the doctor alone in the room. The doctor checked AJ over before dismissing himself as well.

"Everyone else is ok?" AJ asked with concern.

"Physically everyone is fine aside from a few broken bones, stitches, and bruises," Howie replied. "You three having gone missing has been hard on everyone. We've all been really worried, not knowing if you were dead or alive out there. Emma's a mess. We haven't been able to get her to talk or eat or anything since the accident."

"I'm sure Mel's gone to tell the other girls about Melanie and Brian," Kevin added. "Maybe it will help knowing Melanie was with you."

"How long have I been here?" AJ asked.

"A few hours," Howie replied. "They sent the helicopter back out after they brought you in. They're going back to the area where they found you. Hopefully we'll hear something soon."

"They have two tracking dogs out there with the search and rescue team," said Kevin. "And apparently there are a few hunting cabins near the area they found you. If they keep following the river they should run into one."

-0-0-

Brian was asleep with his back against the cave wall. He woke with a start as his head lolled forward and he quickly looked around to get his bearings. Melanie was still unconscious next to him and there was no indication that she'd moved at all in the last few hours. He knelt next to her, checking her pulse and watching her chest move as she breathed in shallow breaths.

He sighed and shook his head before struggling to his feet. His leg had stopped bleeding, but it was painful and stiff. He hobbled to the cave opening and sat at the edge of the water to wash his leg off. He splashed a bit of water on his face and looked up at the pinks and oranges of the sky as dawn broke over the trees.

A moment of panic hit him as he stared at the falls. Four separate rivers joined together and spilled over the seventy-five foot ridge into the pool of water below. They had lost AJ to one of those rivers and it was unlikely he would have survived if he'd gone over.

Brian got to his feet and began walking along the edge of the river, searching for any sign of AJ. He continued on along the river that cut through the trees on the opposite side where the water ran calmly for miles. His heart skipped a beat as he heard the sound of the helicopter. He limped as fast as he could back up the riverbank toward the falls and waved his arms in the air. He winced as pain radiated through his left shoulder and opted to wave the right arm only.

He was flooded with relief as the helicopter hovered over him and a member of the crew was lowered next to him with a ladder.

"Are you Brian?" he asked as he lowered himself onto the ground.

"Yes," Brian replied loud enough to be heard over the wings of the helicopter.

"My name is Will," said the man from the helicopter. "Is Melanie with you?"

"She's back there," Brian replied, pointing toward the waterfall. "She's hit her head. I can't get her to wake up."

Will radioed up to the rest of the crew in the helicopter, requesting first aid and an air lift board before having Brian led him into the cave to where he had left Melanie.

"No!" he gasped as they made their way to the back of the cave. Melanie was no longer lying where he'd left her and he had no idea where she'd wandered off to. "She was right here." His mind immediately went to the cougar the two of them had run from the night before and the possibility of it getting to Melanie.

He pushed the branches away that he had used to keep them covered overnight and looked for any evidence that the cougar had attacked Melanie, then rushed back out of the cave and scanned the area in hopes of finding Melanie or tracks that would lead them to where she'd gone.

"Brian, our tracking team is only a few miles away," Will explained. "Let's get you into the copter. The dogs will be able to find Melanie if she's wandered off."

"I can't leave her here," Brian stated, sounding panicked. He thought back to when they'd first found her after the accident. She'd been so scared and confused. Her immediate instinct had been to run. He looked into the forested area at the edge of the river and he ran his hand nervously over the stubble along his jawline as he fought back tears."She can't be alone. She needs help."

"We're going to find her," Will assured him, "but we need to get you some help as well. You've been out here a long time and your friends are worried. Don't worry. She can't have gone that far."

The two men walked toward the rope ladder and the spine board that had been lowered from the helicopter. Two paramedics were in the process of unclipping the board to take into the cave to get Melanie, but Will waved at them to stop.

"We think Melanie's wandered off," Will announced. "We're going to take Brian up and we'll do a scan of the area to see if we get a visual of her. Brian, let's get you on the board. We'll lift you up into the copter and you can help us look for her from the air."

Brian got on the board and was strapped down by the paramedics before being lifted up into the helicopter. The two paramedics and Will climbed onto the rope ladder and were pulled up into the helicopter as well. As soon as Brian was unstrapped, he pressed his face against the window and searched the ground for Melanie.

"She was with me only moments ago," Brian explained. "It couldn't have been more than twenty minutes."

"We'll find her, Brian," said Will, putting his hand supportively on Brian's uninjured shoulder. "There are a few cabins near here and we've let all of the occupants know to keep an eye out for you two. The search and rescue dogs have Melanie's trail."

"We were hunted by a cougar last night," Brian explained, sounding worried. He sat next to one of the windows and looked down at the treetops below, hoping to catch a glimpse of Melanie.


	12. Day Six

12

 **Day Six**

AJ, Howie, Nick, Emma, Geri, and Mel were sitting quietly in AJ's hospital room watching the news anchors on one of the local news channels discussing the disappearance of Melanie and Brian as well as the recent recovery of AJ. They showed images of fans standing outside of the hospital holding posters and hand-made signs wishing AJ well and prayers for the two who were still missing. They flashed to clips of the two bands performing together on their recent tour, pictures taken from the crash, and videos of search and rescue teams disappearing into the woods.

The reporter appeared back on screen beside a photo of Melanie and a photo of Brian and told the viewers that the two of them were still missing while requesting viewers to call in if they had any information on the whereabouts of either of them.

Geri looked over at Emma, who had her eyes locked on the image of Melanie on the TV. She wiped her eyes with her sleeve and hugged her arms around herself. Geri pulled a chair up next to her, sat down, and wrapped her arms around her as Emma broke into a fit of sobs.

"Maybe we should watch something else," Howie suggested, reaching for the remote.

"No, wait!" Mel exclaimed as a 'Special Report' interrupted the regular newscast. The image on the screen showed a helicopter landing on the top of the helicopter with a caption reading "second helicopter arrives at hospital".

"We have confirmation that another helicopter has landed at County General hospital just now. We have yet to hear if they have located and rescued Brian Littrell of the Backstreet Boys and Melanie Chisholm, better known as Sporty Spice of the Spice Girls. We will inform you of any and all news as it happens."

The shot on the screen changed to an in-air camera from the news station's own helicopter of the top of the building. It was difficult to make out faces, but two paramedics could be seen helping a man out of the helicopter and into the hospital. The man was limping and his clothes were torn.

"We cannot confirm who has arrived at County General, but we have a strong belief that Brian Littrell of the Backstreet boys was just escorted out of the helicopter." The camera zoomed in, but only caught Brian's back as he and the paramedics disappeared into the hospital from the rooftop. "Stay tuned for further updates."

"Was that Brian?" Geri asked, looking back at Kevin. "What was he wearing?" Kevin shrugged and scrutinized the screen, trying to get a better look as the news station replayed the clip of Brian's arrival.

"What about Melanie?" Mel asked. "Did anyone see her?" She leapt out of her chair and raced out of the room with Nick and Kevin in tow. Geri squeezed Emma tighter as Emma watched Mel disappear out of the room. She had a hopeful expression on her face and Geri worried what the disappointment would do to her if Melanie still hadn't been found.

Mel ran through the hospital corridor and went straight to the nurses' desk. A few people noticed her, instantly recognizing her face, but she was too determined to find out who had arrived to notice.

"Did they find them?" Mel asked, gripping the side of the desk. "Was that Brian they just brought in? Was Melanie with him? Is she coming in a separate helicopter?"

"I just got the call," the nurse replied. "They found Brian not far from where they found AJ. He's just arrived and they've taken him to treat his injuries. He wasn't in very bad shape and they'll bring him to the room across the hall from AJ as soon as he's had a chance to clean up. It shouldn't be more than thirty minutes."

"And Melanie?" Mel asked expectantly.

"They didn't mention anything," the nurse replied. "Let me call upstairs and find out." She picked up the phone out of its cradle and dialled the number. She waited for a few seconds before greeting an answer and asking about Melanie. She returned the phone to the cradle and looked back at Mel regretfully.

"I'm sorry, sweetheart," she replied softly. "Apparently she was with Brian, but they ended up separating just as the helicopter arrived. The good news is the dogs are still picking up her trail. It seems she wandered a little further into the woods, but she shouldn't be able to get too far ahead of them. The helicopter is going back out now. They're really hopeful. I'll keep you updated as soon as I hear something, all right?"

Mel nodded and sighed before walking slowly back to AJ's room, located at the end of one of the corridors. There were security guards blocking passage to the last few rooms to give the two bands some privacy and to keep the fans and press away. As she walked into the room, everyone stared at her expectantly.

"They've found Brian," she announced. "They said he's all right. They're going to get him cleaned up and bring him down in a bit. Melanie was with him, but she went missing right when they got there. They think the dogs will be able to find her though."

Emma sank into Geri's embrace, feeling completely gutted. She tried to keep herself together, but broke down as soon as Mel sat next to her. Both Geri and Mel tried to comfort her as she sobbed.

Kevin and Nick returned soon after, followed by Victoria who had gone on a coffee run. The three of them carried trays of hot drinks for everyone in the room.

"What did I miss?" Victoria asked.

"Brian's here," Nick replied. "We got to see him for a second. He doesn't seem too bad. They said his shoulder is healing. Apparently, AJ did a pretty decent job of popping it back in place." AJ smirked and took the coffee Kevin offered him. "He tore up his leg pretty good," Nick continued. "They're just stitching him up and letting him shower before he comes down here."

"Did he say anything about Melanie?" Geri asked softly.

"Just that she was with him this morning and disappeared right as the rescue crew got there," Nick replied, neglecting to mention the cougar Brian had been concerned about. "We told him you were here," Nick looked over at AJ. "He got pretty emotional. I guess he and Melanie thought you were dead. He said he was checking the river for you just as the helicopter arrived."

"Well, wasn't that nice of him," AJ humoured, sipping his coffee.

-0-0-

Zio and Rocky, the two dogs from the K9 Unit's search and rescue team raced ahead of their partners, following the scent they'd picked up. As Rocky sped off toward the river, Zio made his way over to a spot in the grass and began barking wildly. Louis quickly sped after his dog and stopped short when he caught sight of the patches of fresh blood pooled amongst the grass.

"I've got quite a bit of blood here," Louis announced over his radio. He waved over at Kent, who was following Rocky to the riverside.

"Rocky's got a pretty strong scent here, Lou," Kent stated.

"There's a cabin about a quarter mile from here," Louis stated. "I'm going to stop and ask if the homeowner's seen anything." Kent radioed back his reply while he and a few volunteers searched the river's edge.

Louis further examined the blood before following Zio toward the cabin. Zio sniffed the door of the cabin intensely for a moment before sniffing the air and running after Rocky and Kent. The door opened and Louis was greeted by a gruff looking man clad in hunting gear. His beard pulled back along his cheeks as he smiled at Louis.

"Well, that's mighty good timing, officer," the hunter greeted. "I was just calling the ranger. I think I have some news about one of them kids you've been looking for. Do you want to come in?" He motioned for Louis to enter the front room and pulled out a chair for him to sit. "Name's Otis," he said as he sat across from Louis.

"I seen someone not too long ago," Otis continued. "I was tracking a cougar and shot it just before it attacked a girl. I think the shot scared her though. She took off running southeast and I lost sight of her. I think she's in pretty rough shape. Caught her shirt on one of them trees, left this behind." He handed Kent the piece of Melanie's bloody tank top and sat back.

"Can you describe the girl?" Kent asked.

"Average girl-height, I would say," Otis replied. "Pretty little thing, dark hair with some blue in there, about shoulder length or a little longer, looked a right mess. I didn't get a good look, but I think she had some tattoos on both arms. Could have been mud or them temporary things though. I really didn't get a good look at her. I think she was out there barefoot, too."

"Sounds like the girl we're looking for," Kent stated. He slid a picture of Melanie across the table for Otis to see.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure that's her," Otis confirmed. "What's her name, again?"

"Melanie," Kent replied. He took the picture back and pushed away from the table. "There's quite a bit of blood a ways back. Where did you shoot that cougar?"

"Just west of here," Otis replied. "You want to see it? It's a mean looking sucker."

"That's all right," Kent replied. "Did it get close enough to hurt her?"

"No," Otis replied. "I got it just as it was getting ready to pounce. Like I said, I think that's what got her running away. I hope I didn't scare her too bad."

"I'm sure she'll be all right," said Kent. "I'm going to head back out there. If you hear or see anything, you be sure to let me know, all right?"

"I'll call the ranger and send the message along," Otis replied. Kent tipped his hat to Otis before leaving the cabin and joining the group at the river's edge.

"Kent," Louis called, waving Kent over to where he and Zio were standing. Louis patted Zio's head to keep him from barking and held out Melanie's necklace for Kent to see. Kent took the necklace and examined the chain. Patches of blood had been left behind from Otis's gloves, making it look like Melanie had been injured before losing the necklace.

"It's fresh," Kent observed, scrutinizing the necklace. Any ideas on how it might have broken off?" Louis shook his head and looked over at the rapids.

"I'm thinking whatever happened, it wasn't good," Louis sighed.


	13. Day Nine

13

 **Day Nine**

Brian stared blankly at the map his team leader had given him. He was sitting near the edge of the river a few miles from the base of the falls where the search and rescue crew had found him and where he had last seen Melanie. His leg was throbbing and the wound he'd incurred was leaking through the bandage. He'd walked at least a six mile radius around the area, desperately searching for Melanie along with the rest of the search and rescue team he had been assigned to.

A helicopter had brought himself, AJ, Geri, Mel, Victoria, Kevin, and Nick back to the area Melanie had last been seen to help the search and rescue crew look for her. The tracking dogs continue to focus on the area near the river where Melanie's jumper and necklace had been found, as well as the spot where the cougar had been shot before it could attack Melanie. As Brian watched the dogs wander aimlessly, he felt a deep sense of dread and hopelessness.

He'd opted out of lunch, choosing instead to be alone. He felt immensely guilty for leaving Melanie behind. When they'd lost AJ, he had promised himself he would keep Melanie safe. He felt responsible for her and he'd let her slip away. He wanted to keep searching, but he was beginning to fear the worst. The man that last saw Melanie may have killed the wild cat that had been hunting her, but there was a forest full of animals that she could have run into.

His thoughts were interrupted as one of the divers emerged from the water. His heart skipped a beat, expecting the diver to wave someone over, signifying he'd found Melanie's body, but the diver disappeared back under the water without so much as glancing at Brian. There were nearly a dozen divers skimming the river for miles from the falls. Melanie's jumper had been found near the river and Brian feared she'd been swept away.

Unable to hold back any longer, Brian broke down, sobbing uncontrollably into his palms. A hand gently squeezed his shoulder and he looked up to find Kevin standing behind him.

"I lost her," Brian sobbed, hunching over once more, unable to hold up the weight of his emotions.

"We'll find her," Kevin assured him. "She was here only four days ago. She can hold on a little longer."

"I should have stayed with her," Brian whimpered as he tried to compose himself. "I could have carried her with me. I shouldn't have left her alone."

"Brian," Kevin warned. "You can't think like that. You guys made it this far. Don't you dare give up on her."

Brian wiped his face on his sleeve and tried to look at the map, blurred from his tears. He stood up and surveyed the area, wanting to keep himself preoccupied to push away the unbearable guilt he was feeling. Kevin tried to convince him to stop and take a break, but Brian merely shook his head and limped back into the thick of trees surrounding the river.

He and Kevin walked in silence, away from the sound of the search and rescue crew that was taking a well-deserved break for lunch. They'd been searching tirelessly for over a week, but were still optimistic about finding Melanie.

One of the dogs began barking wildly further into the woods, out of the boys' sight. Without hesitation, they both ran towards the sound of the dog and stopped short when Kent held out his hand to stop them.

"We've got a body!" Louis shouted.

Brian felt as though he'd been hit by a truck. His jaw dropped and he broke into a cold sweat as he looked in the direction the dogs had gone. He struggled to catch his breath as panic coursed through his body. He dropped to his knees, unable to hold himself up as his emotions weighed him down. "No!" he squeaked.

More search and rescue members began flooding the area, obscuring the body from Kevin and Brian. Kevin stared in the direction where the body was found and slowly knelt next to Brian, placing his hand over Brian's shoulder and pulling him close.

Kent radioed for help and disappeared into the crowd to where Louis and the dogs were. His eyes widened as he looked down at the body and he cursed silently under his breath before ducking through the crowd once more and approaching the two boys.

"It's not Melanie," he said, squatting in front of the boys to meet their eyes. "It's someone else."

"What?" Brian choked, staring at Kent in disbelief. "Are you sure? How do you know?"

Kevin squeezed Brian tightly and tried to get him to meet his eye. "Calm down, Brian," he warned. "Take a breath and look at me. You're in shock, buddy."

"I'm absolutely positive it's not her," Kent assured Brian. "She doesn't have any tattoos, no blue in her hair, and the face is recognizable enough to be certain it isn't Melanie."

Brian looked intensely at Kent, thoughts racing through his mind as he tried to make sense of what was happening. "It's not her?" he asked.

"It's not her," Kent clarified.

"Then who is it?" Kevin asked, looking at the crowd surrounding the body.

-0-0-

Officer Shaw stepped into his office for the first time in days. He'd been working at the site of the accident for over a week, giving the search his full attention, but the recovery of the body had forced him to leave.

The body belonged to a woman that had disappeared over two weeks prior. She'd gone out shopping and hadn't returned home. She was in her mid-twenties with the same build and appearance as Melanie. The same build and appearance as the other two women found murdered in that area. Each of them was murdered two weeks after their disappearances and all of them had the same symbols cut into their skin, they had marks indicating abuse, and each of them had been sliced open from the hip to hip with their reproductive organs removed. The determined cause of death for all of them was blood loss.

Officer Shaw sat down and looked at the new file that had been placed on his desk, filled with everything involving the disappearance and murder of the woman found in the woods. He retrieved the other two files and opened them all, looking over the images of each woman. There were no obvious connections between the women. None of them knew each other. None of them lived in the same neighbourhoods or worked in the same place. The only similarity was their appearance, all around five and a half feet, all brunette, all mid-twenties.

He exhaled loudly and opened the calendar on his computer. The coroner had concluded that the woman found most recently had been killed around the time Melanie had gone missing, between four or five days earlier.

There was a soft tapping on his door and his partner, Officer Kenner, let himself in. Officer Kenner looked at the files on Officer Shaw's desk and closed the door before sitting across from him.

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" Officer Kenner asked, setting Melanie's file on top of the pile of papers Officer Shaw had been looking through.

"Apparently so," Officer Shaw replied tiredly. "I want her found before the eighteenth and I want who ever did this locked away until they rot."


	14. Day Twelve

14

 **Day Twelve**

Geri walked quietly through the hotel corridor and tapped lightly on Mel's door. She could hear Mel shouting at her to wait and the sound of things being shuffled around the room before Mel opened the door and invited her in.

The room looked like a tornado had gone through it. Mel's clothes were scattered everywhere, there was a plethora of cosmetic items cluttering the table, the dresser, and the counter in the bathroom, and most of the blankets were on the floor next to the bed. Geri looked at Mel in disbelief, knowing housekeeping had cleaned Mel's room only a few hours before.

"How does this even happen?" Geri laughed.

"What?" Mel asked innocently. Geri rolled her eyes and motioned toward the door.

"There's a taxi waiting downstairs. Are you ready?" Geri asked. Mel nodded, taking a moment to locate her purse and her boots before following Geri out of the room. On their way to the lift, they ran into one of their bodyguards, Andy. The two girls looked at each other, knowing he wasn't going to let them leave the hotel without his company. There was far too much public and media interest in them for them to be out alone. Andy made arrangements for his post to be taken over and offered to accompany the girls on their excursion,.

The girls sat silently in the car, both gazing absently out of the windows as they thought nervously about what they were about to do. They hadn't told anyone where they were going or what they had planned, not even Andy. They knew some of their friends would think they were being stupid, but it was something they both needed to do for their own sanity.

The taxi pulled over and the driver got out to open the door for them, smiling politely and taking their money before driving away and leaving them alone on the quiet, suburban street. Andy looked at the girls curiously, but remained quiet. He could tell they didn't want anyone to know what they were doing and as long as he could ensure they were safe, his job wasn't to prevent them from going about their business.

Mel pointed to the apartment matching the address they had gotten from the phonebook back at the hotel and the trio walked toward the door. A few minutes after pressing the call button on the panel next to the entrance, a short woman with purple hair opened the door and invited them all upstairs to her suite. Andy offered to remain by the door, wanting to give the girls a bit of privacy.

"Have you brought any items with you?" the woman asked, sitting at her kitchen table and inviting the girls to join her.

The apartment was small and smelled strongly of incense. There were beaded curtains over every door and exotic art on every surface and wall. While Mel looked over at the fish tank in the sitting room, Geri rummaged through her bag to retrieve the Liverpool jersey of Melanie's that she had brought with them.

"We just want to know if she's still alive," Geri explained softly. "And if you have any information that might help us find her."

The woman took the jersey and ran her hand over the embroidered Liverbird crest before setting it neatly on the table in front of her and scribbling on a notepad with her eyes closed. The girls watched curiously, trying to make something of the random loops and lines the woman was scrawling across the paper. The woman's hand seemed to focus on one section of the paper, outlining the same circle over and over and putting more and more pressure on the pen.

"This is the girl that's been on the news," the woman stated. She stopped moving the pen and looked at the girls.

Geri and Mel looked at each other before nodding back at the woman. The woman sighed and closed her eyes, resting her hands on Melanie's jersey. They sat in eerie silence, waiting for the woman to speak. They both had mixed feelings, wanting to hear what the woman had to say, but not wanting to hear that Melanie was dead. The longer they waited, the more Geri felt she was going to break down. She gripped Mel's hand, desperately fighting back tears.

"She's not here," the woman stated, finally breaking the silence. Both of the girls looked at the woman worriedly. "Normally, if someone is deceased and family or friends coming looking for them, I hear them. I'm not getting anything from Melanie that would indicate she has passed."

"She's still alive?" Geri squeaked, watching as the woman picked up the pen once more and resumed her scribbling while concentrating on the pictures in her mind

"Yes," the woman replied. "But she's lost in both body and spirit."

"I don't understand," said Mel. "What does that mean?"

"Are we looking in the right place?" Geri asked, talking over Mel.

The woman nodded and slid the jersey across the table to Geri. "She's hidden in plain sight," she replied. "There's a block. Something that's keeping people from finding her." She frowned and stared intensely at the table. She put the pen to the paper and began drawing a number of different symbols, none of which the girls recognize. As the paper became filled with the symbols, the woman suddenly gasped and dropped the pen, staring down at what she'd drawn and frowning.

"Was your friend involved with anyone that practices witchcraft or somehow connected to the occult?" she asked, looking up at the girls curiously.

Both girls shook there heads and looked at one another questioningly.

"Melanie's not really into that kind of thing," Geri replied as she scrutinized the symbols. The woman tapped the paper and looked at it intensely before shaking her head and releasing a disappointed sigh.

"Where is she?" Mel asked desperately, close to tears as she realized the medium was losing contact with Melanie. "Please, can you tell us where she is? Do you have any idea where we can find her?"

The woman looked at her with sympathy and shook her head regretfully. "I'm sorry," she sighed. "I can't tell you that because she doesn't know." She frowned and stared off into space for a moment, looking deep in thought. "She's in a horrible place with very little light and crimson shadows. She's scared... and she knows she's running out of time."

"Please, don't let her go," Geri whimpered, tears streaming down her face as she took in the information. "What's happening? How long do we have left before it's too late?"

"I don't know," the medium replied regretfully as she placed her and on Geri's. "I'm so sorry." Mel burst into tears and stood up, grasping Melanie's jersey and taking it from the table.

Geri sat silently for a moment, still looking at the paper, hoping that some information about Melanie's whereabouts would suddenly appear, but only the cryptic symbols littered the page. She choked back a sob and rummaged through her purse for money to pay the woman. She slid a few bills across the table and softly thanked her for her services as she stood up to follow Mel back to the door.

"Take this with you," said the woman, holding out the paper to Geri. "Perhaps it'll make sense to someone else."

Geri took the paper and nodded, looking at the symbols once more.

"I'm sorry I wasn't able to help," the woman stated regretfully. "If anything comes to me, I'll call you. I wish you the best of luck in finding your friend."

Geri thanked the woman and silently left the apartment with Mel and Andy. Although curious as to what had happened in the apartment and why the girls were distraught, Andy remained quiet, not wanted to push them for information. He arranged for a car and waited with the girls until it arrived in front of the building. He sat up front and looked back at the girls to make sure they were all right as they drove back to their hotel.


	15. Day Sixteen

15

 **Day Sixteen**

Geri, Victoria, and Mel sat in abnormal silence on the couch in front of the cameras and lights that had been set up. News sources from around the world had been hounding the girls constantly for an interview to get the first interview with them since the accident. Emma was still too distraught to leave the hotel, but the other three girls agreed to do a single interview with four news sources in hopes of getting them to leave them alone until Melanie was found.

Four separate interviews sat across from them. They would each get to ask three questions and then the girls would be free to leave. Among the interviewers was Barbara Walters, Dan Rather, Eamonn Holmes, and Andy Coulson from The Sun. Simon had a running agreement with Andy that he could have special access to the girls in exchange for his promise to not write tabloid garbage about the girls. It made life easier for himself and the girls to just give Andy a few good interviews and pictures from time to time. They'd had many run ins with Coulson in the past and he had always used scare tactics to get the exclusive interview he wanted. The girls hated him, but played by his rules to keep him from creating fake stories and tarnishing their image.

With everyone ready, the interview began in full force. Each interviewer asked their first questions, keeping it light and asking what the morale was like in Spice World, what had happened on the day of the accident, had there been any sightings of Melanie, and what steps were being taken to find her so late in the search?

The girls were nowhere near as animated as they normally were during interviews. All of them were clearly upset and they kept their answers short to keep from crying. As they neared the end of the interview, the questions were becoming harder to answer and emotions were beginning to run even higher.

Andy Coulson was left to ask the final questions and all of the girls were tense and on guard. They knew he would be ruthless, wanting his money question. He'd been relatively tame with his other two questions, but the girls knew better than to let their guard down with him. He cleared his throat and shuffled his papers as he prepared to question the girls.

"It's been nearly two weeks since Melanie went missing," Andy began. "Have any of you started to think that she might be gone?"

"I need to go," Victoria whimpered, bursting into tears as she stood up and left the set. The girls' assistant, Camilla, quickly wrapped her arm around her and led her out of the room, leaving the other two girls to answer the question. Geri set her jaw and Mel looked intensely at Andy.

"No," said Mel fiercely. "Melanie's well hard and can take care of herself." She looked directly at Andy's camera, not wanting to let him get the reaction he was hoping for. "Melanie, we know you're out there and we're going to find you. Hang tight, babes. We're coming."

-0-0-

Officer Shaw walked solemnly through the hotel corridor toward one of the suites used as a common room for the two bands and their families and crew. He tapped softly on the door and tipped his hat at the occupants before walking into the room. "Is everyone here?" he asked, looking them over and doing a quick head count.

"Brian, Emma, and Victoria are in the other room," Geri replied. "I can go get them." Officer Shaw nodded and watched as Geri went next door to retrieve the other three.

"You don't have good news," Mel stated, scrutinizing the expression on Officer Shaw's face.

Before he could say anything, Geri led Victoria, Emma, and Brian into the room. They all found places to sit and looked at Officer Shaw expectantly.

"We ran into a bit of a problem," Officer Shaw explained, leaning on the cupboard next to the door. "Our search team found a few articles that we believe belonged to Melanie, but I'm afraid the trail went cold."

"What do you mean 'went cold'?" Nick asked.

"It means the dogs can't track Melanie anymore," Geri replied softly, still staring up at Officer Shaw who nodded in agreement.

"Why would that happen?" Victoria asked. "I thought the dogs can pick up her scent for a few miles. How can they be on a trail and suddenly lose her. She's obviously gone somewhere."

"I don't think it would be appropriate to start making assumptions about how she's disappeared," Officer Shaw explained carefully. "The dogs are remaining in one area, but they can't seem to find a trail that leads in any specific direction and with the weather conditions being as hot and dry as they have been the last few days, the scent doesn't last as long."

"So, what do we do now?" Victoria asked. "Is that it? Are the search people just going to stop looking and leave her out there?" Emma looked at Victoria tearfully and shook her head desperately.

"I'm afraid with no leads we have no choice but to call off the search," Officer Shaw replied. "We're going to do two more full sweeps of the area with the full search party before pulling everyone out."

"No!" Emma sobbed. "You can't leave her out there!" Melanie's mum, Joan, quickly pulled Emma close, too shocked by the news to cry. Each of the girls joined her in breaking down and were quickly comforted by the boys, Simon, and Sam, who were all fighting back their own emotions. Brian went pale and quickly left the room, followed by Kevin. Melanie's brothers, her dad, her stepdad, and Emma's mum, Pauline, were also consumed with mixed emotions.

"I'm so sorry," said Officer Shaw sympathetically. "I was really hoping to keep the search going for at least a few more days, but unfortunately there's protocol we've got to follow. There are a few volunteers that have said they want to keep looking and there are lots of cabins in that area. We can still hope she'll eventually wander into someone's yard. Everyone in that area has the number to call if they see her. We'll keep her case open until she's found, but I'm afraid the active search will stop."

"Thanks so much for keeping us in the loop," said Howie. "We really appreciate it. Thanks for everything you've done for us."

Officer Shaw nodded and dismissed himself, leaving the group to digest the recent news. As the lift opened, Geri rushed out of the suite and called out to him, waving him over to the door of her own hotel room.

"You're probably going to think I'm completely mad," Geri sniffed, trying to pull herself together after breaking down over the news. She opened the door to her room and rushed inside to retrieve something. Officer Shaw remained at the door, holding it open so he could see what she was doing. Geri dug through her purse and cursed, looking around the room and wracking her brain to try to remember when she'd put the item she was looking for.

She gasped suddenly and ran over to the table where she had a stack of library books that she'd had Camilla, pick up for her. She pulled a piece of paper from between two pages and unfolded it as she walked back toward Officer Shaw.

"Maybe this might help you find her," Geri stated hopefully, handing him the paper with the symbols the medium had drawn. "Mel B and I went to see a psychic," she confessed, not meeting his eye and looking away sheepishly. "She told us we're looking in the right place, but Melanie's hidden in plain sight. While we were there, she sort of zoned out and started drawing all of these." She started to ramble and speak quickly, but Officer Shaw had tuned her out as he stared at the symbols with shock.

"Officer Shaw?" Geri asked. She was looking at him worriedly, having realized he wasn't listening to her. "They mean something to you, don't they?"

He looked at her and quickly tried to compose himself, not wanting to worry the girl. He cleared his throat and shook his head. "I don't know for sure," he replied gruffly. "I'll run these down to the station and see what I can find out." Geri nodded and watched as Officer Shaw walked back toward the lift. He looked back at her and smiled sadly. "I'm going to do what I can," he assured her before disappearing into the lift. He waited until the doors of the lift closed before pinching the bridge of his nose, feeling the beginning signs of an imminent headache.

He'd tried to convince his superiors to continue the search for Melanie until the eighteenth, based on his speculation that her disappearance could be connected to the three previous bodies found in the area, but they doubted his theory and denied his request. He wished Geri had given him the paper with the symbols a few days earlier. He knew them well. The very same symbols had been haunting him for months. They were identical to those that had been drawn on the skin of the woman they'd found while searching for Melanie, and the bodies of the two women they found before that. They symbols had been drawn in animal blood on the arms and face of the women and had been cut into the skin of their torsos before each of the women was gutted. All of them had died the same horrible deaths.

He deeply hoped they wouldn't be finding Melanie's body in two days.


	16. Day Nineteen

16

 **Day Nineteen**

"This is the worst feeling in the world," Pauline sighed as she stared at the TV screen with images of Melanie pasted below text, reading 'still missing'. Alan, Melanie's father, squeezed Pauline's shoulder and nodded in agreement. Melanie's mum, was pacing in the corner of the room, speaking tearfully on the phone with various family members, keeping everyone updated with the progress of the small group of people that was continuing to search for her daughter. Dennis, Melanie's stepdad, was sitting next to Pauline and staring blankly at the TV. They were all thinking the same thing. The people out searching in the woods were no longer looking for Melanie; they were looking for a body.

Various family members of both bands were scattered throughout the hotel. Most were occupying the rooms that had been designated for each band member while others were wandering around, unable to sit and wait any longer.

Pauline gently stroked Emma's hair as she cuddled close to her daughter. Emma had finally come round once her mother had arrived to take care of her. Pauline had convinced her to eat and had brought back some take away for everyone to share. There were boxes of half eaten Chinese food, pizza, and trays of vegetables sitting on tables in each of the rooms.

As the news reporter informed the viewers about the accident and Melanie's disappearance for what seemed like the thousandth time, the sound of hurried footsteps were suddenly heard rushing through the hallway outside the hotel suite. The door burst open suddenly, startling everyone within the hotel room, and Simon appeared with an elated smile on his face.

"They've found her," he said with an excited smile.

Alan immediately put his hand to his mouth and sobbed with relief. Paul and Stuart, Melanie's brothers, stood next to him for support.

"Is she ok? Can we see her?" Paul squeaked. Dennis quickly stood up and raced to Joan's side to hug her as she broke down, overcome with relief.

"Not yet, I'm afraid," Simon replied. "The poor thing came in with a nasty head injury and doesn't remember anything."

"How long until we can see her?" Emma asked desperately.

"I think it's going to be a while," Simon replied. "The doctors would like us to wait until they've finished treating her. Apparently, the tests they need to do take a few hours and Melanie hasn't been too cooperative so far, so it's taking a bit longer than normal. They found some sort of drug in her system that's making her a bit loopy, so they had to sedate her to keep her from hurting herself."

"Do they know what she got into?" Joan asked.

"They didn't say," Simon replied. "I'm assuming she probably ate something she shouldn't have."

He excused himself, wanting to let the others know that Melanie had been found. As he opened the door of the hotel room, Brian, AJ, and the remaining Spice Girls appeared at the door, all of them looking excited.

"They found her!" Mel squealed. "It was on the telly. They took her to the same hospital they took Brian and AJ."

"We know," Emma replied, her excitement had dwindled after the news Simon had given them. "We can't see her yet, though."

"Fuck that!" Mel scoffed. "We've got a car waiting downstairs. You lot are coming with us." Emma smiled and raced over to the door, hugging Mel and squealing excitedly.

"Come on, then!" said Geri. "Let's go!"

 **Earlier**

Melanie sat within a dark cupboard, her wrists bound tightly with rope and chained to the wall. After a few hours of tugging at the ropes and rubbing them against a plywood shelf, she'd finally managed to break through and free her hands. Crimson shadows moved along the walls surrounding her, emitting low growls and high pitched shrieks. She squeezed her eyes shut, trying to shut them out enough to concentrate on her escape.

Her eyes had adjusted to the darkness enough to make out a few shapes within the cupboard. She had found a loose nail in one of the shelves and had torn it from the wood with ease. She had waited until she heard the person upstairs leave the cabin and she set about loosening the bolts in the hinges of the doors in order to pop the door open to free herself. She'd already freed the top bolt and was part way through the bottom. She was shaking, but managed to get the last bolt free. She cringed as one of the shadows slid across the back of her neck, burning against her skin. She quickly slipped out of the cupboard and returned the bolts to their hinges, leaving no indication she'd gone through the door.

She stood at the base of the staircase and listened closely for any movement. The stairs were the only way out. There were no windows in the basement and the only light came from a single, exposed bulb in the middle of the room.

She closed her eyes and swallowed hard before making her way up the stairs, struggling to not make any of them squeak and give her away. She made it to the top of the staircase and immediately scanned the house. It was small and minimal with stuffed animal heads and skins scattered around the house as décor. There was a small bedroom with a single bed and an attached bathroom. The living room and kitchen were a single room with minimal furnishings.

She knew she couldn't use the front door without getting caught, so she ducked into the bedroom to escape through the window. Her heart pounded in her chest as the window refused to move. She broke into a cold sweat and looked back at the bedroom door, realizing she was cornered with no way out. She was shaking, but she attempted to push the window open once more. As she silently pleaded with the window to open, she noticed a small latch preventing the window from opening.

Fighting back tears, she opened the latch and slowly pried the window open, begging it not to make a sound as she struggled with the weight of it. She slipped out of the window, ignoring the pain ripping through her body, and carefully closed it behind her before sneaking around the cabin. She stared at the world around her in awe, mesmerized by the light and bright colours surrounding her.

She chose a direction at random and began running away from the cabin, ducking behind trees and trying to stay out of view until she could no longer see the cabin behind her.

Her heart was pounding and she was struggling to breathe through the pain in her ribs. She could hear voices calling for someone, but she didn't recognize the name. Not wanting to get caught, she ran away from the voices, ducking behind trees and bushes whenever she saw movement in the distance.

She ran until it was too painful to breathe and her muscles were completely taxed. She forced herself to continue walking. The sky was becoming dark and the forest was closing in on her. The red shadows continued to follow her, emitting horrifying noises that further added to her fears. She flinched at every noise around her, expecting someone or something to jump out at her.

She could see a cabin in the distance. The interior lights spilled from the windows and lit small rectangles on the ground below. She froze, not daring to approach the cabin for fear of a repeat of what she'd just been through. She broke down and cried as she realized nowhere she went would be safe. It was dark enough now that she wouldn't be able to see any potential threats and she really didn't know who she could trust. She wasn't sure if she was going to survive the night. She dropped to her knees, too emotional and exhausted to hold herself up any longer.

Somewhere behind her a twig snapped. She tensed and quickly turned to look at the figure approaching her.

"Hey there, you all right?" asked a voice from behind her. Melanie stiffened and scrambled to her feet as a man grabbed her arms to keep her from running. "Whoa. Take it easy. I'm not going to hurt you."

"Clyde? Who's that?" asked a woman standing at the door of the cabin. She squinted and turned on the porch light, allowing her to see her husband and Melanie. "My word! Is that the girl we've been seein' on the TV?"

Clyde struggled to get Melanie under control, not daring to let her run off in the dark. "Just calm down," Clyde grunted. "I can't let you go off in the dark now. There are too many wild things that would make a meal of you. Let's get you inside where its warm and get you back to your people, all right?"

Melanie screamed and tried to fight Clyde, but she was far too weak to be any match for him. Careful not to hurt her, Clyde kept his grip on Melanie's arms tight but gentle and forced her to walk toward the cabin where his wife, Julia, was waiting for him.

Julia held the door open as Clyde struggled to get Melanie inside. Melanie cried out, panicked, as she was forced inside and the door was closed behind her.

Clyde maneuvered Melanie into the living room and let go of one of her arms for a moment in order to get in front of her, then gripped it again from the front. He forced her onto one of the plush, 70's style chairs and positioned his legs in front of hers to keep her from kicking him.

"Shh, everything's all right," said Julia softly, watching as Melanie fought against Clyde like a caged animal. "You're safe now."

"What did the TV say her name was?" Clyde grunted, still struggling to keep Melanie on the chair.

"Let me check," Julia replied. She turned the black and white TV on and adjusted the foil-covered rabbit ears on top until the picture was clear. Photos of Melanie, Brian, and AJ were displayed on the screen next to the newscaster as he told the story of the accident and the disappearance of the trio of musicians. "Melanie. That's you, isn't it, sweetheart?" She stepped away from the TV and tapped the glass near Melanie's picture. "You've got a lot of people out there worried about you."

Melanie was panting and had stopped fighting, having expended all of her energy. She looked at the screen, showing no recognition of her own face or any of the photos as they flashed across the screen. She stared at Julia and Clyde and sat stiff in Clyde's grip. "I'm going to let go of you now," Clyde explained. "You promise you're not going to run off, all right?" Melanie nodded and stared fearfully at him as he let go of her arms and stepped back.

"Goodness, look at you. What on earth have you been through?" Julia gasped, getting a good look at Melanie. Melanie's skin was pale and she had multiple bruises and cuts on her exposed skin. Her shirt was covered in blood and there were bloody markings on her face and chest. It looked as though the marks were supposed to have been some sort of lettering or symbols, but sweat, tears, and running through foliage had made them illegible. Under the blood and dirt, her face looked gaunt and her arms were bony. Julia attempted to get a closer look at the markings on Melanie's skin, but Melanie ducked away uncomfortably. "I'm going to run you a nice, warm bath and fix you something to eat. You just sit and relax," Julia instructed softly. "Clyde, call the Ranger and let him know she's here so they can come get her and take her to a doctor. That poor girl."

"The authorities might want to have a look at those markings, Jules," said Clyde as he shuffled over to the rotary phone attached to the wall.

"Oh, you're right," Julia gasped. She shook her head, looking at Melanie as she thought for a moment. She quickly disappeared into the hall and returned with a wool blanket, gently placing it over Melanie's shoulders. "Here you are. Let's try to get you warmed up a little." Melanie stared silently up at her and slowly pulled the blanket snuggly around herself. Julia smiled and walked over to the kitchen where she began preparing a sandwich, some vegetables, a glass of milk, and a plate of homemade cookies for Melanie. She pulled a folding table in front of Melanie's chair and set the food down in front of her, smiling at her expectantly.

Clyde slowly dialled the number for the Ranger, turning the dial and waiting for it to return to its original position between each number before dialling the next. Melanie looked over at the TV and listened to the newscaster as he reviewed the events of the crash.

"Both those boys are fine. The search teams found them both and got 'em all fixed up," Julia stated. "Clyde's just calling the ranger and he'll come and take you to them, all right? You eat up now. You look about half starved."

Melanie looked up at Julia, who was watching her expectantly. "Don't even try to pretend you're not hungry, young lady," Julia chided. "I know darn well when someone needs some food in them. Try the sandwich. I baked that bread just this morning."

Melanie looked over at Clyde, who appeared to have gotten through to the Ranger and was arranging for her to be picked up. Her body drooped and she dropped her head and sighed. Her stomach growled, but she made no move to eat any of the food.

"You can feel free to have a look in the fridge if you don't trust me," said Julia kindly, looking at Melanie's untouched food. "The cupboards are stocked full, too. You help yourself to anything you want."

"Ranger says he's calling in the coordinates to law enforcement," Clyde announced as he replaced the phone in its cradle. "I told them to go to the road down the hill and we'll bring her in the truck when they call. No sense in making her walk all that way."

Julia nodded and looked sadly down at Melanie, who was still refusing to eat the food she'd given her. She sat in a chair next to Melanie and tried getting her to talk to her, asking her questions about where she'd been and who she'd been with, but Melanie refused to speak or look up at her.

"There's been a spell of odd goings on out here lately," Julia sighed. The phone rang and Clyde quickly picked up the receiver. "We've lived out here forty odd years now and we've never had anything like this happen before. Girls going missing and popping up randomly. You're the third one in the last few months, you know."

"That was the Ranger," said Clyde as he replaced the phone on the receiver. "They're waiting down by the clearing."

Julia nodded and pushed herself to her feet, offering her hand to Melanie to get her to follow. "Clyde is going to drive you to the road and down a ways to some place open enough for the helicopter to come get you," she explained. "Are you ok with riding in the truck?"

Melanie slowly stood up, visibly shaking as she set the blanket on the chair and followed Julia and Clyde outside to the truck. Clyde hopped into his truck and started the engine, his headlights illuminating the forest and revealing a small trail he'd made to get to and from the cabin.

Melanie watched as Julia opened the passenger side door and waved for her to get into the truck. "Come on," Julia instructed softly. "Let's get you home. There's nothing to be scared of."

She obediently approached the truck and stared worriedly at the open door.

"That's a good girl," said Julia with a tone of approval. "Up you get. Don't worry, Clyde doesn't bite."

Melanie peeked into the truck and eyed Clyde for a moment before timidly climbing inside, gasping as she stretched her torso in the process. She sat stiffly in the passenger seat and dropped her head in defeat.

"I don't dare try to belt her in," Julia stated, looking past Melanie at Clyde. "Drive careful. I'll see you when you get back." Clyde nodded and shifted the truck into gear as Julia closed the passenger door.

Within minutes, Clyde and Melanie were on a dirt road heading south toward the area where Clyde had told the Ranger he would meet the helicopter and the police. He put the truck in park and got out, moving to the passenger side to open Melanie's door. She stared fearfully at the helicopter and the people around it, then at Clyde. He offered his hand to help her out and spoke calmly, explaining who the people were and what they were doing. She sat for a moment before slipping out of her seat and pressing her back against the truck as Officer Shaw approached them.

"Well, will you look at that," said Officer Shaw, shaking Clyde's hand and introducing himself to the two of them. "You, sir, have just made millions of people extremely happy."

"We were very happy to have found her," Clyde replied. "She seems a bit confused though, I'm afraid." Officer Shaw nodded and patted Clyde on the back appreciatively.

Officer Shaw's face fell as he took in Melanie's appearance and the bloody marks painted on her skin. "Are you all right sweetheart?" he asked. "Are you hurt?" She cringed uncomfortably as the two men really looked her over.

"Does she speak?" Clyde whispered, leaning toward Officer Shaw in an attempt to keep Melanie from hearing him. Officer Shaw nodded and looked questioningly at Melanie.

"What did they do to you?" Officer Shaw asked softly as he lifted Melanie's chin to get a better look at the marks on her face. She stiffened against his touch, but didn't move as he examined the bruises on her neck and shoulders and the dried blood that had saturated the front of her white Nike tank top. There was dried blood from the side of her mouth to her chin. It looked like large quantities of blood had dripped from her mouth down the front of her top.

"I'm going to take you to get you cleaned up and looked at, all right?" he explained as he let go of her face, placing his hand on her shoulder instead. "We're going to catch whoever it is that did this to you." Melanie looked at the two men as Officer Shaw held out his hand, trying to get her to follow him.

She took a few apprehensive steps toward him, not accepting his outreached hand. He nodded and walked slowly toward the helicopter, looking back to make sure she was still following him. She stared at the helicopter then back at Clyde, who motioned for her to keep following Officer Shaw, and she forced herself to follow him into the helicopter as she looked around worriedly.

She sat on one of the seats within the helicopter and looked around at the two paramedics, the pilot, and Officer Shaw as they moved around the helicopter, preparing to take flight. She cringed as Officer Shaw closed the door behind them, sealing everyone safely into the helicopter, and he made his way to his seat. Now enclosed in the small aircraft with no way out, Melanie panicked, shooting out of her seat and attempting to push the door open.

"Whoa, calm down," said Officer Shaw. "You're ok." He slowly approached her, trying to talk her down and keep her calm. "We'll open the doors again as soon as we get you to the hospital. It's not going to be a long flight."

Melanie looked at Officer Shaw and the other men in the helicopter, her eyes wild. She gripped the handle of the door and tried to push it open once more.

"You're ok. We're going to take you back to your family," Officer Shaw explained calmly. "Honey, I know you've hit your head and I'm guessing you're a little confused, but everything is going to be fine. Can you come sit down and talk with me for a bit?"

She was only half-listening as she struggled with the door. Feeling defeated, she dropped to her knees, still gripping the door handle and breathing in short, panicked breaths. Officer Shaw leaned forward and frowned as he caught sight of the rope burns on her wrists and the welts snaking out from the back of her shirt along her shoulders.

"I'm coming up behind you, sweetheart," he announced softly as he approached her. "Let's get you back in your seat so we can take off, all right?" He gently took her by the elbows and slowly pulled her to her feet. He could feel her stiffen against his touch, but she didn't pull away or refuse to stand. He took a step back once she was standing, both to give her space and to avoid the possibility of being struck should she feel threatened. She quickly turned around and pressed her back against the door, desperately fighting back tears.

She looked at him fearfully and seemed to be expecting him to do something, but he took a few steps back and returned to his seat, smiling kindly as he patted the seat next to him. "Come on," he insisted kindly. "I won't hurt you."

She looked at the paramedics and the pilot, who were in the process of strapping themselves into their own seats and not looking at her in order to make her feel less threatened. She reluctantly sat back on her seat, putting as much space between herself and Officer Shaw as she could.

Officer Shaw slowly stood up and knelt in front of her, offering to help with the shoulder straps of her seatbelt. He could see her shaking and he tried to move quickly to keep from making her uncomfortable. She turned her head to the side and broke down as she was buckled in.

"It's ok," he said sympathetically. "We can take it off once we've landed." He looked at Melanie's hands, which were clutching the armrests of her chair so tightly her knuckles had turned white. Getting a closer look, he was able to really see the marks on her wrists and knew immediately they'd been bound with rope. "Sweetheart, were you tied up somewhere?"

She flinched as the helicopter shuddered and the propellors above them began to spin. Officer Shaw sat back in his seat and buckled himself in. She looked at him tearfully with a puzzled expression before looking worriedly out the window as the helicopter lifted off the ground.

"We've been looking for you for quite some time," Officer Shaw explained. "Can you tell me where you've been?"

She cocked her head to the side quizzically as he smiled kindly at her and pointed at her wrists. "Can you tell me what he did to you?" he asked.

Melanie looked at her wrists and the bloody markings along her arms and she tried to cover them with her hands. She turned her head away from him and rubbed her wrists self-consciously. He continued to try to get her to talk about her ordeal, but she shut down and refused to acknowledge him further. She stared out the window as the abyss of black became illuminated with lights as the helicopter carried them from the forest to the city.


	17. Day Nineteen (Continued)

17

It was just after 9pm when the helicopter arrived at the hospital. Melanie shifted uncomfortably in her seat as the helicopter landed on the helipad on the roof of the hospital. She could see a few doctors and nurses rushing outside to meet the helicopter and she immediately began to panic. Officer Shaw could see the change in Melanie's body language and motioned for her to stay sitting as he exited the helicopter and asked the hospital staff to give them space.

The doctors and nurses headed back into the building, allowing Devon, Chad, and Officer Shaw to coax Melanie out of the helicopter and into the building. She shrugged away from the three men as they attempted to help guide her through the hospital and led her to a small observation room to wait to be seen by a doctor. Officer Shaw had Devon and Chad leave the room in hopes of making Melanie more comfortable and he looked at her with sympathy as she sat on a chair in the corner, trembling and refusing to look up at him.

There was a soft tapping on the door and two women slowly entered the room, calmly greeting Melanie and Officer Shaw. Seeing Melanie covered in bloody markings, both women looked at her with pity and moved to approach her, but Officer Shaw quickly stopped them, pulling them aside to let them know he hadn't been able to get Melanie to talk with him.

"Hi, sweetheart," said the doctor softly. "My name is Dr. Mitchell. You can call me Sandra, though. I'm the doctor that's going to be working with you and this is Nurse Davies."

"Penny," said the other woman, smiling at Melanie.

"Melanie, honey," said Officer Shaw. He slowly approached Melanie and knelt in front of her. "Penny and Sandra are going to have a look at you and get you cleaned up, all right? They're going to take some pictures that we'll use as evidence to catch the person that did this to you. Are you going to be ok with that?" He waited in vain for Melanie to answer and gently patted her knee as he stood back up and shrugged at the two other women in the room.

He walked back over to Penny and Sandra and quietly let them know that Melanie hadn't spoken a word since she'd been found. He wasn't sure how much Melanie could remember, but she had seemed so confused when he had spoken with her that he was fairly certain she couldn't remember much. Once he'd spoken with the two women, he slipped quietly out of the room to let them work with Melanie.

Melanie stared up at the door. Her heart was racing and she felt confined and uneasy. She looked at the observation table and watched as Penny moved to retrieve the camera and Sandra handed Melanie a hospital gown to change into. As Sandra turned her back to gather a few things, Melanie shot off the chair, tore the door open, and raced into the hall.

Not wanting to frighten Melanie any more than she already was, Sandra had a nurse make an announcement to all hospital staff to avoid running after the girl and had all of the doors to the staircases and exits locked. Officer Shaw had stopped to speak with Devon and hadn't left the building yet. He quickly approached Sandra to find out what had happened.

"What are we going to do?" Penny asked, watching Melanie disappear around a corner. Sandra watched the security monitors and kept an eye on Melanie as she raced through the halls, attempting to escape. She reached a stairwell and pulled at the door, but it was locked tight.

"We'll keep her confined to this floor and hopefully she'll find somewhere she feels safe. Then we'll let her settle and approach her slowly," Sandra replied. "We'll just wait until she's feeling comfortable and work on building her trust. I don't want to force her into anything. I think that will just make everything worse."

Penny nodded and watched the monitor with Officer Shaw as Melanie continued running through the hall, desperately searching for a way out or a place to hide. Nurses and security guards calmly walked the halls, closing doors to keep other patients from filling the halls and witnessing Melanie in her current state.

Melanie raced around the corner, finding herself right back where she started. She backed against a wall, dropped her hands to her side, and let her body slide down the wall until she was sitting with her knees to her chest and her arms covering her face.

"It's all right, Melanie," said Sandra as she slowly approached Melanie and sat against the wall opposite her. "No one is going to hurt you. We're going to take care of you until your family gets here, all right?"

Penny and Officer Shaw sat next to Sandra and waited patiently for Melanie to settle down and feel comfortable around them. Penny tapped Sandra's shoulder and pointed out Melanie's wrists, which they both scrutinized from where they were sitting.

"Rope burns," Officer Shaw whispered, realizing what the ladies were looking at.

"Melanie?" Sandra asked. "Do you remember how you ended up in the woods?"

Melanie hugged her knees and shrugged. She gasped as she irritated her rib cage with her movement and dropped her hands to her side as she looked up at the trio expectantly.

"Do you remember being in the woods with AJ and Brian?" Sandra asked. Again Melanie shrugged. "How about before the accident? Can you remember anything from before then? Your friends and family? Where you live? Your job?" Melanie looked at her quizzically, not seeming to understand the questions being asked.

"That's all right," said Sandra, encouragingly. "I'm sure that will all come back in a bit. We have some pictures that you can look through that might help you remember some things."

With a bit of coaxing, the trio managed to get Melanie back into the observation room. Officer Shaw left the room once again and the women coaxed Melanie to stand against a wall so they could get pictures of the markings along her arms and face. Melanie stood stiffly and watched Penny closely as she snapped a number of photos of the markings and the injuries to her wrists, the bruises on her neck, and the welts on her shoulders.

"All right, sweetheart," said Penny. "Can we get you to take your top off so we can see if there's more?"

Melanie looked terrified, but didn't protest. She turned her back to the women, facing the wall as she shakily removed her top and set it on the chair next to her. She slowly placed her hands on the wall, cringing and looking as though she was preparing to be struck. Both Penny and Sandra looked at Melanie with shock, both because of her actions and the multitude of bruises and welts covering her back.

"Oh, my gosh," Sandra gasped, quickly approaching Melanie and gently placing her hand on her shoulder, guiding Melanie's hands away from the wall with the other. "We're not going to hit you, honey. I'm sorry. We didn't know."

Melanie turned her face away from Sandra and cringed against her touch. She was breathing in panicked gasps and was desperately fighting back tears. Sandra motioned for Penny to put the camera away and they quickly got Melanie into a hospital shirt to help calm her down and convince her she wasn't about to be beaten.

They managed to get Melanie to sit on a chair and Penny filled a bowl with warm soapy water to clean the marks off of Melanie's arms and face. They would let her shower afterward, but wanted to do a full exam first before all the evidence was washed away. She sat stiffly, fighting back tears and breathing in panicked breaths as Penny gently ran a wet cloth over her face and arms, removing all of the bloody symbols once Sandra had taken a swab of the blood for evidence. Once Penny was finished and stepped away to set the bowl aside, Melanie looked at her arms, confused as to why Penny had removed the markings.

Sandra pulled Melanie to her feet and attempted to coax her onto the observation table, watching curiously as Melanie stared at the table with horror and took a step back. She attempted to comfort Melanie, moving to place her hand on Melanie's arm, but she quickly stopped herself as Melanie whimpered and ducked away. Not wanting to push her onto the table when she was obviously terrified, the two women let Melanie stand where she felt comfortable while they explained the x-rays, MRI and CAT scans, and various tests she would be going through. The women tried to do what they could to calm Melanie's nerves, but it was obvious she had gone through a great deal of trauma prior to her arrival.

"Melanie, we need to take you down to the lab for a little while to get you looked at. Would it help if we let you sleep through it?" Sandra asked. "Some people find it a bit scary and we know you're already uncomfortable."

Melanie looked at her fearfully. "Is there anything we can do to make this easier for you?" Penny asked sympathetically. She attempted to put her hand on Melanie's shoulder, but Melanie quickly ducked away. "Do you want us to wait until your parents or your friends get here?"

"Let's try one of these," Sandra suggested, offering Melanie two small paper cups, one with water and the other with a sedative. Melanie obediently took the cups and stared at their contents tearfully. "Those will help you relax a bit, sweetheart." Melanie choked back a sob, holding the cups slightly away from herself.

"That's fine," said Sandra softly, quickly taking the cups from Melanie and setting them aside. "You don't have to." Melanie looked at Sandra and chewed her thumbnail nervously, keeping a bit of space between herself and the examination table.

"You poor thing," said Penny. "Let's take you downstairs and get those scans done so we can see what's going on, ok?"

Melanie cautiously followed the two women out of the room and, with much coaxing, into the nearby lift. She gripped the railings along the edge as it began to descend and she looked at the two women with a mixture of fear and confusion. The two women giggled and quickly explained how the lift worked, which seemed to do nothing to alleviate Melanie's tension.

The women exited the lift on the third floor, which was quiet due to the late hour. Sandra and Penny led Melanie into the room where the MRI equipment was housed and introduced her to the two technicians in the room. Melanie stared at the large, white scanner in the centre of the room and tried to walk back toward the exit, but Penny shut the door behind herself as she entered the room.

"I know, sweetheart," said Sandra. "But it only looks scary. I promise."

Penny did what she could to calm Melanie's fears, insisting that there was nothing to be afraid of. She informed Melanie of the loud noises that would occur during the procedure and, although she would be alone in the room, Penny and the technicians would be in the next room and visible through the window between the two rooms.

She offered to let Melanie hear the sounds the scanner would make before she was to have the procedure done and led her to the next room where the technicians were sitting. With everyone behind the screen, the technician turned the machine on so Melanie could see and hear what would happen during the procedure.

Melanie panicked as the room was filled with loud clunking noises. Running purely on instinct, she bolted away from the group, out of the room, and into the hall. She had no idea where she was going, but took off in the direction she, Sandra, and Penny had originally come. She passed a few nurses and doctors in the hallway and continued running, ignoring their shouts to slow down and the calls from Penny and Sandra as they chased after her.

"Don't let her out!" Sandra shouted, stopping to talk to the nurse at the main desk. "Call for code green and tell everyone to be careful with her." The nurse nodded and lifted the phone, announcing the code over the intercom system as Sandra had asked.

Reaching the end of the hallway, Melanie peeked around the corner, spotting two doctors just a few feet away. She was trapped between the two doctors and Penny and Sandra who were quickly catching up to her. Hoping to catch the two doctors off guard, Melanie darted down the hallway, attempting to pass them before they could stop her, but the announcement had already tipped them off. Before Sandra could stop them, one of the doctors held out his arm to stop Melanie. She ran into him and screamed, immediately fighting to get away as he gripped her tightly.

"Be careful with her!" Sandra panted as she neared the three of them. The doctor holding Melanie looked questioningly at Sandra, not knowing if he should let Melanie go or continue to hold her.

Melanie pulled out of his grip and slammed into the wall behind her. Sandra gasped and watched as Melanie stopped fighting and gripped her side with a look of shock on her face. The impact with the wall had caused her rib, which hadn't had a chance to fully heal, to puncture her lung and left her gasping for breath. The doctor that had stopped her from running, quickly grabbed her arms to keep her from falling as her knees gave out from under her. She coughed in between short, ragged gasps as her lung collapsed.

She could hear the doctors talking and moving around her, but she could no longer make out the words through the ringing in her ears. She was gently lowered onto her back and her head was tilted to the side as someone pulled her shirt up. She tried to pull her shirt down, but someone took her hands and gripped them tightly. She squeezed them back, desperately seeking comfort as she writhed on the floor, desperately trying to pull air into her lungs as the world around her became grey and fuzzy. She was only partially aware of the doctors around her as an oxygen mask was placed over her nose and mouth, her body was lifted onto a stretcher and pushed into a nearby room, and an injection was pushed into the skin above her rib, leaving her numb to the small incision cut into her side and the tube pushed into her lung.

She was overcome with a sense of relief as her lung was re-inflated, allowing her to breathe normally again. The fog over her vision was lifted and the voices of the doctors were no longer muffled. She stopped squeezing Penny's hands and allowed her body to relax as the panic she had been feeling began to dissipate. The rush of adrenaline she'd been through had left her too tired to fight against the doctors any longer.

"That's it. Take nice slow breaths," Penny encouraged softly, smiling down at Melanie. "Just relax. Everything's going to be fine."

Melanie pulled her hands away from Penny and attempted to pull her shirt down to cover her stomach, but Penny quickly gripped her hands once more as Sandra held Melanie's shirt up to get a better look at the symbols that had been cut into her skin. Melanie tensed and attempted to pull her hands away, but Penny held tight.

"I just want to see what you've got going on here, honey," Sandra explained. "I won't touch it." Melanie struggled to pull her hands free from Penny's grasp and burst into tears, unable to hold back any longer.

"It's ok," said Penny sympathetically. "She's just going to have a quick look." She could feel Melanie shaking and attempting to pull her hands free as Sandra and the other doctors scrutinized the symbols.

"I'm all done," Sandra assured her, shaking her head sadly as she covered Melanie's stomach. "What on earth did they do to you?" Melanie continued to cry as she was wheeled into another room to have her chest x-rayed. As soon as the procedure was over, Penny once again took her by the hands and spoke softly, doing what she could to keep Melanie calm as Melanie sobbed and attempted to get off the stretcher.

Once Penny had gotten Melanie to stop crying and had settled her enough that she seemed less distraught, the stretcher was pushed down the hallway to the room where the scanner was housed. Melanie was once again lifted by the two doctors and placed on the table of the scanner and one of the technicians placed a small strap around Melanie's forehead, explaining that it was to keep her still and that she needed to leave it alone. Penny let go of Melanie's hands and gently covered her with a small blanket.

"Just try to relax," said Penny. "I need you to stay real still, ok? We'll talk you through the whole thing and it will all be done in no time." She rubbed Melanie's arm softly as Melanie began to panic and cry once again.

"I'm going to need a blood sample and I want her sedated," Sandra instructed quietly to Daryl, one of the nurses, as she stepped into the hallway. "She's been through something horrible and we're going to cause too much stress if we keep going while she's awake."

Daryl nodded and left the room, returning shortly with the anesthesiologist who was pulling an IV stand with a bag dangling from its hook. Melanie looked at her worriedly, squeezing Penny's hands tightly.

"I'm just going to grab a quick blood sample, sweetheart," Daryl explained as he wiped the crook of Melanie's arm with antiseptic and tied a band around her bicep. Penny gently stroked Melanie's hair and talked to her as Daryl began drawing blood from Melanie's arm. Melanie whimpered and attempted to pull her arm away, but Daryl quickly held her wrist down to keep her from moving. Unable to turn her head to see what he was doing, Melanie wriggled uncomfortably and looked worriedly at Penny, who smiled kindly and let her know what they were doing as Daryl removed the band from Melanie's arm.

"Stay with me, Melanie," Penny instructed as the colour drained from Melanie's face and she looked as though she was going to pass out. "Big deep breaths. This is the worst bit, but it's almost over." She counted down from ten, moving her gaze from Melanie to the vial that was quickly filling with blood. The needle was removed from Melanie's arm and Daryl gently stroked her shoulder, letting her know he was finished with her.

"We're almost done, honey," said Sandra as she approached Melanie's bedside. "The next bit isn't going to hurt." She squeezed Melanie's free hand, observing how pale Melanie had become. "Sweetheart, did you eat anything today?" Melanie looked up at Sandra, not seeming to understand the question. Sandra looked over at the anesthesiologist and gently set Melanie's hand back on the table with the top facing upward. She stepped aside to give the anesthesiologist room and watched as she introduced herself and wiped the top of Melanie's hand with antiseptic before pushing a needle into her skin. Melanie winced and looked from the anesthesiologist to the bag. Her breath quickened and she attempted to pull away from Penny once more as the anesthesiologist connected the IV tube to the port in her arm.

"It's ok," Penny assured her. "We're just giving you a little something to help you relax." Melanie immediately looked terrified and bent her knees, attempting to push her body off the table. Daryl quickly grabbed Melanie's legs, speaking reassuringly as she fought against himself and Penny. The anesthesiologist adjusted the drip of the IV and quickly helped Penny and Daryl to prevent Melanie from hurting herself as she desperately tried to get away from the three of them.

Melanie could feel her body becoming heavy as the sedative began to take affect and the red shadows in her mind climbed the walls around her, screaming loudly and squeezing her body tightly against the table. She sobbed and continued to fight until her body was numb and she couldn't keep her eyes open any longer.

Once Melanie had lost consciousness, Daryl and Sandra left the room and went next door to watch the procedure as Penny let go of Melanie's hands and brushed the tears from Melanie's cheeks. She helped the anesthesiologist intubate and ventilate Melanie before leaving the room to join Sandra, Daryl, and the MRI technician in the observation room next door.

"How bad is it?" Sandra asked as she looked over the colourful images of Melanie's brain activity displayed on a number of screens within the technician's room.

"There's quite a bit of swelling," the technician replied, pointing to the computer screen. "There's definitely some bruising here." He pointed to a large portion of the left side of the image. "There are multiple injuries, but I don't think anything will require any intervention. It all looks like it should heal on its own. Once the swelling has completely gone down, she should be back to normal."


	18. Reunited: Day One

18

 **Reunited: Day One**

The car drove through the crowd of media as it arrived at the hospital and was immediately bombarded with camera flashes and shouted questions that increased in intensity as the occupants of the vehicle were escorted into the building.

One of the hospital security guards led Melanie's friends and family to the lift and took them to the eighth floor family room. They all sat impatiently as they waited for someone to come into the room to speak to them. They all jumped as Penny knocked on the door and poked her head into the room.

"Hi!" she greeted them excitedly. "How is everyone doing?" She stepped into the room and closed the door behind herself.

"That depends on what you've come to tell us," Alan replied nervously.

"How is she?" Dennis asked.

Penny sat on the arm of one of the couches and inhaled deeply, preparing herself to give Melanie's friends and family the news.

"Physically, she's going to be fine," Penny explained. She gave the occupants of the room the details of Melanie's physical condition, including the broken rib, punctured lung, the condition of her brain, as well as the multiple bruises and lacerations she'd incurred. "Mentally, Melanie's not herself," Penny continued. "She's highly inebriated at the moment, so we're not completely clear where she's at mentally. It seems as though her memory is quite limited, but we're going to wait until the drugs are out of her system to see if some of it comes back."

"How limited?" Geri asked, her expression serious and concerned.

"As far as I can tell, I don't think she even knows her own name," Penny replied regretfully. "We're assuming her memory goes back as far as the two weeks she's been separated from Brian. We haven't been able to get her to talk to us, but she didn't seem to even recognize her own reflection."

"So, she won't know who we are?" Emma squeaked, gripping her mum's hand.

"I don't think so," Penny replied sadly. "Not right away anyway."

There was a soft tapping at the door and Sandra let herself in. She smiled at the group and looked over at Melanie's parents. "We're going to keep her out for the next few hours," she explained. "We still have a few more assessments we want to do and it's too stressful for her to do them while she's awake. We're just waiting for our specialists to arrive before we take her back downstairs. You're welcome to come see her while we're waiting."

Melanie's parents followed Sandra out of the room with Paul and Stuart following close behind. There was a sense of apprehension and excitement as they entered Melanie's room. The anesthesiologist was in the room, checking Melanie's levels and ensuring she was still doing all right under the anesthesia. He smiled at the men and excused himself, leaving Sandra and Melanie's family alone.

Everyone struggled to control their emotions as they looked at Melanie. There was a tube protruding from her mouth, both to administer the sedative she was receiving and to keep her breathing. Another had been threaded through her nose to her stomach. Small wires from a heart monitor snaked out of the neck of her shirt and an IV jutted out of her arm. She'd been bathed following the exams and her hair was still slightly damp.

"The tube will be removed once we take her off the sedation and she looks a bit pale, but that's just from the anesthesia," Sandra explained. "She's not too badly banged up. There are quite a few superficial injuries I'm concerned with that Officer Shaw is going to come and assess. And, there's this."

Sandra pulled back Melanie's blanket and gently lifted her shirt, just enough to show Melanie's family the symbol on her stomach. Joan cupped her hand over her mouth with shock and she gently ran her fingers along the wounds.

"She's quite bruised from the broken rib, but that will mend itself over the next few weeks," Sandra continued. "And she's severely malnourished, but we've got a feeding tube in right now, so that should help."

"She looks perfect," Joan squeaked as she bent over Melanie to kiss her forehead. "What are these from?" She gently brushed her fingers over the bruises along Melanie's neck.

"Strangulation wounds," Sandra replied solemnly. "Judging by her injuries and behaviour, the reason Melanie couldn't be found for the last few weeks was because someone had her locked away and whoever she was with didn't treat her well." She took Melanie's arms and crossed them over her body before carefully pulling her onto her side. Everyone gasped as Sandra pulled the back of Melanie's shirt to the side, revealing the multiple welts covering her back, all in different stages of healing.

Sandra gently rolled Melanie onto her back, checked her IV, and made sure the ventilation tube hadn't been moved as Melanie's family attempted to process what they had just seen.

"Are there more?" Alan asked.

"There are a few on the backs of her legs, but not nearly as many," Sandra replied honestly. "Apart from that, I haven't seen any other indications of abuse."

"Fuck sakes," Paul breathed angrily.

"I'll leave you alone," said Sandra as she excused herself from the room. "I'll be just around the corner if you need anything." As she turned and stepped out of the room, she could hear Joan break down, both from relief and grief.

-0-0-

The hallways of the hospital's eighth floor were quiet apart from the soft footsteps of the nurses doing their midnight rounds, beeps and chimes of various monitors, and a few of the patient's TVs playing softly in their rooms. Officer Shaw, Kent, and Louis were standing outside the door of Melanie's room, quietly conversing with Sandra about her observations regarding Melanie's condition.

Inside the room, Melanie was sitting on her bed with her back against the wall, hugging her knees to her chest, and watching Penny closely. Penny was sitting in a chair next to the bed and had a number of magazines spread across the mattress, open to pages featuring the Spice Girls and the Backstreet Boys in hopes of stimulating some of Melanie's memories.

"Who is this?" Penny asked, pointing to a picture of the Spice Girls in one of the magazines. Melanie looked at the photo, seeming to have no idea who she was looking at. She didn't even seem to recognize herself in the photos. She looked at Penny apprehensively and glanced down at the bowl of fruit that had been set next to her, seeming to almost cower away from it. Her stomach growled audibly, but she refused to eat anything.

"That's all right," said Penny. "Are any of them starting to look familiar?" She had spent the last twenty minutes looking at photos with Melanie, hoping to get some indication that she knew who her friends and family were. At the very least, she hoped Melanie knew the names of the people who would be coming to see her. She didn't want her to be anxious when she was surrounded by unfamiliar faces and at the same time she didn't want Melanie's friends and family to be heartbroken when she looked at them like strangers.

"Has she said anything?" Officer Shaw asked, glancing in at Melanie.

Sandra shook her head and crossed her arms. "She's capable of vocalizing, but she hasn't said a word," she sighed. "We've been trying to get her to tell us what happened, but she's not talking yet. There's a fear there that we haven't been able to break."

"You've taken photos of everything?" Officer Shaw asked. Sandra nodded.

"Her back is a mess," Sandra explained. "The marks look like they were from a belt or a strap of some sort. There's also a large symbol carved into her skin just above her navel. Apart from that, everything else is consistent with the injuries Brian and AJ had described. We collected a rape kit while she was sedated and that came back negative. She's malnourished and dangerously underweight, but I'm thinking that may have been self-inflicted. She tested positive for LSD, which I'm guessing she was either forced to take or tricked into taking. We haven't been able to get her to eat anything yet, which makes me wonder if it was in whatever she's been eating."

Melanie fearfully watched the three policemen standing outside her door as they spoke with Sandra. She tensed and watched them closely, looking as though she was ready to run at any moment.

"Thank you for everything," Officer Shaw said, stepping away from the door to make Melanie more comfortable. "Let us know if she says anything."

The three officers dismissed themselves, leaving Sandra to tend to Melanie. She walked slowly into the room and smiled at the two girls. "You should get some rest, Melanie," she instructed. "You're going to have a very busy day tomorrow."

Penny began stacking the magazines into a neat pile on the table next to the bed and pushed her chair back against the wall. She checked Melanie's IV drip, increasing the dose of Morphine slightly. The steady beeping of Melanie's heart monitor suddenly accelerated as she slowly attempted to remove the port.

"Let's leave that in, okay?" said Sandra, gently placing her hand on Melanie's to keep her from pulling the tube out. "This is what's making the pain you were feeling earlier go away." Melanie cocked her head to the side and looked at Sandra curiously. Sandra smiled and put her hand on Melanie's shoulder. "You should try to get some rest." Melanie watched apprehensively as Sandra closed the blinds and dimmed the lights.

"I'm right outside if you need anything," Sandra explained. "You can press the button on the wall or you can call me and I'll come check on you, ok?" She stepped outside and closed the door behind her, leaving it open just a few inches in order to hear Melanie should she call.

When she was certain she was no longer being watched, Melanie slid off of the bed and huddled into the corner by the window. She looked at the IV once more and considered pulling it out, but reconsidered when she realized her body wasn't in pain for the first time in as long as she could remember. She curled herself into a ball, resting her head on her arm, and she let her eyes slide closed.

-0-0-

Melanie could hear voices around her and felt something sliding under her knees. She was breathing in panicked gasps and her body was soaked with sweat. As she opened her eyes, she could see three figures standing over her and she immediately panicked, kicking them away and sitting up to back herself up against the nearest wall.

As she became more aware of her environment, she realized the people standing around her were Penny, Sandra, and one of the male nurses she'd seen earlier that evening. She looked at them fearfully and glanced over at the door expectantly.

"I'm sorry, sweetheart," said Sandra calmly. "Everything's all right. You were having a nightmare so we came in to make sure you're all right. Do you remember where you are?"

Melanie looked at Sandra and nodded, then glanced up at the monitor that was echoing the pace of her rapidly beating heart, giving away her anxiety to everyone in the room. The nurse followed her gaze and pressed a button on the monitor to silence the repetitive beeping, hoping to make Melanie feel better.

"Do you want to come up on the bed where it's more comfortable?" he asked. Her eyes widened as she stared fearfully up at the bed, obviously not wanting to be anywhere near it. Realizing he had been trying to pick her up and put her into bed earlier, she subtly inched away from him. He smiled at her, understanding she was uncomfortable with him so close, and he dismissed himself from the room.

"Maybe we should get a mattress to put on the floor for you," Penny suggested, kneeling in front of Melanie and smiling. "Would that be better?"

Melanie remained silent, eying each of them fearfully and glancing at the door every few seconds. Sandra frowned curiously and looked behind her, confused as to what Melanie was looking for.

"Who do you think is going to come in here?" Sandra asked softly, kneeling next to Penny in order to be at Melanie's level. "The person you were with before you got here?"

Melanie stared at her intensely, seeming to consider something before hesitantly nodding her head. She looked back at the door, her anxiety building following her confession. Sandra sat next to Melanie and folded her hands in her lap, mirrored by Penny on the other side of Melanie. She looked seriously at Melanie and let her know about the bodyguards and security in the building that were hired to keep people out of Melanie's room. Melanie still seemed uncertain, but somewhat less tense as she looked back at the door.

"Who is he, Melanie?" Penny asked softly, placing her hand on Melanie's shoulder. "Can you give us a name?" She watched as Melanie choked back a sob and fought back the tears that were building. She took a few breaths and clenched her jaw as she stared at the door.

"The only way we can make sure he never does this again is if we can find him, honey," Sandra explained. She thought for a moment before standing up and retrieving a notepad and pen from Melanie's bedside table, then returning to her spot on the floor. "You don't have to say a word," she said, setting the notepad on Melanie's lap. "Can you write it down? Draw a picture? Give us any clue to find this guy and put him behind bars?"

Melanie's chin quivered as she looked from the door to the notepad. She shakily picked up the pen and set it on the paper, drawing a messy circle. She was breathing in quick, panicked inhalations as she drew a shaky vertical line and looked back up at the door.

"No one is going to come in," Sandra assured her. "You're perfectly safe here." She watched as Melanie shakily finished writing the word she'd started. She stared at her work with horror and quickly began scribbling over it, removing any trace of the word 'Otis'.

"He can't get you, sweetheart," said Penny as she pulled Melanie into her arms. "You never have to see him again."


	19. Reunited Day Two

19

 **Reunited Day Two**

Alan stepped out of the taxi he'd taken from the hospital and approached the front door of the hotel, looking defeated. He sighed as he caught sight of a few paparazzi standing on the sidewalk, watching the hotel in hopes of catching a glimpse of one of the Backstreet Boys or Spice Girls. Alan dropped his head, hoping to pass the men without them noticing him, but a few of them immediately raced to Alan's side as he approached the door.

"Mr Chisholm, can we please have a word?" one of the reporters asked as he took pictures of Alan.

"Is Melanie doing all right?" another asked. "What has she said about Mr Darwin?"

"How long before Melanie is released from hospital, Mr Chisholm?" shouted another.

Alan quickened his pace and pushed his way into the hotel. A few paparazzi attempted to follow, but were stopped by security and escorted back outside. Alan inhaled deeply and approached the lift. A few people looked at him once he was in the lift, but remained polite and let him be. It was obvious from Alan's face that his visit with Melanie hadn't gone well. He quietly left the lift on the 26th floor and made his way to his room.

"Alan?" Pauline asked. She had a full bucket of ice in hand and a concerned look on her face. "Is everything all right?"

"No," Alan replied, his voice gravelly. "It didn't go very well."

"We just ordered dinner," Pauline explained. "Come join us. The boys are there and you look like you need to talk." Alan nodded and sighed, following Pauline into the group's suite.

Upon entering the suite, all conversation ceased and everyone looked at Alan. Emma's face fell as she took in Alan's expression and Paul quickly placed his hand on her shoulder to comfort her.

"Dad?" Stuart asked.

"She wasn't so keen on having visitors," Alan announced honestly, sounding defeated as he sank into a nearby chair.

"What happened?" Stuart pressed.

"Short answer, she freaked out and the doctors had to sedate her," Alan confessed sadly. "The psychiatrist they have working with her thinks Melanie may have some memory of us somewhere deep down, but because all she really remembers right now is being with that man, she thinks Melanie may have either confused us with him or thinks we're just like him, from what I understand. It's all speculation at the moment though."

Pauline set the ice bucket on the cupboard next to the sink before sitting next to Emma and wrapping her arm around her.

"Apparently, her reaction was a good sign," Alan continued. He rubbed his face warily and sighed. "It might mean she isn't completely lost. But, for now, my daughter has no idea who I am and thinks I'm an abusive cunt."

"You can't take it personally, Alan," Pauline warned. "I'm sure we'll get her back eventually." Alan nodded and forced a smile. "Did you get to see her at all?"

"I was able to hold her for a bit once she was out," Alan sniffed tearfully. "She had much more colour to her today. She still refuses to eat or drink anything, so they put in a tube to feed her once she was sedated," Alan stated. He pinched the bridge of his nose and fought back tears before continuing. "Apparently, she's healing well though. Her doctor said the swelling in her brain has gone down quite a bit over the last few hours."

"Did they say anything about having the girls visit?" Pauline asked as she hugged Emma tighter.

"They're not recommending a great deal of visitation at the moment," Alan replied. He looked regretfully over at Emma. "They think it might be best to give her a few days to get comfortable around myself and Joan and a few staff members who are with her consistently."

Emma nodded and cried softly, torn between wanting to see Melanie and knowing she wasn't going to be the same. "If you want, I can go tell the others," Pauline suggested, turning her attention back to Alan. "I know this is hard on you. You could use a bit of a break."

"I'd really appreciate that," Alan replied gratefully.

"Let's have a bit to eat first," Pauline stated, standing up and walking over to the kitchen cupboard. "Give our minds a bit of a rest for a moment. It's best to tackle the hard tasks after a bit of food."

-0-0-

"Melanie Chisholm, age twenty four and known worldwide as Sporty Spice of the Spice Girls, was recovered last night after disappearing following a vehicular accident on June 8th. Melanie, along with Brian Littrell and AJ McLean of the Backstreet boys, were ejected from their tour bus on route 234 and were recovered individually by search and rescue crews, Melanie being the last to be found. Melanie and Brian became separated on the 13rd of June, when Brian was recovered by rescue helicopter. We learned just a few moments ago that Melanie had then been abducted by Otis Darwin and held in captivity for twelve days. Darwin was arrested this morning and is being charged with abduction and assault and battery. Melanie's current condition at this time is not known."

Penny and Judy were standing at the nurses' desk of the eighth floor, watching the news. As the reporter informed viewers about Otis's capture and incarceration, videos and photos of Otis and the basement where Melanie had been locked away flashed on the screen.

"That bastard," Penny spat, sitting back and shaking her head. "Officer Shaw said one of the officers working with search and rescue had spoken with him when Melanie was still missing and he completely denied seeing her. Apparently, the creep covered his house in animal urine to throw off the search and rescue dogs."

"Twelve days in that tiny, little closet with no clue who she is or where she's from," Judy chided. "No wonder the poor thing is so terrified."

"The neighbours, the ones that found Melanie, say he never was very social," Penny explained. "He kept to himself, so no one really worried about him."

Judy shook her head and sighed, looking back at the TV as it displayed a few pictures of Melanie from various different photoshoots as well as the footage of her arrival at the hospital just a few hours earlier.

As the two women gossiped and listened to the news, Melanie quietly slipped out of bed, careful not to make a sound. She gingerly removed the IV from the back of her hand and unplugged her heart monitor before removing the electrodes taped to her chest. She attempted to slip her hand out of the bracelet around her wrist, but it was too tight and, no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't bite through the plastic to break it off. Giving up on the bracelet, she held her breath and approached the door before peeking into the hallway. She could hear the women, but couldn't see them from where she was standing. Further down the hall, a male nurse was doing room checks and a janitor was mopping the floor near the emergency exit.

She waited until the nurse disappeared into one of the rooms before opening the door of her room and bolting through the corridor toward the exit.

"Oh!" Judy gasped, caught off guard as Melanie tried to make her escape. Penny shook her head tiredly and calmly began walking in the direction Melanie was running. As Melanie approached the door to the stairs, the bracelet on her wrist caused the door to lock, preventing her from escaping. She pulled on the doorknob, but the door remained locked tight and she fell to her knees, choking back a sob.

Penny slowly approached her, her shoes tapping lightly on the tile floor causing Melanie to tense and quickly get to her feet. She looked at Penny fearfully and attempted to open the door behind her back. Penny stopped just a few feet away from her and smiled sadly.

"Melanie, honey?" Penny asked. "Where are you trying to go?" Melanie shrugged, avoiding eye contact with Penny as she sank to the floor and hugged her knees. "I know you feel like you're being locked up again, but it's just to keep you safe," Penny explained. "Why don't we go for a walk? Maybe that will help?" She held out her hand and waited for Melanie to accept the offer. Melanie looked back at her and sighed before getting to her feet and hugging her arms to herself. Penny dropped her hand and led Melanie into the lift to tour around the hospital.


	20. Reunited: Day Three

20

 **Reunited: Day Three**

Penny stepped out of the lift and turned to hold the doors to keep them from closing. She smiled at Melanie, who was standing with her back to the wall of the lift. Melanie looked nervously at Penny, then at the hallway just outside the lift doors.

"Come on, " Penny encouraged patiently. "There's nothing to be scared of." Melanie crept slowly toward the door and peered outside before finally stepping out of the lift. She flinched when the doors closed behind her and looked back at the lift with a panicked expression. "We'll go back up after," Penny assured her. "Come, I want you to meet some friends of mine."

Melanie watched as Penny walked down the hallway and stopped at one of the doors. She looked inside the room and waved at someone within, then looked back at Melanie, motioning for her to follow. Melanie sighed and approached the door apprehensively. "I have a few people I want you to meet," Penny explained. "I thought you might enjoy spending some time with them."

Penny walked into the room with Melanie following slowly behind. The room was bright, with colourful murals painted on every wall. There were six beds around the perimeter of the room and toys scattered everywhere. Six girls between the ages of seven and ten were playing in the room. Some of the girls looked up at Melanie with awe while the others smiled and giggled excitedly.

Penny had spoken with the girls earlier, explaining to them that she would bring Melanie to spend time with them and told them about her condition. She thought that spending time with children might help Melanie feel less threatened around people and seeing how comfortable the children were with the hospital staff might break some of the barriers Melanie had put up.

"Remember what I told you girls; try not to get too excited," Penny warned softly. "Melanie, why don't you come and help Paige and Bria with their puzzle?" She gently led Melanie over to the table where the little girls were sitting and she pulled a chair out for her. Melanie looked at Penny apprehensively before obediently sitting down.

"I'm going to be right outside," said Penny. "If you need anything, come get me." She smiled at the girls and stepped out of the room, walking over to the nurses' station where she had a good enough view of the room to keep an eye on Melanie and the girls.

The two girls looked at each other, trying to suppress their excitement. They introduced themselves to Melanie and showed her the picture on the box of the puzzle they were working on. A few of the other children approached the table to watch as the two girls put the puzzle together while Melanie sat stiffly and chewed anxiously at her fingernail. The six girls went back to gossiping and chatting as they had been before Melanie arrived, trying in vain to include her in their conversations. Melanie looked at the door to make sure Penny was still in view, before observing at each of the girls.

Paige smiled at Melanie and held up one of the puzzle pieces. "Do you know where this one goes?" she asked. Melanie looked at Paige and scrutinized the puzzle piece she was holding up.

"Do you see an empty spot that would match that piece?" Bria coaxed, pointing toward the puzzle on the table. Melanie nodded nervously and glanced down at the puzzle as Paige offered her the puzzle piece. Paige smiled encouragingly and waiting patiently while Melanie gathered the courage to take the colourful piece of cardboard from her. She watched curiously as Melanie's hand trembled violently as she gripped the puzzle piece.

"Don't be scared," said Bria. "Where do you think it goes?"

Melanie slowly set the piece on the puzzle and pushed it into place before looking anxiously at Bria.

"Good job!" Paige encouraged. "You can do any of these pieces if you want." She pushed a few of the unused puzzle pieces in front of Melanie before putting the puzzle together with Bria once again. Melanie watched the girls and occasionally contributed when she saw where pieces fit into the puzzle.

"Do you like to colour?" Bria asked once the puzzle was finished. She and Paige began taking the puzzle apart and returning the pieces to the box. Melanie shrugged and watched as Paige ran to get a box of crayons and some colouring books. All of the little girls crowded around the table to join Melanie, who was watching the girls curiously.

"Can you do this one with me?" Colby asked as she sat next to Melanie. She opened a Disney colouring book to two empty pages and smiled up at Melanie, handing her a red crayon. Melanie looked at the colouring page she'd been given, cocking her head to the side as she observed the animated mice and ducks around a table eating pizza.

"Can I do your hair?" asked Mya, a little girl with two of her front teeth missing.

"I want to watch the Spice Girls!" Emily stated excitedly as she raced over to the TV and put the Spice Girls Live in Istanbul DVD on.

The room was soon filled with the sound of the Spice Girls' music and the little girls singing along. Melanie watched the girls, stiffening as Mya began braiding her hair. Penny and Thatcher, one of the children's ward nurses, stood at the door and watched the girls crowd around the confused pop star.

"What do you think?" Thatcher asked, crossing his arms and leaning against the door frame as he watched the girls trying to get Melanie to interact with them.

"I'll pull her out in a few minutes if it looks like it's too much," Penny sighed, observing how uncomfortable Melanie still seemed to be.

They continued to watch as Melanie relaxed slightly and began colouring with Colby. After a while, she seemed to focus on the task, occasionally glancing curiously up at the TV while the little girls sang along with the songs.

"Holy shit! It's a Spice Girl," a feminine voice gasped from behind Penny and Thatcher. They both flinched and turned around, surprised to find Mya's mum standing behind them.

"Hi, Debbie," Thatcher greeted. "I hope you don't mind. We're using Mya for a bit of an experiment."

"Is that the one that's been on the news?" Debbie whispered, peeking into the room to watch the little girls fawning over the young pop star. Thatcher and Penny nodded and joined her in observing the seven girls. "What are you hoping to do?"

"We've been having trouble getting her comfortable around people," Penny explained. "I wanted to see if being around children would help her feel more at ease."

"I''m sure Mya's happy to help," Debbie said. "It looks like it's been a real hardship for her." She smiled sarcastically and crossed her arms. "I baked some goodies for the girls. Would it be all right if I took them in?"

Penny looked at Thatcher with concern before peeking back at her ward. "We could try," she said. "Try to give her space though. She's been known to run."

Thatcher tapped softly on the door and smiled at the girls. Melanie looked up at Debbie fearfully, then at Thatcher and Penny. She stiffened and kept her eyes on the three people at the door.

"Mum!" Mya exclaimed excitedly. "We get to play with Sporty Spice! Come see what I did with her hair." She ran her hands along the two french braids she'd done at the back of Melanie's head.

"It looks beautiful." Debbie said cheerfully. "Aren't you girls lucky?"

"Melanie, that's my mum," Mya explained, suddenly remembering to stay calm around Melanie. "She's really nice. You don't have to be scared of her."

"I've brought you girls a few snacks," Debbie announced as she slowly walked over to Mya's bed, keeping her distance from Melanie to keep her from feeling uncomfortable. She pulled a few Tupperware containers out of the grocery bag and opened them to reveal brightly decorated cupcakes and monster cookies she'd baked that morning. "Can you share these with your friends, Mya?"

Mya nodded and raced over to her bed to collect the container of cupcakes. "What are these for?" she asked, looking up at her mum.

"Just a little treat," Debbie replied. "I was bored this morning, so I thought I'd do a bit of baking."

Melanie remained rigid in her seat, watching Mya and her mum interact on the other side of the room. She stole a glance at the door where Penny and Thatcher were standing, looking like she was considering trying to run.

She flinched and nearly jumped out of her seat as Bria placed her hand on her arm. She was breathing quickly as she looked at Bria, her eyes wide. Bria smiled and pulled her hand away. "It's ok, Melanie," she said softly. "She won't hurt you."

Debbie smiled sadly at Melanie and Bria, touched at how caring the little girls were with Melanie and saddened by how badly Melanie had been affected by her ordeal.

"I'll stay over here, Melanie," said Debbie. "Don't you mind me."

Mya carried the cupcakes over to the table and offered them to each of the girls, allowing them to choose their own. She brought the container over to Bria and Melanie and smiled expectantly. Bria took one of the cupcakes, then motioned for Melanie to take one. Melanie looked over at Debbie before politely accepting one of the cupcakes. She set it in front of her and looked at each of the girls as they began devouring their treats. Some licked off the icing while others peeled the wrappers away from the pastry and ate the cupcake and icing together.

"See, Melanie," said Bria, taking a bite of her cupcake. "It's good. You can eat it." Her mouth was full and her lips were covered with icing as she smiled at Melanie and nodded at her to eat her cupcake. Melanie picked up the cupcake and looked at Debbie, Thatcher, and Penny. The three of them quickly looked away, not wanting to make Melanie feel as though she was being watched. Melanie set the cupcake back on the table, not daring to bite into it, and she returned to her colouring, glancing up at the adults at the door every few seconds.

"Mya, I'm going to go speak with Dr Cortez," Debbie announced. "Wait to share the cookies until after you've had lunch. I'll come back and see you this evening." Mya raced to the door and hugged her mum tightly before returning to the table to finish her cupcake.

All of the girls said goodbye and thanked Debbie for the cupcakes as she stepped out of the room with Thatcher and Penny.

"Wow," Debbie breathed quietly. "The poor thing is absolutely terrified. The bruises on her neck look like she's been strangled!"

"We're thinking the same thing," Penny sighed.

"That's terrible," said Debbie, shaking her head with disbelief. They all stood and watched the girls quietly for a moment before saying their goodbyes. Debbie waved at her daughter before walking down the hall towards Mya's doctor's office.

Penny and Thatcher looked back at Melanie, who was staring at the cupcake in front of her. She glanced back at the two of them, silently begging them to take her away.

Penny smiled sadly and stepped into the room. "Ok, girls. Melanie needs to go now," she announced. The girls erupted into a chorus of disappointed cries as Melanie quickly stood up and made her way toward the door, looking quite relieved to be leaving.

"Can we have a sleep over?" Bria asked. "We can bring another bed in here."

"Sorry, girls," Penny replied apologetically. "Maybe another day." Melanie skirted around Penny and stopped abruptly as she nearly bumped into Thatcher, who was standing just outside the door. She stared at him fearfully and backed herself against the wall.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you," said Thatcher apologetically. "Did you have fun?" He smiled, trying to get Melanie to relax, but she remained rigid. She nodded dutifully and watched him closely. He took a step back and watched her sadly.

As Penny turned to leave the room, she could hear Colby calling her name. She turned to look back at the girls, finding them all staring in shock at the picture Melanie had coloured. She slowly approached the table, her eyes widening as she took in the image.

"I'm sorry, girls," Penny apologized, quickly tearing the picture from the book and removing it from the girls' sight. "She didn't know what she was doing. Finish your cupcakes and Thatcher's going to take you outside to play for a bit."

She folded the picture and quickly left the room to find Melanie pressed against the wall, staring at Thatcher with horror.

"All right, Melanie," said Penny as she stepped out of the room and broke the tension between the two of them. "You ready to go back upstairs?"

Melanie nodded, allowing Penny to take her by the hand and pull her away from Thatcher and over to the lift. As the lift doors closed, Melanie leaned back against the wall of the lift and hugged her arms to herself.

"Was that too much?" Penny asked worriedly as she looked Melanie over. "I'm sorry. I thought that might make you feel a little better, seeing the little ones and how comfortable they are here. Your mum had mentioned you're good with children." Melanie sighed and looked at the floor, shrugging in response to Penny's statement.

Penny unfolded the colouring page and held it out for Melanie to see. All of the characters had been left uncoloured, but Melanie had drawn ominous looking red figures looming around each of the Disney figures.

"Honey, do you see these in real life?" Penny asked softly, watching for Melanie's reaction. Melanie pressed herself back against the wall and stared worriedly at what she'd drawn. "Did you used to see these when you were with Otis?" Penny pressed.

Melanie looked up at Penny worriedly and slowly nodded.


	21. Reunited: Day Four

21

 **Reunited: Day Four**

"I can't believe how nervous I am," Geri breathed. "It feels like it's been so long." She and the other Spice Girls were sitting in a small room with three couches, some potted plants, paintings on the wall, and a large picture window letting in the afternoon sun.

"It's been nearly a month," Victoria stated.

"What if she doesn't like us anymore?" Emma asked softly, not making eye contact with any of the other girls.

"She's going to be scared," said Victoria. "They already told us that. Once she gets comfortable with us she'll be fine." Emma nodded and played nervously with the sleeve of her jumper.

Everyone looked toward the door as Penny knocked and slowly entered the room, smiling brightly at the girls. "You ready?" she asked. Everyone nodded and watched as Penny stepped inside and opened the door further. She continued to smile at the girls and waited for Melanie to follow her into the room.

"I think you've forgotten someone," Mel chuckled.

Penny turned around, expecting to see Melanie behind her, but found the doorway empty. Her expression became confused and she looked back into the hallway.

"Oh, you silly thing. Melanie, your friends are going to think I'm a big fibber," said Penny patiently. "Come here. You're all right." She looked at the girls apologetically and excused herself as she walked down the hall to retrieve Melanie.

Emma looked at the other girls before standing and slowly approaching the door. She peeked outside and put her hand up to her mouth, fighting back tears.

"She's there," she whimpered. "It's really her."

"Em, come sit down," Victoria warned. "Let her come to us."

Emma looked down the hallway at Melanie who was a few doors down and had her back plastered against the wall. She was looking fearfully at Penny as Penny gently rubbed her arms and tried to coax her over to the room. Melanie glanced over at the room and briefly made eye contact with Emma, who immediately ducked back into the room, not wanting to frighten her away.

"They just want to see you, honey," Penny explained, feeling Melanie stiffen as she caught a glimpse of Emma. "You don't have to stay long and you don't have to say anything. They really miss you and want to see that you're actually here. Remember the pictures and the videos I showed you? Did it look like you were afraid of them?" Melanie shrugged and looked tearfully back in the direction of the room. "Just come and stand by the door for a minute. If you're still too scared to go in, you can leave, ok? We're not going to force you to stay, but maybe just seeing them for a bit might help you remember something."

Penny took her hand and gently led her over to the room. She could feel Melanie squeeze her hand tighter as she became more tense the closer they got to the room. Penny looked into the room and smiled at the girls once more. "You don't have to come far," Penny instructed. "Just come stand here next to the door for a minute, all right?" She let go of Melanie's hand and pulled her into the room by the small of her back, guiding her just inside the room, next to the door. "I'm going to sit down and talk to the girls. You stand there for a minute and if you need to leave, you go right ahead. If you feel ok, then you can come sit down."

Melanie tensed even more as Penny walked further into the room and sat on the couch next to Geri. She scanned the room, looking at each of the girls and balling her hands into tight fists as she pressed herself back against the wall. Penny began making smalltalk with the girls, not looking at Melanie as she did so in hopes of making her feel less exposed. The girls smiled at Melanie and followed Penny's lead, joining her in conversation and trying to appear relaxed and nonthreatening. Emma couldn't help but glance at Melanie every few seconds, internally begging her to join them. As the minutes ticked on, she could see Melanie begin to relax and caught her looking back at her a few times.

"Melanie, would you like to come sit down?" Penny asked. She had also been checking on Melanie from time to time and had noticed her slowly relaxing in the presence of her friends.

"Come sit with Emma," Geri suggested. "She's pretty harmless." Emma smiled nervously and quickly looked away as Melanie forced herself to sit on the couch Emma was sitting on, sitting on the end opposite her to leave space between them.

"Hey, Melanie," Emma said with a smile. "How are you feeling?"

Melanie glanced back at the door before pulling her feet onto the couch and picking nervously at the hem of the hospital trousers she'd been given to wear. She chewed her thumbnail and watched each of the girls as they interacted with Penny. Victoria checked her phone occasionally, texting David and Melanie's parents to let them know how the visit was going. Geri and Mel were the loudest and spoke more than Victoria and Emma. Emma continued to sit quietly and picked at her jumper, trying not to look at Melanie too often in case it frightened her away.

Melanie was eying the girls closely and seemed to become more tense the longer she sat with them. Her breathing suddenly quickened and her expression became distressed.

"Melanie?" Geri asked softly. She moved to approach Melanie, but Victoria quickly grabbed her by the hand to stop her, not wanting to aggravate the situation. Penny motioned for Emma to move over to one of the other sofas, silently warning the other girls to stay where they were as she slowly approached Melanie and knelt in front of her.

"You might have to leave," Penny warned, glancing back at the girls. "If she starts to panic, I need you all to go out into the hall as quickly as you can." The girls nodded worriedly, watching as Penny took Melanie's hands and gripped them tightly. Melanie had gone through the same thing during her visit with her parents and Penny instantly knew what was happening when Melanie failed to acknowledge her. Melanie was in her head and no longer cognizant of where she actually was.

"Melanie, look at me," Penny instructed calmly, trying to pull Melanie out of her head. "You escaped and you're not there anymore. Come back, honey."

Melanie gasped suddenly and seemed to become aware of Penny crouched in front of her. Her eyes went wide and she stiffened, looking around the room and breathing quickly as she tried to figure out where she was. She quickly pulled her hands away from Penny and covered her shoulders as she stood up, trembling as she stared at Penny with a look of desperation.

"You're ok," Penny assured her as she stood up and placed her hands on Melanie's arms. "I'm not going to give you a shot if you stay calm like this." Melanie scrutinized her for a moment before slowly lowering her hands away from her shoulders. She looked worriedly over at the girls and tried to shrug away from Penny. "No one here would ever do what he did to you, ok?" Melanie nodded and inhaled deeply, attempting to compose herself. "Do you need to go back to your room or would you like to stay?"

Melanie looked over at the girls once more, watching them closely and looking as though she was considering her options. All of the girls were looking at her with concern and trying to give her space. Emma was close to tears and was hugging Victoria tightly. Melanie briefly glanced at the couch she had been sitting on, before looking back at Penny.

"Can you tell me what you'd like to do?" Penny asked, trying to get Melanie talking. Melanie stepped away from her and slowly sat back on the couch. She looked tense and seemed to be cowering away from Penny. Penny smiled patiently and sat back on her own chair. "Don't let yourself go back there," she instructed. "Try and let that memory go, ok?" Melanie nodded slowly and seemed to relax a bit.

"You don't have to worry about that bell end," Mel explained. "He's going to be behind bars for a long time." Melanie looked up at Mel and cocked her head to the side curiously. Mel smiled back at her and tried to coax Emma to sit back down. Emma sat back on the couch with Melanie, still leaving space between them. She glanced at Melanie and played with the sleeve of her jumper.

"We brought you a few of your things," said Victoria. She reached behind her chair and retrieved a Gucci shopping bag with a few articles of Melanie's clothing, sliding it next to Melanie's feet. Melanie pulled her feet onto her chair and looked at Victoria curiously before peeking down at the bag. "It's all right," Victoria chuckled. "We just picked out a few of your favourite outfits. We thought it might be nice for you to have some of your own things."

Melanie looked at each of the girls before picking up the bag apprehensively and placing it on her lap. She pulled out an Adidas jacket and looked at it inquisitively. It was the same top she'd been wearing in one of the magazines Penny had shown her. She placed it neatly on her lap next to the bag and continued to investigate the contents of the bag. Once the bag was empty, she set it on the floor and looked at each article of clothing once more, unaware that the girls were all completely focused on her.

The clothes she'd arrived in when admitted to the hospital had been taken by the police as evidence. The only thing she had of her own was gold ring with the word 'Spice' on one of her fingers. She gathered the clothes in her arms and hugged them tightly, looking up at Victoria.

"There's more at the hotel. We couldn't bring it all with us, I'm afraid," Victoria explained. Melanie looked at Penny hopefully and bit her lip. Penny chuckled and pointed toward the washroom across the hall.

"Go ahead," she laughed. "We'll wait for you."

Melanie hugged the clothing tightly and rushed over to the door. She stopped suddenly and backed into the room as two men walked passed the door. She stood, frozen, before peeking back into the hall and making sure the men had gone. She looked longingly at the ladies' room door, then back at Penny who was already on her feet and walking toward her.

"I'll make sure no one goes in with you," said Penny. "Go ahead." Melanie looked down the hall once more before disappearing into the ladies' room. Penny turned toward the girls and smiled sadly. "This really is a lot better than when she first got here."

"Do you know the extent of what he did to her?" Victoria asked. Penny shook her head and crossed her arms.

"I have a few suspicions, but there's no concrete evidence. He's not talking and I haven't been able to get a word out of Melanie yet."

"Is she choosing not to speak or did he do something to her?" Geri asked with concern.

"She's perfectly capable," Penny replied. "She does talk in her sleep sometimes and we've thoroughly tested her cognitive skills, so there's no concerns regarding brain damage. Melanie's behaviour is called Selective Mutism. It's more common in children following a traumatic event, but with Melanie's injuries and the ordeal she's been through, we think it's a coping mechanism for her. We've noticed a few signs of regression as well."

"What does that mean?" Emma asked.

"It happens sometimes after traumatic events," Penny replied. "She's become quite childlike. Essentially, her behaviour and mentality is that of a child around six to eight years old. She's very curious, but also very closed off. You'll notice she'll pull away a lot, she'll curl herself into a corner if she's really uncomfortable, and she usually won't take the initiative to do anything on her own; you'll have to hold her hand or give her directions. You're really going to have to pay attention and watch for cues, especially for bathroom breaks."

"Did she have an accident?" Geri asked sympathetically.

"Nearly, but that was my fault. She had this look of urgency on her face and I didn't put two and two together. We did manage to get her to the bathroom in time though." She looked back at the ladies' room door to see if Melanie was ready to come back. "She has no problem as long as someone takes her," she continued. "She just won't ask to go, so keep that in mind and remember to ask her every once in a while." She winked at the girls and smiled. "She seems to really like routine, so it would be best for her if you can form some sort of schedule for her where she's expected to do things at a certain time. She seems most comfortable when she knows what's expected of her. I have my suspicions that Mr Darwin was very controlling with her, but I'm sure we'll be able to break that over time."

"What is the thing she has on her wrist?" Mel asked, referring to the yellow bracelet Melanie had been outfitted with.

"We had to put that on her because she's a flight risk," Penny replied regretfully. "It keeps her from running off on her own. If she attempts to use the stairs or the lift without supervision, the doors lock. It has a GPS tracker as well, so we can find her if she does happen to leave the building."

She looked back as Melanie opened the ladies' room door and emerged wearing black Adidas track pants with lime green stripes and a baggy white Nike jumper. She scanned the hallway to make sure no one was there before walking back to the room with the other girls and cautiously walking back toward the couch.

"Don't you look nice," said Penny approvingly as Melanie sat on the arm of the couch, furthest away from the girls, and put the remainder of her clothing neatly back in the bag. "Why don't we take those back to your room and show the girls around?"

Melanie looked at Penny worriedly and glanced over at the girls as she clutched the handles of her bag tightly. She returned her gaze to Penny and slowly nodded, not seeming at all comfortable with the idea. Penny smiled and held out her hand, waiting for Melanie to follow her back into the hallway.


	22. Reunited: Day Five

22

 **Reunited: Day Five**

Melanie sat stiffly between Penny and JP in the back of a taxi. The car drove around to the back door of the hotel to keep the paparazzi out front from swarming Melanie and parked in front of the staff entrance. JP stepped out of the car and looked around to make sure none of the paparazzi had followed them, then held the door of the taxi open for the two women.

"This is your hotel," Penny explained, watching Melanie as she stared worriedly at JP. "This is where you'll be staying with your family and your friends"

"This way, ladies," said JP, smiling at Melanie in an attempt to persuade her out of the taxi.

"Go on," Penny encouraged. Melanie looked back at her apprehensively before slowly sliding out of the car and hugging her arms to herself, watching JP closely and taking a step away from him. He continued to smile and closed the door of the taxi once Penny had emerged with her bag, which contained a few items from the hospital in case anything went wrong during Melanie's visit. She and Sandra had no idea what to expect with Melanie, so they both decided it was best to play it safe.

JP led the two women to the lift and used his keycard to access the private floor of the hotel where the girls, guys, and their families were staying. Once they arrived at their floor, they stepped out of the lift and were greeted by the girls.

"I can't believe you're finally here!" Emma squealed excitedly, taking Melanie's hand and pulling her towards their suite. "Everyone is going to be so excited to see you!"

Melanie scanned her surroundings and remained tense as she was pulled through the hallway. Geri opened the door of the suite and led the group into the main room where Melanie's parents were sitting at the kitchen table having tea.

"Hello, darling!" said Joan, getting up and walking over to Melanie. "How are you?" Melanie looked at her with uncertainty and scanned the room.

"This is where us lot hang out most of the time," Mel explained. "You've got your own room down the hall. It's attached to Geri's, so you can go to her if you need anything tonight."

Melanie gently pulled her hand away from Emma and stood stiffly in the centre of the room. She played with the yellow bracelet on her wrist and avoided making eye contact with anyone.

"Why don't we show you to your room and give you a bit of time to get settled?" Joan suggested. She opened the door to the hallway and smiled back at Melanie. Emma took Melanie's hand once more and gently pulled her back into the hallway and over to the door of Melanie's room. Melanie was given a tour around the private floor of the hotel before being led back to the suite where most of her friends and family were hanging out.

"What would you like to do, Melanie?" Joan asked, smiling at her daughter expectantly. "Would you like to stay here or would you like some time on your own to get settled?" Melanie looked at Joan and shrugged. Joan continued to smile at her, but there was a hint of sadness in her eyes.

"Why don't you come sit and watch some telly for a bit?" Penny suggested. "If you want to go somewhere else, you're more than welcome to, ok?"

Melanie nodded and walked slowly over to the sitting area where Geri, Victoria, and Howie were sitting watching Family Feud. She stopped and looked at Howie apprehensively before sitting as far away from him as possible. The remainder of the people in the room went about doing their own thing, wanting to leave Melanie alone to get comfortable. Emma sat next to Melanie and smiled at her before turning her attention to the program on TV.

Melanie eyed Howie, scrutinizing the cast on his leg and the crutches he had rested against the arm of the couch. She cocked her head to the side, looking from Howie's cast to the cast Mel had her arm.

She looked down at her wristband, then over at the door. Wanting Melanie to feel comfortable, everyone in the room was making an effort to leave her alone, paying no attention to her as she contemplated her escape.

With everyone preoccupied with their activities of choice, Melanie took the opportunity to bolt from the room. She quickly pushed herself off the couch, raced to the door, and disappeared into the hallway. She ran past JP, who had been guarding the door to keep anyone from going in, and she took off toward the stairs.

She was caught off guard when the door to the stairs actually opened. There were no alarms and no locks keeping her from leaving, giving her the opportunity to escape into the stairwell. She could hear JP running after her as she raced down the stairs. He was calling to her, as were a few other people, but she didn't dare stop. She took the stairs a few at a time, gradually putting more distance between herself and those who were following her.

Reaching the bottom of the staircase, she pushed through the door to the lobby and took off running toward the front door. The door to the lift opened behind her and she could hear Penny and her mum calling to her, but she kept running.

The motorized lobby doors had barely opened as she pushed through the small gap and escaped the building. She slowed for a second to take in her surroundings, having no idea where to go. The paparazzi immediately recognized her and began calling out to her, taking pictures, and approaching her for an interview.

She backed away, startled by the photographers, giving JP, Penny, and a few of her friends the chance to emerge from the hotel to try and stop her. Just as JP reached out for her, she took off once more, racing away from the group and the photographers and into the street.

A large truck skidded to a stop in an attempt to avoid hitting her, but it couldn't completely stop in time. It struck her, knocking her to the pavement.

"Oh, my god!" Emma gasped, cupping her hands over her mouth with shock. She quickly looked away, not wanting to see Melanie get crushed beneath the vehicles.

Melanie landed on her hip on the pavement and her hands instinctively shot out to prevent her from hitting her head. She found herself sitting in the middle of traffic with vehicles blaring their horns at her. Momentarily stunned, she forgot what she had been doing and looked at her hands, which were covered in little stones and dirt and were beginning to bleed.

She looked up as the driver of the truck opened the door and hopped onto the pavement, his face white with shock.

"Are you all right?" he asked as he approached her.

Brought back to her senses, Melanie quickly scrambled to her feet and attempted to continue her escape, but Simon grabbed her by the upper arm to keep her from getting away. She turned to look at him with terror and desperately tried to pry his fingers from her arm.

"Melanie, stop!" Simon gasped desperately, trying his best to keep his grip on her without hurting her. "You're hurt honey. Let us help."

JP caught up with the two of them and grabbed Melanie's other arm to help Simon pull her off the street. Panicking, she screamed and fought wildly against the two men. She squirmed and kicked and attempted to pull her arms away, but the men had a solid grip on her. Wanting to avoid causing any more of a scene, the two men forced Melanie toward the hotel and away from the photographers who were quickly snapping photos of the spectacle.

Dennis, Alan, Melanie's brothers, the girls' other two bodyguards: Vern and Andy, and the Backstreet Boys that had followed Melanie from the suite quickly tried to obscure the cameras to keep her from being photographed.

"No photos, please!" Vern shouted over the crowd. "Gentlemen, please. She's clearly terrified. Let's not make it worse." A few of the photographers respectfully lowered their cameras and backed away while others continued snapping photos of Melanie as the two men fought to drag her inside.

Simon and JP were obviously having trouble getting Melanie under control. She was terrified and running on adrenaline, giving her enough strength to make it difficult for the two men to overpower her.

Penny raced toward them with her bag in hand. Upon reaching the trio, she reached into her bag to retrieve a syringe while attempting to talk Melanie into calming down.

Melanie managed to kick Simon hard enough to get him to release her arm and she attempted to duck around JP, hoping he would be caught off guard and let her go, but he held tight and managed to wrap his free arm around her torso and pin her other arm to her side. She cried out and attempted to wriggle into a position that was less painful for her.

She was panting and sweating as she desperately kicked at JP's shins. He quickly spread his legs to avoid impact and he forced her onto her knees as Mel, Geri, and Emma raced over to the group to block the photographers that refused to give up.

"Sweetheart, please, calm down," Joan begged as Penny set her bag on the pavement, uncapped the prepared syringe, and knelt next to Melanie.

"Melanie, we're going to have to do this just like last time," Penny warned. "I'm going to give you a moment to calm down on your own, but if you can't do that, I'm going to have to intervene."

Melanie looked up at Penny fearfully while continuing to fight against JP. She dropped her head and grit her teeth as she pulled against JP, desperately struggling to get back to her feet. Penny directed Simon to help keep Melanie's arm still as she prepared to sedate her.

"Last chance, honey," Penny said sadly as Simon knelt next to JP, pulled the sleeve of Melanie's t-shirt up, and tightly gripped her upper arm and shoulder. Melanie panted and looked back at Simon and Penny fearfully. Panicking, she sank back against JP, attempting to change her angle to get back to her feet. She tried to back herself away from them under JP's arm, but he quickly changed his stance to prevent her from escaping, causing her to cry out once more as she irritated her ribcage.

Penny sighed and cleansed Melanie's upper arm with an antiseptic wipe. She had hoped Melanie would calm down on her own, but she was hurting herself and Penny didn't want her to do any serious damage. "Ok, honey. Just a quick sting here and then you'll start to relax."

Melanie attempted to bite Simon's arm, but he pulled his arm out of her reach and continued to grip her arm tightly. Penny pinched Melanie's skin between two fingers, preparing to give her the injection while the men struggled to keep her still.

Melanie dropped her head once more and choked back a sob, dropping to her knees and giving in, knowing she'd lost the fight against the trio. She knew if Penny administered the injection, she wouldn't be able to defend herself anyway.

"That's a good girl," Penny commended as she let go of Melanie's skin and pulled the needle away, relieved to not have to use it. "I won't give this to you if you can stay calm just like this, all right?"

Simon looked at Penny, not knowing if he should let go of Melanie or not. She smiled as she capped the syringe and placed it back in her bag, letting him know he could let Melanie go.

"I'm sorry, love," said JP, regretfully as he released Melanie's wrists and gently ran his hands along her arms. "We just don't want you running off and getting hurt."

"Can we take her inside and away from the cameras?" Joan asked, looking back at the photographers. "I don't want her seen like this." JP nodded and stood up, pulling Melanie to her feet with his hands under her elbows. He gently took her hand, leading her slowly back into the hotel. Melanie followed obediently, struggling not to cry and limping slightly. The girls followed close behind, continuing to block Melanie from the cameras until they were in the lobby. The men stopped barricading the photographers and quickly followed the others inside.

Melanie's chin wobbled and she inhaled deeply as they entered the lift. Penny looked at her regretfully and took her hand.

"Melanie, look at me," she instructed, lifting Melanie's chin. "You're not in trouble, ok? We're going to take you back upstairs and we'll forget any of this ever happened." Melanie looked worriedly at Penny as she smiled sadly and squeezed Melanie's shoulder supportively.

"Is she ok?" Emma asked timidly.

"She'll be fine," Penny replied as she gently ran her hand along Melanie's shoulder. "I'll have a look and see what damage the impact did, but it doesn't look like she broke anything." She gently took Melanie's hand and observed the bloody scrapes from her fall.

Melanie looked up at Simon guiltily as he rubbed the side of his thigh where she'd kicked him and she quickly dropped her gaze as he looked up at her. "I probably deserved a good kicking, sweetheart. I'm not cross," he assured her. He smiled kindly at her before looking over at Penny. "Will we need to worry about this happening a lot?"

"Maybe once or twice," Penny replied. "She doesn't like the sedation, so she'll probably be more deterred from running off now that she knows we can do that here too."

"Being surrounded by the lot of us might have been a bit much for right now," Joan suggested. "The girls and I will take her to her room to have a bit of a quiet night in to get her settled."

JP nodded and gently guided Melanie out of the lift and into her room followed by Joan, Penny, and the girls. The boys watched as the girls disappeared into Melanie's room before making their way back to the main suite.

"Come have a seat, love," JP instructed, leading Melanie over to her bed. She stared at the bed and began shaking violently. She looked up at him fearfully before slowly forcing herself to sit on the edge of the mattress. She was tense and the colour had drained from her face as she watched him closely. Not taking her eyes off of JP, she subtly gripped the bottom of her shirt and pulled it down.

"No, sweetheart," said Penny, quickly putting her hand on Melanie's arm for reassurance. JP looked at Penny with alarm before quickly dismissing himself to keep watch in the hall. Geri thanked JP as he closed the door behind himself and she watched as Joan sat next to Melanie and gently rubbed her back. Joan kissed Melanie's cheek and pushed Melanie's hair behind her ears, smiling in an attempt to get her to relax.

"What was that, just then?" Mel asked, looking from Melanie to Penny with a horrified expression. "Did she think JP..."

"There was no evidence of sexual assault," Penny replied quickly. "It does look like Otis beat her though."

"Is it bad?" Emma squeaked. She was standing opposite the bed with Victoria, wanting to give Melanie some space to get comfortable. "What he did?"

"Can they see, Melanie?" Penny asked. "I promise, we won't touch it."

Melanie looked worriedly at Penny, who smiled at her encouragingly and coaxed her to her feet. Melanie set her jaw and inhaled deeply as she turned her back to the group and slowly walked toward the wall. Penny quickly stepped in and stopped Melanie from putting her hands on the wall in preparation to be beaten.

"No, honey, no one is going to hit you," said Penny quickly. "We just want to see what Otis did to your back." She gently lifted Melanie's shirt up to the base of her shoulder blades to expose her bruised and battered skin while Melanie hugged her arms over her stomach to keep it from showing. The rest of the girls gasped and looked at her back with horror. Penny looked at the group regretfully, then frowned as she looked at the bruise forming on the right side of Melanie's torso where the truck had hit her. "This is from this evening," she sighed.

Melanie began shaking and cringed as though she was about to be struck. "Just relax," Penny instructed seriously. She pulled Melanie's shirt back down and looked at her sadly as Melanie stood stiffly with her back still to the group, breathing in short, panicked breaths.

"That fucking asshole!" Mel snarled.

"See, nothing to worry about," Joan assured Melanie, rushing to her side and gently guiding her to sit back down. "That was it."

"What did he do to the front?" Geri asked solemnly, having caught a glimpse of the symbol on Melanie's stomach.

"I don't know if she'll let you look at that," Penny cautioned. "It's a ritualistic marking of sorts." Geri's eyes widened and she looked back at Mel with shock, thinking back to the symbols the psychic had drawn for them.

"Come on then," said Mel stoically. "Let's have a look."

Melanie looked at Mel fearfully and broke into a cold sweat. Her face crumpled as she fought her emotions and she turned her head away, gripping the bottom of her shirt tightly.

"They just want to have a quick look," Penny assured her, kneeling to Melanie's level. "Just like we did the back."

"If it's too hard on her, we don't need to see it," Victoria stated, watching Melanie worriedly as Penny placed her hand over Melanie's, eliciting a frightened squeak from the tormented girl.

Melanie let go of her shirt and moved to push Penny's hand away, but quickly stopped herself. She clenched her fists and moved to stand up, but again stopped herself, struggling to decide whether to keep the girls from seeing her stomach or complying to whatever they asked of her.

Penny watched Melanie with concern and let go of her shirt, realizing she wasn't comfortable enough to expose her stomach. "Melanie, you can say 'no'," Penny explained softly. Melanie gripped her shirt once more, checking to make sure her stomach wasn't exposed. She dropped her head, not wanting the group to see she was about to cry. Joan gently rubbed her back, doing what she could to make Melanie feel safe.

"I'm going to run you a bath, all right?" said Penny, looking at Melanie's torn and bloody trousers. "You get yourself washed up and I'll come in and take a look at your leg before you put your bottoms back on."

She stood up and disappeared into the washroom to fill the bath, returning to guide Melanie to the washroom. She set a towel and clean trousers next to the bath and smiled at Melanie before stepping outside to give her some privacy. She stood outside for a moment, listening to make sure Melanie got into the bath, and she smiled sadly at the girls.

"Should we take her back to the hospital?" Victoria asked.

"I don't think it's that bad," Penny assured her. "She's not moving like anything's broken. I'll have a look once she's out and make sure, though."

The girls gathered on the bed, sitting in silence as they processed the information about how much Melanie had changed. They could hear her get out of the bath and drain the water and Penny tapped lightly on the door.

"Wrap yourself in a towel and I'll come have a look, ok?" she instructed, quickly realizing the girl wasn't going to answer back. As she tried to figure out how she could get a non-verbal response from her, Melanie opened the door and stepped aside to let her in. She had put her top back on and had a towel wrapped around her waist. Penny smiled, entering the room and closing the door behind her.

"I'll just take a quick look and you can put your bottoms back on," Penny assured her. She gently pulled Melanie's towel back just enough to see the injury on her left hip and along the side of her knee. She assessed the injury and quickly dressed the wounds, wrapping gauze around Melanie's hands before stepping back outside to let Melanie change.

"Just surface wounds," she assured the group. "Nothing's broken."

Melanie folded her towel and set it on the side of the bath before opening the bathroom door and waiting for Penny to tell her what to do. Penny smiled at her sympathetically as she took Melanie's hand and guided her back over to the bed next to Joan.

"Let's put on some telly and chill for a bit," Victoria suggested, grabbing the remote from the dresser and turning the TV on, finding a sitcom to lighten the mood. The girls crowded onto Melanie's bed and the couch at the end of the room, hoping to get Melanie to feel comfortable.

Joan coaxed Melanie to sit on the bed next to her, watching sadly as her daughter sat stiffly on the edge of the bed and gripped the comforter tightly in her clenched fists. The rest of the girls sat quietly and watched the television, trying to give Melanie a bit of space until she felt she could relax.

After a few minutes, Melanie seemed to shut down, displaying no emotion on her face. She looked back at the girls and glanced at the television. Joan smiled at her daughter and encouraged her to sit back against the cushions and make herself comfortable. Melanie obediently did as she was told, sitting with her legs crossed and her spine erect as she watched the colourful images on the screen.


	23. Reunited: Day Five (Continued)

23

 **Reunited: Day Five (Continued)**

Melanie sat alone on the floor in the corner of her hotel room, which was lit by the two lamps on either side of the bed. It was her first night in the hotel and the girls had wanted to give her enough space to be comfortable, but also wanted to be able to watch over her. They had decided to put her in the room attached to Geri's, so she could be there when Melanie was tormented by night terrors that had plagued her since she'd been admitted to the hospital.

Geri was reading in her own room, reading quietly in bed, so a small amount of light from her room was leaking into Melanie's room from the open door between them.

Melanie hugged her knees and looked around the room fearfully. She could hear people walking around the hall just outside her door and she stared at the light coming in from the spy hole in the door, the light flickering each time someone walked past her room. Her heart was racing and all of her muscles were tensed. The pain medication she'd been given at the hospital had worn off, leaving her with a pounding headache and a pain in her ribcage every time she inhaled.

She looked toward Geri's door and fought back the tears that had been building for the past half hour. She slowly stood up and hesitantly made her way over to the door.

She stood in the doorway and looked at Geri, dropping her gaze as Geri looked up from her book and smiled at her. Melanie began shaking and hoped she wasn't making a mistake approaching Geri.

"Hi, honey. I was just thinking I should come check on you," said Geri, setting her book on the bed and sitting up against the headboard. "Can't sleep?"

She watched as Melanie nervously hugged her arms around herself and looked as though she was having second thoughts about coming into Geri's room. Geri's smile faltered. She moved to get out of bed, but quickly reconsidered, not wanting to scare her away. "Melanie?"

Melanie looked up at Geri, scrutinizing her body language before dropping her gaze once more. She flinched as a door clicked shut outside and she instinctively took a step into Geri's room. "Come in, darling," Geri instructed. "It's been a long time since you and I had a little girlie sleepover." She patted the empty side of the bed and smiled up at Melanie. "Come on. It's all right."

"Darling, come here," said Geri sympathetically, watching as Melanie struggled to decide whether to go back to her own room or accept Geri's invitation. Unable to watch Melanie cower at the door any longer, Geri slowly slipped out of bed and made her way over to her. She wrapped her arms around Melanie, who immediately stiffened at her touch. She could feel the girl shaking and could see her fighting back tears.

"I'm so sorry, sweetheart," Geri sighed. "This has got to be absolutely horrible for you, not knowing anyone and being in a strange place. We took you out of the only place you felt comfortable, didn't we?"

Melanie shrugged and remained rigid. Geri held her for a moment, before pulling her over to the bed and convincing her to sit down.

"Is there anything I can do to help?" she asked, wrapping her arm around Melanie and leaning her head on her shoulder. "Is there anything you want to know?" Melanie shrugged and chewed at her thumbnail, staring down at the floor. "Why don't I tell you a bit about us lot?" she suggested. "I can tell you about how we all met."

Geri rambled on, spouting off information about herself and the other girls and how they had formed the Spice Girls. She described Melanie's relationship with each of them as well as Melanie's favourite things and the things she disliked. Melanie listened closely, growing steadily more tired, but too fascinated by the onslaught of information Geri was giving her to sleep.

"I think I should probably leave it there for now," said Geri, noticing Melanie was struggling to keep her eyes open. "I don't want to overwhelm you. Why don't you sleep with me tonight?"

She crawled to the head of the bed and slid back under the covers before patting the bed and smiling at Melanie. Melanie looked at Geri, then stared fearfully at the empty space on the bed she was indicating. "There's nothing to be worried of," Geri assured her. "I won't touch you."

She watched sadly as Melanie began shaking once again, still staring at the bed. Penny had told the girls earlier that Melanie hadn't willingly slept in a bed since she'd been found. They always ended up finding her curled up in a corner on the floor of her room. Geri thought for a moment before getting out of bed to retrieve the extra duvet from the cupboard.

Melanie flinched as she walked by, but Geri didn't touch her. She watched as Geri placed a few pillows on the floor next to the bed and covered them with the duvet to add a bit of padding to the floor. She smiled at Melanie and motioned toward the nest she'd created.

"Would this be better?" she asked as she crawled back into bed. Melanie looked at her curiously and leaned over to look at the makeshift nest. Geri softly coaxed Melanie over and convinced her to curl up on the floor next to her before covering her with a blanket. Melanie watched as Geri leaned back against her headboard and turned on the TV to watch a few late night talk shows before bed.

Melanie stared at the TV for a few moments, occasionally glancing at Geri who was watching the TV and laughing softly with the punchlines. After a while, Melanie relaxed against the pillows, making herself comfortable and pulling the blanket taut.

"Do you want me to turn the telly off so you can sleep?" Geri asked, turning to look at Melanie who shrugged a non-committal response.

It was obvious that Melanie was tired, so Geri turned off the TV and dimmed the lamp, not letting it get completely dark in the room. She turned on her side, facing Melanie, and she cuddled into her pillow, then smiled at Melanie before closing her eyes.

Melanie rolled onto her side, turning her back to Geri and staring at the door leading to the hallway. The noise outside had finally died down as the other patrons of the hotel began to turn in for the night. She sighed and looked back at the door leading to her own room, shivering at the dark void beyond the threshold.

She sat up, still looking over at the door, and walked apprehensively back toward her own room. Geri sighed sadly, assuming Melanie had been too uncomfortable to stay. She didn't stop her, knowing it was best to let Melanie do what made her most comfortable. She watched as Melanie peeked into her room, tentatively clutched the doorknob, then closed and locked the door before making her way back over to her nest. She settled back under the blanket and allowed herself to relax enough to fall asleep, still keeping her back to Geri.

-0-0-

Geri woke abruptly and sat up to look around the room. She looked at the clock next to the bed, reading 4:30am, and turned on the bedside lamp. Melanie was on the bed with her. Once she had been sure Melanie had fallen asleep, Geri had gotten the girls' bodyguard, Andy, to lift Melanie off the floor and put her in bed where she'd be more comfortable.

Melanie groaned and kicked Geri again, caught in the throes of a nightmare. Geri frowned and looked Melanie over. She was sweating and breathing quickly as she continued to thrash around in her sleep.

Geri pushed her blankets aside and knelt next to Melanie, placing her hand gently on Melanie's arm. Sandra and Penny had insisted the night terrors were nothing to worry about and that it would go away once Melanie felt safe, but it was still terrifying to watch.

"Melanie, it's Geri," she said softly. "Everything's all right. You're not with Otis anymore, darling."

"No!" Melanie whimpered.

Geri frowned and pulled Melanie's blanket back to look at her stomach. Melanie's shirt had ridden up slightly, exposing a bit of the scabbed symbol that had been cut into her skin. Geri gently pulled Melanie's shirt up to see more of the wound, but quickly let go when Melanie's panic began to escalate. Her heart racing, she tried to shake Melanie awake as the girl screamed and appeared to be in pain.

"Geri, I'm coming in!" Andy called urgently from the other side of the hotel room door. She could hear him slide the key card in the door and twist the doorknob to let himself into the room, unaware of what was going on. Geri continued to shake Melanie until she opened her eyes and tensed in Geri's grip, sitting up and looking around wildly to figure out where she was. She looked at Andy and screamed as Geri pulled her close and hugged her tightly.

"Shh, you're ok," said Geri as calmly as she could. "That's just Andy, He's here to keep you safe, remember? Just relax." She continued to speak softly and held Melanie tightly, stroking her hair until she could feel Melanie's muscles begin to relax and her breathing return to normal. "That's it, just relax. It was just a nightmare," Geri explained. "None of that was real."

"Everything ok?" Andy asked. "Do you want me to get Penny?"

"Sorry, Andy," said Geri apologetically. "We're to expect this for the first little while. She'll be all right."

Melanie slowly pulled away from Geri and looked back at Andy. He smiled and greeted her in an attempt to make her feel less uncomfortable. Realizing she was on Geri's bed, Melanie quickly pushed away from Geri and scrambled off the mattress, pressing her back against the wall and watching Andy closely.

"I'll let you girls get back to sleep," said Andy, realizing he was making Melanie uneasy. He turned and walked back into the hallway, smiling kindly. "I'm right here if you need me," he said, before closing the door once more.

"Come lay down, sweetheart," said Geri. "Were you with Otis again?" She watched as Melanie crept around the bed, keeping her eye on Geri as she made her way back over to the duvet and pillows on the floor. "What did he do to you?" Geri asked, resting on her side with her head on her palm as Melanie made herself comfortable. Melanie shrugged and turned her back to Geri, pulling her blanket over her shoulders.

Geri sighed and turned onto her back, staring at the ceiling. After thinking for a moment, she turned back on her side to look at Melanie. "Melanie, I want you to know that most blokes are nothing like Otis," she said, seriously. "I know he hurt you, but I promise none of us will ever hit you or make you do anything you don't want to do and as soon as you're ready to talk, all of us are here for you. You can talk to us about anything, ok?"

She waited, hoping to get a response, but Melanie remained silent and kept her back to Geri. Geri sighed softly and dimmed her bedside lamp before resting back against her pillow. After a few minutes, Melanie sat up and looked at Geri. Geri watched curiously as Melanie's eyes glanced over at the hotel stationary on the bedside table. She though for a moment before picking up the notebook and pen and offering it to Melanie.

"You want this?" Geri asked, watching Melanie with amusement. "Here you go. Take it."

Melanie apprehensively pulled the complimentary hotel stationary toward herself, keeping her eyes glued on Geri. She set the notepad on her lap and looked over at the door to the hallway. Geri smiled kindly and rested back onto her pillow. Melanie struggled for a moment before attempting to write something on the paper.

Geri frowned as Melanie began breathing quickly and set the pen back on the bedside table. She gripped the notepad tightly, staring at the paper as it fluttered in her violently shaking hands.

"Melanie, can I see?" Geri asked with concern.

Melanie nodded, but made no move to give Geri the notepad. Geri sat back up and slowly gripped the notepad, pulling it from Melanie's hand. Melanie kept her head down and curled herself into a ball, breathing in ragged gasps as Geri looked at the paper and frowned.

"Four more?" Geri asked, reading the two words Melanie had written on the paper. "Four more what, darling?" She tried to think back on what she and Melanie had just been talking about. Her jaw dropped suddenly and her eyes widened as she realized what Melanie had meant. "Four more people?"

Melanie nodded, keeping her face buried in her arms. "Oh, my gosh!" Geri gasped, sitting up and looking at the phone. "Shit." She looked back at Melanie and slid off the bed so she could wrap her arms around her. "Shit," she gasped once more, holding Melanie tightly. "Do you remember what they look like? Shit, I've got to tell Officer Shaw. Oh, sweetheart. I'm so sorry. No wonder you're terrified. Don't worry. Officer Shaw will find them and lock them up. They can't get you while you're with us, I promise."

Melanie pulled away and rolled onto her side with her back to Geri, staring anxiously at the door. Geri gently pulled the blanket over Melanie and looked over at the clock, knowing it was too early in the morning to call Officer Shaw.


	24. Reunited: Day Six

24

 **Reunited: Day Six**

Melanie found herself in Geri's bed again as she woke. She slowly slid out of bed, looking back to make sure she hadn't woken Geri, before creeping back to her own room. She opened the door apprehensively and looked inside. The room was much brighter than the previous evening, with the sun shining through the large picture window that overlooked the city. She stepped inside and closed the door silently behind her.

She stared at her reflection in the mirror, and looked guiltily at the clothes she was wearing. She packed all of the clothes, apart from what she had on, back into the suitcase and quietly opened the door connecting her room to Geri's. She pushed the suitcase inside and checked to make sure she hadn't woken Geri, before closing the door once again. She stepped into the hallway and broke into a cold sweat as the door clicked shut behind her. She looked over at Vern, another one of the girls' bodyguards, who was sitting in a chair a few doors down. He smiled up at her before standing and setting the book that he had been reading onto his chair.

"You're still an early riser," he chuckled, remaining next to his chair to avoid scaring her off. Melanie pressed her back against her door and gripped the knob behind her, attempting to open the door and retreat back into her room. She started to panic as the knob refused to budge.

"Where would you like to go, Melanie?" Vern asked softly. "Would you like to grab something to eat?"

She attempted to pull on the door knob once more, watching Vern with a fearful expression. Tears stung her eyes as she fought to keep from crying.

"Do you want back in your room?" he asked, his smile faltering as he noticed her trying to open her door behind her back. Realizing he had noticed what she was doing, Melanie let her arms drop to her sides, keeping her back pressed against the door. "Would it help if I got your mum or Penny?"

Vern watched her, not knowing how to approach her or what to do to make her feel comfortable. She was obviously terrified of him and he felt the need to show her there was nothing to be afraid of. From where he was standing, he could see her shaking and he wanted nothing more than to beat Otis to a bloody pulp for what he'd done.

He slowly approached Melanie, watching her cringe and press herself tighter against the door of her room. He pulled the card key for her room from his back pocket and held it out to her.

"Here you go, love," he offered. She looked up at the card key and slowly took it from him. Her hand was trembling as she held the card and looked up at him expectantly. He smiled sadly and walked her through how to use the card to open the door. Once the door was open, Melanie hugged her arms to herself and stood with her back to the door, holding it open and waiting expectantly for Vern to enter. She looked up at him before quickly dropping her head and choking back a sob as she moved to take her shirt off.

He looked at her with a horrified expression on his face. "Oh, no," he gasped, putting his hand on her arm to stop her. "Melanie, no. That's not... Sweetheart, I'm sorry. I just thought you wanted to go back into your room."

She looked up at him tearfully, looking confused. She let go of her shirt and looked over at her bed, clutching her stomach with both hands and looking back at him with a panicked expression.

"Fucking hell. What did they do to you?" he gasped. He leaned forward to pull the door closed, wanting to remove some of the tension between them. "Let's go get you something to eat," he suggested as he offered his hand to her. She flinched and looked at him fearfully, taking his hand and allowing him to lead her to the lift. She continued to watch him out the corner of her eye as the lift descended to the basement where one of the conference rooms had been set up to serve breakfast to the two bands and their crew. He led her into the conference room and over to one of the buffet tables where he took a plate and held it out to her, encouraging her to go through the buffet to find something to eat.

A few of the dancers and crew members were already eating and looked up with surprise to finally see Melanie. She looked at the buffet fearfully, not making any move to approach it.

"Go on, love," he said encouragingly. "Take whatever you'd like." She looked at the buffet once more, her stomach demanding to finally be fed a decent amount of food. She was breathing quickly and shaking uncontrollably. He watched her sadly as she reluctantly reached for an orange and set it on her plate. She turned back to face him, keeping her head down as she waited for him to tell her what to do.

"It's all right, Melanie," said Vern, softly. "There's nothing to be afraid of." He moved to put his hand on her arm in a gesture of comfort, but she flinched, dropping the plate to the floor. The plated shattered at her feet and the orange rolled away from the two of them. She gasped and looked up at him, terrified. She didn't dare move and she glanced at the other people out of the corner of her eye, seeming to expect something horrible to happen.

"That's ok," he said reassuringly. He took another plate from the buffet and grabbed another orange. He gently placed his hand on her shoulder, guiding her away from the shattered glass. He led her over to a table with Robert and Carmine, two of the girls' dancers, and coaxed Melanie to sit down. He set the plate in front of her and grabbed his mobile from his pocket to check the text message he had received. He quickly responded to Geri's text, letting her know that Melanie was with him and where she could find them.

Robert and Carmine smiled at Melanie and greeted her kindly, trying to hold back their excitement. Everyone had been told about Melanie's condition and knew she had no memory of any of them. She looked up at the two men worriedly, then back up at Vern. She gripped the arms of her chair tightly, dropped her head, and squeezed her eyes closed.

Geri and Emma raced into the room, still in their pyjamas and looking worried. Vern met them at the door and breathed a sigh of relief.

"I don't know what to do," he sighed. "Everything I try seems to make her more uncomfortable. I was going to let her back into her room, but that terrified her. I don't know what she thought I was going to do and I didn't want to make it worse."

"It's all right," said Geri, watching as Emma walked quickly over to the table where Melanie was sitting. "She'll go along with basically anything you make her do, whether she wants to or not. Her doctors are pretty sure those bastards trained her not to disobey or something. Everything we do is going to seem like a threat for a while. It's just going to take time to convince her we're not like them."

Emma knelt next to Melanie and gently set her hand on Melanie's. Melanie flinched and turned her head away, breathing in short, frightened gasps.

"It's ok," Emma assured her.. She gently pulled Melanie to her feet and wrapped her arms around her. Melanie kept her arms at her side and her head down, remaining stiff in Emma's embrace. "Is there anything I can do to make it better?" Melanie was desperately fighting back tears as Emma leaned back to look at her. "You can tell us if you don't want to do something. We won't make you do anything you don't want to do, all right?"

Melanie kept her head down to avoid making eye contact with anyone in the room. Emma sighed sadly and wrapped one arm around Melanie's waist, pulling her toward Geri and Vern. Melanie followed, reluctant but not putting up a fight.

"We're going to go back up to my room," Geri explained to both Vern and Melanie. "We'll order breakfast and have a bit of a quiet morning in." Vern nodded and watched as the girls gently led Melanie back to the lift.

-0-0-

Melanie watched her brothers as they chased the football around on the imitation grass, attempting to score goals on her step-dad, who was guarding the net at the end of the indoor soccer pitch they'd found across the parking lot from the hotel. She and Joan were sitting in silence on a bench opposite the net. While Melanie watched the game, Joan was watching her, observing her inability to relax and taking in the bruises on her wrists, neck, and shoulders.

Joan sighed, trying to come up with some way to get Melanie to feel comfortable. They'd brought her to the pitch in an attempt to bring back some memories of Melanie's passion for football, but she could see there was no recognition by the way her daughter was watching the game.

"You were a very good footie player," Joan stated softly, breaking the silence and causing Melanie to flinch. "You and Dennis would watch the Liverpool match every weekend when you were younger, then you would play in the park afterwards with your brothers."

Melanie sighed and looked back at the game. Joan observed her daughter sadly. It was obviously frustrating for Melanie too, not having any memory of anything and suddenly being surrounded by people that were desperately trying to get her to remember them and bombarding her with information.

"We could arrange to watch the match this weekend in the pub across from the hotel," Joan suggested, watching as Melanie's eyes widened fearfully. Melanie looked back at her mum, silently pleading with her to reconsider. "There would be a lot of people though," Joan concurred. "Maybe that's not such a good idea." She sighed and smiled sadly. "We could just watch at in the suite, perhaps."

Melanie nearly shot off the bench as the ball rolled into her foot. She looked at her brothers with terror as they stood a few meters away, smiling at her.

"Want to give it a go, Melanie?" Paul asked. "Come give it a few kicks around the pitch?"

Melanie slowly inched her foot away from the ball and stared apprehensively back at Paul.

"That's all right, Melanie," said Dennis. "You don't have to. Kick it back and we'll leave you be."

Melanie looked from the boys to her mum, all of whom were smiling at her. She began shaking and stared down at the ball.

"Go on," Joan encouraged, watching the internal struggle Melanie was going through as she tried to decide whether or not she should do as the boys were asking. "It's just a ball, darling."

Melanie tentatively tapped the ball with her foot and looked up the boys once more. They were still smiling, but she could see a hint of sadness in Paul's face. She gripped the seat of the bench tightly and rolled the ball onto her toe, kicking it upward toward Paul so he could catch it.

"Nice one!" Paul laughed as he caught the ball on his chest and let it roll it to the ground, kicking it toward Dennis and scoring a goal. "I knew you still had it in you."

Melanie cocked her head to the side curiously and looked down at her feet, looking as though she was surprised by the accuracy of her own shot.

"Your mind might not remember yet, but your body does," Joan chuckled. "Why don't you take a ball on your own and kick it around a bit and see if anything else comes back."

She picked up the extra ball from under the bench and put it in Melanie's lap, encouraging her to go off to the other side of the pitch to kick it around. Melanie slowly stood up, watching everyone else and waiting for their reactions. When no one paid any attention to her, she made her way over to the opposite end of the pitch and dropped the ball on the grass. She looked back once more and gently pushed the ball with her toe, waiting again for a reaction from her family. Joan smiled at her for a moment before returning her attention to the boys, who were engrossed in their game and not seeming to care that Melanie was off on her own.

Not completely sure what to do, Melanie walked a few laps around her end of the pitch, tapping the ball a few feet away and catching up with it to tap it again. She started by kicking it with the same foot each time, then progressed to alternating between feet. She looked back at her brothers, watching them kick the ball and run after it or pass it to one another.

Joan tried not to stare, but couldn't stop watching as Melanie became slightly more comfortable and exhibited a curiosity toward the game. She would watch the boys and subtly try to mimic their movements, then quickly look back to make sure they weren't watching her.

"How's everything going?" Simon asked from behind Joan. Joan gasped and looked back, startled by his sudden appearance. He apologized and sat next to her, watching as Stuart kicked the ball into the net. As Joan told Simon about Melanie's progress, they both looked over at her to find her clutching the ball and staring at them fearfully.

"It's all right, darling," Joan assured her. "You can still play."

"I've wrecked it, haven't I?" Simon chuckled. "I'm sorry. I just wanted to let you know we're planning on ordering in if you'd like to come join us for dinner."

"We'd love to," Joan replied appreciatively. Simon let her know where to meet the group and smiled at Melanie before leaving the pitch. Joan waved at Dennis and he caught the ball as Stuart kicked it toward the net. Both boys looked back at Joan and followed Dennis over to the bench to find out why the game was being called off.

With everyone distracted, Melanie set the ball back on the grass and rolled it under her toe, kicking it upward and bouncing it off of her knee and catching it on the inside of her foot. She thought for a moment before tossing it back in the air with her foot, bouncing it off her knee and catching it once more with the inside of her other foot. She let it roll back on to the grass and looked over at the net on her end of the pitch. She slowly walked with the ball, gaining speed and kicking it toward the side of the pitch then turning and kicking it toward the net. The ball soared toward the end of the pitch and into the corner of the net, rolling down the interior netting and landing on the grass in the centre of the net.

"Goal!" Paul shouted enthusiastically, startling her. She dropped her hands to her side and took a step back, looking back at her parents and her brothers who had all been watching her. Dennis smirked and put his hand on Paul's shoulder, a silent reminder to stay calm and quiet with her. Paul quickly apologized and pretended to zip his mouth shut.

"Kick it here, Melanie," Stuart called. "We're gonna go have a bit to eat with the others." She waited a moment before slowly walking over to the net and pulling the ball out of the net with her foot. She rolled it a few feet and looked at Stuart who was waiting expectantly for her to kick it. Joan was smiling at her and gripping Dennis's hand tightly, excited to see Melanie interacting with her brothers. Melanie took a few steps back before quickly approaching the ball and kicking it in Stuart's direction. He ran for the ball and bounced it off the top of his head, aiming it toward Paul who caught it on his chest and let it roll to the ground in front of him.

"Nice one!" Stuart exclaimed.

"Come on, darling," Joan called. "Let's go eat."

Melanie slowly approached the group, eying each one of them and keeping a bit of distance once she got near. Joan held out her hand and gently pulled Melanie along with the group as they made their way back to the hotel.


	25. Reunited: Day Seven

25

 **Reunited: Day Seven**

Brian, AJ, Nick, Kevin, and Howie were alone in the penthouse suite watching football on the big screen TV. The coffee table in front of them was covered in beer cans, nuts, popcorn, and sandwiches and all of the boys were completely focused on the TV. Prior to the accident, their days had been packed full from sun up to sundown with no breaks in between and no days off until closer to the end of the tour. With their various injuries and Melanie's mental state, their schedule had become very lax and they were finally able to get a few days off here and there. They were taking full advantage of having an entire day to chill out and do nothing.

As the quarterback caught the ball and began running toward the hundred yard line, the boys began shouting excitedly, erupting into exuberant cheers as the player scored a touchdown, threw the ball down, and began dancing triumphantly.

Penny and Joan entered the room, pulling a very hesitant Melanie in with them. She gripped her mum's hand tightly in response to the noise in the room and she tried to keep herself behind the other two women to keep back from the boys. Noticing the women entering the room, AJ quickly muted the TV and motioned for the rest of the guys to quiet down.

"I'm sorry, we didn't mean to interrupt," said Joan apologetically. "Could I possibly ask you boys for a favour?"

"Of course," Howie replied. "Anything you need."

"I'll get Melanie settled and say goodbye," said Penny softly as she gently led Melanie toward one of the bedrooms. Joan smiled at Melanie, who was following Penny but still watching the boys fearfully.

"Penny is going to be taking Vern and Andy back to the hospital with her to give them restraint and sedation training and I want to go along to watch," Joan explained, anxiously looking back at the bedroom Melanie had been taken to. "The girls are still doing their interview and I didn't want to interrupt. Would you boys mind watching her until I get back?"

"Absolutely," Brian replied. "We'd love to."

"You shouldn't have to do anything," Joan explained. "We've just given her a painkiller and she should sleep until I return, but just pop your head in and check on her once in a while. If she does wake up, maybe you can try to get her to eat something?"

"For sure," AJ replied, watching as Penny returned from the bedroom. They all thanked Penny and said their goodbyes as she and Joan left the suite. Nick turned the volume down on the TV and the boys went back to watching their game, cheering in near-silence whenever their team did well.

At half time, AJ quietly made his way to the bedroom to check on Melanie. Penny hadn't completely closed the door, so he was able to peek in through the crack to see how Melanie was doing. Not seeing her in bed, he slowly pushed the door open and stepped into the room.

He slowly crept around the room, looking to see if Melanie had opted to sleep elsewhere. She would normally tuck herself into a corner of the room, but AJ wasn't seeing her anywhere. Just as he was beginning to worry, he opened the closet to find her pressed into the furthest corner within, staring fearfully at him and breathing in short, painful gasps.

"Hey, it's ok," AJ assured her as he knelt down to be at her level. "There's nothing to be scared of." He could see her trying to push herself further away from him, her breathing becoming more erratic until she was hyperventilating.

"I'm sorry," he said, panicking himself as he realized his presence was making her worse. Each struggled inhalation was cut off by a pained whimper as her lungs pushed against her broken rib. AJ quickly scrambled to his feet and ran back out to the living area of the suite. He tore open the cupboards in search of a paper bag, catching the attention of the rest of the guys.

"What's going on?" Kevin asked worriedly.

"She's hyperventilating in the closet," AJ replied, still searching through the cupboards. Brian jumped off the couch and immediately raced to the bedroom, followed by Kevin and Howie. Nick ran to the kitchen and pulled open the cupboard next to the fridge where the alcohol was stashed. He tore a paper bag off of one of the bottles and handed it to AJ, following him as he ran back to the bedroom.

When they arrived, Kevin was gently lifting Melanie out of the closet, ignoring her terrified cries between each breath. He set her on the edge of the bed and sat next to her, gently rubbing her back as AJ sat on her other side, explaining what he was going to do with the bag.

"Maybe it would help if one of the girls was here," Howie suggested as Melanie turned her face away from AJ and tried to push the bag away. Howie quickly left the room and ran down the hall to the room where the girls were doing their interview. He tapped lightly on the door, not wanting to interrupt more than necessary. Simon opened the door a crack and looked at Howie curiously.

"Melanie's panicking and I think it's because she's surrounded by guys," Howie whispered urgently. "Can we get one of the girls?"

Simon nodded and let Howie into the room, no longer bothered with trying not to disrupt the interview. A few of the crew members looked at him, hearing some background noise on their audio feeds.

"Tor, can I steal you away for a second?" Simon asked, choosing one of the girls at random. "We need your help with Melanie." Victoria's eyes widened and she immediately left the set without question. As she approached the two men, she pulled her mic pack off and handed it to Simon, then raced back to the suite without a word.

"What's going on?" she asked as she entered the bedroom. Melanie was sitting on the bed between Kevin and AJ, desperately trying to stand up and push the guys away as she struggled to catch her breath. "Oh, my god." She raced over to Melanie and took the bag AJ was handing her. "Melanie, stop and breathe, honey," Victoria instructed. "Just relax. Everything's ok."

"I think we should go," said Howie to the rest of the guys. "I think we might be making it worse." The guys looked at Howie questioningly, but did as he suggested, quickly filing out of the room to leave Victoria to tend to Melanie. They sat back in the den and listened as Victoria calmly attempted to coax Melanie into calming down.

"What happened?" Simon asked, looking at each of the guys.

"I don't know," AJ replied shakily. "Fuck, was she panicking that whole time? We left her alone for a good twenty minutes before I checked on her."

"There were five of us here," Howie stated, looking at the guys seriously. "There were five of them that had her in that cabin."

"Oh, shit," Nick breathed, realizing what Melanie had most likely been thinking when she's been left alone with them

Back in the room, Melanie was still panicking and staring at the door where the boys had disappeared. She was gripping Victoria's arm tightly to keep her from putting the paper bag near her face.

"They aren't coming back," Victoria assured her. "Honey, I need to you to take some big breaths for me so we can get you feeling better, ok?" She could feel Melanie's grip loosen from around her wrist and her body momentarily slumped against Victoria as she began to lose consciousness. Victoria wrapped her free arm around Melanie to keep her upright and she quickly took the opportunity to force the bag over Melanie's mouth and nose while she was too weak to fight against her. "Melanie, you're going to pass out if you don't breathe into the bag," Victoria warned. "Just a few breaths and I'll take it off." Melanie attempted to push the bag away but she was becoming increasingly weaker as she struggled to inhale. She continued to hold on to Victoria's arm, but stopped pushing her away and gave in to breathing into the bag.

Melanie had her head resting on Victoria's shoulder and her eyes were half shut, but her breathing was slowly becoming more normal. Victoria pulled the bag away, allowing Melanie to breathe in some fresh air.

"There you go," said Victoria softly, pressing the bag over Melanie's mouth and nose once more. "One more time and then we'll be done." She let Melanie breathe into the bag for a few seconds before setting it aside and gently kissing the side of Melanie's head. "Feeling better?" she asked, rubbing Melanie's arm and holding her hand. Melanie nodded slowly, exhausted and sweating slightly from her ordeal.

"You should get some rest, sweetheart," Victoria stated sympathetically, pulling the comforter back and standing up to get Melanie to lay down. Melanie whimpered and looked back at the door urgently. Victoria frowned curiously, looking at the door to see what Melanie was afraid of.

"You're scared of the lads?" Victoria asked, looking back at Melanie. "Honey, those boys adore you. They're not going to hurt you." Melanie continued to stare at the door, her eyes wide and her breathing coming in quick gasps once again. Victoria sighed sadly and gripped Melanie's hand. "Let's go back to your room," she suggested, pulling Melanie to her feet. "You can have a bit of a kip and I'll stay with you until you wake up, all right?"

Melanie gripped Victoria's hand tightly as she was guided to the main area of the suite and out into the hall to her room. Victoria smiled apologetically at the boys as she and Melanie walked past and she couldn't help but notice Melanie walking more quickly while in view of the boys.

Melanie let go of Victoria's hand once they were in her room and she walked quickly over to the nest of blankets in the corner of her room. After her night in Geri's room, she'd removed all of the blankets and pillows from her own bed and made the nest just like Geri had done. Victoria watched sadly as Melanie sank into the blankets and curled onto her side, pulling a blanket over herself and letting her eyes slide closed. Victoria watched her for a moment before sitting on the couch and looking through the book she and the other girls had written. Joan had gotten it for Melanie to look through in an attempt to get her to remember the girls. The book was only a few days old, but it already looked well-read. Melanie had looked through the pages multiple times and had turned down the corners of a few pages she favoured.

Victoria fought back tears as she stared down at a picture of the five girls that had been taken on the pier in Brighton. She ran her fingers along the image, a moment captured when everything was normal and everyone was happy. She closed the book, quickly wiping the tear from her cheek as she looked over at Melanie, realizing she was beginning to forget what Melanie had been like before.


	26. Reunited: Day Eight

26

 **Reunited: Day Eight**

Melanie sat quietly on a chair in the den of the penthouse suite with her head down. She'd done all of the things that were expected of her that morning. Taking Penny's advice, Melanie's mum had created a routine that her daughter was to follow every morning. Without having to be told, she was to get up and make her bed, shower and use the toilet, take her medication with a full glass of water, brush her teeth, and then join everyone in the penthouse suite. It was obvious that Melanie liked the routine and knowing what was expected of her. She had a similar routine for the evening as well that she strictly followed. The routines guaranteed she was at least getting some water into her and they wouldn't have to constantly keep an eye on her to determine if she needed the toilet. However, once Melanie had finished the routine, she would sit quietly, waiting for instructions or just trying to stay out of the way, as she was currently doing.

The boys had gone out to do a photoshoot for a teen magazine and the girls had been pulled into another hotel suite to do a Skype interview with a British news station. Melanie's brother and Dennis had gone out to do some sight seeing. Since they'd arrived in America, they'd only really seen the inside of the hotel, the hospital, and the woods where they'd helped search for Melanie. No one had been interested in going out while Melanie was missing and since her return, they'd wanted to be around for her.

Alan was out on the balcony, talking on his mobile phone to his wife back home. She'd called wanting to know how everything was going with Melanie and to make sure everything was all right.

Joan was working quietly in the kitchen, wanting to give Melanie some space. Melanie really hadn't had a moment to herself since they gotten her back and Joan wanted to see if it would help to let her do what she wanted without an audience. Unfortunately, Melanie didn't seem the least bit interested in exploring or doing anything really. She'd been sitting in silence for over an hour, glancing up at her mom from time to time before dropping her gaze to the floor once more.

Joan sighed and retrieved a blender from one of the kitchen drawers and proceeded to whip up some meringue. The kitchen smelled warm and homey, with sugar caramelizing in a pan on the stove and fresh strawberries chopped up in a bowl on the cupboard. Desperate to stimulate any memories for Melanie, Joan had been trying to recreate experiences and recipes that had been important to her daughter, but nothing seemed to be familiar to Melanie.

Melanie looked up at her mum and watched as she dropped the meringue onto parchment paper on a cookie sheet and placed it in the oven. As her mum turned back around, she quickly dropped her head once more, not wanting Joan to know she'd been watching her. As she went about making a strawberry sauce, Joan glanced up at Alan to see how he was getting on. He had his back to her, but she could see his shoulders shaking as he sobbed into the phone. Not wanting him to set her off as well, she quickly looked away and bit the inside of her cheek to keep herself from tearing up.

Melanie's return had turned out to be incredibly hard on all of them, causing them all to break down at one time or another. They were all so happy to have her back, but it seemed as though they'd only gotten back the shell of her daughter. It was as though someone had taken out everything that made Melanie who she was and put someone else inside. There were a few little idiosyncrasies and quirks that subtly popped up from time to time, but because she was so scared to do anything, it was rare to see them.

Alan ended his call and took a minute to compose himself before entering the suite. He smiled politely at Joan and looked over at Melanie, visibly disappointed to find her exactly as he'd left her.

"Smells lovely in here," he quipped, clearing his throat. "Is that Eton mess?" Joan nodded and pulled the meringue out of the oven.

"It was one of you favourites, darling," Joan announced, looking over at Melanie. Melanie looked up at her mum, her expression blank. Joan sighed and set the cookie sheet on a towel on the cupboard. "You're not going to eat any of this, are you?"

Melanie scrutinized her mum, her expression changing from puzzled to apologetic at Joan's statement.

"Come now," said Alan, trying to brighten the mood. "I'm sure she'll at least give it a try, won't you, sweetheart?" He smiled expectantly at his daughter, watching as she looked worriedly at the food Joan had prepared and she gripped the edge of the chair tightly.

"We'll see if you're in the mood for it once it's cooled," said Joan, sounding defeated and not at all hopeful.

Alan pulled a chair up to the cupboard and sat down, taking one of the strawberries from the bowl and popping it into his mouth, getting an annoyed look from Joan. He grinned sheepishly and nodded toward Melanie.

"I'm eating her share," he humoured.

"I feel like I've just punished her for the last hour," Joan sighed. "Melanie, is there nothing you'd like to go and do? You don't have to sit there, darling."

"Would you like me to arrange for the girls to take her out for a bit once they're finished their interview?" Alan asked.

"Like shopping?" Joan asked, with disbelief. "She would hate that."

"No, but I'm thinking she should get outside for a bit," Alan replied. "She's been cooped up in here and in hospital for a week now. The zoo is closed today. We could arrange for a private tour and then she's free to wander around all she wants and we don't have to worry about her running off."

Joan looked at him with shock. "That's a brilliant idea," she agreed. "And the girls would love that."

Alan shrugged, looking quite pleased with himself as he attempted to grab another strawberry. Joan swatted his hand away and handed him a banana instead. Alan grinned and took the banana, then stood up to leave. With Joan off her guard, he grabbed another strawberry before she could stop him and he ducked around her, quickly dodging the oven mitt she threw at him.

Melanie watched their antics, not displaying any emotion other than curiosity. As the door clicked shut behind Alan, Joan turned back to her project and smiled over at Melanie.

"Come over here and help me assemble this," she suggested. "You must be tired of sitting there." Melanie watched her mum fearfully and slowly got off of the chair, walking cautiously toward the kitchen cupboard and standing across from her mum. Joan slid one of the meringues in front of Melanie and passed her the strawberry cream and a spatula, showing her how to spread the cream over the meringue. As Melanie worked on assembling the Eton Mess, Joan picked a strawberry out of the bowl and popped it in her mouth. She smiled at Melanie and pushed the bowl toward her.

"Don't tell your father," she chuckled.

-0-0-

The girls wandered quietly through the zoo with Andy and Vern following a fair distance behind to give them space. They'd already gone to see the bears, the wildcats, and the monkeys and were now heading toward the petting zoo that was near a small duck pond and a picnic area.

"This was a terrible idea," Victoria whispered to Geri as Mel and Emma took Melanie to the petting areas, with small ponies, goats, and potbelly pigs.

"Why?" Geri asked, picking at the pretzel she'd purchased earlier. "Melanie used to love the zoo. It's nice and quiet here and it's open, so she shouldn't feel confined."

"For starters, she just spent a month lost in the woods with some of the same animals they've got here," Victoria replied. "Two: She spent over a week locked away and we bring her to a place where everything is in cages. And three: She's allergic to half the animals in that petting area, so she's going to be a mess in a matter of minutes and she'll think we've done it to her on purpose."

Geri's eyes widened and she nearly choked on her pretzel as she ran over to the other girls to stop them from exposing Melanie to the animals. Victoria rolled her eyes and slowly joined them as they walked to the duck pond instead.

"Can I have some of that?" Emma asked, looking back at Geri as the five of them sat at a picnic table by the pond. Geri nodded, pulling off a piece from her pretzel to give to her.

"Melanie, have you eaten anything today?" Mel asked, gently stroking Melanie's arm. Melanie looked at her worriedly, cringing away from Mel.

"You must be hungry," said Victoria. "Is there anything we can get you?" Melanie looked at each of the girls with terror.

"Melanie, you're going to make yourself sick if you don't eat something soon," Geri warned softly. "Let's at least go pick something out for you, ok?" She held her hand out to Melanie, who bit her lip nervously as she obediently took it and allowed herself to be led toward a nearby food stand. "It doesn't have to be much," Geri assured her, squeezing Melanie's hand to try to stop her from shaking. "Just enough to keep you from starving yourself."

Melanie looked at Geri fearfully as they passed the deer enclosure and increased her pace in order to distance herself from the animals. Geri looked at her curiously, then back at the deer, unaware of what had frightened Melanie.

She guided Melanie over to the food stand and eventually managed to get her to choose a banana and a granola bar before leading her back to the picnic table with the other girls.

Melanie sat with her food in front of her and looked over at Geri, who smiled and half-peeled the banana, holding it out until Melanie timidly took it and sighed. "At least try it," Geri coaxed, watching as Melanie dropped her head, picked off a small piece from the top, and reluctantly put it in her mouth.

"Good girl," Geri commended. "Is it ok? Do you want something different?"

Melanie kept her head down, refusing to look up at Geri as she stared at the banana. Emma took the granola bar and looked it over before setting it back in front of Melanie and excusing herself from the group to get one of her own. Melanie set the banana down as Geri opened the granola bar and passed it to her. She examined the bar apprehensively and flinched as she looked up to find Geri watching her expectantly. She looked away and picked off a small piece of the granola bar, putting it in her mouth with a pained expression.

"I can't imagine what this must be like," Victoria stated, watching Melanie sympathetically. "She's essentially experiencing everything for the first time all over again."

Melanie looked at Victoria curiously and tentatively put the granola bar down.

"Ooh, like your first kiss," Mel added. "And sex!"

"Mel!" Emma scolded, quickly covering Melanie's ears with her hands, causing Melanie to go rigid with her eyes wide. "Penny said she's like a six year old. You can't talk about sex!"

"She's not actually six years old, Em!" Victoria laughed, pulling Emma's hands away from Melanie's ears. "You've just scared the shit out of her. We don't actually have to treat her like a child. She hasn't miraculously become a virgin."

"Sorry, honey," said Emma apologetically. "You all right?" Melanie looked at Emma apprehensively and nodded slowly.

"Of course _your_ mind goes to sex," Geri scoffed, looking back at Mel. "I'd rather not have to experience my first time again, thank you very much. Although, the second time... and the third." She grinned mischievously as she took a bite of her granola bar.

Victoria watched as Melanie ignored the food in front of her and sat with her head down, glancing up at the girls and meeting Victoria's gaze before quickly looking away once more.

"Are you finished, darling?" Victoria asked, taking the granola bar and banana away. Melanie nodded, keeping her head down as Victoria passed the granola bar to Geri to finish and helped herself to the rest of the banana. "I don't know about you lot," she said as she finished the fruit, "but I'm ready to get back to the hotel."

"Did you have fun?" Emma asked, taking Melanie's hand and pulling her to her feet. Melanie avoided making eye contact and nodded dutifully. Emma smiled sadly and laced her fingers with Melanie's as they walked back to their car. Once in the car, she hugged Melanie's arm, leaned her head on her shoulder, and sighed sadly, disappointed that nothing they tried was making Melanie comfortable around them.


	27. Reunited: Day Nine

27

 **Reunited: Day Nine**

Melanie's parents had spent over an hour with Lucy, the psychiatrist that had been assigned to work with Melanie. Lucy had been meeting with Melanie and her family every day and would have a debriefing alone with Melanie's parents afterward to discuss possible tactics to help Melanie.

Joan, Dennis, and Alan were sitting in the hotel suite booked for Lucy's visits, having sent Melanie with Emma following the session. The room housed a small kitchenette and dining area, a sitting area, a detached bedroom and a spacious bathroom. Lucy was sitting on a chair across from Dennis and Joan with a notebook in hand. She hadn't written anything during their session. No progress had been made with Melanie since the day before, so there was nothing to add to the collection of notes she'd written during past meetings. Melanie was still unable to relax and feel comfortable around her family and friends. She was still too scared to eat more than a few bites of anything she was given and she remained on constant alert, never speaking a word and obediently following along with whatever she was told to do.

"She just seems so lost and helpless and we can't get a word out of her," Joan choked. "She spends every waking minute terrified of us. We've tried to show her that she doesn't need to be afraid of us, but she cowers any time someone moves too quickly or tries to touch her."

"And what do we do about her diet?" Dennis asked. "She's lost at least a stone since before this all happened and she's beginning to look sickly. She very rarely does more than graze and she only drinks when we give her her medication, so I don't know how she's not dehydrated."

"Melanie's doctors are fairly certain that the hallucinogens they found in her system were ingested, so she probably associates all food with those sensations," Lucy replied. "It's going to take some time to build some trust with her, but she'll come around. Remember, she's learned that people are going to hurt her if she does something wrong. She's just going to have to come to the realization that things are different for her now."

"So, what do we do?" Joan sighed desperately. The trio watched as Lucy seemed to consider something.

"Punish her," Lucy suggested finally, receiving looks of shock from Melanie's parents. "Perhaps she just needs to experience what it's like when you're angry with her. Make her punishment harmless, something as simple as a time out. She needs to know that people aren't going to beat her when they're mad at her."

"She's a grown woman," Alan protested. "We can't just put her in a time out."

"She is, but she isn't," Lucy replied. "Remember, mentally she's a child right now."

Joan looked at Dennis, his skeptical expression mirroring her own.

"It can't hurt to try, I suppose," Dennis shrugged. "But she never does anything wrong."

"It can be something as simple as refusing to eat," Lucy suggested. "She's developed a few behaviours that aren't desirable, so we can work towards breaking those as well as showing her that she's in a safe place. You could even try to get her talking. If she doesn't respond when she's asked to, she can be given a time out."

"She'd just be in a perpetual time out that way," Alan laughed.

-0-0-

Upstairs in the suite, the girls were looking through some catalogues that Tommy Hilfiger had sent them. As a gesture of kindness, and to get some free publicity, Tommy had offered each of the girls some free clothing from his recent line. They could each choose two items from the catalogue and he would have them delivered the following day.

The girls were all sitting on the bed, flipping through the pages, talking excitedly, and comparing the items they wanted to buy. Melanie was sitting at the foot of the bed with a catalogue open next to her. She was looking at the pages, but made no move to touch the book. She looked over at the door to the hallway and squirmed uncomfortably. She'd needed to wee for a while and it was getting to the point that she was worried she wouldn't be able to hold it much longer. She could see the door to the toilet from where she was sitting, but she didn't dare go without permission.

"Melanie?" Geri asked. "You all right?" She could see that Melanie was uncomfortable and had noticed her shifting around awkwardly.

"Do you need to use the toilet, love?" Victoria asked. Melanie looked back at her desperately, knowing it might be her only opportunity to get permission to go.

"Go on," said Mel. "You don't even need to ask. If you've got to wee, you just go."

Melanie looked at each of the girls and slowly slid off the bed, waiting for them to get mad with her. The girls went back to looking through the catalogue, paying no attention to her as she slowly backed toward the door. Unable to hold it any longer, Melanie quickly raced to the washroom and locked herself in.

"Poor thing," Victoria sighed. "She's going to end up weeing herself at some point if we're not watching enough to pick up on that."

"Maybe we should make a point of checking every few hours?" Geri suggested. The girls nodded in agreement before going back to looking through the catalogues.

Once she was finished in the washroom, Melanie quietly opened the door and checked the hallway to make sure no one was waiting outside to punish her. She could see the girls in the bedroom, all fully engrossed in the catalogues, none of them taking any notice of her.

Keeping her eyes on the girls, she silently walked away from the bedroom and peeked into the sitting room and kitchen to see if anyone was there. Finding the rest of the suite empty, she moved quickly toward the door to the hallway and looked through the spy hole to see if anyone was outside. She gripped the door handle and slowly turned the knob, trying not to make a sound as she opened the door. She knew it would click shut behind her, so she pulled a nearby shoe into the door frame to keep the door from closing fully.

Her heart was racing as she made her way to the door leading to the stairs. She was listening closely to all the sounds around her and she glanced back at the door of the suite to make sure no one had followed her. She silently pulled the door to the staircase open, careful to make sure it didn't make any noise as she closed it behind her. She leaned over the bannister to ensure no one else was on the stairs before running as quickly as she could to the main floor.

Rather than going through the door to the lobby, she opened the emergency exit leading out to the alley behind the hotel. The second she pushed the door open, an alarm began to screech throughout the entire building, alerting the occupants of the hotel to a possible fire.

She panicked and took off running through the empty alley. She ducked around a corner to keep anyone at the hotel from seeing her leave and she continued to race away from the hotel, past people on the streets. She didn't dare stop running for fear of someone grabbing her. She slipped into another empty alley, away from the cars and people that filled the busy main roads. She hid behind a dumpster, stopping to catch her breath through the pain in her ribs.

She didn't know where to go. There seemed to be people everywhere, all of which she assumed were just like Otis. She needed to find somewhere to hide or a place where there were no people and no threat of getting caught. She walked cautiously to the opposite end of the alley, waited for a break in traffic, and raced across the street to the next alley, doing the same thing the next block over and the next, avoiding people as much as she could and getting further away from the hotel.

-0-0-

Victoria looked up from her catalogue and peered into the hallway, expecting to see Melanie. They didn't want to rush her, but she'd also been gone quite a while. Victoria slipped off of the bed, getting the attention of the other girls as she disappeared into the hallway. She tapped lightly on the washroom door, listening closely for any sign up movement before attempting the doorknob. The door was unlocked and the light within the washroom was off.

"Melanie?" Victoria asked worriedly. "Where are you, honey?"

Alerted to Melanie's absence, the rest of the girls joined Victoria in the hallway, making their way through the suite in search of Melanie.

"Oh, shit!" Mel gasped, noticing the shoe propping the main door open.

"Maybe she's just gone to her room," Emma squeaked nervously.

"I have her room key," Geri gasped.

"How long was she gone?" Victoria panicked, pulling the door to the hall open and racing toward the stairs. "What do we do? Do we call the police?" She looked back to see Geri already on her mobile phone.

"I'll call Simon," Emma whimpered, pulling out her phone just as the fire alarm went off.

-0-0

Melanie was out of breath as she hid beneath a small park bridge. She'd managed to get a few kilometres away from the hotel without anyone recognizing her or even paying much attention to her. She could hear the siren of an emergency vehicle not far in the distance and worried it might be coming for her. She gripped the tracking bracelet on her wrist and tried to pull it off using her teeth and the bolts on the bridge in an attempt to break it. The sound of the siren grew more distant until it couldn't be heard anymore, providing her with a small sense of relief.

She broke down, overwhelmed by the fear she was feeling and the desperation to get the bracelet off. She was completely aware that it wouldn't matter where she went, she would be found as long as she had the bracelet on. All she'd done was bought herself some time. She picked up a piece of glass from a shattered beer bottle at the edge of the water and she set to sawing away at the bracelet.

She was overcome with a sense of relief as the bracelet snapped off and fell to the ground. Not wanting to waste any more time, she raced out from under the bridge and inadvertently collided with Officer Shaw.

He caught her before she could stumble backwards and she looked at him with horror. She froze, not daring to try to run away. He had a hold of both of her arms and she'd already expended her energy running for the past twenty minutes.

"There you are," said Officer Shaw softly. "Everyone is worried about you. What are you doing all the way out here?"

Melanie stared at him fearfully, her legs trembling so violently she was having a hard time staying upright. She looked around, seeming to expect someone else, but Officer Shaw was on his own.

"Come here, sweetheart," Officer Shaw instructed, wrapping an arm around her and leading her over to his squad car. "Let's get you back. You shouldn't be wandering off on your own just yet."

He opened the back door and gently guided her inside, shutting the door and locking her in while he went back to retrieve her bracelet he'd seen her toss earlier. She watched him closely, ready to make one last attempt at escaping, but she quickly realized there were no handles within the back seat to open the door. She tried prying the windows open, as well as the divider between the front and back seats, but nothing would budge. She sank back against the seat, defeated, as Officer Shaw got into the vehicle. He tried to keep her calm by speaking kindly as he drove her back to the hotel, but she looked even more terrified than the first time he'd seen her. He could tell she knew what she'd done was wrong and that she feared there would be consequences for her actions.

He smiled kindly back at her and dialled her mum's number over the car phone. He greeted Joan and assured her that Melanie was fine, letting her know where he'd found her. He looked back at Melanie in the rearview mirror to find her looking confused as she listened to her mum's voice.

Officer Shaw pulled the vehicle around to the back of the hotel to avoid the paparazzi out front. Joan and Dennis were waiting at the back staff entrance, both looking shaken and relieved to see the vehicle pull up. Officer Shaw got out of the vehicle and stopped to talk with Joan and Dennis, giving them the broken tracking bracelet before pulling open the back door to let Melanie out of the car.

Joan immediately hugged Melanie tightly, bursting into tears and worrying over her. She and Dennis thanked Officer Shaw and pulled Melanie into the hotel, leading her to the lift and taking her upstairs. Dennis looked at Joan warily, both realizing they'd just been given the perfect opportunity to act on Lucy's advice. Joan nodded and set her jaw, leading Melanie out of the lift once they had reached their floor, and into the suite.

All of the Spice Girls and Backstreet Boys were waiting anxiously inside and looked both relieved and confused as Joan and Dennis excused themselves, pulling Melanie into one of the bedrooms and closing the door.

"Sit down," Joan said sternly, looking seriously at Melanie. Melanie sat on the edge of the bed and looked at her parents anxiously. She was visibly shaking and looked like she was going to be sick.

"You had us worried sick!" Dennis scolded, hating himself as he raised his voice. "You do not run off on your own! Do you understand?"

Melanie nodded tearfully, swallowing the lump in her throat and clutching the comforter tightly in both hands.

"You are going to sit here and think about what you've done," Joan snarled as she pointed at the digital clock next to the bed. "Ten minutes. And, don't even think about leaving this room until we've come to get you. Is that understood?"

Melanie nodded, desperately fighting back tears, and cringing in preparation to be struck. Her parents looked at her angrily before leaving the room and slamming the door behind them. She breathed in panicked gasps, looking at the clock and wondering what was going to happen in ten minutes.

Joan gripped Dennis's hand tightly as she began shaking. She burst into tears and followed Dennis toward the sitting room, not wanting Melanie to hear her cry.

"I hated that so much," she sobbed. "That was awful."

"I know," said Dennis. "But this was good. She's expecting to get a beating right now. Think how relieved she'll be once she realizes all she has to do is sit there."

He looked over at Melanie's friends, all looking concerned and confused by what had just happened. Emma pulled Joan close and hugged her as Dennis sat at the table, pouring himself a drink as he informed the group about what Lucy had told them to do.

Joan composed herself, thanking Emma as she pulled away and fixed her makeup in a nearby mirror. She watched the clock, not wanting to make Melanie sit for any longer than she had to. When the ten minutes were up, she took Dennis by the hand and pulled him back to the bedroom.

They opened the door to find Melanie sitting exactly as she had been when they'd left. She was looking at them fearfully and was still shaking violently. The two of them sat on the bed on either side of her, watching her tense and struggle to catch her breath.

"Do you know why you've been punished?" Joan asked softly. Melanie swallowed hard and nodded as she looked at her mum.

"You can't be running off on your own without telling us where you're going," said Dennis, sounding stern, but kind. "You can wander around the suite, but you are not to go downstairs or outside without supervision. All right?"

Melanie nodded, tensing as Dennis put his hand on her shoulder.

"Good girl," said Joan. "Enough of this. You've got some clothes to pick out and it's nearly time for dinner. Up you get." She pulled Melanie to her feet and out of the bedroom, leading her to the sitting room, and passing her the Tommy Hilfiger catalogue to look through. "Pick out what you want and then you can do whatever you'd like."

Melanie looked utterly confused as she gripped the magazine and looked at the occupants of the room. The boys were at the table playing cards, Mel and Victoria were out on the balcony, and Emma and Geri had joined her in the sitting room. Emma squeezed in next to Melanie and turned a few of the pages of the catalogue.

"What do you think of this?" she asked, pointing to the jacket she'd picked out. "I'm thinking this and a pair of jeans. What are you going to get?"

"Go on," said Geri. "Have a look through."

Everyone had gone back to the way they were before Melanie had run off. No one seemed mad and most of them weren't paying any attention to her. Dennis and Joan looked over at her once in a while and smiled with no indication they were cross with her anymore.

Geri laughed, watching as Melanie mentally tried to sort out what had just happened. Melanie looked so confused and was having a hard time figuring out how to act. She shakily flipped through a few pages of the catalogue and tentatively pointed to a light blue tank top with a tiny Hilfiger logo along the neckline.

"That's a good one," said Emma. "Pick one more thing and we'll have Tommy send it over for you."


	28. Reunited: Day Twelve

28

 **Reunited: Day Twelve**

"How was your appointment?" Emma asked with a smile as she led Melanie to the lift following her appointment with Lucy. "Is talking with Lucy helping at all?" Melanie shrugged and leaned back against the wall of the lift, not making eye contact with Emma. Emma bit her lip and tried to think of something that might get Melanie talking. "What would you like to do now?" she asked finally. Melanie shrugged once more and sighed. Emma's smiled faded and she let go of Melanie's hand. "Do you want to go hang out with the girls for a bit?" she asked, receiving a disinterested nod from Melanie.

Emma fought back tears as she stepped out of the lift and held the door for Melanie before leading her toward one of the penthouse suite. Geri, Mel, Victoria, AJ, and Nick were all in the suite playing video games and looking through magazines.

"Hey, Melanie," said Victoria, looking up from her magazine as the two girls walked into the room. "How did it go?" Melanie shrugged and looked curiously at the colourful characters on the TV screen.

"Do you want to try?" Nick asked, holding up his game controller. Melanie tensed and looked at Nick fearfully. "You don't have to," he said, realizing he'd scared her.

"Why don't you come have a bit of a snack?" Geri suggested. "You didn't eat much of your brekkie this morning. You must be hungry?" She pulled out a chair at the table and motioned for Melanie to sit before opening the cupboard to find something for Melanie to eat.

"She's never been big on sweets, Geri," said Victoria, as Geri retrieved a box of biscuits from the cupboard and opened the tabs. "There are some crisps in the next cupboard. Give that a try."

Melanie sat next to Victoria and stared at the table as Mel got up and followed Emma down the hall. Victoria and Geri looked at each other as they heard Emma start to cry.

"Here you go, sweetheart," said Geri, handing a small bag of crisps to Melanie. "Try these. You used to like this kind." Melanie examined the unopened bag of crisps for a moment, then looked toward the hallway where Emma and Mel had disappeared.

"She's ok," said Victoria, with a sad smile. She gently placed her hand on Melanie's back, trying to ignore Melanie's muscles tensing at her touch. "She just needs a minute."

"What happened?" Mel asked, hugging Emma tightly as she broke down.

"I miss her so much," Emma sobbed. "We're so lucky to have even gotten her back and all I keep thinking is that she's not really here. I just want to have her back the way she was... I'm so horrible." She clung to Mel and sobbed harder.

"No, you're not," said Mel, softly. "We all want her back. It's just going to take time, Em."

"Those assholes broke her. She doesn't want to have anything to do with us," Emma cried. "What if she's like this forever?"

Mel let Emma cry for a moment, trying to think of some way to make her feel better, but she knew Emma was right. Deep down, all of them were afraid they would never get the Melanie they all knew back again.

"There are a few things she does that are the same as before," Mel stated suddenly. "She still wants to perform. You can see it when she watches us singing on the telly. I caught her yesterday trying to dance along with Stop and she was mouthing the words. Melanie always was a bit quiet. She's just being a bit shy right now."

Emma shook her head and pulled out of Mel's embrace. "I want to go lay down for a bit," she squeaked. Mel nodded and watched as Emma walked down the hall and into one of the bedrooms within the suite. She sighed and walked back to the kitchen where Melanie and Geri were sitting at the table. The two boys were still playing their video game and Victoria had gone out on one of the balconies to call David on her mobile.

"Everything all right?" Geri asked. Mel shrugged and looked over at Melanie, who slowly opened her bag of crisps and looked at the contents inside with disinterest. She set the bag on the table and looked over at the boys while Geri and Mel took a moment to step onto the balcony to talk.

Melanie looked back at the girls, realizing they weren't paying attention to her anymore. As quietly as she could, she pushed her chair away from the table and stood up before making her way toward the hallway where Emma had gone. She glanced back to make sure no one had noticed her and she slowly approached the bedroom where she could hear Emma crying softly.

She slowly pushed the door open and peeked inside, seeing Emma curled up on the bed with her back to the door. She was clutching one of the pillows and sobbing quietly. Melanie looked at her curiously, then glanced back at the sitting room to make sure no one was following her. She inhaled deeply, mentally preparing herself before walking into the room and over to the bed. She was shaking and she looked around worriedly for anyone else that might be in the room. She slowly walked around the bed and sat on the edge, gently placing her hand on Emma's arm.

"Melanie?" Emma choked, looking confused as she slid her legs over the side of the bed and sat upright. Melanie looked at Emma and wrapped her arms around her, hugging her close. Emma sobbed and tightly returned Melanie's embrace, breaking down once more. Melanie stiffened, but gently rubbed Emma's back in an attempt to make her feel better.

Out on the balcony, Geri and Mel turned to check on Melanie and immediately rushed back into the kitchen when they realized she was no longer at the kitchen table.

"Where did Melanie go?" Geri asked, looking over at the boys with horror.

The boys frowned and looked back at the empty table. They set their controllers down and shot off of the couch to help find Melanie.

"We would have heard the door if she'd gone out," said Nick. "Maybe she went to the washroom?" He and AJ checked the two empty bedrooms and Geri checked the washroom as Mel peeked in on Emma. She quickly motioned for the other three to be quiet as she waved them over to the door.

"I knew our Melanie was still in there somewhere," said Mel with a grin as they all looked in at Melanie holding Emma and attempting to comfort her.


	29. Reunited: Day Fourteen

29

 **Reunited: Day Fourteen**

Joan and Jackie, Brian's mom, entered the penthouse suite and looked around at the numerous occupants already inside. Victoria, Geri, and Mel were sitting in the den looking through stacks of photos that need to be approved for use in People Magazine. Brian and Kevin were sitting at the kitchen table having a snack and conversing with Emma and Pauline, who were attempting to make cookies from scratch. Neither of them were very competent when it came to preparing food, but Emma had insisted they learn while they had the time.

Joan went through a moment of panic, not seeing Melanie in the room with the group. Before she could ask, Pauline smiled up at her and nodded toward the patio door.

"She's sitting outside," Pauline explained. "I think she likes being away from everyone, but still being able to keep an eye on us."

"It might feel good not being trapped inside as well," Brian added.

"She's just sitting out there?" Joan asked, joining the group at the table and looking out the patio window to see Melanie, who was curled up in a corner with her arms wrapped around her legs and her head resting on her knees.

"She fell asleep a little while ago," Emma explained. "We've been keeping an eye on her."

"Thank you," said Joan, appreciatively.

"She just breaks your heart, doesn't she?" Jackie sighed as she sat next to Brian and looked out at Melanie.

"This never should have happened," Brian lamented. "If I'd stayed with her or brought her with me. I could have carried her."

"You have to stop blaming yourself, Brian," said Joan. She placed her hand on Brian's arm and smiled sadly. "None of us blame you. What happened to Melanie wasn't anyone's fault except the five men in custody."

They were interrupted by a tapping on the door and Camilla, the girls' personal assistant, let herself in and smiled at the occupants within the room. "The car is here," she announced. "Are you ready to go?"

"No," Joan breathed. "but I suppose dragging this out won't make it any easier, will it?"

"How do you think she's going to do today?" Brian asked as he looked out at Melanie.

Joan sighed and shook her head. "I've been trying to prepare her all week," she explained. "I keep telling her what Sandra will be doing, just to mentally prepare her to have the stitches removed, but it's so hard to know what she's thinking. She's just so hard to read."

"Would it help if she watched them do mine first?" Brian asked. "Then she'd have a better idea of what to expect."

"That's a great idea," said Emma as she sampled a piece of cookie dough. She immediately grimaced and spit the dough back into her hand, realizing they had accidentally substituted salt for sugar. She giggled at their mistake and dumped the bowl of cookie dough into the rubbish.

Joan stood up and made her way over to the door of the balcony, slowly pulling the sliding door open. "Melanie? Wake up, darling." She called softly. She watched as Melanie slowly began to rouse, squinting against the light and looking around with confusion. She froze suddenly and her eyes widened as she was overcome with a feeling of disorientation and fear.

Joan remained at the door, watching Melanie sadly as she quickly got to her feet, keeping her back to the wall, and looked around wildly until she remembered where she was. She seemed to relax slightly as she looked over at her mum.

"It's time for us to go, darling," Joan announced softly. "Are you ready?"

Melanie nodded and cautiously approached her mum, following her through the suite and toward the door with Brian, Mel, Howie, and Emma.

The group sat quietly in the van as they were driven to the hospital. Melanie followed obediently as her mum and Emma coaxed her out of the van and into the hospital where they were taken to a private room to wait for the doctor. Melanie looked somewhat relieved when Sandra and Penny entered the room and greeted the group with enthusiasm.

"How is everything going so far?" Penny asked, smiling over at Melanie and Joan.

"She's doing so well," Joan replied. "She's only tried to run off twice, so we've made some progress there. And, she's slowly starting to warm up to the girls."

"Still not eating or speaking?" Sandra asked. Joan shook her head.

"She'll eat little bits here and there," Joan replied. "Not quite as much as I'd like, but we're getting there."

"Hopefully, she'll realize soon that the food she's eating isn't going to make her see things," said Sandra as she looked over at Melanie. "The stuff Otis and the others made you eat would make you feel funny and see scary things, wouldn't it?" Melanie looked at Sandra curiously, but didn't respond.

"Nothing we've given you has done that, has it?" Joan asked, squeezing Melanie's hand and trying to get Melanie to look at her. Melanie dropped her gaze and shrugged. She picked nervously at the new tracking bracelet she'd been given, obviously wanting it removed.

"We'll check her weight before you go and see if she's lost anymore since we last checked," Sandra decided. "If she keeps declining, we'll look into some interventions."

"Howie and Mel B, you can come with me," Penny instructed. "Doctor Weaver will be removing your casts and we'll get a few x-rays to make sure everything is healed properly."

"Good luck, babes," said Mel, smiling at Melanie and patting her on the shoulder before following Penny and Howie out of the room.

"All right," said Sandra, smiling at Melanie and Brian. "Who's going first?"

"We'll all go together," Brian replied. "You can do mine first so Melanie can watch."

"That's a good idea," said Sandra, cheerfully. She led the four of them into an empty exam room and handed Melanie a hospital shirt to change into. Joan took Melanie to the ladies' toilets and waited outside while Melanie changed, then the two of them returned to the exam room as Brian was getting ready to have his stitches removed.

He was sitting on the examination table with his pant leg pulled up. A long gash stretched along the length of his calf, which had mostly healed over the previous few weeks. Most of the stitches had already been removed, but the doctors had chosen to leave a few in where the cut had been deeper and was taking longer to heal.

Melanie was guided over to a chair nearby where she sat and looked curiously at Brian's injury.

"See, just like yours," said Brian, smiling brightly. Melanie sank against the back of her chair and clutched the front of the shirt to keep from exposing herself.

"Watch what Sandra does," Joan instructed. "She's going to do the exact same thing with yours, all right?"

Melanie looked worriedly at her mum and tentatively placed her hand on her ribcage, just below her underarm where her own stitches were. Sandra made casual small talk with Brian and the girls as she removed Brian's stitches with a small blade and a pair of tweezers. Melanie watched curiously, not seeming to understand what was happening.

"See, it doesn't hurt at all," said Emma, setting her hand on Melanie's leg.

Once she was done, Sandra took the tray with the discarded stitches and the tools she'd used to remove them to the cupboard at the end of the room. She removed her gloves, washed her hands, and retrieved the second tray that Penny had prepared earlier for Melanie. "Melanie, are you ready, sweetheart?" she asked as she set the tray on the table next to the examination table. "Come up and have a seat, honey. Just like Brian did."

Melanie suddenly looked panicked as her mum took her by the hand and pulled her over to the table where Brian had been sitting. She gripped the front of the hospital gown to keep it from opening and she sat apprehensively on the edge of the table, looking worriedly over at Brian as he pulled his pant leg back down and sat on the chair she had previously been occupying. He looked up to see her watching him and he smiled kindly at her, hoping to alleviate her fear.

"There's nothing to worry about, darling," Joan assured her. "You're going to be fine."

"Maybe I should wait outside," Brian suggested as he stood back up. "I don't think she's comfortable with me here."

"We won't be long," said Sandra. Brian nodded and stepped out of the room, closing the door behind himself.

"Does that make it a little easier?" Emma asked. She walked around the table to stand behind Melanie and gently ran her hands along Melanie's shoulders. Melanie remained rigid, looking at each of the women in the room.

Melanie watched as Sandra reclined the head of the examination table slightly and she squeaked as Joan nudged her toward the table. She looked back at Emma, silently begging her to take her out of the room, but Emma just smiled back at her and patted the table, encouraging her to sit back down. Melanie dropped her head and wrapped her arms tightly around her stomach. She started panting and it was clear she was going to panic.

"Calm down," said Joan, sympathetically as she wrapped her arms around Melanie. "You saw what Sandra did with Brian. That's all she's going to do, I promise. She won't do anything to your tummy, darling."

Melanie's eyes were wild and she was struggling to breathe. She looked at Sandra's tray and held out her hand desperately, indicating she wanted the blade.

"No, you can't do it yourself," said Sandra, apologetically. "I'm sorry. I've got to do it for you, honey."

The women coaxed Melanie back onto the table and managed to get her to rest back against it, but they couldn't get her to relax. She watched Sandra closely, her eyes wide with terror as Sandra put on a pair of gloves and smiled at her.

"I'm just going to open your shirt enough to see the stitches, all right?" said Sandra. "Your tummy is going to show a little bit, but none of us will touch it." Melanie clenched her teeth and stared at the ceiling, squeezing Emma's hand tightly as Sandra gently pulled the left side of Melanie's shirt to the side, exposing the small incision on the side of Melanie's ribcage and the markings on her stomach. "You're doing great, honey," said Sandra. "I'll take these out real quick and you'll be good to go."

Melanie was breathing in short, panicked gasps and she pulled her knees up in an attempt to curl herself into a ball. She was shaking uncontrollably and was on the verge of hyperventilating.

"Stop and breathe for me, sweetheart," Sandra instructed. "I'm not going to do anything yet. Let's get you calmed down a bit first."

Melanie struggled to get her breathing back under control and let out a distressed cry as Sandra gently examined the stitches with her finger.

"You're ok," Sandra soothed.

Emma watched Melanie with concern, glancing down at the marks on her stomach and squeezing her hand supportively. Seeing what the men did to Melanie, she could understand why she was terrified. Melanie was obviously convinced they were going to cut the symbol into her stomach again.

"All right, honey," said Sandra, softly. "I'm going to need you to bring your arm up above your head so I can get at the stitches now." She gently took Melanie's arm, waiting patiently for Melanie to stop gripping the side of the table so she could position her arm behind her head.

Melanie quickly sat up, pulling her shirt closed once more, and she attempted to get off the table, but both Joan and Sandra quickly stood in front of her to stop her from getting far.

"I'm sorry," Sandra apologized quickly. "That was too much."

Melanie looked at her with terror, gripping her shirt tightly. She dropped her head and choked back a sob, cringing as though she was expecting to be struck.

"I tried to do it too quickly," Sandra explained apologetically, gently placing her hand on Melanie's shoulder. "I know this is really scary for you. We should be doing this at your pace."

"What if we don't do it on the table?" Emma suggested. "They probably hurt her while she was lying down. Maybe that's the scary bit?"

"Ok," said Sandra, trying to get Melanie to look her in the eye. "We can try that. Would that make it better?" Melanie looked back at her worriedly and slowly nodded. Sandra smiled sympathetically and gently took Melanie's hand, leading her over to the chair she had been sitting on earlier.

"We're going to have to do this a little differently then," said Sandra. Melanie watched worriedly as Sandra pulled the left side of Melanie's shirt off. She quickly covered her exposed breast with her right hand and sat rigid, keeping a close eye on Sandra.

"Joan, can you give us a hand, please? I don't want her elbowing me in the face if she panics." Sandra asked. "Can you hold her arm still for me?" Joan nodded and gently pulled Melanie's left arm across her body, keeping her elbow in one hand and holding her hand with the other. Melanie looked anxiously up at her mum before returning her focus to Sandra.

"This is much better, isn't it?" said Sandra, approvingly. "Let's get these out and then you'll be done."

Melanie tensed and began breathing in quick inhalations once more as Sandra took the blade to one of the stitches. Sandra quickly removed the stitch and stopped, looking back at Melanie and smiling.

"That was it," she announced. "That wasn't too bad, was it? Can I do the rest?" Melanie whimpered and dropped her head, not looking at all comfortable with what they were doing. "If you want me to stop, you squeeze your mum's hand, all right?"

She quickly removed another stitch, glancing back up at Melanie to see how she was doing. Melanie kept her head hung and turned away from Sandra, still breathing quickly and shaking uncontrollably. Her body was tense and she was attempting to pull her torso away from Sandra as far as she was able to.

"Just four more, baby," said Joan. "She's going to do them real quick and then you'll be done." She nodded at Sandra, indicating she could remove the last few stitches. Sandra quickly removed the last four and set the blade and the tweezers back on her tray.

"All done," said Sandra as Joan let go of Melanie's arm. "You did it."

Melanie quickly pulled her arm back into her sleeve and pulled her shirt closed, watching the women in the room apprehensively.

"Did it hurt?" Joan asked, putting her hand on Melanie's knee and looking at her with concern. Melanie swallowed hard and watched Sandra fearfully.

"She doesn't ever say 'no'," Emma mused, walking around the exam table to approach the three women. "She'll nod to tell us 'yes', but she hasn't once responded otherwise."

"Did those men tell you you couldn't say 'no'?" Joan asked, lifting Melanie's chin so she was looking at her. She tried to read Melanie's expression, but the only thing that was registering was fear.

"Come here, you," said Emma sympathetically. She pulled Melanie from the chair and wrapped her arms around her. "You did so well!" Emma gently pushed Melanie's hair behind her ears and kissed her cheek. "You can cry if you need to," she encouraged. "It's probably good for you to let it out." Melanie clenched her jaw and swallowed back the tears that were threatening to spill. "You poor thing," Emma sighed, wrapping her arms around Melanie and pulling her close. "They wouldn't let you cry either, would they?"


	30. Reunited: Day Fifteen

30

 **Reunited: Day Fifteen**

The Backstreet Boys, Spice Girls, Melanie's parents, and Emma's mum were situated throughout the penthouse suite. Pauline was moving quickly throughout the suite, clearing dishes from lunch. She looked sadly over at Melanie, who was sitting alone at the table in the kitchen area. Her head was down and her plate had barely been touched. It was clear she didn't want to finish the meal in front of her.

Joan approached Melanie and gently placed her hands on her shoulders, trying not to look hurt as Melanie cringed at her touch. "I wish you would eat some more, darling," she sighed sadly. "Are you finished?" Melanie nodded, remaining stiff in her chair. She kept her head down as Pauline took her plate and emptied it into the rubbish bin.

"What if she made her own food?" Dennis suggested, sitting at the table, across from Melanie. Melanie looked at him curiously and flinched as her stomach growled. "She's obviously hungry," he chuckled. "If she doesn't trust the food we're giving her, why not take her out and let her choose her own?"

"Take her to a supermarket?" Joan asked.

"Why not?" Dennis asked. "Call ahead to clear the place out or go after hours when no one else is there if you're worried people will approach her."

"She did like cooking before all of this happened," Joan agreed. "Maybe doing a bit of cooking might bring something back for her. Perhaps one of the girls can take her out for a bit."

"I'll go!" Emma offered enthusiastically.

"She _is_ most comfortable with Emma," said Dennis. "And JP or Vern can take them."

"That's settled then," said Joan. "I'll ring Simon and see if he can arrange something." She excused herself and walked down the hall to call Simon.

Melanie had been sitting at the table for an hour, waiting to be told what to do. She'd been given the plate of food, but no one had forced her to eat anything. Gathering her courage, she slowly pushed her chair back and looked at Dennis and Emma apprehensively. Dennis smiled kindly and chuckled.

"Go on," he said. "You don't have to stay." Melanie bit her lip and looked around the room before slowly standing up and backing toward the patio doors.

"You want to go outside?" Emma asked, smiling and attempting to sound encouraging. Melanie nodded and placed her hand on the doorknob. She waited a moment, examining the expressions of everyone at the table before turning the knob and letting the door swing open.

"You can go out if you'd like," Dennis chuckled. "No one's going to stop you."

Melanie stepped over the threshold, gripping the door handle tightly and looking at Emma and her dad expectantly. Still receiving smiles from her onlookers, she stepped fully outside and closed the door, glancing back to make sure no one was following her, then she walked to the edge of the patio to look at the scenery outside. She looked up, letting the sun hit her face, and breathed deeply, enjoying the moment of solitude.

"Did she just decide to do something on her own without waiting to be told?" Dennis asked with disbelief. Emma nodded emphatically, the excited smile on her face matching Dennis's.

"There's a little supermarket just a few blocks down the road," Joan announced as she returned to the kitchen. "JP will take you and Melanie as soon as you're ready. Apparently, the store was closed today for a family event, but they have an employee willing to come in and tend the shop for you girls."

Once a car had been arranged, JP arrived at the suite to escort Melanie and Emma to the supermarket. He was followed by Officer Shaw, who was scheduled to meet with Melanie's family and friends to discuss the evidence he and this team had discovered. He smiled at Melanie as she skirted around him and looked at him curiously as Emma led her into the lift. Joan welcomed Officer Shaw into the suite and closed the door before leading him into the sitting room.

He looked around solemnly, instantly creating a tense silence once more. "I wanted to let you know that the symbol on Melanie's stomach was something I've seen before," he explained gruffly. "As soon as I saw it, I realized Melanie was extremely lucky to have escaped when she did. The two other women I've seen with the same markings weren't so lucky."

Joan gripped Dennis's hand tightly and looked at Officer Shaw expectantly. He cleared his throat and shook his head regretfully. "There have been two unsolved murders over the past few months and all three bodies were discovered around the area where Melanie was found. None of the men have admitted to any of the murders, but we're pretty sure there's a connection. The markings were never released to the press, so it's doubtful that it was coincidence or a copycat."

"The girl that was found during our search?" Brian asked knowingly. Officer Shaw nodded. "You're saying they were going to do the same thing to Melanie that they did to those other girls?"

"If my theory is correct, she would have been killed the very evening she escaped," Officer Shaw replied. "The other women were killed exactly fourteen days after they'd gone missing. Melanie was recovered on the fourteenth day of her disappearance."

He set his briefcase on a chair and retrieved a few photos he had taken of the interior of Otis's cabin and a few items related to the case. The group listened intently as he described the cabin and the small cupboard Melanie had been locked in.

"I don't know how she got out," Officer Shaw explained, shuffling through the photos. "It looks like she broke out of the ropes, but the door had a padlock on the outside and there were no holes she could have crawled out of. If Mr Darwin had opened the door and she had escaped, I don't understand why he would lock the door again."

"What is this?" Geri asked, holding up a photo of some illustrated pages of a book.

"That was found in the house of one of the other men," Officer Shaw replied. "I strongly believe these men are part of some sort of cult and were abducting and murdering women as part of a ritual."

"They did this to Melanie?" Dennis asked, his face pale as he looked through some of the images from the book. Officer Shaw nodded solemnly.

Brian sat quietly, looking deep in thought. "Melanie went missing a few days before that other girl's body was found," he said finally. "Would she have seen what happened to her?"

"Possibly," Officer Shaw replied. "We've found evidence that Melanie was in that closet, but we haven't found anything to suggest the other girls had been in there. There was minimal blood where we found the other woman's body, which means it's likely she'd been murdered before being dumped in the woods, but there was no blood in that cabin and no space where this sort of ritual would have been done."

"Shit!" Mel gasped as she looked at a drawing of a woman with her insides removed.

"Bloody hell!" Victoria stated, taking the photo from Mel.

"According to the literature from the other house, the cult intended to repeat these rituals seven times," Officer Shaw explained. "Luckily, Melanie's escape prevented this from happening to two other women."

Geri set the photo down, leaving the images of dismembered and disemboweled corpses on the table for everyone to see.

"I'm sorry," Officer Shaw quickly apologized as he collected the photos from the table and slid them back into his briefcase. "I thought I'd removed those ones. You weren't meant to see those."

"Do you think she knew she was going to be killed?" Victoria asked quietly. "Like that?"

"I don't know," Officer Shaw replied honestly. "Until we can get her talking, I'm afraid I can only assume and we can't condemn them without more evidence or a confession from Melanie."

Geri stared at some of the markings in the images and thought for a moment. "Officer Shaw?" she asked softly, looking him deep in the eye. "Are these the same markings that the medium drew for us?"

Officer Shaw nodded solemnly. "Yes," he replied gruffly. "And I'd like to get her contact information from you if possible. I'd like to see if she can tell me something about these men that Melanie won't."

-0-0-

Melanie and Emma walked into the hotel suite, each carrying a brown paper bag full of groceries. Emma greeted the group enthusiastically as she and Melanie walked into the kitchen and placed the bags on the island.

"Hey, how did it go?" Victoria asked as she, Pauline, and Joan joined the two girls in the kitchen.

"It was fun," Emma replied. "It took a few minutes to get her into it, but I think she started recognizing a few things after a bit. We got her a trolly and let her pick out whatever she wanted."

"What are you going to make?" Joan asked as she peeked into one of the bags.

"A stir fry with prawns and rice," Emma replied. "She picked out the sauce and everything without any help."

"That sounds lovely," said Joan, looking tearfully at Melanie. She hugged her arms to herself and dropped her gaze to the floor in an attempt to gain control over her emotions. She inhaled deeply and looked back at Melanie, who was looking back at her worriedly.

"Sweetheart, I'm going to hug you and you're going to hate it, but I really need to hold you right now," Joan stated desperately. She wrapped her arms around Melanie and pulled her close. Melanie stiffened and her eyes widened, but as Joan quietly cried into her shoulder, Melanie relaxed slightly and tentatively wrapped her arms around her mum. "I'm so sorry, Melanie," Joan whimpered. "I'm so, so sorry."

Melanie glanced back at Emma with a confused look on her face. Emma smiled and shrugged as her own mum wrapped her arm around her shoulders. Her face suddenly fell and she looked at her mum, realizing Joan was upset about Officer Shaw's visit.

"Was it bad?" she asked softly.

"It could have been much worse," Pauline replied. "She was very lucky."

Joan stepped back and cupped Melanie's face in her hands. "I love you so much," she sniffed. "You are an incredibly brave young lady." Receiving an uneasy look from Melanie, Joan smiled and tried to pull herself together. "I'm sorry, darling. You have no idea what I'm talking about. Would you like help preparing dinner or do you girls want to do it on your own?" She looked over at Emma, knowing she wouldn't get a response from Melanie.

She was shocked as Melanie tentatively took her hand and pulled her back toward the bags of groceries. Melanie peeked into the bag and retrieved the box of rice, handing it to her mum.

"Ok," Joan laughed. "I'll get the rice started."

"Do we have a cutting board?" Emma asked, pulling a few vegetables from the bag and taking them to the sink to wash them.

Pauline opened one of the drawers and retrieved the cutting board, placing it on the island and opening one of the drawers to get a knife. Melanie pulled a stalk of celery from the bag and turned around to hand it to Emma to wash just as Pauline pulled a knife from the drawer. Melanie gasped and froze, dropping the celery and staring at the knife as she clutched her stomach and backed against the island.

"Oh!" Pauline gasped as she quickly took the knife to the table and set it on the cutting board. "I'm so sorry, Melanie! That's for the vegetables, darling. Why don't we leave you in charge of chopping everything up?" She picked the celery up off the floor and handed it to Emma to wash as Melanie looked from the knife to Pauline.

"Come on now," said Emma, taking Melanie by the hand and leading her over to the island. She set a few carrots on the cutting board and picked up the knife. "Let's get you started." She sliced one of the carrots and set the knife in front of Melanie. "Just like that, all right?"

Melanie nodded and proceeded to chop the carrots as well as the rest of the vegetables Emma had brought her. Joan and Victoria looked at Emma, both shocked and impressed with how quickly she was able to turn the situation around. Emma smiled, pleased with herself, and proceeded to finish washing the vegetables.

Victoria and Pauline continued to unpack the grocery bags, glancing back at Melanie who was content and focused with the activity she'd been given.

Once dinner was fully prepared, the five boys and five girls, as well as Melanie's family and Emma's mum, dished themselves plates full of food and scattered themselves amongst the dining area and sitting room to eat. Melanie stood in the kitchen with her empty plate and looked from the bowls of food to the crowd as everyone began eating and conversing within their groups. She tentatively put a bit of food on her plate and joined the group at the table, sitting between Emma and Joan. She looked around once more before picking up her fork and pushing the food around on her plate. She glanced up at Dennis, watching as he ate his meal without a second thought. She inhaled deeply and looked around once more before slowly eating everything on her plate.


	31. Reunited: Day Sixteen

31

 **Reunited: Day Sixteen**

As the week passed, each member of Melanie's family was forced to return home for work and other family responsibilities. Joan had had to coax her sons to go back, convincing them that Melanie would have wanted them to if she was still herself. Paul had missed two races and was at risk of having to forfeit the season if he missed any more.

Alan had gotten on a plane earlier that morning, his allotted days of from work expired, and Joan was also struggling with having to go back to work to avoid losing her job. She desperately wanted to take Melanie home with her, but with Otis and the rest of the cult's court date approaching, Melanie was not allowed to leave the country. They'd been told that Melanie wouldn't have to appear in court due to her mental state, but she still needed to be accessible in case anything changed or her presence was suddenly required.

There had been very little evidence found in Otis's cabin apart from a few samples within the cupboard Melanie had been locked in. Without Melanie's testimony, there was little information to go on to charge the men appropriately and none of the men were admitting to ever having seen her. Otis was claiming he hadn't known Melanie had been in his basement or how she'd gotten there, suggesting that she'd sneaked in through the window in search of somewhere safe to stay and hidden in the cupboard.

Wanting Melanie's friends to be prepared to take care of her once they were back in England, Joan and Dennis arranged to meet with Simon and the girls to create a plan for their daughter. They had discussed her prognosis with Lucy and the best approach to attempt to get Melanie's memory back. Joan had vehemently protested against Melanie continuing with any of her Spice-related activities, but eventually relented once Lucy had convinced her that participating in familiar activities and being in familiar settings was the best way to stimulate Melanie's memory. Lucy had spoken with Simon as well, discussing the best way to get re-introduce Melanie to everything involved with being a Spice Girl.

They all gathered in the penthouse suite and everyone squeezed into the sitting room, apart from Brian, AJ, and Victoria, who were sitting at the dining table, not wanting to add to the congestion of the packed sitting area. Melanie had been taken to one of the spare bedrooms to nap while the group was meeting. They didn't want to overwhelm her with the large group and Melanie's doctors had recommended she sleep often while she was still recovering.

"You can continue the tour without her if you'd like," Joan announced apologetically. "I can arrange to have her gran come stay with her if you think she'll be in the way."

"She won't be," Emma quickly protested. "We can take care of her."

"We've already talked about postponing the tour," Geri added. "We can keep doing the album promotion here in America until the trial as over and figure things out later. We're not just going to abandon her and if being with us can help her remember things, then we want to help."

Joan dabbed her eyes with a tissue and squeezed Dennis's hand, trying not to break down in front of everyone. She knew the girls would be supportive, but it was killing her to have to leave.

"We'll call you every day to let you know how she's doing," Victoria suggested. "Or we can show her how to use Skype. We'll keep her safe and happy."

Joan nodded, leaning against Dennis as he wrapped his arm over her shoulder.

"I'll leave it completely up to you to decide how involved you want her to be," Simon assured her. He retrieved his itinerary and set it on the table for Melanie's parents to look at. The entire month had been crossed off with red ink, indicating interviews, performances, and photoshoots that had been cancelled while Melanie had been missing. Joan and Dennis looked at the pages in awe. They knew the girls had been kept busy on tour, but they hadn't realized how gruelling their schedule had actually been. Every hour from sun up to sun down was filled, leaving very short breaks for meals.

"The schedule is completely clear until Sunday," said Simon. "All the promo for next month is on hold. We can call and cancel or reschedule any of them." He pushed the itinerary for the following month closer to them. "Everyone is waiting for confirmation, so we can pick and choose what you want Melanie involved in and I can either cancel the rest of send a few of the girls on their own."

Joan scanned the plans for the following month and sighed. It was a difficult decision to make. She knew if Melanie was herself, she'd want to be involved with everything, but at the moment Melanie was terrified of everything and anything she was forced to participate in seemed so traumatic for her.

"Why don't we say all performances are out for the first two weeks?" Simon suggested as he pulled the itinerary back in front of himself and crossed off all the scheduled performances. "That eliminates a few hours each day."

Slowly, they began creating a new schedule, having Melanie behind the scenes at first then gradually working toward being involved in photoshoots, interviews, and performances.

"I think this looks good," said Dennis. "And we'll feel it out as we go along. If she's comfortable doing more, then she can do."

Simon smiled and nodded, taking the documents and excusing himself to begin making arrangements with the media.

"This will be good for her," Dennis assured Joan as he squeezed her hand. "Once she gets back into the swing of things, stuff will start coming back."

"I hope so," Joan sighed, pushing herself on the couch and squeezing Dennis's shoulder. Dennis smiled sadly and watched as Joan made her way down the hallway to the room she'd left Melanie in. She quietly pushed the door open and looked at the bed, expecting to see Melanie where she had left her. She shook her head and sighed, finding the bed empty.

She padded lightly into the room, looking for the spot Melanie had decided she felt safe. Once she had found Melanie tucked away in the corner behind a lounge chair, she slipped back out of the room to get Dennis to move her.

"She's on the floor again," she announced tiredly.

"Can I move her?" AJ asked, looking and Joan and Dennis hopefully. He and Brian hadn't been able to interact with Melanie at all since her return and it was killing them.

Joan smiled and nodded, following as both Brian and AJ quickly made their way to the bedroom. Joan pointed them toward the chair and stood quietly at the door, watching as Brian carefully pulled the chair out of the way so AJ could get to Melanie. AJ gently lifted her into his arms, freezing as she stiffened momentarily and whimpered. He waited until she relaxed against him, not wanting to move for fear of waking her.

Brian was watching anxiously, knowing she was likely to freak out if she woke up to find herself so close to the boys. He gently took her arm and set it on her stomach to keep it from dangling uncomfortably, then he pulled back the blankets on the bed and stepped aside so AJ could set Melanie on the mattress.

"No," she whimpered, haunted by her experience even in her sleep. She curled into the fetal position and had a pained expression on her face. Joan quickly approached the bed, trying to determine if Melanie was about to succumb to a night terror. Both boys stepped back toward the door, ready to run into the hallway if Melanie woke up. She whimpered for a moment before settling back down and slipping deeper into unconsciousness.

"I'm sorry, sweetheart," Joan whispered apologetically as she pulled the comforter over Melanie and kissed her cheek. "Everything's all right."


	32. Reunited: Day Seventeen

32

 **Reunited: Day Seventeen**

Melanie was sitting alone at the kitchen table with her breakfast in front of her. Her mum and step-dad were standing at the cupboard conversing quietly and Emma, Howie, Nick, and AJ were watching MTV in the den. Melanie sat with her head resting on her palm as she stared at her fruit salad and toast. She pushed the fruit around the bowl with her fork and sighed as her stomach growled.

"Hey, you," said Mel, as she walked into the suite and sat next to Melanie, looking at her untouched plate. "Not hungry?"

Melanie shrugged and set her fork down, dropping her head to avoid having to look at Mel. She thought for a moment before pushing the bowl toward Mel. Mel looked at her curiously and shrugged before picking out a piece of pineapple and taking a bite.

"Thanks," said Mel. "You want something else instead?"

Melanie watched as Mel swallowed the fruit. She looked back at her fruit salad, stabbed a piece of apple with her fork, and took a small bite, looking back at Mel who picked a grape from the bowl and tossed it in her mouth. Mel raised one eyebrow and looked at Melanie with a smile.

"You thought someone put something in it?" Mel chuckled. "Well aren't you clever, making me try it first?" she laughed as she helped herself to another grape. "Go on then. Tuck in."

Melanie ate a piece of orange and timidly pushed her plate of toast toward Mel. Mel laughed and broke off a piece of toast to taste.

"Look at that," Dennis smirked at Joan. "Finally a bit of progress." Joan was smiling excitedly and pulled Dennis close.

Melanie's parents waited for her to finish her lunch before leading her out of the suite and down the lift to the fourth floor where Lucy was waiting for them in the hotel room. Melanie sighed as she was pulled into the room and she sat on the couch between Joan and Dennis. Lucy greeted the trio as they entered her hotel room and she shut the door behind them to before sitting on the couch across from them.

Joan excitedly informed Lucy about the progress they'd made with Melanie during dinner the previous night and she squeezed Melanie's hand reassuringly. Dennis jumped in, telling Lucy about Melanie's supermarket excursion and how she had been willing to eat when she'd seen everyone else eating the meal.

Melanie stared out the window, ignoring the conversation going on around her. She'd gotten used to shutting down during the sessions and rarely participated in order to prove she wouldn't be broken.

"Melanie, honey," Lucy said, trying to get Melanie's attention. Melanie looked at her and sat up a little straighter, realizing she'd been caught zoning out. "I know we keep going through this, but I really want to get you talking today. I've promised your parents we'd make some progress today, so I really need you to try to participate a bit."

Melanie's sighed and nodded dutifully, but it was obvious she had no intention of breaking her silence.

"Let's start with something easy," Lucy suggested, pulling a magazine from her bag and setting it on the coffee table between herself and Melanie's family. "Can you tell me the name of this magazine?"

Melanie looked at the magazine, a copy of US Weekly with a picture of the Spice Girls on the cover. The editor had cropped her image from the group and tilted to the side with the word 'missing' written in bold, red letters. She shrugged and looked at Lucy, relaxing back between her parents to signify she wouldn't be responding.

"It's all right," Joan encouraged. "It's just two words, Melanie. You can do it." Melanie stared at the floor and chewed at her thumbnail.

"Can you tell me who this is?" Lucy asked, pointing to Emma's picture on the magazine. "Can you try signing it? Do you remember how to spell the letters with your fingers?" Melanie shrugged and looked back at the magazine.

"Come on, love," said Dennis. "Just try. Start with one word and you'll see that nothing is going to happen. Us lot talk all the time and nothing happens, right?"

The three of them continued to coax Melanie into speaking, asking her simple questions they knew she would be able to answer and trying to get her to identify different people in various photos. They tried asking yes or no questions and even tried to get simple vocalizations out of her, but she continued to hold out for the entire hour.

She was due for another dose of the pain medication they had been giving her to keep her headaches and the pain in her ribs at bay. As the minutes ticked on and her previous dose wore off, her headache grew progressively worse, but no one seemed to notice as she squinted and cringed against the light. She looked over at the clock by the TV and sighed, hoping someone would realize their time was up.

Lucy followed Melanie's gaze and shook her head apologetically. "I'm sorry, sweetheart. I'm afraid we're staying as long as it takes today. We can't go until we get you talking a bit."

Melanie slowly attempted to stand up, but Dennis gently placed his hand on her arm to get her to sit back down.

"We know Otis would hit you for talking," Lucy stated, looking intensely at Melanie. "But we're not going to do that and Otis is not going to do that ever again. It's okay for you to speak now, sweetheart."

Melanie bit her lip and took her mum's hand, attempting to pull her up off the couch so they could leave if they went together.

"Soon, darling," Joan said, pushing Melanie's hair behind her ears with her free hand. "Not yet, but soon."

As they neared the second hour of their sessions, snacks and drinks were delivered by room service, but Melanie refused to consume anything. The trio pressed on, trying everything they could to get her speaking, not noticing she was squirming uncomfortably due to the unbearable amount of pain in her head and ribs. Unable to take the pain any longer, Melanie broke down into fits of sobs and quickly raised her arms to cover her head to avoid being struck.

Joan gently pulled Melanie close and rocked with her, speaking softly in an attempt to make her daughter feel better. Since they'd gotten her back, Melanie hadn't once allowed herself to cry in front of her friends or family. She pulled away from Joan, curling herself into a ball and cowering away from everyone as she tried to compose herself.

"I'm so sorry," Joan apologized. "I didn't realize how hard this would be on you."

"Are you ready for us to stop?" Lucy asked softly. She looked at Melanie with sympathy as she looked up at her hopefully and nodded. "Can you tell me 'yes'?"

Melanie dropped her head and sobbed, realizing she wasn't going to be let off the hook.

"All we need is a 'yes' or 'no'," Dennis encouraged. "Nothing more than that."

"You poor thing," Joan sighed, pulling Melanie close once more. "Those men deserve to be punished for this." She kissed the top of Melanie's head and gently rocked with her until she started to calm down.

"They really did a number on you," Lucy sighed. She glanced over at the clock and smiled sadly at Melanie. "Three hours. You're one determined young lady." Melanie inhaled a shuddering breath and looked at Lucy, desperate to be dismissed.

"We'll let you go back as soon as we can prove to you that it's ok for you to speak," Lucy stated. "Can you tell me you're ready to go?"

"Yes," she barely whispered, breaking down once again and cringing. Both Joan and Dennis visibly relaxed, relieved to finally get a response from her. Joan pulled her close and hugged her.

"Good girl," she said, holding back tears. "I'm so proud of you."

"You're such a brave girl," said Dennis as he joined the embrace with his wife and step-daughter, wanting Melanie to see that nothing negative would come from speaking. Melanie sat back and pressed her palms against her eyes, desperately trying to stop crying.

"It's so nice to finally hear your voice again," Joan breathed happily. "I want to know that you understand that it's okay for you to speak, all right?" She looked at Melanie seriously. "Tell me you understand that no one is going to hit you."

Melanie looked her mum in the eye, fresh tears spilling down her cheeks. It was obvious she was struggling to decide if it was safe to continue speaking. She dropped her head, trying to catch her breath between the sobs she was trying to hold back. She tensed and glanced over at Lucy before looking back at her mum. "When?" she squeaked.

Joan's face fell and she sat back, shocked by Melanie's question. Dennis dropped his head sadly and set his hand on Melanie's shoulder.

"Never," Joan replied finally. "Melanie, this isn't a temporary thing."

Melanie nodded, obviously not satisfied with the answer she'd been given.

"I think we've accomplished a lot here," Lucy announced. "Why don't we relax and have a bit to eat and show Melanie that nothing is going to happen?"

Joan kissed Melanie's cheek and Dennis squeezed Melanie's shoulder as they got up off the couch. Lucy turned the TV on and poured herself a cup of coffee as she checked the messages on her mobile phone. Melanie watched everyone with apprehension.

Joan and Dennis helped themselves to the food room service had brought in and they looked back at Melanie, both of them disappointed that all of their encouragement was having no effect on her. Joan sighed and tried to fight back tears as she watched her daughter sit alone, too scared to do anything without being told.

"It's going to take time, love," Dennis explained, softly. "We can't expect everything to be fixed in a few hours." Joan nodded and tried to compose herself. She squeezed Dennis's hand and made her way back over to the couch, sitting next to Melanie and smiling.

"What would you like to do now, darling?" Joan asked. "Your choice; no strings attached."

Melanie looked worriedly up at her mum and glanced over at the balcony. Joan looked back to see what Melanie was trying to tell her, then looked back and smiled expectantly.

Melanie bit her lip and looked back at Lucy and Dennis, neither of which were paying attention to her. She looked back at her mum, who was still waiting for an answer, and she opened her mouth to speak but nothing came out. She swallowed and dropped her head, inhaling deeply.

"Outside?" she asked almost inaudibly.

"Of course," Joan replied. "Go on."

Melanie scrutinized her mum's expression and, after a few tense seconds of deliberation, she slowly stood up and made her way over to the balcony, opening the sliding glass door and stepping outside to be alone.

"Is this helping or are we just making it worse?" Joan asked, sounding defeated.

"Once she's had some time to process and realize that her situation is different now, I really think you're going to see some improvement," Lucy replied, putting her phone in her pocket. "The worst part is over now."

"This is so difficult," Joan sighed. Dennis nodded and sat next to his wife. The trio ate lunch and watched TV while Melanie stood outside, leaning over the balcony with her head in her hands. She inhaled deeply and opened the patio door, stepping back inside and waiting to be acknowledge by the group.

"There you are" said Joan cheerfully. "Are you ready to go?"

Melanie kept her head down and nodded, following her parents as they made their way over to the door. They thanked Lucy for her time, shaking her hand and leaving the room to go back to their suite. They wanted to get Melanie focused on something else as quickly as they could to keep her from dwelling on the last three hours.

The occupants of the suite looked toward the door as they entered. Upon seeing Melanie's face, Emma immediately raced over to her and wrapped her arms around her. AJ and Brian had to force themselves to stay where they were. They desperately wanted to help with Melanie, but knew she was especially terrified of men.

"What happened?" Emma asked. She leaned back to get a better look at Melanie and stroked Melanie's arms. "Sweetheart, you're shaking."

"We had a difficult session today," Joan stated, looking apologetically at Melanie. "But she did great. We got her talking a little bit."

"You did!" Emma squealed excitedly. "That's great! It'll be so nice to talk to you again."

Melanie's chin wobbled as she fought to keep from crying once more. She timidly pulled away from Emma and backed herself up against the wall.

"It's all right, darling," said Joan, gently placing her hand on Melanie's shoulder. "You've done enough for today. We won't make you do anymore."

Melanie slid down the wall until she was sitting on the floor and she covered her head protectively as she broke down again.

"Oh, honey," Joan fretted, kneeling next to Melanie. "You haven't done anything wrong. You did exactly as we asked." She sighed sadly as Melanie cringed against her touch.

"Maybe we should take her somewhere a little more private," Dennis suggested. "Being surrounded by people after what we just put her through is probably a bit frightening." Joan nodded and stood up as Dennis knelt down and took Melanie's hand. Melanie looked panicked as she allowed Dennis to pull her to her feet. She panted and walked slowly as she was led through the hallway of the suite toward one of the bedrooms. Tears continued to spill down her cheeks and her face became pale.

"Den, I think we're making it worse," Joan warned as she observed Melanie's behaviour. Dennis looked back at Melanie and let go of her hand. She stood rigid, fighting to catch her breath as panic overwhelmed her. She looked fearfully at the bedroom door, then at both of her parents.

"We're just going to sit down where its quiet," Joan assured her. "That's all."

All of the colour drained from Melanie's face and she pitched forward as her stomach attempted to empty itself. Dennis quickly pulled her into the washroom and over to the toilet, pulling her hair back as she gagged once more. Joan calmly coaxed Melanie to kneel in front of the toilet and tied Melanie's hair back with one of the elastics she'd found beside the sink.

Melanie panted as she gripped the bowl of the toilet and she cried softly. Dennis gently ran his hand along her back and sat quietly as she puked up everything she'd eaten at lunch.

After a few minutes of painful dry heaving and refusing to drink anything her mum tried to give her, Melanie sat back on her heels, visibly exhausted. Joan stood up slowly and ran a face cloth under the tap before kneeling next to Melanie and gently wiping her face. Once he was sure Melanie was all right, Dennis carefully pulled her to her feet and led her to one of the bedrooms, coaxing her to sit on the edge of the bed as Joan retrieved Melanie's pain medication.

The two of them observed the look of relief on Melanie's face as she took the tablets and the bottle of water, quickly taking the medication to dull the pain she was feeling. Realizing it was long past the time she should have given Melanie the medication, Joan vehemently apologized to her daughter and cursed at herself for not paying attention. She ducked back out of the room, returning with a bright pink bottle of Pepto-Bismol and a small plastic cup. She poured the solution into the cup and handed it to Melanie, who looked worriedly at the thick, pink liquid.

"I want you to take this," she instructed, looking at Melanie seriously. "It will help settle your stomach."

Melanie looked at her mum desperately as Joan placed her hand on her forehead to see if she was fevered. Tears streamed down her face as she took in her mum's expression. Joan wasn't going to let her get away with not drinking the liquid.

"Read this with me," said Joan, sitting next to Melanie and showing her the bottle. "It relieves nausea and upset stomach. That's all."

"It's not one of those medicines that tastes horrible, either," Dennis added. "It's a bit minty is all."

The two of them sat quietly, watching as Melanie tried to wait them out in hopes that they would relent, but Joan gently lifted Melanie's hand that was holding the cup, physically coaxing her to drink it. Melanie stared at the liquid with horror as it got closer to her face.

"There's very little in there," Joan explained. "Be a good girl and get it down." She wanted to give in and just allow Melanie to refuse the medication, but she didn't want to exacerbate Melanie's habit of refusing to eat or drink. Fighting back tears, Melanie tipped the cup back against her lips and quickly swallowed the liquid. She frowned and looked at the empty cup questioningly. It obviously wasn't what she had been expecting. She let Joan take the cup from her and she looked around the room worriedly.

"Lay down," Joan instructed as she got up off the bed and set the bottle of Pepto on the bedside table. Melanie looked up at her with horror and covered her stomach with her hands. She started to panic, but Joan quickly cupped Melanie's chin in her hand. "Lay on your side and hold this against your tummy," she instructed, handing Melanie one of the pillows. "No one is going to cut you."

Melanie looked at her with confusion and slowly lowered herself onto her side, clutching the pillow tightly against her stomach. Joan smiled and pulled the blanket over Melanie before kissing her cheek and leading Dennis to the door.

"Close your eyes and get some rest," said Dennis as he switched off the light. "If you need anything, you come and get us, all right?"

Melanie wiped her eyes with the palm of her hand and watched her parents with confusion as they stepped out of the room, leaving the door open a few inches. She stared fearfully at the door and, once she was sure she was going to be left alone, she slid off the bed and lowered herself into one of the corners of the room. She curled into a ball on the floor, shut her eyes, and covered her head protectively with her arms, eventually falling asleep.

Dennis and Joan both jumped as they turned away from the door to find Emma, Brian, and AJ standing in the hall. Joan smiled sadly and looked at the trio.

"Is she ok?" AJ asked, the concern etched on his face mirroring Brian's expression.

"She's fine," Joan replied. "Just a little worked up is all."

"Is there anything we can do?" Brian asked urgently. "Can we get her anything? Can we get _you_ anything?"

Joan chuckled as she wrapped her arms around both boys and pulled them back toward the sitting room. "We're all fine," she insisted. "It's just going to take some time. You boys have already done so much. I'm sure she'll warm up to you soon."


	33. Reunited: Day Twenty-Four

33

 **Reunited: Day Twenty-Four**

"I don't want to leave her," Joan sighed tearfully as she folded the last of her clothes into her suitcase and zipped it shut. She and Dennis had a flight back home that evening, unable to take anymore time off work without losing their jobs. Lucy had encouraged them to go, insisting that Melanie would benefit best if her scenario was as similar to the way it was before the accident as they could manage.

"The girls will keep us up to date," Dennis assured her. "And we can try to work out a way to come back to check on her."

"I'd hoped she would at least be speaking or eating before we had to leave," Joan sniffed, dabbing her eyes with a tissue. "She hasn't made much of an improvement and she still seems so terrified of everything."

"It's slow, but she is making some progress," said Dennis, wrapping his arms around her. "She's only going to get better from here on out." Joan nodded, squeezing Dennis tightly before returning to her packing.

The two of them carried their bags into the hall, passing them off to Camilla to take down to their car while they said their goodbyes to Melanie and her friends. They entered the suite to find Melanie, Emma, and Victoria sitting together on the couch watching the Simpsons. Melanie immediately looked back at the door upon hearing them enter. She observed them for a moment before relaxing back into the couch and returning her focus on the TV.

"Come say goodbye to your parents, darling," said Victoria as she stood up and pulled Melanie to her feet, guiding her around the couch and over to the door where Joan and Dennis were standing. Joan immediately enveloped Melanie into her arms, fighting back tears as she squeezed her daughter tightly. Melanie timidly returned the embrace, causing her mom to break down into fits of sobs. Melanie looked at Dennis worriedly, but he smiled tearfully, letting her know nothing was wrong.

Joan pulled back, looking Melanie in the eye and attempting to compose herself. "I'm sorry, darling," she sniffed. "I'm just being silly." She stepped back and let Dennis hug Melanie, watching tearfully as he said goodbye and kissed her cheek. "I want you to promise me you're going to listen to your friends while we're gone," Joan instructed. "We'll call every day to see how you're doing and we'll come back as soon as we can."

Melanie nodded and watched curiously as Joan and Dennis said their goodbyes to everyone in the room and waved at Melanie as they disappeared into the hallway. Victoria draped her arm over Melanie's shoulders and sighed, knowing Melanie had no idea what was going on. There was no emotion on Melanie's face as she continued to stare at the door. She looked at Victoria expectantly, waiting to be told what to do.

"Our car should be arriving soon to take us to the airport, Victoria explained. "Did anyone tell you what we're going to have to do once we get there?" Melanie nodded and pointed to the door, letting Victoria know her mum had already told her what to expect. Victoria smiled and squeezed Melanie's shoulder reassuringly, guiding her back over to the couch until there car arrived to take them to the airport.

The band members were taken to a small, discrete door away from the front doors of the airport to avoid paparazzi and fans that were waiting to get photos and autographs. They were led through a quiet hallway to a room where a private security check could be done. Melanie followed along willingly, seeming not to care where they were going.

"Is it horrible that I'm worried because she's not freaking out?" Simon sighed as he and Sam followed the girls through the hallway, watching Melanie with concern as she calmly walked next to Emma. Sam smirked and shook his head with amusement.

Everyone's bags were sent through the scanner and each of the band members walked through the metal detector one at a time at the request of the security team. Emma went through first and held out her hand for Melanie to walk through and join her. They were all shocked at how calm and disinterested Melanie seemed to be in the new environment with the unfamiliar airport security guards standing around. She wasn't looking around and scanning the room for threats like she usually did and didn't cower away as one of the security guards walked past her to get Mel to remove her watch and walk through the scanner a second time.

Emma gripped Melanie's hand tightly and looked her over curiously. Melanie was shaking, but didn't seem to be frightened at all. She was staring into space and breathing in slow, even breaths, unaware that Emma was trying to talk to her.

"Sweetheart, you're really pale," Emma observed, placing her hand on Melanie's forehead and cheeks. "Are you feeling ok?"

Receiving no response, she flagged Simon over, growing even more concerned when Melanie didn't react to Simon approaching her.

"Can you hear me, love?" Simon asked, gently pulling Melanie's face toward himself to get a better look at her. Melanie slowly seemed to focus on him, but made no move to back away from him and didn't seem to be fully aware that he was talking to her.

"Is everything all right?" the security guard standing closest to them asked. He looked at Melanie with concern, then looked at Simon. Simon shook his head and looked back at the security guard.

"Do you have medical personnel on staff?" Simon asked worriedly. The security guard nodded and made a call on his radio for help. Everyone stopped what they were doing and watched as Simon and Emma gently guided Melanie toward a chair to sit down.

"Did she eat anything today?" Simon asked, catching Melanie as her legs gave out. She whimpered and clumsily tried to push Simon and Emma away.

"We couldn't get her to eat breakfast or lunch," Emma replied, attempting to grip Melanie's arm as she pushed her away. "All we could manage to get her to eat was a bit of fruit and then she refused anything else."

Simon gently pulled Melanie over to a chair and turned her to face him so he could get her to sit down. Her face had become ashen and her eyelids were half closed as she stood listlessly in front of him. Her legs gave out once more and she collapsed forward into him as she lost consciousness. He gently lowered her onto her side on the floor as two paramedics rushed into the room with a stretcher and a duffle bag full of supplies.

They knelt next to Melanie, listening as Simon let them know that Melanie hadn't eaten, and they checked her vitals and blood sugar. Melanie cringed as one paramedic pricked her finger and she slowly opened her eyes and looked around at the people surrounding her. She clumsily tried to push the paramedic away as he pulled her eyes open and flashed a light into them to check her pupils. The two paramedics tried to talk to her, but it was clear she wasn't coherent enough to know what was going on.

Emma chewed her fingernail nervously and watched as one of the paramedics prepared an injection and attempted to lift Melanie's shirt to get at her stomach. Melanie immediately began to cry and attempted to push her shirt back down, curling into a ball to keep the paramedic from touching her stomach.

"She's really sensitive about her stomach," Simon warned quietly as the paramedic attempted to get at her once more. The paramedic nodded and handed the injection to his partner before lifting Melanie's hips off the floor and getting Simon to help him pull Melanie's trackie bottoms down far enough to get at her thigh. He took the injection back from his partner and held Melanie's leg tightly as he injected the medicine into her muscle.

Melanie whimpered, still clutching her stomach and curling herself tightly into a ball. Simon and the paramedic pulled her bottoms back over her hips and tried to keep her calm while they waited for the medication to take effect.

"That's it, just relax," the paramedic soothed as he stroked Melanie's arm and watched her begin to calm down. She stared off into space and panted, once again seeming to be unaware of anyone in the room with her.

"Is she okay?" Emma squeaked, looking anxiously at the paramedics.

"We'll check her blood sugar in a few minutes once the glucagon has had a chance to work," replied the paramedic that had injected Melanie. "She should be fine."

Simon stood up and motioned for Geri to take his place, knowing Melanie wouldn't be comfortable with him being so close once she was lucid.

"She might panic when she sees you," Geri warned, looking at the paramedics. "She's really scared of most people right now, especially men." The paramedics nodded and stood up, making their way behind Melanie and allowing Emma to sit where they had been sitting. Melanie looked up at her, seeming to become more aware of the people around her.

"Hi, honey," Emma greeted her softly as Melanie looked worriedly at the crowd of people watching her. "Are you feeling all right?" Melanie nodded and attempted to push herself up off the floor. Emma and Geri stepped in, allowing her to sit up, but not stand.

The paramedic handed Emma a bottle of apple juice and nodded toward Melanie. Melanie's eyes widened and she eagerly took the juice, immediately chugging the bottle and fighting against the girls as they tried to pull it away to slow her down.

"She never willingly eats or drinks anything," Emma stated, watching with confusion as Geri forced Melanie to stop drinking for a second. Melanie gripped the bottle tightly and pulled it back to her mouth to finish the juice.

"This is primal," the paramedic explained. "She's barely aware of what she's doing right now. Her body is desperate for any type of sustenance and is overriding the anorexia.

"She's not anorexic," Emma clarified. "She's just afraid to eat right now."

"They don't mean she has the disorder, Em," Geri explained softly. "Anorexia is any time someone isn't eating." She took the empty bottle from Melanie and watched in amusement as she looked around for something else to consume. "Let's give that a minute to settle," Geri chuckled. "We don't want you making yourself sick."

"Let's get a quick check to see how you're doing," said one of the paramedics from behind Melanie. She flinched and looked back fearfully, unaware that he had been behind her. He knelt next to her and introduced himself before taking her finger and explaining what he was going to do. "Just a quick little sting, okay?" he explained, watching Melanie to make sure she was ok with what he was about to do. She cringed as he pricked her finger and watched worriedly as he took her blood sample and gave her a piece of cotton wool to hold on her finger.

"Everything looks good," he announced as he looked at the data on the monitor. He and his partner packed up their things as Emma and Geri pulled Melanie to her feet. The paramedics stopped to speak with Simon, warning him and the girls that they would need to work on getting Melanie to eat to prevent her health from declining. Simon thanked the paramedics and walked with them to the door as they left the room.

Melanie frowned and gingerly ran her hand along her thigh where the paramedic had stuck her. She had no idea what had happened or why her thigh was aching.

"Does it hurt?" Geri asked, running her hand along Melanie's shoulders. Melanie nodded and looked at her curiously. Geri smiled sadly and fixed Melanie's hair. "You scared us, sweetheart. Are you feeling all right now?" Melanie nodded once more and took Geri's hand as Geri let her know that she'd passed out because she refused to eat. She and Emma pulled Melanie over to the door with the other band members in tow to where a security guard was waiting to take them to their private jet.

They walked out on the tarmac and filed into their jet. The crew and majority of the management team were taking a commercial plane, leaving both bands, Simon, and Sam to fly alone in the jet. The interior had two leather couches, a big screen TV, a bar, a large bathroom, and plush leather seats with wooden tables separating them.

Emma tried to coax Melanie to sleep on one of the couches, but Melanie ended up curling into a chair near the back of the plane and falling asleep before the plane took off. Nick and Brian immediately began playing video games on the big screen TV, keeping the volume low to keep from waking Melanie as Kevin lifted her out of her seat and laid her out on the couch where Emma was waiting to cover her with a blanket. Exhausted, Melanie slept through the move, completely unaware of what was happening.

Once they were in the air, Mel disappeared into the loo while everyone else found things to do to occupy their time for the flight. Simon was sitting on the couch across from Melanie, watching her anxiously as he phoned a hospital in Los Angeles to see if they should bring Melanie in.

Mel closed the door of the toilet and walked back toward her seat. She was sitting opposite Geri with a table between the two of them. Geri was writing quickly in her notebook, scribbling things out and writing notes above the scribbles.

"What are you doing?" Mel asked, leaning over the table to get a better look at what Geri was writing.

"Making a new routine for Melanie," Geri replied. "She really likes the one she has now, so I'm adding some bits in here to get her speaking and eating."

Mel pulled the notebook away from Geri and raised one eyebrow skeptically.

"You think just because you've got it written on paper that she has to eat everything on her plate and has to say three words, she's going to be ok with it?" Mel scoffed.

"No," Geri replied as she pulled the notebook back. "We're definitely going to have to fight with her for the first little while, but I'm sure she'll adapt eventually." Mel watched as Geri looked over the routine she'd written, making a few more adjustments before starting to write a good copy.

"Would it be easier if we pick the three words or should we leave it to her to choose them?" Mel asked. Geri looked at her notebook thoughtfully before looking back up at Mel.

"I really want to hear what she has to say," Geri replied honestly.


	34. Reunited: Day Twenty-Five

34

 **Reunited: Day Twenty-Five**

Melanie sat on the edge of her bed with the typed out routine Geri had given her in hand. She'd gotten herself ready for the morning and had taken her meds. She was so used to that part of her routine that she didn't really need the paper anymore, but now she was staring anxiously at the next steps that Geri had added the night before.

Eat all meals

Say three words and get signatures for each word completed.

Melanie set the paper next to her on the bed and stared helplessly at the door adjoining her room to Emma's. She could hear Emma's TV and the shower running. She had woken up after Melanie had showered and had popped her head into the room to say good morning before getting herself ready for the day. Melanie sat and listened as Emma got out of the shower and opened the bathroom door. She could hear Emma rummaging through her bag for her clothes and singing along with the song on the TV.

Normally, Melanie would meet everyone in the penthouse suite once she'd gotten herself ready, but with the new expectations she'd been given, she wasn't rushing to leave her room. She waited until Emma popped her head into the room once she'd gotten herself ready. She smiled at her, surprised that Melanie was still in the room.

"Hey, you," she said, walking into the room and sitting next to Melanie. "Were you waiting for me?"

Melanie thought for a moment before handing Emma the paper and pen and looking at her desperately. Emma looked at her curiously then looked at the schedule Geri had written out. Melanie apprehensively pointed to the part Geri had included about speaking and continued to look at Emma with desperation.

"Did you do this part already?" Emma asked, taking the pen and paper from Melanie. Melanie sighed and dropped her head, obviously disappointed with Emma's response. "You want me to sign this even though you didn't do it?" Emma asked, her tone no longer chipper, instead confused and somewhat sad. "Honey, I can't do that. You've got to start speaking a little bit. It's been almost a month and you haven't said a word. You can say all three right now with just me here and then it's out of the way."

Melanie turned her head away, ready to cry. The girls didn't understand why it was still so hard for Melanie to speak to them and, even though she was gradually becoming more comfortable around them, she still wouldn't answer any questions they had about Otis or where she had been.

"You don't have to do this right now," said Emma. "You have all day to think about what you want to say. It's kind of exciting really. It's like you're picking the very first word you'll have ever said to any of us." Melanie looked back at Emma, obviously not convinced by her excitement. "Is that too much pressure?" Emma asked worriedly. Melanie sighed and continued to sit in silence until Emma coaxed her to go to the penthouse suite with her.

The suite was similar to the last one with picture windows surrounding the sitting room and kitchen and it had two large bedrooms, but this suite also had a pool table, an office, and a large balcony with a pool, hot tub, barbecue and patio furniture.

All of the boys and most of the girls were already in the room eating the food Room Service had delivered. Mel was still absent, taking the opportunity to sleep in before their schedule became hectic again.

"Good morning!" Geri greeted the girls, patting an empty seat for Melanie to sit on. She got up and began dishing out food onto an empty plate for Melanie, determined to get her to eat with them.

"Not too much, Geri," Simon warned. "She's not used to eating anything, so start off small with her." Geri nodded, scraping some of the eggs off of Melanie's plate and only adding half a slice of toast and a few cherries.

"This should be perfect," said Geri as she set the plate in front of Melanie. "I'm pretty sure you like all of this. You used to, anyway. Tuck in, sweetheart."

Melanie stared at the plate for a moment before picking up her fork and pushing the eggs around on her plate. She set her fork down and sighed, not interested in the food.

"Look, I'm eating the same thing," said Emma. "Howie and Nick are having the eggs and toast too. Just try a bit." She finished dishing up her own plate and sat across from Melanie, smiling as she put the scrambled eggs on one slice of toast and sandwiched them between another before taking a bite.

"What are you going to do if she doesn't eat it?" Sam asked curiously. "Does she have any motivation?"

Melanie eyed him apprehensively and turned to look at Geri.

"I hadn't thought about that," Geri replied softly, seeming to consider an appropriate consequence to give to Melanie. Melanie looked at her plate worriedly, and shakily picked up her fork once again. Everyone let her be, not wanting to do anything that might stop her as she slowly and tearfully ate what Geri had dished out for her. She finished her meal and sat quietly, trying not to cry and gripping the edge of her chair tightly.

As everyone finished their meals, the table was cleared and the boys were pulled away to do an interview and a performance for a local news station and some radio and press interviews. Mel, Victoria, and Emma changed and went out to the pool to swim and sunbathe while Geri gathered some blank papers and set them in front of Melanie. Melanie looked up at her worriedly, clearly wondering if she'd done something wrong.

"Instead of talking, do you think you can write?" Geri asked softly, looking at Melanie hopefully and handing her a pen. "I just want to understand what it is you're thinking so we can make you more comfortable with us." Melanie took the pen and looked at the paper in front of her.

"What will happen if you eat?" Geri asked. "Can you tell me?"

Melanie looked back at the girls on the balcony. They were all having fun and paying no attention to the two of them. She looked at Geri and at the pen in her hand, then looked around the room.

"It's just you and me in here," Geri assured her. "And I won't show anyone what you write if you don't want me to." Melanie pointed at the bottle of ketchup at the end of the table and looked at Geri. Geri looked at her curiously and walked to the end of the table to retrieve the ketchup bottle, handing it to Melanie with a plate and a napkin.

"Do you want something to eat with that?" Geri asked curiously, not sure what Melanie was trying to tell her.

Melanie opened the lid and squirted a small amount of ketchup on the plate. She dipped her finger into the sauce and used it to finger paint on the paper. She became deeply focused on the image she was creating, using the pen to add details to her drawing. She wiped her finger on the napkin and slowly pushed the paper toward Geri. Geri looked at the frightening red figures Melanie had drawn. They were the same images she had drawn at the hospital in the colouring book.

"You drew these for Penny, too," Geri stated, looking worriedly at Melanie. "She said you see these things." Melanie nodded. "You see these when we make you eat?" Melanie shrugged and looked at Geri, silently coaxing her to keep guessing. "You saw these when you were with Otis," Geri stated. Melanie nodded, still looking intensely at Geri. "When he gave you things to eat?" Melanie nodded again and looked at her drawing.

"Have you ever seen these with us?" Geri asked. Melanie sighed and dropped her head. "You worry that they might come back though?" Melanie looked up at Geri and nodded. Geri sighed sadly and looked at Melanie's picture again. "I don't suppose you'd just believe me if I promised you we're not going to put anything in your food that would hurt you, would you?" Geri asked sadly.

Melanie watched her closely, examining Geri's expression for any sign that she might not be telling the truth.

"Promise?" Melanie whispered, causing Geri to look at her with surprise.

"Absolutely," Geri replied. "Look." She took the paper she'd written up for Melanie and below 'Eat all meals' she wrote 'no one is allowed to put anything in the food'. She handed it to Melanie, watching for her response. Melanie looked it over and handed it back to Geri, pointing to where it said 'say three words'. Geri smirked and put one checkmark beside it. "Only two more," Geri stated with a smile.

Melanie bit her lip and thought for a moment before looking back up at Geri. "Cutting?" she squeaked.

Geri frowned and looked at her with confusion. She repeated the word softly to herself a few times before realizing what Melanie had meant. She took the paper once more and drew a star, adding the words 'no one is allowed to cut'. She looked at Melanie and quickly added 'or hit' to the statement she'd written.

Melanie looked at the paper and swallowed the lump in her throat as Geri added another checkmark to 'say three words'. Melanie had begun shaking and she looked back to make sure the girls were still in the pool. She looked back at Geri, fighting back tears and trying to compose herself.

"Promise?" she whimpered.


	35. Reunited: Day Twenty-Six

35

 **Reunited: Day Twenty-Six**

Simon and Camilla walked past the crowd of screaming fans that had gathered outside the MTV studio. Even after they'd entered the building and closed the doors, the screams still permeated through the halls. The two of them were greeted at the front desk and escorted upstairs to one of the boardrooms.

The two bands had agreed to do a television interview in an attempt to get Melanie back into routine and to finally make an appearance for their fans. It would be their first since the accident and their break from the tour. There were no plans for Melanie to participate in the interview, but her friends were following Lucy's advice and exposing Melanie to her previous lifestyle in hopes of stimulating her memory.

The bands were due to arrive within the hour, but Simon wanted to prep the crew for their arrival. He and Sam wanted to do everything in their power to make Melanie feel secure.

"We'll do everything we can to make the artists comfortable while they're here," said the show's producer. "I'll make sure everyone is aware that they aren't to approach Melanie at any time." He looked around at the rest of the crew, making eye contact with each person in the room to ensure they knew Simon's request was serious.

"That would be greatly appreciated," said Simon. "We really have no idea how she's going to handle this type of environment."

Simon thanked the crew and followed the producer out of the room to check out the dressing rooms to make sure they were acceptable for the bands.

"This is all a bunch of shit," scoffed James, one of the PAs. He leaned back in his chair with his arms behind his head and put his feet up on the table. "There's nothing wrong with that bitch. She was tired of being considered the boring, dyke Spice Girl, so this is what they came up with to get her some attention."

"What are you talking about?" Greg, one of the cameramen, snorted.

"Just watch. Next week her memory will be fine and they'll be back to touring and making millions. Every television program and publication will be climbing over one another to get an interview. There'll be a movie deal and a documentary, then she'll fuck off and go solo," James speculated.

"You're an idiot," Pam, one of the audio techs, groaned.

"I'll prove it," said James. "Just watch. She's got to fuck up her act eventually."

"Don't do anything stupid, James," Greg warned. "Harold is looking for a reason to fire your ass."

"If I get him proof exposing this chick, he'll be rolling in cash," James snorted. "I'll probably be promoted."

"I want to go on record stating I do not approve nor do I want to have any part of this shit," said Pam, standing up to leave.

"I'm with you," said Greg, following Pam to the door.

"Pussies," James laughed. He rolled his eyes and pushed himself away from the table. He walked through the hall, stopping amongst a crowd of MTV employees.

"What's going on?" he asked.

"They're bringing the Spice Girls in," replied Jill, another camera operator. "They didn't want anyone around until they got Melanie C into the dressing room."

"Are you fucking serious?" James laughed, rolling his eyes and pulling his phone from his jacket pocket before pulling his hood over his head and walking away from the group toward the back staircase. He made his way down the stairs and into the security office where his friend, Finn, was working.

"No fair. You've got the best view!" James stated, causing Finn to jump in his chair.

"What the fuck!? You asshole! I almost spilled my coffee," Finn hissed.

"Quite the show they're putting on, huh?" said James as he watched the monitor capturing the girls as they entered the building and made their way into the dressing room. Both Victoria and Emma were holding Melanie's hands, leading her through the empty hallway. She looked terrified and almost seemed to be pulling back, not wanting to go too far into the building. She looked back, catching a glimpse of Vern behind her, and she quickened her pace.

The group disappeared into the dressing room and Vern walked back outside to get the guys. The MTV staff began trickling into the hall, heading to the areas they normally worked in.

"Any chance you'd make me a copy of this tape?" James asked, pointing at the monitor they'd been watching. "There's cash in it for you."

After meeting with the crew and few fans and having their hair and makeup done, the Backstreet Boys, Geri, Victoria, and Mel were taken to the set for the show while Emma stayed back to keep Melanie company. The hallway had cleared out as the crew made their way to the set. Simon, Sam, and Vern were in a room nearby, watching the interview on the TV and were going over the tentative schedule for the week.

James walked quietly through the hall, his hood still up, and his phone ready to capture a video. He wasn't completely sure how he was going to catch Melanie off guard. He knew the girls were planning to take Melanie onto the set eventually, so he figured he'd approach them as they moved from the dressing room.

He ducked around a corner as the door of the dressing room opened and Emma stepped into the hallway.

"See, there's no one here," said Emma encouragingly. "The loo is right there. Do you want me to come with you?" Melanie slowly stepped into the hallway and looked around before making her way over to the ladies' toilets. "I'll be right here if you need anything."

Melanie walked slowly to the ladies' toilets and looked back at Emma, jumping as Emma's mobile rang.

"Sorry!" Emma gasped, quickly grabbing her phone. "It's my mum!"

Melanie inhaled deeply and made her way into the ladies' toilets, slightly more comfortable being able to hear Emma's voice behind her.

"Hi, mum!" Emma greeted. "You made it home all right?" She stepped a few feet into the dressing room to get a bit of privacy while she waited for Melanie to return.

James grinned excitedly, not believing his luck. He waited patiently, listening to Emma's phone conversation and keeping a close eye on the door to the ladies' room. Melanie cautiously opened the door and looked around the hallway, freezing as she caught sight of James.

"Melanie! I'm a huge fan" James greeted enthusiastically. "Could I get a picture with you? Maybe an autograph?"

His smile faltered and he dropped his phone to his side as he watched Melanie back against the wall like a caged animal. She was looking at him with terror and he caught a glimpse of the bruises on her neck and the welts on her shoulders that hadn't completely healed. She was shaking and the colour drained from her face.

"Oh, my god. You're not faking," James gasped, realizing he'd made a huge mistake as Vern, Simon, and Sam stepped into the hall. Melanie looked at them with the same look of fear she'd given James. She was breathing in quick, panicked inhalations and was trying to figure out where to run to get away from the group of men.

"Go grab the sedative," Simon whispered to Vern. "Just in case."

"Melanie, you're ok," said Sam. "Just relax, sweetheart."

"I'm really sorry," James sputtered. "I thought..."

"Just don't move," Simon instructed firmly. "Don't do anything for a minute."

Melanie looked over at Vern as he returned to the hall with a syringe in hand. Penny had trained both JP and Vern how to administer the drug and had left a few sedatives behind for emergencies. Melanie looked at the men incredulously, not knowing what she'd done wrong or why she was going to be sedated.

"If you stay calm, we won't have to use it, darling," Simon explained calmly, noticing Melanie staring at the syringe. "Penny told us only to use it if you can't calm yourself down."

"Holy shit," James gasped, looking at Vern and the syringe with disbelief.

"Melanie, where's Emma?" Sam asked calmly. "Let's get you back with Emma and then everything will be ok."

Melanie didn't respond, still too focused on the syringe in Vern's hand. She hugged her arms around herself, covering her shoulders with her hands, and she took a step away from the men.

"Em?" Simon called, causing Melanie to flinch. James pulled his hood down, causing Melanie to look at him with horror and take off running down the hall.

"Shit!" Simon hissed. "Emma!"

Having watched everything on the security monitor, Finn quickly stepped into the hall to stop Melanie before she could get too far. She ran into him and screamed as he wrapped his arm around her.

"Let her go!" Simon exclaimed. "Shit! Don't touch her!" Finn quickly let go of Melanie and put his hands in the air as though surrendering. Melanie backed away from Finn, inadvertently giving Simon the chance to grab her by the wrist. She cried out and fought against him, panicking more when Vern approached her. Simon grabbed her other wrist, and with Vern's help, crossed her arms across her body to provide Simon with more control over her.

"Just try and calm down for me, all right?" Vern instructed calmly. "I'll only use this if I have to. I need you to show me that you can relax." Melanie's eyes were wild and her breathing was erratic as she looked from Vern to James.

"You can do it, Melanie," Simon grunted as he fought to keep her from escaping. "Show me that you can stop fighting against me and breathe nice and slow for five seconds, then I can let you go and Vern can put the medicine away."

Melanie gritted her teeth and struggled to pull her arms out of Simon's grip. She looked back at James and she kicked at Simon's shins in an attempt to escape. Vern sighed, looking at Melanie regretfully as she started to hyperventilate. He held her arm still with his left hand and prepped the syringe with his right while Melanie whimpered and tried to pull her arms free from Simon's grip. She looked Vern in the eye, silently pleading with him to stop. "I'm really sorry, love." Vern sighed as he pinched the skin of her upper arm between two fingers and prepared to inject her with the sedative. "I'll try to be quick and we'll get you feeling better again, all right?"

"Holy shit," James gasped once more, watching the men fight to get Melanie under control as Emma emerged from the change room.

"No, don't!" she exclaimed, racing over to the group. "Melanie, come here." She cupped Melanie's chin in her hands, forcing Melanie to look at her. "Just breathe, sweetie," Emma instructed. Melanie attempted to pull her face free to look back at Vern, but Emma held tight. "He's not going to use it. You can relax on your own." She ran her hands along Melanie's upper arms, pushing Simon's hands away and signalling for him to let go.

"She might run," Simon warned.

"Penny said only to use that if she gets violent," said Emma, pulling Melanie close and wrapping her arms around her. Melanie was still gasping for breath as she looked at Vern, subtly attempting to step away from him and covering her upper arms with her hands once more to keep him from sticking her. "Just breathe. You're ok." Melanie kept her eyes locked on Vern as he recapped the syringe and handed it to Simon before approaching the two boys.

"I'm putting this away," Simon explained as he turned to leave the two girls alone. "We're not going to use it. You're doing really well, darling."

"I'm sorry, lads," said Vern as he took James by the arm and pulled him toward Finn. "I'm going to have to ask you to leave the area until we've got her feeling safe again."

"I'm really sorry," said James sincerely as he and Finn were led back to the security office. "I didn't know." A wave of guilt hit him as Melanie struggled to catch her breath and attempted to push away from Emma. Vern nodded and sighed as he looked back at Emma and Melanie.

"Take a few nice big breaths for me," Emma instructed softly. "Everything's going to be ok." She kissed Melanie's cheek and held her tightly. "Let's go back into the dressing room and get away from everyone for a bit." Melanie's knees buckled and Emma quickly gripped Melanie's arms to keep her from falling. She and Sam got Melanie sitting on the floor with her back against the wall and her head between her knees while Emma spoke calmly with her and tried to get her to breathe normally.

Vern closed the door of the security office behind him, leaving the two boys alone. James looked back at the screen, watching as Emma got Melanie to calm down before pulling her to her feet and back into their change room.

"I am an asshole," James breathed regretfully.

"Yep," said Finn.

-0-0-

The Backstreet Boys, along with Geri, Mel, and Victoria, crowded onto two couches and a few chairs, surrounded by fans, TV crew members, and film equipment. The host of the show, Carson Daly, was sitting adjacent to the musicians with a microphone in hand and a clipboard of questions to ask them. He faced the camera and waited for his cue to begin.

"Welcome to MTV Live," Carson began. "We have a group of very special guests joining us today to answer all of your burning questions. As you can see, we have all of the Backstreet Boys and three out of five of the Spice Girls. Both bands recently joined forces to perform at various venues around the world. They hit the news recently after their tour bus flipped over and three band members went missing, reappearing separately over the course of twenty one days. We'll get the full story and more. Please welcome the Backstreet Boys and the Spice Girls!"

The crowd of fans screamed in unison as the cameras panned around the room, stopping to focus on the boys and the three Spice Girls. The eight band members waved happily to the fans and smiled as Carson tried to calm the crowd.

"Ladies..." Carson stated. "There are only three of you here."

"For now," Victoria replied. "We are all here. Emma is in the back with Melanie at the moment, but she and Geri are going to switch out in a bit so she can come out and meet everyone. Melanie is really uncomfortable around people at the moment, so she's not going to be able to join us."

There was a round of disappointed murmurs around the room and whispered side conversations. The girls apologized regretfully and Geri quickly jumped in. "We are going to try to get her to come in and stand off to the side," she explained. "We're doing a bit of a test today to see how she does."

"Just try not to give her too much attention when she does come in," Victoria added. "We'll see how long she lasts."

"Let's just dive right in to what everyone wants to know," said Carson. "Melanie was the last to be found after the accident with your tour bus. You later found out that some guy found her and was keeping her locked in his basement. She'd suffered two head injuries prior to her abduction and has suffered memory loss ever since. Is it really a good idea for her to continue touring?"

"Her doctor thought it would be best to get her back into routine in hopes of stimulating her memory and constantly being around familiar faces is the best thing for her recovery," Victoria explained.

"Recently, it's been reported that Melanie was used for some sort of cult ritual," Carson stated, looking at his cue card. "It was said that when she was found, she was covered in ritualistic markings."

"We don't really know what happened when she was with those people," Geri explained. "Apparently, when she was found she was covered in little symbols written in animal blood, but those washed off. She does have some marks that were cut into her skin, but she won't let us look at them."

"TMZ recently aired some video footage of Melanie running into the street the night she was released from hospital," Carson continued. "You've already told the press that she's terrified of people, including yourselves, so I'm assuming that's why she ran off. But there were also some images released of that event. Are these the marks that were being reported about?"

"Oh, my gosh!" Howie gasped as the images Carson had described were shown on screens around the room. The image everyone was looking at was of Melanie attempting to escape under JP's arm. As she'd tried to back away, her shirt had caught under JP's arm and had lifted far enough to expose most of her back and the multitude of welts and bruises Otis had left on her. There was a chorus of gasps from the crowd and hushed conversations as everyone examined the images on the screens.

"You haven't seen these?" Carson asked surprised.

"No!" AJ gasped, his expression a mixture of shock and rage. "Did you?" He looked over at the girls and Geri nodded.

"Those aren't the marks the reports were talking about," Victoria explained, looking at the boys apologetically. "She was also beaten by those tossers."

"I'm really sorry," said Carson apologetically, looking at the images once again. "Is she ok?"

"She's healing really well physically," Victoria replied. "She still has no memory of anything prior to the accident though."

"The only memory she has is what happened in that basement, so she assumes everyone is going to treat her like those people did," Mel added. "Emma's had a bit of a breakthrough with her, but Melanie's still only somewhat comfortable with the rest of us and she's only ok around the lads as long as one of us is with her. She panics if she's left alone with them or with anyone else."

"AJ and Brian, considering the three of you were lost together following the accident, you must have developed a special bond. It's got to be hard with Melanie being afraid of you now?"

"Absolutely," Brian replied. "We went through a lot together. It was a horrible experience and we really relied on each other to survive. I was the last one to see Melanie before she was abducted, so I feel completely responsible for not keeping her safe. It's been really hard seeing what those monsters did to her."

"I am going to ask you about what went on with the three of you while you were missing a little later in the show," said Carson. "We'd love to know how you were able to survive the way you did, but before we move on, I'd like to get a bit more information about Melanie. How long is her recovery expected to take?"

Mel shrugged and looked over at Geri. "No one knows," Geri sighed. "The doctor told us we're lucky she's even here. Apparently, loads of people die or end up with serious brain damage when they hit their heads more than once, so Melanie's a bit of a rare case. On top of that, she's still dealing with the trauma of her abduction, which really set her recovery back. We've been told she could be back to her old self in a matter of hours or she may never recover. We're really just taking it one day at a time."

"What will happen to the group if Melanie doesn't recover?" Carson asked.

"We're not thinking about that right now," replied Mel.

"She seems to have an interest in performing," Victoria explained. "A few of us have caught her lip synching to a few of our performances on telly. We'll just have to see what happens."

Wanting to lift the mood in the room, Carson turned to the boys and began asking questions about the tour and what made the two bands decide to collaborate. As the boys were answering questions, Emma quietly led Melanie into the room. A few fans noticed them and immediately began whispering excitedly. Emma smiled and waved to them before signalling for them to stay quiet to keep Melanie from getting nervous.

Melanie gripped Emma's hand tightly as she looked around the room. She noticed the remaining Spice Girls and the boys sitting in the centre of the room and looked over at Emma. Emma smiled and pulled Melanie close so she could wrap her arms around her from behind.

"Do you want to sit down?" Emma asked softly. Melanie's eyes widened fearfully and she continued to look around the room at the crowd of people. She could see a few of the fans point at her and wave, while others occasionally glanced at her, remembering Victoria's warning earlier.

Emma put her chin on Melanie's shoulder and squeezed her tightly, hoping to make her feel secure. Geri glanced back and smiled, noticing Emma and Melanie standing at the back of the room. She and the others continued answering Carson's questions, trying not to bring any attention to Melanie's appearance.

One of the cameramen noticed Melanie and Emma and turned to get a shot of the two of them. Melanie tensed and clutched Emma's arms, which were tightly wrapped around her stomach. She watched the cameraman closely as he turned back around, realizing he'd made her uncomfortable.

"You ok?" Emma whispered.

Melanie stood, frozen, looking around at the dozens of people around her. She shivered and broke into a cold sweat. She looked over at her group of friends, sitting in the centre of the crowd and joking around with Carson, then turned her attention to the crowd, scanning the crowd fearfully.

"Em?" she whimpered softly, a hint of desperation in her voice.

Shocked and not completely positive that Melanie had actually spoken to her, Emma let go of Melanie and pulled her around to face her. She smiled and rubbed Melanie's arms. "What's up?" Emma asked, taking both of Melanie's hands and squeezing them encouragingly.

Melanie glanced back at the rest of her friends, then looked at Emma desperately.

"Melanie?" Emma asked, her smile fading as she observed Melanie's behaviour. Melanie choked back a sob and quickly dropped her gaze. "It's ok. You can talk to me," Emma assured her. She could feel Melanie's hands shaking within her grasp and could tell she wasn't comfortable within the large crowd of people.

Melanie kept her head down, not meeting Emma's eye. "Is it too much? Are there too many people?" Emma inquired. Emma gently lifted Melanie's chin and put her hand on Melanie's forehead, realizing how pale Melanie had become. "What's wrong?" she asked, rubbing Melanie's arms and looking at her with concern. Melanie hugged her arms to herself and shrugged.

Geri looked back to check on the two girls and immediately noticed that something was wrong. She looked back at Carson, then over at the timer next to the camera to see how long they had before the next commercial break.

"It's all right," said Emma softly. She took Melanie by the hand and pulled her back out of the room and into the back corridor. "Do you feel sick?" Melanie nodded slowly and allowed herself to be led her back to their dressing room away from the crowd of people and the MTV crew milling about in the hallway.

She sat on the couch and pulled her feet up to curl herself into a ball. "Maybe it would help to lay down for a bit," Emma suggested. She pulled a blanket off of one of the chairs next to the couch and pulled it over Melanie, who was watching her closely. Emma smiled at Melanie and kissed her cheek. She knelt in front of the couch and set her hand on Melanie's calf. They both jumped slightly as Geri tapped on the door and let herself in.

"Everything all right?" she asked as she closed the door behind herself.

"She's not feeling well," Emma replied. Melanie tensed and watched Geri expectantly.

"I think Camilla keeps a few things in her bag that might help," Geri suggested. "What is it, Melanie? Does your head hurt?" Geri asked. Melanie nodded slowly and watched as Geri left the room to get some Ibuprofen from Simon's assistant and returned with a bottle of water and two tablets. Melanie took the tablets and immediately swallowed them.

"Have you had a headache for long?" Emma asked. Melanie nodded and set the bottle of water on the floor next to the couch. "Darling, I wish you would have said something earlier. We could have had you feeling so much better before."

The girls fussed over her, trying to make her comfortable. Unable to convince Melanie to lay on the couch, they let her go to where she would be most comfortable. Melanie apprehensively settled on the floor against the wall furthest the door and Geri and Emma immediately set her up with pillows and a blanket from the couch. Melanie shut her eyes against the light that was causing her head to pound and she soon fell asleep, just as Emma was called onto the set following the commercial break.

Geri sat on the couch and quietly read a book while Melanie slept. She glanced over at Melanie occasionally, watching for any signs that she might be having a nightmare, but Melanie slept soundly, tightly clutching the blanket Emma had given her.

Sam knocked softly on the door and poked his head into the room. He smiled at Geri before letting himself in. "There are some competition winners in room twenty-six," he whispered. "Can you come do a quick meet-and-greet?" Geri looked back at Melanie and bit her lip nervously, not sure if she should wake her or leave her sleep.

"I can keep an eye on her," Sam offered. Geri nodded and quietly stood up. She looked at Melanie as she anxiously ran her fingers through her own hair. "It shouldn't take long. Give the kids twenty minutes and then sneak back." Geri exhaled and nodded.

"Keep the light on," Geri instructed. "If she looks like she's starting to go off, come and get me. Don't touch her. Just let her figure out where she is and give her space." Sam nodded and ushered her out of the room and into the hall before sitting on a chair near Melanie and quietly checking his phone.

Ten minutes later, one of the crew members knocked on the door. Sam shot off the chair and watched Melanie for a moment to make sure the sound hadn't woken her. He raced over to the door and pressed his finger to his lip, signalling the crew member to be quiet.

"Sorry," whispered the crew member. "The boys are performing now. Once they're finished, we'll have them move to room thirty to do their meet-and-greet and the girls can come back on set."

Melanie squinted against the light as she woke. Her heart began racing as she looked around the unfamiliar room and sat up, pushing the blanket aside. Sam looked back and cursed before instructing the crew member to get Geri. Melanie looked at Sam, not seeming to recognize him.

"Geri's on her way, darling," Sam explained calmly. "Everything's all right. You were just having a bit of a nap while the girls were doing their interview, remember?"

She stood up and backed away from Sam, panic etched on her face. Sam slowly moved over to his chair and sat back down, hoping his action would help alleviate Melanie's fears. Melanie walked around the back of the couch, keeping an eye on Sam, before taking off toward the door. He quickly stood up to stop her, causing her to panic even more and take off down the hall. He cursed and took off behind her. "Melanie, wait," he called after her, trying to remain calm. "Come back, honey. It's ok."

Melanie bolted down the corridor, back in the direction of the set where Emma had taken her to watch their friends. She pushed through the door to the set and stopped short. She'd forgotten how many strangers had been packed into the room. Most of the fans had their attention focused on the boys, who were standing in the centre of the room, singing the last lines of 'As Long As You Love Me'. A few fans nearest Melanie had turned to look at her, their attention pulled from the boys as she raced into the room.

One of the crew members noticed Melanie and could see the panic on her face. He whispered over his headset to a crew member closer to where the boys were performing, who looked back to see Melanie. He knelt down and motioned a few of the fans to move aside to create a path for Melanie to reach the boys and quietly warned them not to bother her.

Melanie scanned the room for the girls and flinched as the door behind her clicked open and Sam walked in. She looked back at him, still showing no recognition of him as tried to stop her from approaching the set. She quickly darted into the spotlight, causing a round of excited whispers amongst the fans as she desperately scanned the crowd for the girls. She spotted the couches where they had been sitting, but the girls were gone.

She desperately fought back tears as she looked from the boys to Sam, who was standing anxiously amongst the fans and talking with one of the crew members, trying to make sure Melanie wasn't caught on camera.

As the boys finished their song, a chorus of sympathetic cries could be heard from the fans as Melanie choked back a sob and stood frozen behind the boys. Confused by the reaction of the crowd, the boys slowly turned around, surprised to find Melanie standing behind them. She quickly dropped her head as a tear spilled down her cheek and she took a step back away from the boys. She was completely surrounded and was the centre of attention. She looked for somewhere to run, but she had nowhere to go. She cringed and clenched her hands into tight fists as Brian slowly approached her.

"Melanie?" he asked with concern, gently placing his hand on her shoulder. "Where's Geri, honey? Why are you on your own?"

The producer stepped into the spotlight with the boys and quickly tried to calm the crowd as the volume of excited and concerned chatter began to rise.

"Everyone, please," he shouted over the crowd. "We need your cooperation for a few minutes. Please try to remain still and quiet until the boys get everything under control. We will begin removing people from the set if you can't be respectful."

The crowd immediately became quiet as fans watched Brian attempt to calm Melanie down. She was shaking and breathing in short gasps as she was overcome with panic.

"Let's get you out of here, honey," Brian suggested. "I can help you find the girls, ok?"

Melanie shrugged as another tear trickled down her cheek. She quickly wiped it away, afraid to let the boys see her cry. She glanced over at Sam, suddenly losing her resolve and breaking down. She attempted to curl into a ball on the floor, but Brian quickly pulled her close and wrapped his arms around her as a round of concerned cries was heard throughout the crowd.

"Oh, sweetheart," Brian gasped sadly, holding her tightly and rubbing her back as she sobbed. He had been caught off-guard. Melanie had only allowed herself to cry once since she'd been back with them, so he knew she was feeling more uncomfortable than usual.

Feeling exposed and terrified, Melanie returned Brian's embrace and sobbed into his chest. He let her cry for a moment as the rest of the guys gathered around them to provide Melanie with some coverage from the crowd.

Sam made his way over to the group and shook his head apologetically. "I'm sorry," he said. "Geri's on her way. I had her go the meet-and-greet while Melanie was asleep and I was the only one in the room with her when she woke up."

Melanie fought to stop herself from crying and frowned with confusion as she looked up at Sam, finally seeming to recognize him.

"That's just Sam, Melanie. You remember Sam, right?" Brian asked, leaning back to look at Melanie.

Melanie stared at Sam, looking somewhat confused as she looked him over. She remained stiff as Brian brushed the tears from her cheeks and she looked around, trying to decide if she was in any danger.

"Let's go find the girls," Brian suggested. He gently turned her around, still holding her against his side as he led her through the crowd of fans, back toward the door to the hall. Sam opened the door and ushered the two of them outside as the remaining Backstreet Boys tried to appease the crowd and keep everyone entertained.

Melanie looked up at Brian and he smiled back down at her. "You ok?" he asked. She nodded, her body still trembling, but the feeling of fear slowly dying down. She frowned as she inhaled the scent of Brian's cologne on his shirt, causing a familiar feeling to tug at her memory. She continued to look at him, holding on to the feeling of deja vu in the back of her mind.

"Melanie, I am so sorry!" Geri exclaimed as she raced down the hall. "I didn't think you would wake up so soon. Are you all right?" Melanie nodded and allowed Geri to pull her away from Brian so that she could wrap her arms around her. "I shouldn't have left you, sweetheart."

As Geri pulled her back to their dressing room, Melanie looked back at Brian with a curious expression. He smiled back at her before stepping back into the room where the other boys were answering fan questions.


	36. Reunited: Day Twenty-Seven

36

 **Reunited: Day Twenty-Seven**

As the week went on, Melanie seemed to become slightly more at ease around the crew, reporters, and cameras that constantly surrounded the two bands. She'd watched her friends participate in multiple photoshoots and interviews and, with Joan's permission, Simon booked Melanie to join the girls for a photoshoot for Entertainment Weekly Magazine. Emma and Victoria had gotten Melanie to watch as they had their hair and makeup done so that she could see what Karin, their makeup lady, and Jenny, their hairstylist would be doing with her.

Melanie was sitting in front of Karin, tense and gripping Emma's hand, as Karin gently applied her eyeliner. Emma tried to convince Melanie to relax, but it was the first time Melanie had allowed anyone apart from the other girls, the Backstreet Boys, or the hospital staff, to touch her. She didn't dare move for fear of being reprimanded.

"There you are, darling," said Karin as she capped the mascara wand she'd used to define Melanie's eyelashes. "You're done."

Melanie relaxed slightly and looked at her reflection in the mirror. She could see Emma and Karin smiling back at her, but she didn't return the gesture. She looked away and waited to be told she could get up. Emma sighed sadly and gently ran her fingers through Melanie's hair, which Jenny had straightened and added blue extensions to.

"Kenny's picked out a few outfits for you," Emma explained, taking Melanie by the hand and leading her to the dressing room they were sharing with Mel. "You go ahead and pick the one you want and meet me back here once you're changed, all right?"

Melanie surveyed the room to make sure no one else was there before stepping inside and closing the door behind her. Emma rested back against the wall in the corridor while she waited for Melanie to return. She let her head fall back and closed her eyes. They'd had Melanie back for over two weeks and she'd hoped Melanie would have eventually returned to her normal self. However, Melanie still hadn't spoken more than a few words and still wasn't completely comfortable around any of her friends.

"Em, you all right?" Victoria asked, interrupting Emma's thoughts. She was peeking out of one of the other dressing rooms with her robe on, a glass of wine in hand, and her hair in curlers.

"Fine," Emma replied softly. "I'm just not sure how well this is going to work. She's not going to smile for any of the photos."

"Well, neither do I," Victoria laughed, taking Emma by the hand. "It's just hard for her to smile when she's terrified all the time. I'm sure she'll do fine." Emma nodded and squeezed Victoria's hand. "Come here a minute," Victoria instructed. "I need your help deciding what to wear."

"Where did you get that?" Emma asked, pointing to Victoria's glass of wine as the two of them stepped into Victoria and Geri's dressing room. "I want one."

"They're serving them in the other room," Victoria replied. "I think they're trying to loosen us up a bit before our interview. They're hoping we'll tell all our dirty, little secrets." She smiled cheekily and took a sip of her drink, setting it on the vanity before walking over to her wardrobe to get Emma's opinion on what she should wear. They both jumped as Geri burst into the room in her dressing gown, looking for her boots.

"I'll bet you anything Melanie B has them," Geri growled. "I told her I wanted to wear them today!" She stormed out of the room to finish her tirade, leaving Emma and Victoria in a fit of giggles.

Geri threw open the door to the other dressing room and began digging through Mel's wardrobe in search of her boots. She leaned forward, causing the hood of her dressing gown to fall over her head. "Dammit, Melanie!" she spat, tossing Mel's boots into a pile behind her. "Shit!"

"What the hell did I do?" Mel asked defensively as she walked into the room with a glass of Cabernet.

"You took my fucking boots!" Geri snapped.

She turned around to look in the washroom for her boots and found herself looking at Melanie. Melanie's eyes were wide with terror as she looked from Geri to Mel. She looked at the robe Geri was wearing and the glass in Mel's hand. Melanie whimpered and took a step back, eying the open door for an escape.

"Melanie, it's ok," Geri assured her, the tone in her voice changing quickly from anger to sympathy. She pulled her hood back and held her hands up to show Melanie there was nothing to worry about. Mel set her wine glass on the vanity and watched as Melanie cowered away from the two of them.

Melanie choked back a sob and took another step back, glancing helplessly at the door that was just out of reach. She would have to get past Geri and Mel to get through the door, leaving her with no way of escaping.

"Sweetheart, I am so sorry," Geri gasped, slowly approaching Melanie. "I wasn't yelling at you. I was angry with Mel. I know I sounded cross, but you're not in any trouble."

With no other way out, Melanie made a vain attempt to escape through the door, but stopped as Emma, Victoria, and Brian appeared in the doorway and blocked her exit. She stopped quickly before any of them could touch her and she quickly turned to the vanity. She panicked and grabbed Mel's wine glass, throwing it on the floor and causing it to shatter on the tile floor in a mess of liquid and broken glass. She attempted to run between Victoria and Brian, but Brian quickly grabbed her to keep her from escaping.

Melanie screamed, sounding panicked and terrified. She clutched her stomach and desperately tried to pull away from Brian. He let her go, but stood in front of the door to keep her from leaving. She ran away from the group and backed herself into the corner furthest from them, having no other option of escaping. She dropped to the floor and covered her head with her arms to keep anyone from hitting her.

"Melanie, honey. Calm down," said Geri, sympathetically. "We're not going to do anything to you."

"What's going on?" Brian asked.

"I was yelling at Mel and didn't realize Melanie was in here," Geri replied shakily. "I've scared her."

"What do we do?" Emma asked panicking. "Do we leave her alone or do we try to calm her down?"

"Would it help if I left?" Geri asked, loud enough for Melanie to hear. "I'm the one that's frightened her."

"No," said Mel. "She needs to see that we're not like those twats that took her."

Two of the girls' bodyguards rushed into the room and surveyed the scene. They looked at the girls and Brian questioningly then looked at the mess on the floor.

"Everything all right in here?" Vern asked. "What's going on?"

"Apparently, someone doesn't approve of drinking in the afternoon," Victoria humoured sarcastically.

"Do you need help?" JP asked.

"Just with the mess," Brian replied softly. "I think we've got everything under control."

"Obviously," Vern stated with a sarcastic smirk. The two men stepped out of the room to get someone to clean up the mess, leaving the group to tend to Melanie.

"Melanie, I'm coming to sit with you, honey," Emma explained softly as she approached Melanie apprehensively. "I'm not going to touch you. I'm just coming to talk." The rest of the group followed Emma's lead and sat on the floor in front of Melanie, leaving her a few feet of space.

Melanie began panting quickly and she curled herself further into the corner. "No!" she whimpered.

"Everything is ok," said Emma as she sat on the floor with her back against the wall just a few feet away from Melanie. "Nobody's cross with you. We're not going to do any of the things Otis did to you."

"Did they make you drink something, Melanie?" Victoria asked, trying to figure out what had brought on Melanie's episode. Melanie clutched her stomach protectively with one arm and covered her face with the other.

"That was Mel's wine," said Emma. "She wasn't going to make you drink it."

Melanie glanced up at the group, who were all sitting or kneeling on the floor around her. They'd left her enough space to make her feel comfortable, but it was also just enough space that she could escape. Catching them all off guard, She quickly got to her feet and ran between Emma and the rest of the group, making her way to the door.

"Melanie! Wait!" Emma begged desperately, clambering to her feet and running after Melanie who had disappeared into the hallway.

Melanie's heart was pounding as she ran as fast as she could manage through the hallway, dodging around people and trying to find a safe place to hide or an escape from the building. She could hear her friends calling to her, but she didn't dare stop.

"What if she goes outside?" Emma sobbed breathlessly as she, Geri, Mel, Victoria, and Brian continued running down the hall. "What if she runs into the street and gets hurt?" Deciding there was no longer a threat of running away, the girls had decided to remove the tracking bracelet from Melanie's wrist a few days prior. If she were to leave the building, they would no longer have any way of knowing where she was.

"This is bonkers," Victoria gasped. She stopped running and rested with her back against the wall as she pulled her phone from her pocket to call JP to let him know what was going on.

Melanie darted past AJ, who attempted to grab for her as she race by him, and she nearly collided with one of the cameraman's assistants as she rounded the corner.

"Don't run," AJ called to the group as they passed him. "You're going to freak her out more."

"We don't want to lose her," Brian gasped, stopping to catch his breath. "What do we do if she gets out?"

"I've got security guarding all the doors," Victoria panted, walking toward Brian and AJ. "She can't get out."

"No!" Emma cried sadly as she, Mel, and Geri ran to the end of the hall where Melanie had disappeared around the corner. Melanie was nowhere in sight and there was no one in the hallway that would have seen where she'd gone. The three girls stood, exhausted and hopeless, staring at the empty hallway.

"Em, it's all right," Victoria assured her, making her way down the hallway toward the three girls. "She can't get far. She'll be ok."

Melanie stood with her back to the wall in a dark office. She struggled to listen for the group between the pounding of her heartbeat and her own heavy breathing. She sunk to the floor and cried, once again feeling hopeless and afraid. She knew she wouldn't be able to get out of the building without getting caught, and even if she could escape, she had no idea where she would go. There was nowhere she could go that would feel safe.

As she sat in silence, she was soon able to calm herself down. She stood up and carefully pulled back the blinds covering the window to the hallway. She'd spent weeks with her friends and they hadn't once tried to do any of the things the men in the basement had forced her to do. She was beginning to think she'd panicked over nothing.

Gathering her courage, she quietly opened the office door and stepped back into the hallway before making her way back toward the dressing room. She peeked around the corner and looked at the busy hallway full of photographers and other people that worked in the building. Keeping her head down, Melanie made her way through the hall, tensing as people turned to look at her. No one spoke to her and no one tried to grab her, having all been told to leave her alone as long as she didn't try to leave the building.

Melanie bit her thumbnail nervously as she looked into her dressing room where the girls were quietly getting themselves ready for their photoshoot. Emma was standing at the mirror, trying to fix her makeup, Mel was looking through a magazine with Victoria, and Geri was helping two of the janitors pick up the glass that was scattered on the floor. Taking a deep breath, Melanie stepped into the room and pressed her back against the wall next to the door.

"You came back!" Emma exclaimed excitedly, having seen Melanie in the reflection in the mirror.

All of the girls turned to look at Melanie and smiled. Melanie nodded and looked at the mess on the floor. She slowly approached the two janitors and picked up a few pieces of glass, flinching when Geri put her hand on her forearm. She dropped the pieces of glass and looked at Geri before tensing and cringing away.

"Please, don't be scared. Everything's all right," said Geri, gently pulling Melanie to her feet and wrapping her arms around her. "Don't worry about the mess."

Melanie sobbed and held Geri tightly, desperately needing to feel safe. Geri stood with her, softly running her fingers through Melanie's hair until Melanie stopped crying and pulled away to wipe her face with the back of her hand.

"Are you all right?" Emma asked, approaching the two girls and gently taking Melanie's hand. Melanie nodded and looked around at the occupants of the room. "This looks nice," Emma commented, looking at the outfit Melanie had chosen. She was wearing light blue trousers and a black tank top with buckled, leather straps. Emma smiled sadly and gently brushed the tears from Melanie's cheeks. "We'll have to get Karin to fix your makeup a bit," she explained.

"What's this? You girls think you're a bunch of rockstars now, trashing the dressing rooms?" Simon asked as he walked into the room and looked at the mess.

"It was just a bit of a misunderstanding," Mel explained as Melanie stiffened and kept her gaze locked on Simon.

"Just relax," said Emma calmly as she rubbed Melanie's arm. "Simon's not like those men either. He's not cross."

"No harm done. I've seen worse," Simon announced, smiling at Emma and Melanie. "We need you girls in the studio in five. The photographers are nearly ready for you."

"Ok," said Geri. "We'll be right there."

"Let's get you touched up. Are you still ok to do the photoshoot," Emma asked, pulling Melanie back toward the room where Karin had her makeup set up. Melanie nodded and wiped her cheek with the back of her hand.

"Oh!" Geri exclaimed. "That's where I left my boots! I totally forgot!" She raced out of the room and followed after Melanie and Emma to the makeup room.

"Oh, sure!" Mel snorted. "Blame me for nothing. I could have been sipping wine out on the balcony for the last twenty minutes with that hot intern instead of doing your damage control." She rolled her eyes and made her way to the studio for their photoshoot.

-0-0-

"Look this way girls. Everyone smile," the cameraman instructed. He'd posed the girls in front of a white backdrop lit with a number of lights being directed by various members of his crew. A wind machine was set up to the side and gently tousled the girls' hair as they smiled up at the camera.

Simon was standing next to the monitor, watching the shots being taken and discussing different angles with the cameraman's assistant.

"Mel B, can I get you to tilt your head back just a bit. That's great!" the cameraman instructed. "Melanie C, can I get you to smile, darling?"

Melanie gripped Emma's hand tightly and looked at her desperately. Emma smiled and squeezed her hand back. "You're doing great, Melanie," she whispered. "Just try to do what he says. We'll be done soon."

"You're not going to get a smile out of her," Simon whispered. "Sorry."

"Not a problem," the cameraman replied. "Never mind, darling," he stated. "I'll get you to tilt your head back a bit then. Emma, can you step in a little closer to Melanie, please?" He snapped a few photos and looked over at Simon. "I'll try more of a sultry image for her then if that's all right?" Simon nodded. The cameraman directed the girls for a few more group shots before stepping away from his camera to look at the shots he'd taken on the monitor. Geri and Mel ran over to the monitor to look at the images as well and to give their input while Victoria fixed her hair in a nearby mirror and Emma wrapped her arms around Melanie's waist to help her feel safe.

"I was thinking of doing some individuals, but I'm assuming that's not going to fly?" the cameraman stated. "Could we manage some shots of two girls at a time, do you think? I'm thinking I can put Melanie and Victoria together. Victoria looks good with a bit of a pout, which will complement the puppy-dog eyes Melanie's got going on at the moment."

"Let's give it a go," said Mel. "Do Geri and Emma together, too then and I'll do one on my own. I don't want anyone stealing my limelight." She laughed and nudged Geri's arm.

"Can I get Melanie and Victoria on set, please?" the cameraman announced. Victoria walked back in front of the screen and took Melanie's hand so Emma could join Mel and Geri behind the camera. Melanie closed her eyes against the light and rubbed her temple with the heel of her hand as the painkiller Mel had given her earlier began to wear off. Her head was pounding and sparks of light flashed in the corners of her eyes every few minutes. She watched as the cameraman adjusted Victoria's hair and showed her where to stand before stepping over to Melanie.

"Are you ok with me fixing your hair a bit?" the cameraman asked, smiling slightly and waiting for her to give him permission. Melanie's eyes widened and she nodded slowly, standing rigid as the man pulled a few strands of hair to the side and adjusted her shoulders so she was angled toward Victoria. "Hands at your sides, love. Just relax your fingers and tilt your head just a bit. Perfect."

"Poor thing," Emma sighed. She was standing off to the side with Mel and Geri and the three of them were keeping an eye on Melanie to make sure she was all right. "She hates this."

"She's doing well, though," said Geri. "And I don't think she ever really liked doing photoshoots."

"All right, girls," the cameraman instructed, stepping behind his camera and smiling at Melanie and Victoria. "Look this way. Very sexy, Victoria. That's perfect! You're doing great, Melanie. Look right at the camera, darling." He took a few shots before dismissing the girls and calling Geri and Emma onto the set.

Victoria pulled Melanie over to the monitor and the two of them looked over the photos.

"Wow, those turned out great," Victoria exclaimed. "Well done, Melanie." Melanie scrutinized the photos and nodded her head in agreement. The girls watched as Geri and Emma had their photos taken, followed by Mel. Once they were through, they were taken back to their dressing rooms to change back into their own clothes and to have a bit to eat.


	37. Reunited: Day Thirty

37

 **Reunited: Day Thirty**

Regis and Kathie-Lee were sitting on a pair of chairs in front of an excited audience of teens and young adults. The show was in the midst of a commercial break as the first guest was escorted to their dressing room and the Backstreet Boys and Spice Girls prepared to join the two hosts on the stage. The girls were to go on stage first. It was to be Melanie's first official public appearance on television since the accident. She had been introduced to Regis and Kathie-Lee prior to the show in hopes of making her more comfortable for the interview.

"How are you doing, Melanie?" Victoria asked. She wrapped her arm over Melanie's shoulders and squeezed her tightly.

Melanie shrugged, not looking Victoria in the eye. As much as they tried, they still couldn't get Melanie to converse with them. They'd kept up with making her say three words a day, but rarely got anything more than one word at a time. They could tell she hated it, but her psychiatrist had warned them that Melanie's progress and recovery would be delayed without encouragement.

"Here we go," Emma exclaimed excitedly as Kathie-Lee began introducing the girls. She squeezed Melanie's hand and smiled as Regis introduced the girls. Melanie breathed deeply and walked out onto the stage with the other girls. As they stepped out from behind the curtain, Melanie could see the hundreds of people that filled the seats in the room. When she'd been introduced to the two hosts earlier, the studio had been empty apart from a few crew members. Her jaw dropped as she looked at the crowd and she attempted to go back behind the curtain, but Emma continued to pull her toward the chairs that had been set up for them.

The girls sat on the chairs, Mel and Geri closest to the two hosts, Victoria in the middle, and Emma and Melanie furthest away. Emma linked her arm with Melanie's and interlaced their fingers, pulling Melanie's hand close.

"We're so excited you could be here, girls!" Kathie-Lee exclaimed. "I'm sure you don't need to be introduced, but just in case there is someone watching that has been living under a rock, let's get your names." Each of the girls greeted the audience and introduced themselves, smiling and waving at the camera and the crowd. Emma introduced herself and Melanie, knowing Melanie wouldn't do it herself. The girls had promised Melanie earlier that she wouldn't have to speak unless she wanted to.

Regis and Kathie-Lee did a brief speech to the camera, talking about the girls and their rise to fame, the joint tour with the boys, the bus accident, and the recovery of Melanie, AJ, and Brian. As they asked the girls questions, Melanie briefly glanced out at the crowd before quickly dropping her gaze to the floor. Emma could feel Melanie shaking and watched her closely, gauging whether she should take Melanie backstage or not.

"This is Melanie's first time in front of an audience since the accident?" Regis asked. Melanie looked up suddenly, hearing her name. Realizing Regis was looking at her, she quickly dropped her head, swung her legs nervously, and bit her lip.

"All right, Regis. We don't want to make her uncomfortable," said Kathie-Lee as she watched Melanie's reaction. She and Regis continued interviewing the girls, avoiding bringing too much attention to Melanie. Melanie glanced up at them occasionally, but kept her gaze on the floor for the majority of the interview.

"The girls are going to stay with us a bit longer," Kathie-Lee announced to the audience and cameras. "And after the break, the Backstreet Boys will be joining us and performing their latest single. We'll be right back."

"Cut!" the director shouted as the program cut to commercial. A few people in the crowd began chanting and cheering for the girls as the stage crew brought in more chairs for the boys to sit on. Melanie flinched as one of the men set a chair next to her and she quickly slid out of her chair, ducking between Emma and Victoria to get away from the man. A collective round of concerned cries was heard from the crowd as Melanie gripped Emma's hand tightly and backed against Victoria.

"It's all right," Emma explained. "They're just bringing chairs out for the lads. They're not going to touch you."

Melanie kept her eyes glued to the men dressed in black as they rushed around the stage, quickly adding chairs and setting up microphones for the boys. She caught a glimpse of Nick standing just out of the audience's eye line and he smiled and waved at her.

"Thirty seconds!" the director shouted.

Emma and Victoria coaxed Melanie back into her chair and tried their best to eliminate her fears, but nothing was sinking in. Melanie looked back at the stage crew as they disappeared backstage. Tears stung at the corners of her eyes and she fought to keep them from falling.

"They're not coming back," Emma explained, sliding off of her chair and standing in front of Melanie. "Aw, Melanie," she laughed sympathetically as she brushed the tear from Melanie's cheek and rubbed Melanie's arms. "You're ok."

"We're on in ten, nine, eight," the director announced, counting down to three then finishing the countdown silently with his fingers. Emma quickly got back in her chair and interlaced her fingers with Melanie's, squeezing her hand tightly for support. Melanie dropped her head, not wanting to look at the crowd or the cameras anymore.

"Welcome back," said Regis, reading from the teleprompter. "We've already had an amazing lineup of guests today and we're about to bring out even more. The Spice Girls have been joined by this group for a world tour that commenced last May. Let's bring them out... the Backstreet Boys!"

The crowd went wild and Melanie quickly pulled her hand out of Emma's grasp in order to cover her ears to drown out the sound. She looked back and watched as the boys entered the room from backstage and sat in the chairs that had been brought out for them. AJ sat next to her and put his hand on her shoulder, immediately noticing how badly she was shaking. The crew motioned for the crowd to calm down and Kathie-Lee began interviewing the boys, asking them about the tour, the accident, and the shenanigans they had experienced while touring with the girls.

As Brian told the crowd about surviving in the forest, AJ pulled Melanie from her chair and wrapped his arms around her torso to pull her close, resting his chin on her shoulder. Melanie remained stiff and squinted against the stage lights as she looked out at the crowd.

"My daughter and I watched the whole thing on the news," Kathie-Lee explained. "It was absolutely exhilarating when the rescues finally happened."

"Does Melanie remember anything from that time?" Regis asked. Melanie flinched and looked over at Regis. She looked over at the girls, silently begging them to take the attention away from her.

"Melanie's memory is limited to those few days after she and Brian were separated," Emma replied, looking back at Melanie and smiling. "She's still recovering, so we're hopeful things will start to come back to her, but right now we're just focusing on keeping her comfortable and building new memories with her."

Melanie frantically scanned the crowd, overwhelmed by the number of unfamiliar faces. She began breathing in quick, panicked inhalations, drawing AJ's attention.

"Hey," AJ whispered softly as Kevin and Howie answered Regis's question about the future of the tour. "What's going on? You ok?"

Simon and Sam were standing at the side of the stage, watching the two bands interact with the hosts. Simon had been keeping a close eye on Melanie, ready to pull her off stage if something were to happen.

"Shit," he breathed, looking at her with concern. "We should have pulled her during the break."

"There's three minutes until commercial," said Sam, glancing at the director's timer.

"She's not going to make it," said Simon. "See if you can get AJ to take her off." Sam nodded and waved at AJ to get his attention as Simon quietly let the director know what was happening. The director informed the camera operators about what was happening and directed them to keep their shots in close to the hosts to avoid catching AJ as he slid off of his chair and quietly coaxed Melanie backstage, heightening her panic when she realized she was the only one being removed from the set. The rest of the band members tried to keep from making a scene and continued to converse with the two hosts over the sympathetic cries of some of the audience members.

As the hosts brought the interview to a close, the show's theme music played throughout the room and the cameras moved back to Regis as he sent the program to a commercial.

The director called 'cut' once again and the girls quickly rushed backstage to check on Melanie. They found her sitting in a chair, gripping AJ's arms tightly as she struggled to catch her breath. Tears were streaming down her face and she was visibly trembling.

"Nice slow breaths," AJ instructed softly, he was kneeling in front of her with his arms resting on her thighs and a paper bag clutched in one hand. "Honey, you need to breathe or you're going to pass out. Can you try breathing into the paper bag for me?"

Melanie looked over at the girls and immediately became more distraught. She tried to stand up, but AJ stopped her and quickly tried her get her attention back as the group joined them.

"No one is upset with you," AJ explained. "You did way better than we expected. Look at me and breathe, honey."

"We're so proud of you, Melanie. You did such a good job," Geri added, kneeling next to AJ and looking up at Melanie. "That was too many people, wasn't it?"

"Did you try giving her those tablets that Sandra prescribed?" Victoria asked, pulling up a chair next to Melanie and running her hands along Melanie's shoulders.

"She wouldn't take them," AJ replied, keeping his eyes on Melanie. "We were almost starting to calm down, though. Can you breathe with me again, baby girl?" AJ started breathing in slow, deep breaths and tried to keep eye contact with Melanie. She tried to imitate him, but kept looking away whenever someone moved or when crew members walked past them. Slowly, she started to relax and she suddenly found herself exhausted from the rush of adrenaline that had coursed through her body.

"That's it," AJ encouraged. "Good girl. You feeling better?"

Melanie nodded and looked around at her friends who were all watching her with concern. No one looked upset with her and the crew that was milling around the backstage area didn't seem to be paying any attention to her.

"Everything all right?" Simon asked as he walked backstage.

"We're good," AJ replied, still looking at Melanie. She glanced over at Simon and tightened her grip on AJ's arm.

"Perfect," said Simon. "You were awesome, sweetheart. Are you ok?"

Although Melanie had become more comfortable with the boys, she was still a bit leery of everyone else. She nodded and watched Simon closely as he continued to smile at her.

"I've got to go perform," said AJ, standing up and kissing Melanie's cheek. "The girls are going to stay with you and I'll be back in a few minutes, all right?"

He set the paper bag on the floor next to Melanie's chair and smiled at her as he and Simon disappeared back onto the set. Melanie relaxed back into the chair and sighed, completely exhausted.

"We won't make you do that again until you're ready" said Emma, taking Melanie's hands and sitting on the arm of the chair. "That was a bit too much. We'll wait until you're more comfortable around people before we try doing interviews again."

The girls fussed over her for a few minutes, making sure Melanie was no longer anxious and felt comfortable being backstage. Emma wrapped her arms around her, wiping the tears from Melanie's cheek with the sleeve of her own jumper before taking her hand and pulling her toward their dressing room where the other three girls were headed. Melanie planted her feet, causing Emma to look back at her. "What's wrong?" she asked. Melanie looked back at the stage, then at Emma. "You want to stay and watch?" Emma asked. Melanie nodded and bit her lip nervously. Emma smiled and wrapped her arms around Melanie from behind. "Of course!" she exclaimed.

She led Melanie around the back of the stage and over to the door leading out to the front of the set. The two of them stood at the edge of the curtain and watched as the house lights were dimmed, the stage lights went up, the music began, and the boys sang (Everybody) Backstreet's Back.

-0-0-

Melanie was left on her own to change and she walked quickly to the green room to meet with the other girls and the Backstreet Boys, who were standing around the craft services table, grabbing a few things to eat. She approached AJ and visibly relaxed in the presence of her friends.

"Hey, you," said AJ as he wrapped his arm around her and pulled her close to kiss her cheek. "How are you doing?" Melanie shrugged and rested her head on AJ's shoulder, hugging her arms against herself.

"So, what's the plan now?" Howie asked as he looked around the room and took a bite of his sandwich.

"As far as I know we're going back to the hotel," AJ replied. "I don't think we have rehearsal until tomorrow morning."

"We've got a radio interview at six," Geri replied as she approached the three of them. "Emma and I are going to take Melanie to the hospital first. I think the rest of you are going to do a quick interview while we're gone."

Melanie tensed and looked at Geri worriedly, thinking for a moment before looking sadly at the floor and fighting back tears.

"Melanie? You ok?" AJ asked, having felt her body become rigid against his. Melanie nodded, not looking up at him.

"I'm fine," she barely whispered. She tensed, and ducked her head as though she was going to be struck while Geri, AJ, and Howie looked at her with surprise, shocked to finally hear her speak without being heavily prompted. Geri made eye contact with AJ, both sharing their surprise.

"Would you like something to eat, honey?" Geri asked, attempting to keep Melanie talking. Melanie struggled for a moment, biting her lip nervously before sighing and shaking her head.

"No, thank you," she squeaked.

Geri pulled Melanie away from AJ and wrapped her arms around her. "Melanie, this is wonderful!" she exclaimed, squeezing her tightly. "It's so good to hear you talking. Are you sure I can't get you anything? You must be hungry. You had such a small breakfast." She pulled back and looked at Melanie, who was still slightly tense.

"I'm not hungry," Melanie replied.

Emma set her empty plate on the end of the buffet table and looked over at Simon, who was at the door signalling to her that the car had arrived to take herself, Melanie, and Geri to the hospital. She nodded and walked over to the girls.

"The car is here," Emma announced, taking Melanie's hand and squeezing it. "You're going to come with Geri and I for a quick trip to the hospital, ok?"

Melanie dropped her head and nodded. "Ok," she sighed. Emma's eyes widened and she looked at Geri, who had a huge grin on her face.

"Melanie's started talking," Geri stated excitedly.

"Oh, my gosh!" Emma exclaimed. "That's great!" She joined Geri in hugging Melanie before pulling the two girls over to the door.

"We won't be gone long," said Geri as they passed Victoria. "We'll see you at the hotel later."

"All right," said Victoria. "Bye."

The three girls followed Simon downstairs to the garage where the car was waiting for them. He opened the door and let the three of them slip into the backseat before shutting the door behind them and walking around the car to speak with the driver. The driver backed out of the garage and merged into traffic, heading toward the hospital.

"I'm sorry," Melanie whimpered, not looking at the girls. Both Emma and Geri looked at each other questioningly.

"For what?" Emma asked, setting her hand on Melanie's knee. Melanie sat silently, trying not to cry.

"I don't know," she squeaked, still refusing to look at either of them.

"Melanie?" said Geri with concern. She tried lifting Melanie's chin to get her to look at them, but Melanie pulled her face away and continued to look down. "Honey, we told you. You have nothing to be sorry for. You've done nothing wrong." Melanie nodded and quickly wiped the tear that spilled down her cheek with the back of her hand.

Emma frowned, confused, and she pulled Melanie close. "You can talk to us," she explained. "We won't get mad, I promise." Melanie shrugged and looked out the window at the hospital as it loomed in the distance.

The girls were dropped off at the staff entrance and ushered upstairs to a private room. Melanie looked around at the unfamiliar corridors of the hospital with confusion. It wasn't the same hospital she had stayed at before and they were surrounded by strangers. She sat on the edge of the observation table, shaking uncontrollably as they waited for the doctor to arrive.

"You don't have to stay," Melanie whimpered.

"Of course we'll stay," said Geri. "We want to make sure everything is ok."

"I'm fine," Melanie assured her. She looked up and made eye contact with Geri for a moment before dropping her gaze to the floor, not wanting the girls to see her cry.

"Hi girls. I'm Dr Latvia," said the doctor cheerfully as she tapped on the door and let herself in. Emma and Geri cheerfully greeted the doctor as she closed the door and sat in her chair across from the examination table the girls were sat on. She folded her hands in her lap and smiled at the girls before inquiring as to what they had brought Melanie in for.

Melanie frowned questioningly and looked up at Geri as she informed the doctor about Melanie's recurring headaches and dependence on the pain tablets they'd been giving her. Dr Latvia nodded and looked over Melanie's chart.

"When did the headaches start?" Dr Latvia asked.

"We've been giving her medication for them for the last four weeks," Emma replied, letting Dr Latvia know about Melanie's prior head injuries and their concern with constantly giving Melanie medication for them.

"Let's see if we can figure out what's causing them," Dr Latvia suggested. "Melanie, are the headaches getting worse or are they pretty consistent?"

Melanie looked at each of the girls questioningly, not seeming to understand what was happening. "Sorry," Dr Latvia chided herself. "I read in your report earlier that you don't speak. You can nod if you'd like. Are they getting worse?" She looked at Melanie expectantly.

"She was talking earlier," Emma said, squeezing Melanie's shoulders encouragingly.

"Do you have a headache right now?" Dr Latvia asked. Melanie looked at her and tentatively shook her head. "Did you have one earlier?" Melanie shook her head once more and chewed her thumbnail nervously. Dr Latvia continued questioning Melanie, trying to figure out when her last headache was and why she had taken the tablets the girls had given her if her head hadn't been bothering her, but Melanie merely shrugged and kept her gaze on the floor. Geri and Emma looked at Melanie with confusion, not understanding why she was lying. They shrugged at Dr Latvia and looked at one another.

"You can be honest with us, sweetheart," Geri coaxed. "We just want to see if there's something we can do to help you feel better."

"You're sure your head hasn't been bothering you?" Emma asked, running her fingers through Melanie's hair and pulling Melanie's chin up to get her to look at her. Melanie shook her head and pulled away to return her gaze to the floor.

"She never asks for the tablets," Geri explained, looking at Dr Latvia. "It was obvious she needed them at the time. I'm not sure why she's not comfortable saying anything at the moment. Should we be worried if the headaches persist?"

"We can't do anything today, but I can schedule her in for an MRI tomorrow and we can have a look to see if there's something going on," Dr Latvia suggested. "I wouldn't recommend giving her the pain medication over such a long period of time without looking into what's causing the pain though. We should be weaning her off them now."

Emma and Geri thanked the doctor and pulled Melanie back into the hall. They took the lift back to the main level of the hospital and Emma and Melanie sat on a few chairs in a secluded hallway near the staff entrance while Geri went outside to get the attention of their driver to bring the car to the door.

"You can go," said Melanie almost inaudibly as she played with the ring on her finger. "You don't have to stay." She was shaking uncontrollably and she didn't dare look up as tears threatened to spill down her cheeks.

"What?" Emma asked, shocked Melanie had spoken once again. Before Emma could question Melanie's statement further, Melanie lost her resolve and broke down. Emma quickly wrapped her arms around Melanie and squeezed her tightly. "Melanie, what's wrong?" Emma asked worriedly. "Talk to me, honey. Please."

"I don't want to stay here," Melanie sobbed. She pulled away from Emma as Geri walked back into the building and she covered her head protectively.

"Come here," Emma said patiently, pulling Melanie back into an embrace. "We're not going to leave you here. Was that what had you upset earlier?"

Geri looked at the two of them, confused, and sat next to Melanie, opposite Emma. "She thought we brought her here to stay?" Geri asked sympathetically. Emma nodded and pulled back from Melanie enough to kiss her cheek. She could feel Melanie shaking and she rocked with her, hoping to calm her down. "Relax, sweetheart," she soothed. "Everything's ok."

"We just got you back," Geri chuckled. "You're stuck with us now."


	38. Day Thirty-One

38

 **Day Thirty-One**

The two bands had spent their entire day doing interviews and photoshoots and they were exhausted as they arrived back at their hotel. Ropes had already been set up from the street to the door of the hotel to allow the two bands to pass without being crowded by fans and paparazzi. The ten musicians followed their managers toward the door of the hotel, smiling and waving at the fans and cameras. Melanie squinted through the bombardment of camera flashes and clung to Geri. Emma came up on the other side and wrapped her arm around her to give her more coverage.

The noise died down as the group entered the hotel and the doors were closed behind them. A few of the hotel's patrons looked at the musicians with awe, but didn't approach them as the group crowded into the lift. Melanie rubbed her eyes and wriggled uncomfortably in Geri's embrace as the lift ascended toward their floor.

"You all right?" Geri asked. "Your head does hurt, doesn't it?" Melanie nodded and pressed her palms against her eyes. She whimpered and sank to the floor, clearly in a great deal of pain. She pressed herself into the corner and kicked at anyone that tried to get close to her. She began panting and sobbing, clutching her head uncomfortably.

"I'll call an ambulance," said Sam, grabbing his mobile from his pocket and dialling 911.

"Let's get her into one of the rooms," said Simon. "Who's room is this?" He turned to the closest door and waited for Howie to use his keycard to open it.

"Melanie, it's all right," said Emma. "Just relax and tell us what's wrong."

AJ and Vern nudged Emma out of the way and attempted to lift Melanie off the floor, but she began thrashing and blindly fighting against the two men. Kevin grabbed both of her hands and held them tightly as AJ gripped her from under the arms. Vern grasped her knees and lifted her off the floor, leaving her unable to kick free. She squirmed wildly and screamed as she was carried into Howie's hotel room and set on the bed.

"No!" she screamed, scrambling off the bed and dropping to her knees, still clutching her head.

Sirens could be heard outside the room and Mel looked out the window to see the flashing blue and red lights of the Emergency van. She quickly ran out of the room and took the lift down to the lobby to lead the paramedics to Howie's room.

Melanie continued to scream while kicking and punching at the imaginary figures in front of her, making everyone back away to avoid getting hit.

"What's happening?" Emma whimpered as Geri wrapped her arms around her.

"I don't know," Geri replied softly, trying to remain calm for Emma.

AJ approached Sam, his eyes still glued to Melanie. "Do we let her keep going or do we try to stop her before she gets hurt?" he asked.

"I don't know," Sam replied, obviously shocked and at a loss.

"I'm going to try to calm her down," said Brian. "I might make it worse, but I can't watch her panic like this." Simon nodded and watched as Brian approached Melanie from behind.

He grabbed her arms to keep her from punching him and he squeezed himself in between her and the bed. He sat on his knees, so Melanie was banging her head on his chest, rather than breaking his nose, then he crossed his arms over her torso, clutched her wrists tightly, and pressed them against her body in hopes that the compression would help her to feel calm.

"It's just me, Melanie," he grunted, barely audible through Melanie's screams. "It's Brian. I'm not going to let go, ok? I'm going to keep holding you until you start to relax."

Melanie dug her heels into the floor and pushed herself against Brian, trying to force him to let go of her, but he held tight. She was sobbing between screams and was panting heavily. She sat back on her bum and kicked her legs out, aiming for the images in front of her.

"There's no one there, Melanie," said Brian, still speaking calmly. "No one is trying to hurt you."

Melanie managed to pull one of her arms free as Mel led the two paramedics into the room. She had already given them the details of what had happened and one of them quickly set his bag on the floor to retrieve a sedative.

"We should let her calm down on her own," Emma whimpered. "We're scaring her. We just need to leave her alone and give her some space."

"She'll hurt herself, Em," Victoria explained. "She's too far gone right now. The doctors need to help her to calm down this time."

"She's not going to trust us anymore," Emma sobbed, turning to hug Geri and bury her head in Geri's shoulder.

"She will," said Geri. "There's just something going on in her head and she can't get out of it. She'll come around once the doctors have worked with her."

Luke, one of the paramedics struggled to grab Melanie's ankles and clutched them tightly to keep her from thrashing as Brian tried to grab her arm once more. She managed to dig her fingernails into Brian's arm, nearly causing him to let her other arm go, before he gripped her wrist and pulled her arm back to where he could hold it securely.

Melanie sobbed and continued to fight back in any way she could as the other paramedic approached her with a syringe. She caught sight of the syringe and twisted in Brian's grip in attempt to keep the paramedic from sticking her. She leaned forward and tried to bite Brian's arm, but he quickly pulled both his arm and hers out of the way.

"I'm not going to be able to get her," said Connor, the other paramedic, as he gripped Melanie's forearm and tried to hold her still enough to inject her with the sedative.

"I'll hold her thighs," Luke suggested. "Try the hip." Connor nodded and waited as Luke twisted himself around to sit on Melanie's thighs.

"Just relax, sweetheart," said Connor, softly. "Just a little pinch here and you'll start to feel better." Brian gripped Melanie as tightly as he could to keep her from moving as Connor pinched the skin on her hip and quickly injected her with the sedative. She cried out and attempted to pull away, but she had little room to move.

After a few seconds, Brian and Luke could feel Melanie beginning to relax. Luke stood up and let go of her legs, but Brian continued to hold her. She kicked weakly at the two paramedics, but didn't have the strength to do more than push lightly against their ankles.

Brian loosened his grip slightly and rested his chin on her shoulder, speaking softly and trying to get her to calm down. Melanie cried softly and fought to keep her eyes open.

"Don't let them take me," she mumbled, her head tipping back against Brian's chest.

"They're not here," he assured her, kissing her temple. "They can't get you."

"They're right there," she whimpered desperately, her eyelids growing heavy.

"No, they're not," he replied. "They're in your head, I promise."

Luke knelt next to Melanie and Brian and pulled each of Melanie's eyes open, shining a small light into each eye and watching her pupils. "She's fully dilated," Luke announced, looking back at Connor as Melanie pulled her face away and cried.

"What does that mean?" AJ asked as he sat on the edge of the bed.

"I can't say for sure what's causing it," Luke replied. "We'll take her in and do a few scans to make sure there aren't any lesions or swelling."

"Let go," Melanie sobbed desperately, weakly attempting to free her arms from Brian's grip. "Please." Brian nodded and let go of Melanie's arms and helped her as she attempted to stand. Connor pulled the stretcher into the room and over to Melanie, but Brian shook his head. He pulled Melanie around to face him and lifted her into his arms with her head resting on his shoulder and her legs wrapped around his waist. "I've got her," he said, knowing she was having flashbacks of her time with Otis.

"I don't want to die," Melanie whimpered desperately, tucking her head into the crook of Brian's neck and crying.

"Oh, sweetheart," said Brian, sadly. "That's not going to happen."


	39. Reunited: Day Thirty-Four

39

 **Reunited: Day Thirty-Four**

The seventeenth floor of the Hilton Hotel in Los Angeles was buzzing with activity. There were camera crews moving around trying to capture behind the scenes footage of the Backstreet Boys and the Spice Girls in their down time. An entire wing of the hotel had been sectioned off for the two bands and their crews during their stay in LA.

Melanie had been released from hospital after three days of observation and rounds of medication to reduce the swelling in her brain. The doctors had concluded that the constant stress Melanie was putting herself under had prevented her from healing and had aggravated her condition. She seemed to be on the mend, so the doctors had sent her home with a prescription of medication to keep her relaxed for the week to prevent a relapse.

Although the medication mellowed her out, Melanie had reverted to not speaking and still wasn't completely comfortable around large groups of people. She also slept more than she had previously and had very little coordination when she was awake.

The Spice Girls had been pulled aside to do a short day-in-the-life documentary for a local music channel and had been taken to the basement to show the cameras around the hotel while the boys kept an eye on Melanie upstairs.

The boys were crowded in the sitting area of their suite, playing charades with a few radio DJs. Each DJ had been paired with two of the boys while AJ sat with Melanie on the couch. The whole thing was being filmed, but the producer of the show had been told that Melanie was not to appear in any of the footage.

"Die Hard!" Nick shouted as the radio DJ mimicked the movie title he'd selected. The DJ shook his head and attempted a different action to provide Nick and Kevin with a hint.

AJ sat back and watched the game, gently running his fingers through Melanie's hair. She had her head on AJ's lap and was curled up on the couch with a blanket. She had been asleep before the game had started, but was slowly coming to as the game became more animated and competitive.

She attempted to push herself up, but didn't have to strength to do more than shift herself slightly. AJ quickly helped her sit up and leaned her against him to keep her from toppling over.

"'Morning, sleepyhead," he said with a smile. "How are you feeling?" Melanie shrugged, her head tipping back and snapping forward as she fought for control of her muscles. AJ wrapped his arm around her and squeezed her supportively. "We should get you to eat something," he suggested. "Maybe that will make you feel a bit better. Are you hungry?"

Melanie nodded and tried to focus on the game going on in front of them. She squeezed her eyes closed for a moment before opening them and staring intensely at Brian as he began acting out a song title.

"Still not going to talk to me?" AJ asked, raising his eyebrow and smiling at Melanie.

"Not allowed," Melanie mumbled, catching AJ off guard. The other three boys stopped what they were doing and looked over at Melanie with shock. The two radio DJs looked at each other, then over at the producer to see if he was going to turn the cameras on Melanie.

"Sure you are," AJ replied. "We've been telling you for weeks that you're allowed to talk. Who said you're not allowed?" He lifted her chin in an attempt to get her to look at him. She struggled to keep her eyes open and tried to pull her face away.

"I'm going to take her to get something to eat," said AJ, turning to look at the guys. "Maybe that will sober her up a little." They nodded and watched as AJ pulled Melanie to her feet and hugged her against his side as he tried to guide her around the couch and over to the room across the hall where craft services was set up. Melanie gripped AJ tightly and staggered next to him, her legs giving out every few steps.

"I can't," Melanie whimpered, looking up at AJ worriedly.

"That's just the medication," said AJ. "It'll go away, I promise."

"I think the dose they gave her might be a bit too strong," Brian suggested, coming up behind AJ and Melanie. He took Melanie's free side and pulled her arm over his shoulder to help her walk to the other room.

They sat her at a table in the dining room and AJ pulled a chair up next to her so she could lean on him. Brian looked over at the buffet table and squeezed Melanie's shoulder.

"What do you feel like eating, honey?" he asked softly.

She mumbled something incoherent and tried to lift her head to look at Brian, but it tipped back and rolled onto AJ's shoulder.

"Something easy to eat," AJ suggested, looking up at Brian. Brian smirked and nodded his head before heading over to the buffet and dishing up some oatmeal with fresh fruit. He sat next to Melanie and placed the bowl in front of her, then watched hesitantly as she struggled to pick up her spoon. She managed to grasp the utensil and became intensely focused on getting it into the bowl, but her arm was weak and lacked the coordination she needed, causing her to miss the bowl more than once and she was able to do nothing more than push the fruit around the bowl.

"They said the medication would keep her relaxed, but this is a bit ridiculous," said AJ with concern as Brian guided Melanie's hand and spooned up a bit of oatmeal and a blueberry. He stepped in once again as she struggled to lift her arm off the table to get the spoon to her mouth.

"Let me help," Brian suggested. "You're going to hurt yourself."

"Not hungry," Melanie sighed, letting her arm rest on the table and turning her head away, clearly frustrated with herself.

"Yes, you are," said Brian. He gently cupped his hand under her chin and pulled the spoon away from her. "Open up."

Melanie looked at him tearfully and shook her head, clearly embarrassed by the thought of being fed like a child. She fought back tears as he coaxed her to allow him to feed her and she dropped her gaze, blushing as he released her chin to let her chew. Once she had swallowed, Brian attempted to offer her another spoonful, but she turned her head into AJ's shoulder and cried.

"It's ok," AJ assured her, pulling her close and wrapping both arms around her. "Honey, you need to eat something. You've had nothing but juice for days." She shook her head, refusing to turn back toward Brian, who was still holding out the spoonful of oatmeal. He looked at AJ sadly and sighed as he put the spoon back in the bowl.

"I'll see if I can find something she can manage on her own," Brian suggested. "I don't want to traumatize her." AJ nodded, running his hand along Melanie's back as she cried.

"I'm sorry, honey," he said softly. "We'll stop giving you the medication and you'll start feeling better soon." Melanie slowly calmed herself down and sat back, resting into AJ's side once more as Brian returned with a plastic cup and a straw.

"We'll try upgrading you from juice to protein smoothies," Brian suggested, sitting next to Melanie and passing her the cup. "We'll work our way up to solid foods." He kept his hand under the cup to take some of its weight as Melanie quietly sipped the protein shake and observed the people in the room. Brian smirked and nodded at AJ to watch Melanie as her eyelids began to droop, the effect of the medication she'd taken making it difficult for her to stay awake.

He slowly pulled the cup away from her, trying his best not to wake her in the process as her eyes completely closed. She flinched, pulled back to consciousness as her arms dropped into her lap and she inhaled deeply as she watched Brian put the half empty cup on the table.

"I want to go see the girls," said Melanie absently, her head tipping onto AJ's shoulder and her eyes sliding closed.

"Maybe later," AJ chuckled as he stood up, wrapped his arms around her, and lifted her against him. "I think maybe you should have a nap."

"Not tired," Melanie groaned. Both boys smirked as she draped her arms around AJ's neck and wrapped her legs around his waist. She rested her head on his shoulder and let her eyes slide closed.

"Someone needs to go to bed," Brian laughed.

"Not me," Melanie mumbled listlessly.

"Do we take her down there for a bit?" AJ asked. "I don't think she's going to last very long."

Brian smiled at AJ and shook his head before leading him back to the room where their interview was taking place. The game had been switched up and cream pies had been set out on a table with one on a spring loaded mechanism. Everyone in the room looked over and acknowledge them, but continued on with the show. Brian joined the other three guys on the set as AJ gently placed Melanie back on the couch, covered her with the blanket, and sat next to her.

The four Spice Girls walked out of the lift with Simon and Vern. They'd spent the morning filming a behind the scenes special for a local music station, touring around the hotel and messing around for the cameras. As they walked through the hall toward Melanie's room, Geri and Mel were daring each other to get the phone number for the host of the music program, Victoria was checking her phone to see if David had tried to get a hold of her, and Emma was unwrapping a chocolate bar she'd knicked from the kitchen.

They could hear an eruption of laughter coming from the suite where the boys were doing their interview and peeked in the door to see what was going on before continuing on to Melanie's room. Emma stopped suddenly and grabbed Victoria's arm.

"What?" Victoria asked, looking back at Emma who seemed to be deep in concentration.

"I know that giggle!" Emma exclaimed, picking out Melanie's laugh amongst the others in the room. She pulled Victoria back toward the room with Geri and Mel in tow. They walked into the room to find Melanie leaning against AJ on the couch and laughing sleepily as Nick chased Brian around the room with a pie plate of whipped cream. She had slept for a few minutes, woken once more by the commotion caused by the boys and the two radio DJs. AJ had her propped up against him with his arm wrapped around her and she was grinning tiredly as she watched the madness on the set.

"Oh, my god!" Emma gasped, walking quickly toward the couch.

"There's Emma," AJ stated, squeezing Melanie to get her attention. "See, I told you the girls wouldn't be long."

"I haven't seen you smile in so long!" Emma squealed excitedly, leaning over and wrapping her arms around Melanie.

"She's a little over-medicated," AJ whispered back at the other three girls.

"I don't care!" Emma stated happily, still squeezing Melanie tightly. "This is fantastic!"

"Where were you?" Melanie asked, her voice sounding restrained as Emma cut her air supply. Emma leaned back and looked at Melanie with shock. AJ smiled at her and kissed Melanie's cheek.

"She's been talking quite a bit," he explained.

"I missed it?" Emma asked.

"Only a little," Melanie replied. She had a dopey grin on her face and couldn't open her eyes all the way. She giggled as her head fell forward and snapped back up.

"Aw, it's like she's drunk," Victoria chuckled. She walked around the couch and sat next to Melanie, opposite AJ. "Let's get a good look at you." She took Melanie's chin in her hand and turned Melanie's face so she could look at her. "Is this from the pills we've been giving her?"

"I'm waiting for her doctor to call me back," Simon announced from the door. "We're going to see about lowering her dose."

"You poor thing!" Emma gasped. "Maybe you'd feel better if you had a bit to eat?" Melanie pulled her face away from Victoria and shook her head, toppling over onto AJ. He wrapped his arm around her and helped her to sit up straight.

"We had her eat earlier," AJ explained. "And she's slept a few times, but it doesn't seem to be helping that much."

"Aw, sorry babes," said Geri. "That medicine was supposed to help, not make you feel worse."

"That's ok," said Melanie. She grinned as she watched Brian attempt to wipe whipped cream off of his face.

"What are you lot doing?" Mel laughed, looking at the guys who had been playing the game. "Besides making a right mess."

There were plastic sheets covering the floor and most of one wall where the game had been taking place. There was whipped cream splattered all over, including on each of the boys. The two DJs were wearing rain ponchos and were covered from head to toe in whipped cream.

"Come here, it's really fun," said Nick. Mel raised one eyebrow and crossed her arms before walking over to Nick, Brian, and Howie. She was introduced to the two DJs and the crew before Nick began explaining the rules of the game. Mel took a step back as Nick picked up one of the pies and she quickly ducked behind Howie.

"Don't you dare!" she warned as Nick grinned evilly back at her. Howie quickly wrapped his arms around her and Brian stepped aside, giving Nick an open target. Suddenly there was a pie plate of whipped cream in Mel's face. She screamed and grabbed one of the pies before chasing Nick around the room. Geri ran after Nick and pinned him to the floor so Mel could throw the pie at his face. The room was filled with laughter as a full food fight broke out. Melanie wrapped her arms around Emma's arm and giggled sleepily as she watched the display. Emma looked down at her and smiled, quickly wiping away the tear that slid down her cheek.


	40. Reunited: Day Thirty-Five

40

 **Reunited: Day Thirty-Five**

"Are we just sitting down for this one?" Mel asked as she, Emma, Geri, and Victoria were herded into a small conference room which had been set up with a backdrop, lights, cameras, a sofa, and a few bean bag chairs.

"They have a few activities planned, but nothing strenuous," Simon replied as he followed the girls into the room. "It should only take about an hour and then you have another interview with a game segment after this."

The host, Chester, introduced himself to the girls, shaking each of their hands and guiding them over to the set to get comfortable. He sat in his chair and looked over the cue card the producer had given him.

"I'm just going to ask a few questions I'm sure you've already been asked a thousand times before," said Chester. "We want to know about the tour, the accident, everything that's been going on with you girls, and a bit about the future of the tour."

"Melanie woke up a few minutes ago," Simon announced to the girls. "Karin is just touching her up a bit, then AJ's going to bring her here."

"She's comfortable enough to hang out with the crew?" Chester asked. "From what I've heard, that's a big improvement."

"No, she's going to do the interview with us," Victoria replied.

"I don't know if she'll say anything though," Mel added. "You can try asking some questions if you'd like and we'll see how she makes out."

"Really?" Chester exclaimed. "I was under the impression she wasn't going to be joining us."

"She seems to be ready," Victoria replied. "It's just the last few days she's really started to relax around everyone. Today's the first day we've all been able to get a few words out of her."

Their conversation was interrupted as the door opened and AJ and Melanie entered the room. Melanie seemed to be much more steady on her feet than earlier, but was still gripping AJ's hand tightly and looked half asleep as she walked slowly into the room.

"Hi, babes!" Emma exclaimed excitedly. She gripped her mic pack as she stood to make sure it wouldn't fall, then rushed over to Melanie, hugging her tightly. "How are you feeling?" Melanie shrugged and timidly returned Emma's embrace.

"You still want to join us for the interview?" Emma asked, leaning back and rubbing Melanie's arms in an attempt to keep her relaxed. "You don't have to if you don't want to." Melanie looked over at the other girls and nodded, not looking completely comfortable with the idea.

"Come sit with me," Emma stated, wrapping her arm around Melanie and leading her over to the bean bags. "They're just going to set you up with a mic so everyone can hear you, all right?" Melanie looked over at Chester and flinched as one of the audio guys approached her.

"I'll do that!" said Geri, getting up and taking the mic from the audio guy. She showed Melanie the mic and had her drop the cord down her shirt and clip it to her collar as Geri fastened the pack to the back of her jeans. "See, we've all got them," said Geri as Melanie looked at her uncomfortably. "You get used to it."

Melanie sat quietly, looking at the floor and not wanting to acknowledge anyone. Emma looked at her with concern and gently hugged her close. "You ok?" she asked, her smile fading. Melanie nodded, still looking at the floor. "Did something happen? What is she not wanting to tell us?" She looked over at AJ worriedly.

"Hey, remember what I said?" AJ said with sympathy as he approached the set and knelt in front of Melanie. "No one's going to be upset with you. What happened wasn't bad."

"What happened?" Victoria asked with concern. She sat on the couch behind the beanbags and ran her fingers through Melanie's hair. Melanie looked up at AJ tearfully, silently pleading with him not to say any more.

"It's ok," he assured her, rubbing her arms. He looked up at the girls regretfully and took Melanie's hands. "She threw up while Karin was doing her makeup, but we gave her something to settle her stomach and made her sit for a little bit to make sure she was ok, didn't we?" Melanie dropped her head and fought back tears as she began trembling.

"Why didn't you put her to bed?" Mel asked, rubbing Melanie's back and looking up at AJ.

"I've already told her she couldn't join you girls once today," said AJ, watching as Mel felt Melanie's forehead with the back of her hand. "I don't want her thinking I'm a jerk that won't let her do anything."

"Aw, Melanie," said Geri, with a sympathetic smile. "It's all right. Are you still feeling sick?" Melanie shook her head and looked up at AJ.

"Do you want to stay?" he asked. "You can come back upstairs with me if you want."

"Stay," Melanie whispered. AJ nodded and smiled at her, hoping to calm her nerves.

"I'm going to stand back behind the camera," he explained. "If you want to leave, just give me a look and you and I can go hang out upstairs with the guys, all right?"

Melanie nodded and watched as AJ stood up and made his way off the set, staying in sight so he could watch her. She bit her lip and chewed her fingernail nervously as Chester greeted her with a smile before turning to the cameras and introducing the show and the girls. He started off asking them the questions that had been written on his card and the girls took turns giving answers, often getting off track and fooling around with one another. They had always been a difficult group to interview. Mel had a short attention span and would often start messing around and distracting the other girls when she got bored. Emma often joined in, leaving Geri and Victoria to try to answer the questions they were being asked and attempt to keep the interview going. Melanie had always been the quiet one in interviews, listening intently to the answer the girls gave or watching the shenanigans the girls were causing. Prior to the accident, she would attempt to get a word in when she could, but often found it hard to be heard over Mel and Geri.

"Melanie C, you lost your memory after the accident," Chester began. "Do you remember anything about the girls or being a part of the group?"

Melanie eyed Chester fearfully and shook her head, nervously picking at the leg of her trousers.

"Are you enjoying touring around with the girls?" Chester continued.

Melanie looked over at AJ, who was standing behind the camera and smiling at her. "Yes," she replied softly.

"Do you remember all of your songs?" Chester asked. Melanie shook her head and flinched as Mel wrapped her arm around her to pull her close.

"Well done, babes," said Mel supportively.

"I won't make you say anymore," said Chester with a smile. "That was really good." Melanie watched Chester expectantly, but he continued to smile as he acknowledged the rest of the girls. "Do you girls have any plans to continue the tour any time soon?" Chester asked, wanting to change the subject.

"There aren't any plans at the moment," Geri replied. "Melanie's not comfortable singing or dancing yet and she's only just beginning to get comfortable around our dancers, so it won't be any time soon."

"We're not going to rush her," said Victoria as she rubbed Melanie's back. "We've been letting her decide when she's ready to do things and she's really starting to come along now."

As Chester read the last of his questions, he retrieved a cloth bag from under his chair for a game the show's writers had planned for the girls.

"We're going to play a game similar to 'Never Have I Ever,'" Chester explained as Geri passed each of the girls one of the game props. "Do you know that one?"

"I've played that!" said Emma. "You're not going to ask us anything cheeky?"

"I'm not making any promises," Chester replied with a sly smiled. He quickly explained the rules, more to the camera than to the girls, then pulled out a sheet with questions for the girls from beneath his chair.

"Have you ever intentionally broken a window?" Chester asked.

"Oy, you're going to get us in trouble, you are!" Mel laughed, flipping her paddle so the 'yes' was facing the cameras.

AJ crossed his arms and watched as Chester asked the girls various questions, occasionally getting them to give details if it seemed like they had an interesting story to tell. Melanie watched the other girls curiously, not really playing the game herself. With no memory of her life before, she didn't know how to answer the questions Chester was asking.

As the game progressed, AJ noticed Melanie becoming tense and fidgety. She'd set the paddle in her lap and was staring blankly at the floor, breathing in steady, even breaths. He moved closer to the set to get a better look at her, considering whether or not he should interrupt the interview. He turned to Simon, signalling for him to get the director to cut, and he looked around the room for a garbage bin. Simon quickly approached the director to let him know they were going to have to pull Melanie from the interview.

Realizing Melanie was no longer engaged in the interview, Mel gently wrapped her arm around her and pulled her close, immediately noticing how pale Melanie had become. Before she could ask Melanie if she was all right, the director interrupted the interview and instructed the cameramen to shut their equipment down. The crew, Chester, and the girls stopped and looked over at AJ with confusion as he rushed onto the set and placed an empty garbage bin in front of Melanie. Mel quickly removed Melanie's microphone as AJ squeezed in between Melanie and Emma and felt Melanie's forehead and cheeks with the back of his hand.

"Does your tummy hurt?" AJ asked softly. Melanie nodded and looked up at him worriedly, not seeming to understand what was happening.

"She's so pale," Victoria gasped as she knelt behind Melanie and pulled her hair back. Melanie looked down at the bin AJ had given her and she looked at him with horror as she realized what was happening.

"No," she whimpered, clearly upset that she was about to repeat what had happened when she was having her makeup done.

"Is everything ok?" Chester asked worriedly.

"I'm sorry. She hasn't been feeling well today," Geri replied as she removed her own mic pack and set it next to Melanie's on the couch. "She'll be all right."

Chester nodded before standing and making his way over to the director to give the musicians some space. Simon excused himself and joined the group, wanting to make sure everything was all right.

Melanie gagged and AJ quickly lifted the bin closer to her as her stomach attempted to empty itself. Having already been sick earlier, she had little more to bring up than the Pepto and water AJ had given her. She dry heaved painfully, eventually bringing up a bit of bile from her empty stomach. Geri accepted the box of tissues that the lighting guy was passing her and she extracted a few to wipe Melanie's face.

"I'm sorry," Melanie sobbed, refusing to look up at anyone.

"You have nothing to be sorry for," Victoria assured her. "This isn't something you can help and it's not a bad thing. We've all done it at some point." Melanie gripped the bin and tried to stop crying, her stomach seeming to have settled.

"Feeling better?" AJ asked as he watched Melanie. She looked up at him and nodded apprehensively. "Don't lie," he warned. "Remember, you can be honest with us. We can't make things better unless you really tell us how you're feeling." A tear slid down Melanie's cheek and she shook her head guiltily.

"See, no one's cross," Geri encouraged. "We'll wait until you've gotten everything out and then we'll take you back up to bed, all right?"

"I don't want to do it again," Melanie sobbed, looking up at AJ desperately. He looked at her sadly and gently brushed the tears from her cheeks.

Melanie stared at the bin and breathed deeply, leaning forward as she gagged once more. She set the bin down and curled herself into a ball, covering her head protectively.

"It's ok," said AJ, forcing her to sit back up to keep her from shutting them out. Melanie wrapped her arms around him, desperately seeking the comfort she needed. "I'm sorry, honey," he sighed as she broke down once again. "I wish I could make you feel better."

"I want you to drink this for me, sweetheart," Simon instructed as he approached the group and opened a bottle of water for her. Melanie slowly pulled away from AJ and looked at Simon fearfully.

"No," she sobbed desperately.

"It's just water," AJ explained softly. "There's nothing in it."

Melanie dropped her head and cried as Simon handed the bottle to AJ. She kept her head down, not wanting to drink the water Simon had given her.

"I'll drink a bit first, if you want," AJ suggested. He took a sip as Melanie watched, struggling to get her emotions back under control. "See?" he said as he held the bottle out for Melanie. "It's just water." She looked down at the bottle apprehensively before turning to retch over the bin once more.

"Come on, love," Simon instructed. "Get just a bit of water into you so you have something to bring up. That's got to hurt." Melanie sat up as much as her stomach would allow, accepting the bottle from AJ and slowly sipping a bit of the water. She handed the bottle back to Simon and gripped AJ's outstretched hand as she cried. AJ once again enveloped her in his arms until she was settled.

"Do you feel good enough to come upstairs with me?" Victoria asked. Melanie swallowed hard and nodded as she slowly sat up straight. Victoria carefully helped her to her feet and wrapped her arm around her. "Let's get you up to your room then. Maybe you'll feel better if you lay down for a bit."

"You two get her settled," Geri suggested. "The three of us will finish up here and meet you in her room when we're through." Victoria nodded and gently led Melanie toward the door and over to the lift. AJ held the lift open for the two girls and used his keycard to gain access to their private floor. The remaining Spice Girls sat back on the set and apologized to Chester as they adjusted their mic packs to finish their interview.

"There has been a lot of skepticism and rumours in the news lately regarding Melanie's condition," Chester explained softly, once the cameras were turned back on. "Many people have claimed that this is all a publicity stunt and that Melanie is actually completely fine."

"What would be the point of that?" Mel scoffed. "We're doing a joint tour with the best selling boy group in the world and all of our venues were sold out within minutes. What would we gain by canceling and rescheduling our shows? If we were doing this on purpose, we'd be at risk of losing ticket sales."

"There were so many witnesses when the accident happened," Emma added. "And Mel can show you the scar where they put the pin in her arm."

"The accident isn't what's being criticized by the press," Chester explained. "There are rumours that she hadn't even been on the bus and had extracted herself from the group to go solo. Her memory loss could be an excuse for her to separate from the rest of you without looking like there was a rift within the band."

"That's pretty elaborate just to go solo," Geri laughed.

"I'm going to be completely honest with you, ladies," Chester admitted, apologetically. "But I was a bit skeptical myself until I saw her. I did a bit of research before this interview and she really isn't herself at all. There's no way she could have faked that last bit."

"I wish this was all for show," Emma sighed. "But we're only now just getting to see bits of the old Melanie coming back."

"What's it been like for you girls?" Chester asked. "You've talked bout how hard it's been for Melanie, but it can't have been easy for you?"

"Not at all," Geri replied seriously. "The five of us had grown so close. We're basically sisters. It's like we've known each other our entire lives and suddenly Melanie is a complete stranger. She's terrified to do anything for fear of us beating her, when, of course, none of us would ever do anything like that. She and I used to have really deep conversations and debates, but for the last month or so, there was no way to get her to say one word. All of our energy has gone into just trying to get her to eat and not cringe every time we move."

"We basically had to become mind readers," Mel added. "Before, when she wasn't talking at all, we had to guess when she was hungry, when she needed the loo, what might be scaring her. She's still scared to do anything without us asking because she thinks she'll get in trouble."

"She wouldn't even let herself cry for the longest time." Geri added. "We think she was taught that she'd be beaten if she cried, but she still hasn't said anything about what happened when she was missing, so we can only speculate."

"Have you started seeing any other changes now that she's been with you for a few weeks?" Chester asked.

"She started talking today," Emma replied with a smile. "She even smiled this afternoon. She hasn't done that once since we got her back."

"She's finally eating," Mel replied. "It was almost impossible to get her to eat or drink anything for the first few weeks because the men she was with before would drug her food."

"She still worries that we're going to hit her," Geri explained. "But at least now she wants to be around us and she's finally bonded with the guys, so Brian and AJ are thrilled. It was really hard on them when she didn't want to be near them."

"Has this changed any of you?" Chester asked, glancing over at the director as he signalled to Chester to begin wrapping up the interview.

"Mel's really had to tone herself down," Geri chuckled.

"I have!" Mel exclaimed. "She gets scared so easily. I've really had to slow down and pay attention to how I'm acting around her."

Chester wrapped up the interview, thanking the girls for their time and sticking around to chat as the audio guys collected the lavalieres. Simon stepped out from behind the camera to gather the three girls, letting them know that the camera crew had plans to capture some behind the scenes footage upstairs before the next TV station arrived to interview the girls.


	41. Reunited: Day Forty

41

 **Reunited: Day Forty**

Sam was standing in the centre of the sitting room of the hotel suite with his eyes glued to the TV. He'd been flipping through the channels and had stopped to watch TMZ when he'd seen a photo of the Spice Girls on the screen. Harvey Levin, the host of the show, had brought Melanie up as their discussion topic and he and his crew were debating whether or not she was faking everything.

One member of the crew, Max, a tanned, surfer-esque man with long, blonde hair had called Chester and had him patched through on the audio feed. The two were friends and TMZ wanted to get the inside scoop on what went on behind the scenes. They had a photo of Chester in the bottom corner of the screen as they asked him questions about the interview he'd done with the girls.

"Everything those girls do is completely dictated by how they think Melanie is going to react," Chester replied to the question he'd been asked. "We weren't able to get a whole lot of footage behind the scenes with her because she was wasn't feeling well that day and everyone is incredibly protective of her. Radio One had been there with the guys for the morning and they said she hadn't seemed well when they were there either. We had to cut our interview with her short because she ended up sick."

"But all of that seems so easy to fake," Harvey snorted.

"I've signed an NDA and can't go into detail, but she definitely wasn't faking," Chester responded.

"The attention they're getting from all of this is phenomenal. They're over a month in and they're still on every news outlet on a daily basis," said Harvey. "These girls are smart when it comes to marketing themselves. I'm still convinced this is just a really brilliant scheme to keep themselves relevant and attract even more attention. Their album sales went up exponentially this month because they've garnered a whole new audience. People that used to despise their music are suddenly becoming fans out of curiosity and pity."

"I'll be completely honest with you, Harvey," Chester replied. "There's pretending to be scared and then there's legit fear. You can actually feel how tense she is just being in the room with her and getting her to say anything is like pulling teeth. I genuinely felt bad asking her questions. You'll see when we air the interview on Friday. I'm 100% convinced it's not a hoax."

"What are you watching this garbage for?" Simon scoffed as he entered the suite with one of the hotel bellboys. The bellboy was pushing a trolly of boxes and bags from Nike Town, Ralph Lauren, Kappa, Alexander McQueen, and Adidas, which he unloaded onto one of the cupboards before dismissing himself. Simon handed him some cash as a tip before closing the door.

"It's good press, at least," Sam responded, grabbing the telly remote and turning the screen off. "Maybe the tabloids will let down a bit. TMZ is one of our main problems in terms of bad press." Simon snorted, knowing the tabloids would continue to write about the girls regardless. Sam nodded towards the packages curiously.

"Gifts for Melanie from Victoria's mum," Simon replied. "She said she saw Melanie in the papers with her clothes hanging off of her and she wanted to step in."

"It's not that bad," Sam chuckled, pulling out a tiny, black Adidas top from one of the bags.

"A size and a half, according to Kenny," Simon retorted, referring to the girls' costume designer.

"She let him take her measurements?" Sam asked with disbelief.

"Not without a great deal of coaxing," Simon replied with a sigh. "She was nearly in tears by the time he was done with her." Sam looked at him sympathetically and folded the clothing before putting it back in the bag.

There was a quiet tapping on the door of the suite and Victoria's mum and dad, Jackie and Anthony, and her boyfriend, David, let themselves in. Simon introduced them to Sam, made sure they'd settled into their own hotel rooms, and offered both of them a drink. They'd just arrived from the airport on their trip to visit with Victoria and the girls and to check in with how everything was going.

"The girls should be back any moment now," Simon explained, inviting the three of them onto the balcony to have their drinks in the fresh air. As they settled into a comfortable conversation about the tour and what had happened since Victoria's parents had last seen the two bands after the accident, an eruption of noise broke out in the suite as the two bands returned from their press events.

Jackie, Anthony, and David immediately excused themselves and stepped back into the suite to greet Victoria and her friends. Melanie stayed at the back of the group, watching the strangers warily as they hugged the girls excitedly and introduced themselves to the guys. Noticing the girls were preoccupied, Simon beckoned her over to him, giving her an escape from the excitement. She quickly stepped away from the group and gripped Simon's hand tightly, slowly attempting to slink behind him to hide herself away.

Simon let go of her hand and wrapped his arm around her waist to pull her forward, quietly explaining who the three new people were and trying to convince her that she did indeed know who they were at one point.

"Remember when your parents, and Emma's mum, and Brian's mum were here?" Simon asked softly, looking at her as she stared worriedly at each of the new people. "These are Victoria's mum and dad." Melanie cocked her head to the side and thought for a moment before looking back at Simon.

"Mum?" she whispered questioningly.

"Exactly," Simon replied cheerfully, thrilled he hadn't had to coax her into speaking. "Just like your mum." Melanie nodded, seeming to relax slightly against him. She bit her lip and held up her pointer finger as she looked Simon in the eye.

"That was one," Simon chuckled. "Have you said anything else yet today?" Melanie shook her head and looked over at Victoria, who was in a deep conversation with her mum and dad whilst holding David's hand. She looked back at Melanie and waved for her to join them. Melanie swallowed hard as Simon gently pressed his hand against the small of her back and encouraged her forward.

"Look at you," Jackie said softly, approaching Melanie and setting her hands on Melanie's arms. "We were so worried about you. Are you all right if I hug you, darling?"

Melanie looked warily over at Victoria, who was smiling at her encouragingly. She dropped her head and nodded with uncertainty, timidly returning Jackie's embrace.

"There's nothing to you," Jackie chided, pulling back once more and rubbing Melanie's back. "Are you lot not feeding the poor girl?" She looked at Victoria with concern.

"We are, but we can't get her to eat really," Victoria admitted as she rested her back against David and wrapped her arms over his. "The tossers that had her were drugging her food, so she's not very keen on eating anything."

"We'll cook you something you'll like," Jackie stated, looking Melanie over once more. "It's not fun having food brought in all the time, is it? Home-cooked is always better and your mum was saying you ate really well when you lot prepared your meals." Melanie looked at Jackie curiously as she was taken by the hand and led her over to where Victoria, David, and Anthony were standing, right next to the boxes and bags of clothing she had brought in. "We bought you a few things, sweetheart. You can have a look through whenever you'd like, all right?"

Melanie cocked her head to the side questioningly, then over at the items Jackie was pointing to. She moved her gaze to Anthony and David, tensing slightly and not looking overly comfortable to be so close to them.

"Can we arrange to have a barbecue this evening?" Emma asked, looking at Simon hopefully. He smiled and nodded, texting Camilla to pick up a few groceries that would be suitable for dinner.

The group gathered into the sitting room to visit, with Melanie sitting tensely between Emma and Geri as she listened quietly to the multiple conversations in progress. She curiously observed the interactions between Victoria and David, having not seen anyone with their romantic partners. She looked from the guys to the girls, wondering why they never interacted together in the same way as David and Victoria were doing.

Gradually, as time passed, the group began to disperse from the sitting room. Victoria and her family made their way over to the kitchen to continue their visit over glasses of wine while the guys were whisked away to do a quick radio interview in another room down the hall, Geri and Mel had massages booked in the spa on the second floor, and Simon ducked into one of the bedrooms to make a phone call, leaving Emma and Melanie on their own on the couch.

Anthony quietly got up and carried the shopping items over to the sitting room, setting them next to Melanie so she could go through them. He smiled sweetly, squeezing her shoulder as he encouraged her to open her gifts. She'd looked so lost, he wanted to give her something to do while they waited for the dinner groceries to arrive. Noticing how tense she was with him next to her, he made his way back to the table, leaving her to open the gifts at her leisure.

Melanie glanced back at everyone in the kitchen and moved to sit on the coffee table so her back wasn't to them as she apprehensively peeked into one of the Adidas bags.

"Go on," Emma giggled. "Nothing's gonna jump out at you." Melanie looked at Emma intensely, having not even considered that something within the bag would have attacked her. It took a few minutes, but she finally began pulling everything out of the boxes and bags, examining each article of clothing with interest as she did so. Emma occasionally complimented the clothing and watching with amusement as Melanie folded each item neatly into a pile next to her. Knowing Melanie wouldn't be comfortable asking, Emma had her choose an outfit and go to the spare bedroom to change as Camilla and a hotel bellboy entered the suite with the dinner groceries.

Victoria, David, Anthony, and Jackie immediately set about preparing the meal, joined soon after by Emma and Melanie. David and Anthony took the chicken breasts, steaks, and potatoes out to the patio where the grill was situated while the girls prepared the vegetables and salad.

Melanie was wearing a pair of fitted black Ralph Lauren trousers, a tight grey tank top with Nike written in black across the chest, and a pair of black and white Nike Air Max. She quietly peeled the husks away from the corn cobs, glancing out the men as they laughed heartily about something outside.

"That must feel better," Jackie beamed approvingly, setting her hand on Melanie's arm. "Those fit perfectly. Your mum said to pick out something that wouldn't show your tummy." She smiled and gave Melanie a quick side hug before cracking open the seal on the salad dressing and drizzling it over the lettuce.

Melanie looked at her intensely for a moment, appearing as though she was thinking quite hard about something. She made eye contact with Emma, silently trying to get Emma to understand her. Emma watched as Melanie looked back at Jackie and appeared to be about to say something, but she quickly held back and dropped her head. Jackie looked from Melanie to the other girls, realizing something was going on.

"She's trying to say thank you," Victoria explained, smiling sadly and leaning back against the kitchen counter. "Honey, you've still got to speak a bit today. You can say it."

"It's probably more difficult around strangers," Jackie affirmed knowingly, watching as Melanie kept her head down and slowly peeled back another husk. "Don't pressure her, darling. She says enough with her eyes."

Melanie looked back and scrutinized Jackie's expression inquisitively. Jackie smiled and sprinkled the chopped peppers and cucumbers into the salad. "Do you like them, sweetheart?" Melanie nodded, her expression still neutral. "Perfect. Your mum helped pick out that top."

Melanie stared down at her new top for a moment while the other women continued conversing and preparing the meal. Soon, everything was prepared and everyone was gathered back into the suite once more. The group split into two, some sitting out on the patio while others gathered at the kitchen table and in the sitting area to eat. Melanie didn't contribute to the conversations, but listened intently and slowly ate the food she'd dished out for herself.

As the meal came to an end, everyone began putting their dishes into the dishwasher and clearing the table before dispersing around the suite. Melanie was watching Victoria and David closely as they made their way to the hallway to find a quiet place to talk. No one else had noticed them leave, but Melanie was still able to see them from where she was sitting. They were holding hands and speaking quietly, grinning at one another. Victoria had her back to the wall and David leaned his body into her while placing one hand on her hip, running his fingers through her hair, cupping the back her head in the other, and gently tilting her head back as he pressed his lips against hers, blocking her from Melanie's view.

Melanie quickly looked away and shakily got up from the table to put her dishes in the dishwasher. She placed everything neatly inside, unaware of Simon and Sam as they came up behind her to put their own dishes away. As she turned around, she was startled to find them behind her and she jolted back against the cupboard, her eyes wild. Sam quickly stepped back and apologized, not wanting to frighten her anymore than they already had.

"Sweetheart, what's wrong?" Simon asked worriedly, reaching his hand out to comfort her and quickly stopping as she flinched away and whimpered. She was breathing quickly and she pressed herself tighter against the kitchen cupboard, unable to step away from them because of the open dishwasher. Both Simon and Sam set their dishes on the cupboard and backed away, giving her room to prevent her from feeling trapped. She looked back at them with confusion, then over at David and Victoria as they walked back into the room to see what was happening. She stared at them tearfully, carefully observing Victoria and glancing at David.

No one said anything, watching while Melanie slowly seemed to calm herself down as she stared at Victoria and worked through the thoughts in her head. She looked back at Simon and Sam guiltily, realizing she'd panicked over nothing.

"You all right?" Simon asked with concern, wanting to go to her, but forcing himself to stay back. She nodded tearfully, quickly moving toward him and wrapping her arms around him as he opened his arms to her. "What happened?" he asked, confused as Melanie squeezed him tightly and fought to keep from crying. She shrugged, giving him no information to work with. Everyone in the room stayed quiet, not wanting to do anything to escalate the situation as Simon gently tried to coax Melanie into talking to him.

"Come on," he pressed. "You still have to say at least two more words today. Try to tell me what's upset you so we can make sure it doesn't happen again." He leaned back and held her shoulders, trying to get her to look at him. "Start with one."

"Otis," Melanie whimpered. Simon nodded, understanding her fear, but not what had brought it back up all of a sudden. He continued to press her for one more word, hoping to understand what had prompted her breakdown.

"Otis did horrible things," he confirmed, gently stroking her arms. "Horrendous things that no one will ever do to you again and that's why he's in prison now. What made you think of him just now?" Melanie looked up at him tearfully and held up her pointer finger, choking back her emotions. "Can you tell me in one word?" Simon asked doubtfully. "You can use more, you know. You don't have to stick to three a day." He could feel her beginning to shake once more and he pulled her close, ensuring her she could say as much or as little as she wanted to.

"Wall," she choked finally, breaking down and clinging tightly to Simon. He frowned, confused, and looked over at Victoria and David questioningly. The two of them looked back at the hallway where they had been making out just moments before.

"I thought the doctors confirmed she hadn't been..." Victoria began, looking worriedly from David to Melanie. Simon shook his head and ran his hand along Melanie's shoulders.

"She might have thought something else was happening between you two," Simon replied softly. "Perhaps a memory of something that Otis did was triggered."


	42. Reunited: Day Forty-Two

42

 **Reunited: Day Forty-Two**

Wanting to ensure the two bands were still prepared to continue the tour, a rehearsal day had been scheduled at a local venue while they were in Portland, Oregon. Majority of the day was spent going over choreography and practicing vocals under the supervision of Dave, the girls' vocal coach, and Priscilla and Fatima, the bands' choreographers. There was no expectation for Melanie to join the girls. She spent most of her time in the stands with Simon and JP, watching the girls perform with a great deal of interest.

Following their rehearsal, Geri, Mel, Emma, and Victoria walked irritably behind Simon as they headed toward the green room back stage. Simon had broken the news to them that they were being forced into an interview with Andy Coulson from The Sun. Coulson had threatened to release scandalous stories about the girls if he wasn't given an interview and some behind the scenes photos with the girls. They'd had many run ins with Coulson in the past and he had always used scare tactics to get the exclusive interview he wanted. The girls hated him, but played by his rules to keep him from creating fake stories and tarnishing their image.

Melanie followed the girls, holding Geri's hand as they walked through the hallway. She wasn't sure why the girls were upset and she watched them curiously. Victoria was silently fuming, while Emma occasionally whined about having to constantly appease Coulson. Mel and Geri were much more vocal, swearing and complaining about how Coulson treated them. Simon did what he could to mollify the girls, but they all knew there was nothing that could be done. Dealing with the tabloids was part of their job and since Coulson had heard Melanie had started talking, he was demanding one of the first interviews.

"You know he's just gonna have a go at Melanie," Mel snarled. "That twat is going to be ruthless with her."

Melanie looked at her worriedly, not understanding what she meant and suddenly feeling very apprehensive about who they were meeting with.

Simon held the door of the green room open and ushered the girls inside where Coulson and his cameraman, Herbert, were set up and waiting for them. Coulson smiled and immediately stood up to welcome the girls, doling out hugs and kisses as if they were old friends. Melanie stayed near the door and subtly stepped behind Simon to distance herself from the other two men. Simon looked at her curiously, stepping aside and placing his hand on her back to encourage her into the room. She looked at him with horror and shook her head desperately, glancing over at Coulson, who was watching her with confusion as the other girls sat on the couch across from him.

"It's all right," Simon assured her. "You've met Andy before." He tried to lead her toward the couch, but she stayed behind him, trying to keep Simon between herself and the two strangers. Simon smiled apologetically at Coulson and turned to face Melanie, placing his hands on her shoulders and looking at her with concern.

"What's wrong, darling?" he asked softly, watching as she looked at him intensely, silently pleading with him as her eyes began to water. Worried, he excused himself and Melanie and led her out of the room with Geri following close behind.

As the door clicked shut, Melanie immediately wrapped her arms around Simon, clinging to him tightly and trembling uncontrollably. He held her close, speaking calmly and trying to get her to talk to him, but she wouldn't say a word.

"What happened?" Geri asked, running her hand along Melanie's back and looking at Simon with concern. He shrugged and looked at her with bewilderment.

"Come on, love," he coaxed. "You haven't said a word yet today. Why don't you try and tell us what's wrong?"

He waited a moment, patiently trying to coax an answer out of her as she clung to him and refused to look at either of them.

"Don't want to," she whimpered finally, dropping her head and refusing to meet his eye as he leaned back to look at her. He ran the small bits of information through his head before quickly pulling her close once again.

"Okay," he said sympathetically. "You'll stay with me and the girls can do the interview with Coulson on their own. You don't have to have anything to do with him, all right?" Geri looked at him apologetically, coming to the realization that she and the other girls had completely terrified the poor girl with their remarks about Andy earlier. Melanie had never once been comfortable enough to ask to be excused from anything they had asked her to do, so it was obvious she was more scared than usual.

"I'm so sorry," Geri gasped. Simon raised one eyebrow and shook his head indignantly, silently warning her that she and the girls needed to be more aware of what they were saying around Melanie. He instructed her to apologize to Coulson and let him know what had happened and that he promised they would comp him with exclusive behind the scenes photos with Melanie for his article in order to keep him happy. She nodded and quickly returned to the green room, leaving Simon to get Melanie settled. He took Melanie's hand and guided her through the hallway, away from the green room and towards the boardroom where Sam was waiting to go over the bands' schedules for the week.

"The girls were being a bit over dramatic about Coulson," Simon explained softly as she began to relax. "He's a bit pushy with his questions, but he's harmless, really."

Sam looked at the two of them questioningly as they entered the boardroom, having been under the impression Melanie would be joining the girls for the interview. She dropped her head shamefully and chewed at her fingernail as Simon guided her over to a chair.

"No one's cross, darling," Simon assured her. "You have every right to choose if you don't want to participate in any of the things we ask you to do. You have nothing to be afraid of nor do you need to be ashamed, understood?"

Melanie nodded, glancing up at him sheepishly. He smiled at her and squeezed her shoulder before pulling a documents from the centre of the table to go over with the schedules with Sam. Realizing the meeting was going to bore Melanie and not wanting to force her to sit with them, he gave her the option to wander the building to explore.

"I can trust that you'll stay in the building, yeah?" he asked seriously. "You can go wherever you want within the venue, but you don't go outside."

Melanie looked at him curiously, holding out her wrist to him, indicating she wasn't wearing a tracking bracelet.

"I'm just going to trust that you'll do as I've requested," Simon replied. "I haven't got one to put on you."

Melanie nodded, seeming to consider something for a moment before slowly standing up and walking toward the door, looking back at Simon and Sam with uncertainty.

"We'll come find you when it's time to leave," Simon informed her. "Go have fun." She looked back at them once more before apprehensively walking out the door and into the hallway. She didn't want to go anywhere near Coulson, so she walked in the opposite direction of the green room, subconsciously following the sound of music coming from one of the rehearsal rooms.

She peeked inside, watching as the girls' dancers ran through their number for Do It with a few stand in female dancers. They all had their backs to Melanie, facing the mirror that ran from floor to ceiling along the length of the room. Priscilla was behind them, watching them dance and making corrections to their choreography. She caught a glimpse of Melanie in the mirror and she turned to look at her with surprise.

"Hey, you," she said cheerfully. "What are you doing about on your own?"

Melanie took a small step into the room and leaned her back against the wall, cocking her head to the side as she looked at a few of the stand-ins.

"You want to give it a go?" Priscilla asked, her smile warm and inviting. Melanie nodded slowly. She'd been watching the recorded performances and the rehearsals the girls had been doing for weeks and it had always seemed like fun. In her room at night, she would put the girls' concert DVD on and attempt to mimic the actions and quietly sing along. She was pretty comfortable with the lyrics, but found she couldn't fully practice the dances in the space of her hotel room or without the dancers and mirrors to make sure she was doing everything correctly.

"Come on in," Priscilla responded excitedly. "Robert's normally your dance partner for this one. Are you cool giving it a go with him?"

Melanie bit her lip nervously and took a few apprehensive steps toward Robert. Priscilla cheered encouragingly and skipped the music ahead a few bars from the beginning to get Melanie started. She partnered up with Robert to show Melanie the choreography, getting her to step in and copy the moves a few bars at a time. They were all surprised by how quickly Melanie caught on, not knowing she had already been practicing on her own in secret.

They rehearsed a few of the songs, mainly the ones that involved more of an interaction between the girls and the dancers. Completely focused on what she was doing, Melanie didn't notice when the girls stopped in the doorway following their interview to watch her. They stayed quiet, not wanting to distract her or make her feel she had to stop. They gave Priscilla a few thumbs ups and wide grins before heading toward the area where catering was set up for lunch.

After nearly an hour and a half of rehearsing, Priscilla broke the practice for lunch and to give the dancers a bit of a break.

"That was wicked!" Priscilla praised Melanie as she wrapped her arms around her. She grabbed a few pieces of paper from her chair and handed them to Melanie. "I've written a few choreo notes on here. The lyrics are there as well. If you can read my writing, you can use these to practice on your own, yeah?"

Melanie nodded, smiling excitedly as she scanned the pages. Priscilla patted her on the shoulder before following the dancers to where catering was set up, leaving Melanie to decide where she wanted to go next.

Not interested in eating, Melanie walked in the opposite direction, still reading the papers Priscilla had given her. She wandered the halls, peaking into a few of the rooms to see if there was anything worth checking out.

As she neared the end of the hall, she pushed the last door open and froze, realizing she'd opened one of the exits. The door swung open and she found herself staring into a quiet alley between the venue and the neighbouring building. Not wanting to make Simon cross, she reached for the handle of the door to pull it closed, accidentally dropping a few of the papers Priscilla had given her in the process. The wind caught them and sent them flying a few feet away.

She looked at the papers longingly as they fluttered along the pavement, moving further and further across the alley. She looked down the hallway to see if there was someone that could get the papers for her, but everyone had gone for lunch. She gripped the remaining papers tightly and peered into the alley to see if anyone was outside. She clutched the handle of the door sadly, moving to close the door and let the papers go.

One of the pages was picked up by the wind once more and skittered closer to her, landing a few feet from the door, just out of reach. With one foot out the door, she could easily reach out and grab it. She swallowed hard and tentatively stepped into the alley, still clinging to the door handle. She let go and kneeled down to reach the paper. The wind caught it once more, lifting it away from her, and she quickly stepped out to grab it. She looked back at the door and did a quick scan of the alley, then raced to the furthest paper to grab it before it could get away.

She moved quickly, gathering the other two papers and hugging them tightly to her stomach to keep them from flying away once more. A loud sound behind her made her freeze and her eyes widened with horror. She looked back at the door, which had been blown shut by the wind, and she immediately broke into a cold sweat.

There was no handle or anything to grip in order to pull the door open. She'd locked herself out.

She dropped the papers as she rushed to the door to attempt to pry it open. She knocked on it, hoping someone would hear her and let her back in, but as the seconds ticked on, she realized no one was coming for her.

She pressed her back against the door that was separating her from the safety and comfort she had only just begun to feel around her friends and she looked worriedly at the quiet alley leading out to the more public street. She knew there was another way into the building. She and the others had entered the building from another door where they had been rushed in, away from the paparazzi and the fans.

She couldn't hear the fans screaming anymore.

With no other option, she slowly stepped away from the door and apprehensively walked toward the end of the alley, hoping she could somehow make it to the front door and into the building without being seen. The occasional car drove passed, but other than that, the street beyond the alley was quiet and uninhabited.

She peered around the corner to make sure no one was around, before dropping her head and walking quickly toward the front of the building. She was so focused on her objective, she didn't notice Coulson and Herbert in a car parked on the side of the street.

"Ask and you shall receive," Herbert snorted as he caught sight of Melanie.

Coulson had just been complaining about Melanie's absence during his interview, assuming that the girls were putting on a show to convince him that the stories about Melanie were true. He had wanted to question the girls and catch them in a lie, but they hadn't given him anything to work with. He was convinced that if Melanie had been in attendance, he could have easily caught her in the act. With proof that the girls had been lying about Melanie's condition, he could have bribed them for anything he wanted or threaten to tell the world that Melanie was actually fine.

"This is too easy," Coulson laughed. "What is she doing?"

"She's about to be mobbed by fans," Herbert scoffed, nodding toward the front door where there were still dozens of fans hanging around in hopes of seeing a glimpse of the Spice Girls or the Backstreet Boys. "Better catch her before you lose your chance."

Melanie froze as the car doors opened and she found herself face to face with the two men. The colour drained from her face and she whimpered as she took a step back.

"Melanie, darling," said Coulson, his demeanour friendly and eager. "Can you spare us a second for a quick, little interview? It won't take but a minute." He watched as she took another step back, noticing the tears that had begun to well up as she realized she couldn't get around them.

"Come on now, love," said Coulson. "I get it. The act is cute. We can play into it for the interview if you want, really get the world believing this whole amnesia thing. All I'm asking is for a few little quotes and a photo or two."

Melanie continued to slowly back away, eyeing both men closely before turning and running across the street. An oncoming car screeched to a halt before it could hit her and the driver blared the horn in annoyance. Without a second thought, Melanie continued running across the street and disappeared down the opposite alley, away from Andy and Herbert and away from the venue.

"Oh, for fuck sakes," Coulson grumbled. "You've got to be kidding me." He motioned toward their car and instructed Herbert to follow her, hoping to get her to give in and do the interview with him. Herbert turned the car into the alley and followed Melanie as she rounded the corner onto a busier street filled with shops and people. She continued to run, gaining the attention of the people on the street as some recognized the tattoos on her arms and realized who she was, shouting and chasing after her for a photo or autograph.

"Is she mad?" Coulson snorted as the entire area erupted in a cacophony of excited shouts and a herd of people running after the terrified girl.

"Andy," Herbert stated curiously. "Perhaps she isn't faking?"

Coulson thought for a minute, watching as Melanie dodged a group of screaming teens and collided with a display case of cheap souvenirs. She stopped and collected herself for a second, the fans too concerned and shocked to approach her immediately, and she took off running once more, obviously injured as she ran with a slight limp.

"You don't believe that?" Coulson responded worriedly. Herbert looked at him grimly and nodded back toward Melanie.

"She's putting on quite a show if she is faking," Herbert replied.

Coulson watched as Melanie rounded the corner at the end of the street and continued running with a group of people following close behind. He cursed under his breath and shakily ran his hands through his hair, knowing Simon would be pissed when he found out that he had pursued Melanie and caused her to run off.

"Should we just go?" Herbert asked. "Simon won't find out it was us that did this."

"Until he finds her and she tells him," Coulson snorted.

"She doesn't speak, though," said Herbert. Coulson shook his head, seeming to be deep in thought.

"No, even better," Coulson began. "Grab your camera, I'll take the wheel. We'll get a few shots of this and I'll have a great story for tomorrow's paper. Once I've got what I need, we'll ring up Simon and let him know we saw her leave, but we lost her. Then, all our ends are tied." Herbert nodded and got out of the car, grabbing his camera and getting in the passenger seat, rapidly snapping photos of the action as Melanie continued to run from the growing crowd.

-0-0-

The two bands were relaxing on the roof where tables had been set up and a catering team was barbecuing lunch for everyone while Simon, Sam, and the security team walked the halls of the venue in search of Melanie, assuming she was still wandering about. As Simon rounded a corner, he nearly collided with Sam. They both stopped and looked at each other with confusion.

"No luck?" Sam asked, peeking into a nearby room to see if Melanie was inside.

"Surely she hasn't gone," Simon speculated. "There are fans outside. There's no way she'd go out there on her own." Sam shrugged warily. They'd scoured the building and found no sign of Melanie. There was nowhere else for her to go.

They both started as JP shouted to Simon and raced toward the two of them with a worried look on his face. They looked at him expectantly, not certain they wanted to know what he had to tell them.

"I had one of the venue security guards check the surveillance footage," JP explained. "She got locked outside and ran into Coulson. She took off." Simon's eyes widened and he cursed anxiously.

"How long ago?" he sputtered, quickly grabbing his phone and finding the number for the local police.

"At least twenty minutes," JP replied regretfully. Simon inhaled and exhaled sharply and ran his hand shakily through his hair as he waited for someone to answer his call. He began pacing, walking away from JP and Sam as he called in a missing person report. Sam looked worriedly at Simon and quietly got more information from JP about why Melanie had gone outside.

"No, she's not a child, but she's not in a state where she can be on her own," Simon explained to the person on the other end of the phone. Sam and JP looked at him anxiously as he tried to explain why it was vital police were sent after her immediately. Because she was an adult, there was a 24 hour waiting period required before calling in a missing person, but Simon was able to convince them that she was classified as vulnerable. He shakily slid his phone into his back pocket and approached the two men, his face pale and his body trembling as he cursed repetitively.

"They're sending people out there?" Sam inquired. Simon nodded and looked at Sam worriedly.

"What have I done?" he breathed. "What if something happens to her? What if someone takes her and she's put right back in that situation again? What if..."

"Simon!" JP asserted. "She'll be fine. Majority of the people out there know who she is and would most likely take her in and call the authorities. Just breathe, mate."

Simon nodded shakily and reached for his phone as it vibrated in his back pocket. He looked at the display and froze, not sure if he should be livid or relieved.

"It's fucking Coulson," he growled angrily.

-0-0-

A bright yellow taxi pulled up in front of a large elementary school. The playground was empty, the students all inside the classrooms following their lunch break, and there were a few people standing outside the fence that surrounded the perimeter of the yard. There was an opening to the staff parking lot, but there was a security guard standing at the entrance, keeping trespassers from entering the lot.

Simon and JP stepped out of the taxi once the fare had been paid and they approached the gate leading to the front door of the school. A cheerful older woman approached the gate from the inside and greeted the two men with a smile.

"My name is Simon Fuller," Simon explained. "I've got an appointment with Principal Reynolds."

She smiled at him knowingly and unlocked the gate, pulling it back to let him and JP in, then locking the gate once more. They followed behind her as she led them toward the front door of the school, directing them to the office where they would find the principal.

JP hung back a few feet, observing the busy hallway near the office while Simon approached the main desk to let them know he had arrived. JP smiled as a few of the children looked at Simon with awe and began giggling and whispering excitedly. Obviously, the news that Melanie was in the school had spread amongst the student body and everyone, including the staff, were very excited.

"Are you a bodyguard?" a small boy asked, tugging at the leg of JP's trousers to get his attention. JP looked down to find a little boy with freckles sprinkled across his face and two of his front teeth missing staring up at him, his eyes wide with awe. "I want to be a bodyguard when I grow up."

JP chuckled and squatted down to the little boy's level. He looked the boy over and nodded approvingly.

"I think you look like you could be a bodyguard," JP stated. "You need to be pretty strong though."

The little boy grinned and immediately flexed his arms, showing very little muscle definition, but obviously convinced he was quite strong. JP smiled and patted the boy on the head.

"Looks good," he said approvingly. "Make sure you eat lots of vegetables and you could definitely be a bodyguard one day." The little boy grimaced and stopped flexing, seeming to consider whether it would be worth eating vegetables to obtain his dream job.

"You work for the Spice Girls?" the little boy asked, his eyes widening with excitement once again. JP nodded and looked back at Simon, who was speaking quietly with the school's principal. "My friend's sister said Sporty Spice is hiding in the boiler room 'cos she fell out of a bus and doesn't know she's a Spice Girl anymore," the little boy whispered. "Is that why you're here?"

"Part of being a bodyguard is being really sneaky about what you're doing and who you're protecting," JP replied with mock seriousness. "My lips are sealed."

The boy continued looking at JP with awe and nodded his head, looking back as the hall monitored called to him to return to his classroom. The boy rushed away excitedly, wanting to tell all of his friends that he'd met a real life bodyguard. JP chuckled and followed after Simon and the principal as they began making their way through the halls.

The students milling around the halls and those in the classroom that saw the three men walk past and immediately focused all of their attention on them. The trio could hear excited whispers and quiet giggling behind them and Simon anxiously began to wonder how he was going to get Melanie out to the car without causing a frenzy with the students.

"She ended up in boiler room from the staff parking lot," Principal Reynold's explained, pointing toward a door at the end of the hall. "She had quite a crowd following her, apparently. Our custodian was taking out some of the recycling and had the door open. She ran inside and locked herself in to get away from everyone. We had a few people try to get to her by coming in the front entrance, but we don't allow visitors without an appointment, so she picked a relatively safe spot in that sense."

"But, the students know she's here," Simon pressed uneasily.

"She wandered into the hall for a moment, but locked herself back in the room when some of the students saw her," Reynold's replied. "They came and let me know who she was and pretty much everyone on staff knows about what happened to her from all the news stories, so we've kind of given her some space to feel safe and I've got our nurse and counsellor in there with her, just to keep an eye on her. We couldn't get a phone number from her, so I called the police and hoped for the best."

"I really appreciate this," Simon breathed. "I apologize for the interruption." Reynold's held up his hand, a gesture to Simon to let him know everything was fine. As they neared the boiler room, Reynold's instructed the students in the hallway to return to their classrooms to ensure Melanie would get the privacy she needed.

He opened the boiler room door and led Simon and JP inside, finding the nurse and the counsellor sitting on the floor with their backs against a storage box. The counsellor was quietly talking to Melanie, who was squeezed in between two of the boilers. She was curled into a ball with her head tucked into her knee and she had one leg extended with a drug store ice pack draped over her ankle.

"Thank you, ladies," Reynolds whispered, nodding for them to leave Simon to tend to Melanie. The two women stood up and joined him at the door, watching as Simon crouched down to Melanie's level, staying back a few feet to keep her comfortable.

"Hey, sweetheart," Simon greeted kindly, his voice gentle and sympathetic. She looked up at him, her expression fearful and her body stiffening. He quickly reassured her that she wasn't in trouble, watching sadly as she pulled her extended leg in toward her body to curl herself away from him. She clenched her teeth and balled her hands into fists as she tried to hide the pain she was in. The ice pack slipped to the floor, revealing her swollen and bruised ankle. He looked at her sadly and cautiously placed his hand under her calf to pull her ankle closer so he could examine the damage she'd incurred.

She was breathing in slow, steady breaths as she endured the pain of the movement and she watched Simon intensely, terrified of what he was going to do. She whimpered, but didn't pull away as he loosened her shoelace and carefully slipped the white and blue Nike Air Max from her foot and gently set the ice pack back on her ankle. With a great deal of coaxing, he was able to get her to flex and extend her ankle slightly in an attempt to see if she'd broken anything. She clenched her teeth and cried out as she flexed her ankle, before shaking her head to tell Simon she wanted to stop. He apologized worriedly and set her foot back on the floor.

"Do you think it's broken?" JP asked worriedly as he squatted next to Simon.

"Fractured maybe, but most likely just a strain," Simon replied. "We'll take her to a clinic to have it looked at." JP nodded and looked at Melanie sympathetically, gently taking her right arm and examining the cuts and bruises that marred her skin. He dismissed himself to call a taxi, requesting it come around to the staff parking lot to keep from having to take Melanie through the hallway with all of the students watching.

Simon took Melanie's hand and squeezed it as she fought to keep from crying. He could tell she thought she was going to be punished for running off and he couldn't seem to convince her that no one was cross with her. He tried to get her talking, but having expended her three words earlier and already on edge with the situation she was in, she refused to say anything more.

They could hear a gentle tapping at the exterior door and Reynold's quickly opened it to let JP in. The crowd of people outside had dispersed, allowing for Simon and JP to get Melanie out of the school unnoticed. JP gently picked Melanie up, tucking one arm under her knees and wrapping the other around her back. He could feel her shaking as he carried her out to their car, leaving Simon to thank the school staff and say goodbye.

"You went on quite the adventure," JP humoured as he set Melanie in the back seat of their car. "You all right?" She kept her head bowed and nodded dutifully. He stopped smiling and knelt to her level in an attempt to get her to look at him. "Hey, none of this was your fault." he said seriously. "You were scared, that's all. You did what anyone would do in that situation." She glanced up at him doubtfully before looking back at the floor in front of her. "We saw everything on the cameras," he continued. "We know it was an accident." She looked at him tearfully and nodded, her eyes begging him to understand she hadn't meant to run off. He squeezed onto the seat next to her and wrapped his arms around her as she burst into tears and clung to him, still trembling violently.

He held her until she was able to collect herself, while Simon stood outside the front passenger door, not wanting to interrupt or frighten Melanie. JP closed them into the back seat as Simon got into the front and requested the driver take them to a clinic to have Melanie's foot looked at. JP kept one arm around Melanie, holding her close to keep her feeling safe as they drove out of the staff parking lot and onto the busy street.

He watched with concern as Simon cursed quietly, his phone battery dying before he could contact Sam to let them know where they were going.

-0-0-

A few hours later, Simon led JP into the hotel through the crowd of fans and paparazzi that seemed to reside outside of every building the Spice Girls and Backstreet Boys occupied. JP was carrying Melanie, who was fast asleep and barefoot with her injured ankle wrapped in a plastic brace. He was holding her against his chest with her head on his shoulder and her arms and legs dangling limply at his sides to shield her somewhat from the photographers. He tried to keep her covered as much as he could as they walked through the barrage of cameras, snapping photos so quickly the flashes resembled strobe lights.

The hotel security blocked the fans and paparazzi from entering the hotel behind JP and Simon, allowing the two men to get Melanie safely into one of the lifts. The screams and shouts of the fans and press immediately dimmed as the lift doors slid closed, encasing the trio in near silence. Simon slid his key card into the slot on the lift, giving them access to the private floor that housed the two bands.

Upon reaching their floor, they stepped out of the lift and made their way to Melanie's room. Simon unlocked the door and held it open for JP, who carried Melanie inside and gently set her on her bed. The door to Victoria's adjoining room was open and the other four girls and the Backstreet Boys were occupying the bed and all of the chairs within the room. As soon as they caught sight of Simon and JP, they raced into Melanie's room.

"Is she ok?" Emma gasped, racing over to the bed as JP set Melanie on top of the comforter. "What happened? Where have you lot been?"

Sam had only been able to tell everyone that Melanie had run off and had been found. None of them knew that Melanie was taken to a clinic from the school. The clinic visit turned into a hospital visit and some issues with Melanie had extended the trip to two and a half hours, leaving everyone back at the venue in a state of worry. Unable to focus in Melanie's absence, the remainder of their rehearsal time was cut short and everyone was taken back to the hotel to wait.

"It's a moderate sprain," Simon explained tiredly. "She'll be a week or two with the brace and in a bit of pain, but otherwise she's fine."

"But why is she out?" Victoria asked, sitting on the bed next to Melanie and brushing her fingers against Melanie's cheek. She looked at Simon with an accusatory stare. They had just weaned Melanie off of the drugs she'd been taking and they had promised her they wouldn't give her anymore.

"She was so convinced that we were going to hurt her that it was impossible to get the exams done," Simon replied, dropping into a nearby chair and pinching the bridge of his nose. "The doctors tried to give her some laughing gas, but we just couldn't get her to take it and she was completely traumatized by the time JP and I finally got to her at the school. Our only option was to sedate her."

"You should have called us to come help," Emma chastened. "We told her we weren't going to give her drugs anymore."

"If I thought you lot being there would have helped, I would have called for you," Simon explained. "I honestly thought more people would have made it worse."

Emma and Victoria got JP to lift Melanie off the bed so they could pull the blankets back and cover her and they placed a pillow under her injured leg to elevate her ankle. They dimmed the lights and went back to Victoria's room, wanting to leave Melanie to sleep the drugs off. Geri grabbed a bottle of water from Victoria's mini bar and retrieved a bottle of acetaminophen from her purse, leaving both items on Melanie's bedside table for when she woke up, then she followed Simon out to the corridor.

"We can't keep doing this, Simon," she scolded as she closed the door behind them. "Drugging her every time she freaks out is going to make everything worse. We're supposed to be the ones she can trust."

Simon sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose as a headache began to build. He shook his head and leaned back against Victoria's door. "What would you have suggested in that moment?" he asked tiredly. "She won't sit on a bed, let alone an examination table, and that was the only way to get the X-rays. She was in pain and she was terrified. We waited, but there was no convincing her that we weren't going to do whatever the hell it is she still seems to think we're going to do to her."

"I don't know," Geri responded. "But sedating her can't be the answer. That's not fair to her."

"I realize that, Geri," Simon stated knowingly. "That only leaves holding her down while she screams bloody murder and even that we couldn't do because we couldn't stay in the X-ray booth with her."

"You could have waited her out," Geri scolded. "Sat with her and talked until she was ready."

"We waited almost an hour," Simon assured her. "But you know damn well she wasn't going to willingly get up on that table."

Geri looked back at the door to Melanie's room and she sighed, defeated. She dropped her head and fought back tears as they pricked at her eyes. She had tried to remain hopeful that Melanie would eventually return to her old self again, but as time moved on, she was beginning to think it wasn't ever going to happen. She wanted to stay strong for the other girls, who had all broken down already at one point or another, and she tried to reassure them all that Melanie would come around. She had always felt herself the matriarch of the group, so she felt it her duty to put on a brave face for the girls.

"We're never going to get her back, are we?" she whimpered. She was immediately enveloped in Simon's arms as she broke down, finally allowing herself time to grieve.


	43. Reunited: Day Forty-Six

43

 **Reunited: Day Forty-Six**

Melanie sat on one of the couches in the suite, quietly watching the boys as they played a rowdy game of air hockey. It was the middle of the afternoon and the girls had gone off to do some shopping after a busy morning of interviews. Melanie had opted to stay back at the hotel, not comfortable with the idea of going out in a public space and the girls knew Melanie would probably kip after lunch, so they left her with the boys.

There was an eruption of cheers and groans as the game came to an end. Melanie grinned, watching as AJ did a happy dance, rubbing his victory in Nick's face. Nick playfully threw his paddle at AJ, hitting him square in the chest.

"Who's my next victim?" AJ laughed, tossing the paddle back at Nick to return to the table. "Melanie, you wanna try this one?" Her smile quickly faded and she looked at him nervously. "No pressure," he chuckled. "You stay there if you don't want to or come on up and we'll show you how to play if you do."

She dropped her gaze, glancing apprehensively up at AJ once more. He smiled kindly and nodded, ensuring her he wasn't going to get mad.

"That's totally fine," he said. "You come up and join us any time you want, ok?" Melanie nodded, playing nervously with the ring on her finger.

Simon entered the suite, fully engrossed in his phone conversation, and he gave the suite's occupants a quick nod of acknowledgement as he disappeared into the hallway.

"All right, Kev," said AJ as Kevin approached the other side of the table. "Prepare to get your ass beat."

"Don't get too cocky, little man," Kevin humoured. "Shut up and play." AJ laughed and gripped his paddle, eyeing Kevin competitively as they waited for the game to start.

Melanie stifled a yawn and looked from the boys to the hallway. She was having a hard time keeping her eyes open, but none of the boys had noticed or had given her permission to go to bed. She thought about asking, quickly reconsidering as the boys started their game. Gathering up her courage, she set her jaw and stood up shakily, avoiding making eye contact with anyone as she limped slowly away from the couch and toward the hallway. Brian stopped what he was doing and moved to call out to her, but Howie quickly grabbed his shoulder and shook his head, a silent warning to let her go. They quickly looked away as she stopped and looked back to ensure she wasn't being followed. Her entire body was shaking violently as she slipped into the hallway and walked toward the bedroom.

She gasped and froze as Simon stepped out of the washroom and smiled at her. Her eyes were wide as she backed herself against the wall and locked her gaze on him.

"All right, love?" he asked, his smile fading to a look of concern. She nodded, not daring to move or take her eyes off of him. "Is the ankle bothering you? I can get you some painkillers." She shook her head again, remaining tense with her back to the wall. Not wanting to frighten her, Simon smiled once more and walked past her to join the boys in the main area of the suite. She stood frozen for a moment before apprehensively making her way into one of the bedrooms.

She looked around to make sure no one was in the room before taking one of the pillows off of the bed and making her way over to the corner. She looked back at the door curiously, then looked from the bed to the corner she was planning on sleeping in. She thought intensely for a moment before approaching the bed and setting the pillow back where she'd gotten it from. She pulled back the covers and sat on the edge of the bed, staring at the door expectantly.

After waiting a few minutes, she slid her legs under the blankets, resting back against the pillow and rolling onto her side to face the door. She continued to watch the door for a moment, her eyelids growing heavy as her body tried to seek some reprieve from the stress of the day. She kept her eyes locked on the door, waiting for someone to come in and get cross with her, but no one came. Finally, she allowed her eyes to close and her body relaxed against the mattress.

Simon glanced back at the hallway, attempting to listen to where Melanie had gone. He approached the boys and pulled Nick aside to ask about Melanie.

"She seemed fine," Nick replied. "Why? Did something happen?"

"No, she just seemed a bit on edge," Simon replied curiously, glancing back at the hallway once more.

"So, normal then?" Nick humoured, nudging Simon playfully and leaning back agains the wall.

"I suppose so," Simon replied, chuckling sadly. "We got a few relaxed days out of her and I've been completely thrown off kilter."

He sat at the table and looked through his phone, silently organizing the growing schedules for the two bands as the boys continued their game. AJ thrust his hands in the air as he scored the final goal, beating Kevin three to two.

"You got lucky," Kevin laughed, setting his paddle back on the table and smirking at AJ. "I call a rematch."

"Did Melanie go to the bathroom?" Brian asked, looking over at Simon. "She's been gone for a while." Simon shrugged and pushed himself up from the table to follow Brian into the hallway. They walked quietly, not wanting to alarm Melanie or make her think she had done anything wrong. The washroom door was open and the light was off, instantly concerning the two men.

"She's usually tired around this time," Simon stated, looking at his watch as he headed toward the bedrooms. Brian, following close behind, growing more concerned by Melanie's absence. Simon stepped into one of the bedrooms, moving to turn on the light and quickly stopping himself as he caught sight of Melanie curled up on the bed.

"Oh, my god," Brian gasped.

"Did you tell her to go to bed?" Simon asked, his shocked expression mirroring Brian's. Brian shook his head and looked at Melanie in awe. She never did anything without being directly told to do it.

"I can't believe it," Brian gasped. "This is huge." He watched as Simon took his phone from his pocket and snapped a photo of Melanie, immediately texting it to the girls and Melanie's parents.

"The girls are going to be thrilled," Simon breathed, unable to wipe the smile off his face as he looked back at Melanie. "Is this the first time she's actually chosen to sleep in a bed?" Brian nodded, his eyes watering as he beamed with excitement.

They watched her in silence for a moment longer before hurrying back to the living room, not wanting to wake her. Brian let the rest of the guys know about Melanie's accomplishment as Simon responded to the excited texts from the girls and Melanie's mum.

"What do we do when she wakes up?" Howie asked. "Should we be excited? Should we praise her for it? Or do we ignore it all together?" They all looked at one another, not knowing how to approach Melanie. They didn't want to do anything that might make her feel uneasy or like she'd done something wrong. They worried giving her too much attention might make her wary of them.

They went back to their activities, wanting to be as normal and casual as possible once Melanie woke. After a few more games of air hockey, the guys ordered lunch and moved out to the patio to eat in the fresh air. Simon settled on the couch, going through his emails and the girls' itineraries for the week to make sure everything was in order.

Once he'd gone through every detail, he set his papers on the coffee table in a neat pile and he pulled his feet up onto the couch, resting his head against the arm rest and closing his eyes to get a quick kip in before the whirlwind of chaos started again. Just as he started to drift off, the could hear the lift doors open in the hallway outside and the sound of the four girls talking excitedly as they rushed to the suite. They burst through the door and immediately stopped to look at Simon.

"Oh, sure," Geri joked. "We're out working our asses off and you're here sleeping on the job."

"You were shopping," Simon scoffed. He sat up and put his feet back on the floor, knowing there was no chance he'd be able to sleep with the girls in the suite. Before they could run to the bedroom to check on Melanie, he filled them in on the plan he and the boys had come up with and he sent the girls outside to have lunch, calling room service to bring up more food for them.

As the balcony doors slid closed behind the girls, muting the sound of the chatter, he sighed and sank back into the couch, preparing himself for a few more hours of bedlam.

He turned and looked behind himself as he heard quiet, uneven footsteps padding through the hallway. He slowly stood up, turning to face Melanie as she eyed him warily.

"Hello, love," he said softly, keeping his demeanour calm and non-threatening. "I'm sorry. Did we wake you?"

Melanie shook her head and chewed her thumbnail nervously as she peeked around the corner to look at everyone out on the balcony. They were all talking excitedly over one another as they ate their lunches and passed food around the table, none of them aware of Melanie's sudden appearance.

"Come here, sweetheart," said Simon calmly as he slowly approached Melanie. She let her hand drop to her side and watched him intensely, forcing herself to walk toward him. He smiled sadly and pressed the back of his hand against her forehead and cheeks. "You feeling ok?" She nodded, relaxing slightly and hugging her arms around herself.

"Hungry," she replied in almost a whisper. She looked at him worriedly and seemed to tense slightly.

"I just ordered food for everyone not that long ago," Simon explained, wrapping his arm around her waist. "Do you want to go eat on the balcony with everyone or do you want to stay in here?"

Melanie bit her lip and peeked around the corner once more. She ducked back out of sight of the two bands and she pointed to the spot she was standing.

"At the table or right here?" Simon asked curiously. Melanie subtly pointed at the floor once more.

Understanding she was a bit nervous, Simon nodded and went to the kitchen to fill and microwave two plates of food, one for Melanie and one for himself. He walked back to the hallway and handed her the plate he made for her and he sat down on the floor across from her with his back against the wall, smiling as an invitation to join him. She slowly lowered herself to the floor and set the plate in her lap, looking up at Simon curiously.

"They're a bit loud and crazy right now, aren't they?" Simon chuckled, watching as Melanie nodded. "I try to hide away for some peace and quiet now and then, too." He jabbed his fork into the chicken and pasta dish and smiled at her as he took a bite. Melanie tentatively stirred the pasta around, looking at Simon once more before tasting the chicken fettuccini. She chewed slowly and put her fingers to her lips, watching Simon intensely and slowly pulling her hand away from her mouth, holding her hand out with her palm down. She quickly dropped her gaze and set her hand on her lap, sitting tensely as she waited for Simon to respond.

Had he not been paying attention, he would have missed the subtle sign. He didn't know a lot of sign language, especially American sign language, but he'd picked up on a few when Joan and Dennis had been around and attempting to get Melanie to use the ones Lucy had taught them. He'd never actually seen her use any of them, so was surprised by her sudden action.

"Not bad," he replied seriously. "We're all extremely proud of you. There's nothing you can do that will make us cross."

Melanie looked at him doubtfully and pointed at the door leading out to the main hallway.

"That doesn't make us cross," Simon assured her. "You worry us when you run off because you might get lost or hurt, that's all. You can go outside eventually, but not until you know how to be safe with traffic and strangers. And, not until you're speaking and can ask for help if you need it."

Melanie stared down at her plate and pushed a piece of chicken around, letting it fall over the small hills and valleys created by the pasta. Simon watched her as he ate his own pasta, trying to read her mind as she got lost in her own thoughts, and he smiled politely at her when she finally looked up at him. She looked like she was trying to gather the courage to say something, but he didn't push her, instead twisting a bit of pasta onto his fork and putting it in his mouth.

"Bed," Melanie confessed, almost inaudibly.

"Much more comfortable than the floor, isn't it?" Simon replied cheerfully. "I don't know how you do it. My back would be done in if I slept on the floor for months on end. Hell, one day and I'd be a wreck."

Melanie didn't smile as he joked with her. She was trembling slightly and she set her fork down to make it less noticeable.

"Still not bad," Simon assured her. "You can sleep on the bed any time you want, all right?" He looked at her seriously, waiting for her to meet his eye. She swallowed hard and slowly slid her hand over her stomach before looking up at him.

"We all knew you were in there and not one of us even considered coming in and doing something like that," said Simon seriously. "Is that why you won't sleep on the bed?" Melanie nodded tearfully. "Do you think any of us would do that to you?" He was beginning to sound stern, wanting to get it into Melanie's head that she had the wrong idea about the lot of them.

Melanie opened her mouth to speak, but couldn't make anything come out. She looked at the main door, then at Simon, hoping he understood what she wanted to say.

"Otis and those other four," Simon stated with disgust. "They can fuck right off. We're not letting them come near you. Got that?" Melanie looked at him worriedly and nodded. He sighed and shook his head. "This," he began, indicating the look of anger he had on his face. "This is me being pissed with that lot, not you. I will gladly punch any of them in the face if they so much as look at you. No one does anything to you or any of that lot out there without having to deal with me and Sam and Andy, Vern, JP, the lot, all right?"

Melanie seemed to relax and she looked at Simon curiously before glancing out at her friends once more.

"They all want to protect you and keep you happy, too. The only thing you need to worry about is getting some of that food into your body," he said, taking another bite of pasta. "Either that or we need to take you shopping 'cos your trousers are so loose they're going to start falling down when you walk and you're going to be showing the whole world your bare ass."

Melanie dropped her head and struggled not to laugh, her cheeks turning pink. Simon grinned and jabbed a piece of chicken onto the tongs of his fork. He looked at Melanie expectantly and waited for her to do that same.

"I missed having you laugh at my shitty jokes," he said approvingly before consuming the chicken and pasta on his utensil. "Cheers."


	44. Reunited: Day Fifty

44

 **Reunited: Day Fifty**

Melanie sat eagerly on the couch in Mel's hotel room as Mel opened her laptop on the coffee table in front of the two of them and logged into the Skype app. Mel looked at her and smiled as the sound of the app dialling flooded the room.

"You ready?" she asked, wrapping her arm around Melanie's waist and squeezing her tightly. Melanie nodded and stared at the screen, waiting for her mum to appear. They had Skyped with her parents every few days since their departure. She had been confused through the first few calls, not understanding why her friends were suddenly able to communicate with the people on the screen. She never spoke a word during their calls and eventually lost interest completely, not interacting in any way when they called her parents. This particular day, however, she was excited to ring up her mum.

The ringing ceased and Joan appeared on the screen, smiling happily from her own dining room in Widnes.

"Hello, girls," Joan greeted. "How is everything going?"

"We're great," Mel replied. "Melanie's feeling loads better and she's totally off medication now."

"Hi, mum," Melanie chirped with a grin. Joan's eyes widened and she sat in shock for a moment, taking in the fact that her daughter had finally spoken to her without direction.

"Look who's finally speaking," Mel announced, smiling at Joan and squeezing Melanie tightly once more.

Collecting herself, Joan smiled brightly and immediately began talking excitedly, telling Melanie how happy she was and asking her a barrage of questions. Melanie stopped smiling and she looked at Mel apprehensively, holding up two fingers and waiting for Mel's response.

"Girl power?" Mel laughed questioningly, not understanding what Melanie was telling her. "I don't know what you're trying to say. Use your words."

Melanie seemed to be struggling with something as she held up one finger and cocked her head to the side. Mel stared at Melanie's finger and frowned as she struggled to figure out what Melanie was saying. She turned to look at Joan and shrugged.

"Sorry, Joan," she chuckled. "We're not 100% there yet, but we're working on it."

"That's all right," said Joan kindly. "It was a nice surprise. I saw you on telly last night, darling. You looked wonderful. Are you getting on all right?"

"Yes," Melanie replied softly, putting her finger down and looking over at Mel.

"Oh!" Mel exclaimed, laughing once she'd figured out what Melanie had meant. "You can say more than three words. That was just to get you started before."

Melanie smiled and looked at Mel excitedly. "More?" she confirmed.

"As many as you want," Mel laughed. She turned back to Joan and explained what Melanie had meant, sitting back as Melanie excitedly told her mum about the things they had been up to and that she was going to sing with the girls for their next television appearance. Joan listened intently, smiling until her cheeks hurt and trying not to let Melanie see that she was ready to cry.

Melanie's speech was somewhat broken and juvenile and she tried to say as few words as she could to express a complete thought. Lucy assured the girls that it was Melanie's way of being careful, that Melanie thought she'd get in less trouble that way if her friends suddenly decided it was no longer appropriate for her to speak. It was a big enough breakthrough that everyone was all right with it.

"Your home?" Melanie asked curiously, pointing at the screen. Joan once again struggled to compose herself as another wave of sadness washed over Joan's face, noticed only by Mel. Melanie was too focused on the image on the screen, observing the room and the decor behind Joan.

"Yes," Joan replied. "You bought this house for Dennis and me. You have a bedroom here as well."

"My home?" Melanie asked, cocking her head to the side and looking at her mum curiously. Joan smiled and nodded tearfully.

"That's right," Joan replied. "You have a flat of your own in London, too, but you're going to come and stay here with us once the trial is over. Shall I take you on a tour?" She lifted her laptop and faced it away from herself as she walked around the house, showing Melanie the layout of her home and photos on the walls.

Mel smiled as she watched Melanie. Had Melanie been herself, Mel would have taken the Mickey out of her. Melanie was staring at the screen, barely blinking and completely engrossed in the video as she continuously pointed at objects around Joan's house and asked what they were.

Joan ended the tour in Melanie's room, showing her where she would sleep, some of her favourite personal items, and showing her the photos on the walls. She sat on Melanie's bed and turned the laptop back to look at her daughter who looked absolutely in awe of everything she'd just seen. They spoke for a while longer before ending the call. Melanie sat quietly as Mel closed the laptop and began packing it away.

When she looked back, Melanie had her head bowed and was looking guiltily down at the floor. Mel frowned, confused, and sat next to her, wrapping her arm around her and pulling her close.

"What's wrong?" she asked, receiving a subtle shrug from Melanie. She sat with her and tried to get her talking, not sure what had made Melanie's mood change so drastically. She'd seemed so happy while she was talking with her mum. "Come on," Mel pressed. "You can keep talking."

Melanie sighed and turned her head away, attempting to let Mel know she didn't want to talk. Mel continued to try to get her to open up, but Melanie had completely shut down.

She knelt in front of Melanie and tried once more to get her to open up, but Melanie kept her head bowed and only briefly looked up at Mel.

"I make her cry," Melanie stated softly, catching Mel off guard.

"You don't," Mel assured her, getting up and sitting next to her so she could wrap her arms around her. She held Melanie tightly, smiling sadly. "Those were happy tears," she explained softly. "Your mum was just excited that you wanted to talk to her."

"Before?" Melanie asked skeptically.

Mel sighed and leaned back to look Melanie in the eye. "You didn't make her cry," she said firmly. "She cried before because of what those tossers did to you. They made her cry, not you."


	45. Reunited: Day Sixty

45

 **Reunited: Day Sixty**

There was a buzz of excited energy within the Majestic Theatre in San Antonio, Texas. It was a small venue, with a capacity of just over two thousand people, and was to be the location of the first full concert with Melanie. She'd grown to love rehearsals and working with the dancers and the band. She was comfortable going off on her own and exploring the venue and exhibited a childlike curiosity about every new experience.

Although she seemed ready and eager to perform in front of a large group of people, her friends were still a bit apprehensive about this new venture. Simon and Sam had arranged for the venue to be smaller than what had been planned prior to the accident, just to get an idea of how Melanie was going to react. Tickets were sold with a warning to the fans that Melanie would not be guaranteed to perform. Regardless of the caveat, tickets sold out in only a few minutes and other venues were already requesting concert dates.

Fully comfortable with her friends and the crew, Melanie relished in her new-found freedom. She took the opportunity to wander the venue whenever she could and performed enthusiastically during the girls' rehearsals.

The girls had been scheduled to do a full dress rehearsal prior to lunch, with the boys following with their dress rehearsal after the meal. Having lost so much weight over the last month, Kenny, the girls' costume designer, had prepared temporary replacement outfits for Melanie until she could fit back into her regular costumes. It had been like watching a child on Christmas, watching Melanie as she tried on each of the outfits.

The girls had been given a short break in between songs when one of the straps of Geri's top for the last costume change had torn. While the other girls milled about backstage, Melanie bounded off to explore and see what people were doing.

She quietly opened the door to the green room where the boys were doing a Skype interview with a radio station from Los Angeles and she looked curiously at the interviewer on the computer screen with the small image of the boys in the bottom corner.

"Is that Melanie?" the interviewer asked, catching a glimpse of Melanie in the background. The boys turned around and smiled at her, motioning for her to join them on the couch.

"Who's that?" Melanie asked, leaning over the couch between Nick and Kevin to get a better look at the screen.

The boys introduced Melanie to Kurt, the man conducting the interview, and she timidly greeted him. She answered a few of Kurt's questions before Camilla quietly coaxed her out of the room to rejoin the girls on the stage.

"Come on, darling. Just one more song and we'll break for lunch," Camilla explained. "Is that all right?"

Melanie nodded, taking Camilla's hand and looking curiously back at the screen.

"Where's mum?" she asked, still staring at the screen as Camilla tried to coax her out of the room. Camilla looked from Melanie to the screen questioningly before realizing why Melanie looked so confused.

"We can call all kinds of different people on Skype," she chuckled. "We can call your mum a bit later, all right?"

Melanie nodded and said goodbye to the boys before allowing Camilla to lead her out of the room. Simon was in the hall, walking toward the two girls with his eyes glued to his phone. He looked up as the girls approached him and smiled to greet them.

"Look, Simon!" Melanie exclaimed, pulling at the bottom of her shirt to show off her new costume. She had a huge grin on her face and looked back up at Simon for approval. It hadn't been apparent how much Melanie had actually regressed until she'd come out of her shell and become more vocal. She had a very innocent, childlike demeanour and was extremely inquisitive.

He tried not to laugh as she beamed at him with pride over her outfit. "Let's look at that," he said, playing along as though he'd never seen the costume before. "Go on. Do a spin so I can see the whole thing." Melanie turned around and faced him once more, bouncing on her heels with an excited grin on her face. "You look wonderful, sweetheart," Simon exclaimed. "Are you off to perform with the girls now?"

Melanie nodded and looked at her costume once more. "You're coming?" she asked.

"I can't this time," Simon replied regretfully. "I've got a few calls to make before lunch. You have fun though, yeah?" Melanie nodded and bounded ahead of Camilla toward the stage door. Camilla smirked at Simon and followed Melanie to the stage to watch the girls perform.

Simon chuckled to himself and looked down at his phone as he received a text message. His smile disappeared instantly and he cursed under his breath before hurriedly making his way to the front of the building, having completely forgotten about the meeting he had scheduled with Officer Shaw.

He pushed the front door of the Theatre open to allow Officer Shaw and Lucy into the building. Officer Shaw had arranged the meeting with Simon earlier in the week to discuss the upcoming trial for the five men that had taken Melanie hostage. He and Lucy had traveled from Oregon to meet with Simon and Melanie in person about the proceedings and the expectations of the judge ruling over the trial.

As Simon locked the door to keep out the press and fans, he turned and looked at his two guests with a worried expression and he cursed under his breath. Officer Shaw and Lucy looked at him questioningly, not understanding Simon's behaviour.

"I'm really sorry," Simon gasped. "I completely forgot to prepare Melanie for our meeting today. I don't think it was mentioned to her at all."

"Is she still easily frightened?" Lucy asked sympathetically.

Simon shook his head and began leading Officer Shaw and Lucy to the basement where the offices and boardrooms were located.

"No. She's been doing pretty well as of late," Simon explained. "We do give her a bit of a heads up as to what we're doing and who's going to be there, but I'm a bit worried about this particular situation due to the subject matter." Both Officer Shaw and Lucy nodded their understanding.

He led the two of them downstairs into one of the empty boardrooms where they would hold the meeting. Officer Shaw set his briefcase on the table and opened the latches, lifting out a stack of enlarged photos. Simon leaned over the table and scrutinized the image at the top of the pile.

"This is the woman we found in the woods during the search for Melanie," Officer Shaw explained. He closed his briefcase and set it on the floor. "She's going to be brought up during the trial. I wanted to see if Melanie knew anything about her."

Simon nodded and slid the photo aside to see the photos underneath. There were photos of the cabin at different angles, the homes of the other men, and the cupboard where Melanie had been locked away.

"The girls are finishing their dress rehearsal at the moment," Simon explained. "They're going to have lunch afterward and then we can pull Melanie in here for a chat. I'm sure the girls will want to come with her."

He led the duo out of the room and over to the banquet room where craft services was set up for lunch. Some of the boys' crew and dancers were milling around in the room, relaxing before their rehearsal and getting a bit to eat. As Simon, Officer Shaw, and Lucy sat down for lunch, the girls and their dancers slowly started to fill the room for the meal. Noticing Melanie hadn't joined them, Simon flagged Emma over the table to inquire about her absence.

"She said she wasn't hungry," Emma replied, setting her place on the table and sitting down to join the trio. "I don't know where she's gone off to."

"Should we be looking for her?" Lucy asked worriedly.

"No, she likes to run around and explore," Simon replied. "She doesn't run off anymore. Still not a big eater though, unfortunately."

Melanie changed in her dressing room, hanging her outfit on the rack with all the others. She looked through them once more before making her way into the hallway to explore. She wanted to go back into the room with the boys, but Sam had turned her away, telling her the boys couldn't be interrupted until the interview was over. Not understanding why she couldn't join the boys, Melanie went in search of another entrance to the room. She pulled open the door of the boardroom next to it and walked inside, hoping to find a door connecting the two rooms.

She sighed and leaned back against the wall keeping her and the boys separated. She could hear their voices, but couldn't make out what they were saying. Giving up and deciding she would go look for the girls' dancers instead, Melanie pushed away from the wall to head back into the hallway.

She stopped as she caught sight of the photos Officer Shaw had brought with him. They were fanned out on the table with the photo of the murder victim at the top. She broke into a cold sweat and suddenly found it hard to breathe as she stared at the photo of the woman smiling at the camera.

She picked up the letter from the office of the judge and scanned the request for her presence at the trial of her captors. She dropped the letter onto the photo of Otis's mugshot and she quickly flipped the photo over so she wouldn't have to look at him before racing back into the hallway.

As she slammed the boardroom door behind her and began walking through the hall, her vision began to fog over and the sounds around her became muted. She could see the shadows of people crowding around her and could hear muffled voices, but she couldn't make out who they were or what they were saying. She pressed her hand protectively against her stomach and stumbled a few feet, prevented from falling as someone grabbed her by the arm. The walls seemed to grow around her and the lights seemed to dim until she could no longer see anything.

Kevin quickly caught Melanie before she could fall on the tile floor and he maneuvered her so that she was lying on her back with her knees bent and her head tilted to the side.

"Wake up, honey," he instructed worriedly. "Open your eyes, sweetheart. Can you hear me?"

Sam and the rest of the boys crowded around Melanie to make sure she was all right. Kevin made sure she was breathing and checked her pulse, then pressed the back of his hand against her forehead and cheeks to see if she was fevered.

Melanie slowly began to come to. Her eyes opened slightly and she inhaled deeply, the last previous minutes no longer at the forefront of her consciousness.

Back in the boardroom down the hall, Simon, the girls, Officer Shaw, and Lucy were finishing their lunches and discussing how to approach the meeting with Melanie. The judge ruling over the case had requested Melanie's presence at the trial to make a statement regarding her time with Otis and the other four men. He was completely ignoring Lucy's disapproval and her argument that Melanie was not mentally fit to be in a courtroom setting.

"To be completely honest," Officer Shaw confessed. "The only reason why I can think he's so adamant about bringing Melanie into that courtroom is for the publicity."

"I've told him so many times, she's not ready for this," said Lucy. "We all know it's not going to go well, but he's made his decision and, unfortunately, that means she has to be there."

"She won't even talk about it with us!" said Mel angrily. "How can he expect her to be able to sit in front of those assholes and a room full of strangers and completely divulge everything? It's not going to happen."

The girls all began talking at once, voicing their concerns and getting angry with the judge who had made the decision. The trial was in two days. There was no way they could prepare Melanie in such a short timeframe.

"We've been telling her for over a month that she's never going to have to see those tossers again," said Victoria. "This is going to be a huge break in trust between her and us." Lucy nodded regretfully.

"That's why Officer Shaw asked me to come along," Lucy replied. "This is going to take a huge toll on Melanie, so we want to make sure we approach this in the least damaging way possible."

Nick raced into the room and immediately ran to the table where everyone was sitting. He had a panicked look on his face as he explained that Melanie had passed out in the hallway and freaked out when she had come to.

The group raced out of the green room and into the hall where AJ, Kevin, Howie, and Sam were anxiously staring at the boardroom door. As the girls, Simon, Officer Shaw, and Lucy approached the boardroom, they could hear Melanie inside, screaming and pleading with Brian to leave her alone.

Inside the boardroom, Melanie had backed herself under the table where she was sobbing and desperately trying to distance herself from Brian. He was trying to remain calm, kneeling on the floor so he was at her level while still giving her a bit of space to keep her from completely panicking.

"Come here, honey," said Brian. "You're ok. You know you can trust me."

"Liar!" Melanie sobbed, backing further away from Brian and bumping into one of the chairs. She looked desperately at the door, knowing she couldn't leave, and there were no other doors out of the room. She'd trapped herself.

"What did we lie about?" Brian inquired calmly, sitting cross-legged on the floor at the other end of the table. "Talk to me so we can fix this."

Melanie scrambled out from under the table and pushed one of the rolling chairs toward Brian as he moved to get up. She burst through the door and immediately collided with Officer Shaw. Her eyes widened as she realized who she'd run into and she quickly turned to run, but he caught her to prevent her from getting away. She screamed and attempted to pry her arm free of his grasp, but he wouldn't let go.

"Let's keep her in the room until we can get her calmed down," Lucy instructed. "We're just going to make it worse if we're chasing her around the building." Officer Shaw nodded and carefully forced Melanie, kicking and screaming, back into the room. He attempted to take her to a chair to sit down and she pulled both of her feet up to kick the edge of the table, causing Officer Shaw to stumble, but not let go of her.

"Everything's ok," Lucy assured her. "We're not upset with you, but we're going to keep holding you to keep you safe until you've calmed down."

Melanie grit her teeth and continued to struggle against Officer Shaw as he crossed her arms in front of her stomach and held her tightly against himself. He was used to fighting against assailants much larger than her and he was unfazed as she kicked at the furniture around them. He calmly moved his legs out of the way as she kicked at his shins and he pulled his hands out of her reach as she tried to bite him.

The security team raced into the room, having heard Melanie screaming. They moved to step in, not knowing why Melanie was being restrained, but Simon quickly lifted his hand as a signal for them to stop.

Having kicked away all the furniture within reach, Melanie changed her tactic, sliding down out of Officer Shaw's hold and turning herself around to kick him in the thigh. He grunted, but kept his grip on her wrists firm.

"Do you want me to let her go and just block the door?" Officer Shaw asked, looking to Lucy for direction. "Am I making this worse?" He twisted his body slightly to keep himself from getting nutted as Melanie kicked at him again.

"No, compression is good," Lucy replied. "Get her on the floor if you can. I'm worried she'll start throwing things if you let her go." Officer Shaw nodded and, with Vern's help, got Melanie turned back around so her back was pressed against his chest and her arms were crossed in front of her body once more. She was sobbing and breathing quickly as she attempted to slide out of his grip once again. Vern and Andy gripped her shoulders and pushed against the back of her knees, forcing her to kneel on the floor.

Unable to move, Melanie began to panic. Her eyes widened and her breathing became strained. Lucy quickly knelt in front of her and calmly tried to get Melanie to relax and catch her breath, but she couldn't get the girl to acknowledge her. Worried Melanie might start hyperventilating, Lucy had the three men get Melanie up onto one of the chairs so she wouldn't feel as confined. Officer Shaw and Vern each took one of Melanie's arms and held her against the chair. She looked fearfully at the table and raised her feet up to kick the side of it, pushing herself and the chair back slightly. She attempted to stand up and pull away from the men, but they held tight.

She let out a frustrated cry and gave up on trying to stand, instead sliding off the edge of the seat and attempting to twist out of their grip. Both men pulled her back onto the chair and held firm while she continued to scream and struggle against them.

"Melanie, stop and we'll talk," said Lucy, staying just far enough from the girl to keep from getting kicked. "What is it that's upset you? We'll make it better if you'll talk with us, honey."

Melanie sobbed, clenching her fists as she tried to pull out of Vern and Officer Shaw's grip. She tried sliding off the chair once more, but the two men calmly pulled her back up.

"What happened before she collapsed?" Lucy asked, turning back toward the boys. They were all watching Melanie with shock and merely shrugged their responses. Sam let Lucy know he'd turned Melanie away earlier, but neither of them were convinced that would have set Melanie off.

"She came from this room before she passed out?" Officer Shaw asked, glancing at the letter and photos on the table. "Did you see the photos, Melanie?"

Lucy looked back at the photos and sighed knowingly. Simon cursed under his breath and gathered the pictures into his hands, shuffling through them to see what Melanie had seen.

Melanie sobbed and attempted to kick at the table once more, but the men had pulled her back far enough that she couldn't reach anymore. She pulled her feet up onto the seat of the chair and pushed herself up, kicking the chair out from under her and sinking down to the floor to pull her arms away from Vern and Officer Shaw. She kicked the chair away, causing it to topple over onto the floor and she tried to turn her body to kick at Officer Shaw. She caught him in the knee and bit Vern's hand, causing the two of them to loosen their grips on her enough for her to pull away and run for the door.

As she grabbed the door handle, Andy grabbed her by the waist and pulled her back, eliciting a panicked scream from her. She clawed at his arm and lifted her feet off the floor so he was holding all of her weight. He lifted her with little effort and forced her into the chair JP was pulling over to him. JP grabbed Melanie's arms and crossed them over her torso, then stood behind the chair to hold her in place as Andy held the chair to keep her from kicking it away again.

"Please, stop," Victoria whimpered. "You're going to hurt her. Just let her go so she can calm down."

"We can't, Tor," said Sam. "She's going to end up hurting someone or running off and we have no way of finding her if she leaves."

Vern pulled Simon aside and quietly reminded him about the sedatives Penny had given them. "Do you want me to grab one?" he asked.

Simon looked to Lucy for her input and watched Melanie anxiously. No one was getting through to her and she didn't look as though she was going to give in any time soon.

"Is it going to sedate her or just calm her down?" Lucy asked softly.

"It's going to knock her right out," Simon replied regretfully. Lucy sighed and silently weighed their options. They could continue to let Melanie panic until she wore herself out, but they risked having her hurting herself or one of them, or they could sedate her and try to start fresh with her while she was groggy.

"I suppose it might be easier and less traumatizing if we let her sleep this off," Lucy replied. Simon nodded to Vern, giving him the ok, and waited as Vern ran to retrieve the sedative. Within moments, he ran back into the room with a syringe in hand.

"No!" Emma cried, seeing Vern approaching Melanie with the syringe. "Please, don't. We're scaring her and that's going to make it worse."

Simon looked at Emma regretfully as Melanie pushed against the table with her feet once more and bit JP's hand. JP cursed and let her go momentarily, giving her the opportunity to get up off the chair and kick Andy's hip. JP quickly grabbed Melanie's arm once again and forced her back into the chair. She cried out and sobbed, desperately trying to free herself.

"Hold her still, if you can," Vern directed, pulling the cap from the syringe and pinching the skin of Melanie's upper arm. Melanie protested desperately and tried to kick him, but Officer Shaw got to his knees and gripped her ankles tightly.

"I'm sorry, darling," said Vern, looking at her with sympathy as she struggled to pull away from him. "I'll try to be quick."

Melanie shook her head and tried to shrink away, but JP gripped her arms tightly and held her still as Andy cupped her face in his hand and forced her to look away. She clenched her teeth and squeezed her eyes shut as Vern pushed the needle into her arm and administered the drug. Her eyes widened and she panted anxiously as she was overwhelmed with a sense of panic.

"Just relax," Lucy soothed, placing her hand gently on Melanie's shoulder as the girl struggled to breathe. "Everything's all right. You're going to have a bit of a rest and we'll talk when you wake up, ok?"

Melanie looked at her with horror and shook her head as she attempted to keep fighting against the men. Her body was quickly beginning to feel heavy and weak and her eyelids were becoming too heavy to hold open. She could feel the men let go of her and she attempted to push herself off the chair, but she was quickly losing control of all of her muscles. She sobbed as the world in front of her began swimming in and out of focus and someone gripped her shoulders as she began toppling forward.

She stared fearfully at the table as her eyes slowly slid closed and she groaned as her body was lifted against someone's chest. Her arms were gently draped over their shoulders and her limp body was pulled from the chair.

She whimpered listlessly, unable to do anything more to defend herself. Her body relaxed in Simon's arms as he held her against himself and spoke softly, reassuring her that she was safe as he carried her out of the room to let her sleep off the drug on the couch in the green room.

Everyone stood in silence in the boardroom, quietly trying to figure out what had set Melanie off so horribly. Emma was in fits of sobs and turned to wrap her arms around Howie for comfort. He held her tightly and looked curiously at the photos of Rita Bates, the cabin, the basement, and the cupboard Melanie had been locked in.

-0-0-

Melanie slowly regained consciousness and looked at her surroundings. Although fuzzy, the memory of her attempted escape slowly began to flood her mind and she froze, not wanting to call attention to herself. Her body felt weak and her head was spinning. She squeezed her eyes closed and opened them once more, hoping to make the world focus long enough to figure out how she could get away. She could hear someone flipping the pages of a book a few feet away and it didn't seem as though they'd noticed she'd woken up. Realizing she was closer to the door than the other person in the room, she attempted to escape. She clumsily pushed the blanket she was draped with to the side and attempted to run for the door, but her muscles wouldn't cooperate with her. She stumbled off the couch and struggled to get to her feet as Kevin quickly approached her.

She burst into tears and attempted to push him away as he picked her up and set her back on the couch. She slid back to the floor and once again tried to flee, but Kevin knelt in front of her, keeping her from getting anywhere.

"Hey, look at me," said Kevin calmly. "It's going to take a little while for the drugs to wear off, so you're not going to be able to get up just yet. Just talk to me for a minute, ok?

Melanie sobbed and curled herself into a ball, trying to shrink away from Kevin as he sat next to her and curled his arm around her

"Don't cry," he said sympathetically as he ran his hands along Melanie's arms. "There's nothing to be scared of, honey."

He let her cry, doing what he could to get her to calm down, but he couldn't get through to her. She was inconsolably distraught and not responding to him.

"Officer Shaw and Lucy just want to talk to you," Kevin assured her as she began to settle. "They want to ask you some questions about those pictures, that's all. Can you come talk to them for a little bit?"

He gently pulled her to her feet and kept his arm around her to keep her from falling as she struggled to get her legs to hold her up. He guided her into the hall and led her back into the boardroom where Officer Shaw and Lucy had been going over the letter and the photos with the two bands and their managers. "Come have a seat," Kevin instructed, leading Melanie to the empty chair next to Emma.

"Hey, that didn't last too long," said Brian cheerfully. He got up and kissed Melanie's cheek, squeezing her shoulders supportively as he pulled up a chair behind her. Melanie glanced over at the photos on the table and burst into tears once again.

"It's all right," said Geri as she knelt in front of Melanie and put her hands on Melanie's knees. "They just want to ask you some questions is all and the trial is going to be the same thing. It's really not going to be horrible," Geri assured her. "We'll all be there watching." Melanie looked up at Geri with betrayal, dropping her gaze and trying to sort her thoughts.

"Lucy thought it might be a good idea to show you what it's going to be like," Mel stated, walking toward the two girls and sitting on the edge of the table. "We'll watch a few videos together and then you'll know exactly what to expect."

She turned Simon's laptop on and began typing on the keyboard, opening a YouTube video of a clip from Law & Order. She scrolled through the video and let it play once the characters were in the courtroom. She turned the laptop toward Melanie and turned up the volume so they could hear the dialogue. Melanie remained rigid in her chair, watching the video closely and scanning the courtroom. A tear slid down her cheek as the video came to an end, leaving her with more questions than answers.

Officer Shaw cleared his throat and sat across from Melanie, taking the photo of Rita Bates and holding it to her. "Melanie, have you ever seen this girl?" he asked. She kept her head bowed, not wanting to look at the photo. "The judge at the trial is going to ask if you know anything about her," Officer Shaw continued. "Was she ever in the cabin with you?"

Melanie choked back a sob and quickly wiped away the tear that had spilled down her cheek with her shoulder. Officer Shaw looked over at Lucy, who nodded at him.

"Do you know what they did to her?" he continued.

Melanie kept her head down, refusing to look up at him. He pulled the picture away and looked at the woman in the image. He sighed and collected the rest of the photos, putting them all back into his briefcase.

"Should we watch another one?" Geri asked, looking back at the laptop and scrolling through the video suggestions. Melanie fought the urge to break down once more as she looked up at the video on the laptop, observing the courtroom and all the people in it.

"When do they do it?" she choked.

"This Thursday," Emma replied, not understanding what Melanie had actually been asking. "Not tomorrow, but the next day. We'll fly to Oregon in the morning so you'll have some time to chill beforehand."

Melanie went quiet as thoughts rushed through her head. She pressed her hand against her arm where Vern had stuck her and seemed to be contemplating something.

"Can I be asleep when they do it?" she asked, a sense of urgency in her voice. She looked at Emma with desperation.

Everyone in the room looked at Melanie, then at one another, all sharing the same look of confusion.

"No, honey," said Emma. "They're going to need you to be awake."


	46. Reunited: Day Sixty-Two

46

 **Reunited: Day Sixty-Two**

Melanie was trembling uncontrollably as she sat silently next to Simon in the small waiting room of the courthouse. She hadn't spoken a word, eaten, or slept since her breakdown during Officer Shaw and Lucy's visit. She was too terrified to let her guard down. The girls tried everything they could to make her feel better, but she had shut them out. For the two days following Officer Shaw and Lucy's visit, Melanie had alternated between attempting to run away and fighting against her friends or sinking into a state of hopelessness and fear.

The girls had gone to a separate room to do a quick press statement, informing the reporters of Melanie's condition and the judge's decision to bring her in regardless of Lucy's diagnosis of Melanie's mental state. While the girls were being interviewed, Simon was desperately trying to get Melanie to drink some water. Her skin was pale and she looked sickly after forty-eight hours without food or sleep. Her eyes were bloodshot and there were dark circles beneath them. What really worried Simon though was that she no longer shed any tears when she cried and he worried she would soon succumb to dehydration if they couldn't get her to drink something soon. He tried talking with her, hoping to get some sort of interaction from her, but she remained distant and didn't seem to register that he was even in the room with her.

"Come on, darling," Simon pleaded. "Just have a bit of water. It'll help you feel better." He brought the bottle to her lips, but she turned her head away, refusing his offer. He sighed and knelt in front of her, taking both of her hands in his and trying to get her to look at him. "Sweetheart, you're killing yourself," he stated worriedly. "This is getting dangerous now." Melanie finally met his eye, her expression intense but unreadable as she shrugged.

The girls quietly entered the room with Lucy following close behind. Simon looked back at them, his expression still concerned as he sat back on the chair next to Melanie. Lucy looked from Melanie to Simon sympathetically and sighed.

"I gave it one last shot," she explained regretfully. "The judge isn't budging." She knelt in front of Melanie and tried to get her to make eye contact.

"What's going to happen when she gets out there and doesn't say anything?" Mel asked, glaring over at the door to the courtroom, wishing she could punch the judge in the face.

"This is going to do nothing more than make the judge look bad," Lucy replied. "Melanie is clearly unfit to stand trial and any psychiatrist is going to agree with me."

There was a knock on the door and the bailiff let himself in. He nodded at the girls and smiled politely before letting them know that the judge was ready for Melanie. The girls all gave Melanie a cuddle and wished her luck before following Simon out to the court room through the opposite door.

"We'll be right out there waiting for you," Emma assured her. "Do what he says and it will all be over before you know it, all right?" She kissed Melanie's cheek and smiled at Lucy before following the rest of the group to their seats in the courtroom. Melanie glanced up at her friends with a look of disdain as they left the room, then dropped her gaze once more as Lucy approached her.

"You're going to go with Rex, now," Lucy explained, pulling Melanie to her feet and leading her over to the bailiff. "He'll take you out there and show you where to sit, ok? I'll be right out front with your friends." She looked apologetically at Rex as she let go of Melanie's hand and watched it fall limply to her side. "She's going to need a bit of coaxing," she explained to him. "She's really not herself right now." He nodded and smiled at Lucy.

"All right, Melanie. Let's get this over with, all right?" he said kindly, placing his hand on the small of her back and gently pulling her toward the door. Her legs gave out and he quickly caught her before she could fall. He held her steady as she gripped his arm tightly, struggling to regain the stability in her legs. "You ok?" he asked with concern.

"Melanie, please have something to drink before you go out there," Lucy pleaded. "Honey, your body is telling you it needs something to keep you going." She retrieved the bottle of water Simon had been trying to give Melanie and she twisted the lid off as she approached the two of them. "Just have a bit so you don't pass out, all right?" Melanie turned her head away, refusing to accept the water from Lucy.

"You ready to go out there then?" Rex asked softly, attempting to pull Melanie to the door once more. Melanie bowed her head and cried, her body drooping with defeat.

"Otis and those other men can't come near you," Lucy assured her. "They're not allowed to leave their seats." She tried to walk Melanie through the trial, assuring her that her captors couldn't do anything to her and that she was free to say whatever she wanted, but it did nothing to make Melanie less distraught.

"Melanie," she sighed. "I think you're expecting something far worse than what's actually going to happen today. No one is going to do anything to hurt you." Melanie looked at Lucy with derision for a moment before turning her head to look away.

"I'm afraid we have to go," Rex whispered. "I'm really sorry." Lucy sighed and nodded, knowing it wasn't going to be easy to get Melanie out to the courtroom.

"Let's not keep them waiting," said Rex, taking Melanie by the upper arm and gently forcing her toward the door. As he opened the door, she began panting and shaking and attempted to shrink back into the room. She suddenly stopped fighting against him and froze as she caught sight of Otis and the other four men.

Rex looked at her curiously, noticing her dramatic change when she'd caught sight of Otis. She had a look of terror on her face as she was led over to the witness stand where the usher was waiting to swear her in. She glanced over at her five captors, all wearing orange prison attire and looking at her with hatred.

"Do you swear to tell the truth and nothing but the truth?" the usher queried.

Melanie looked at him fearfully, then looked up at the judge who was looking at her expectantly. She glanced back at Rex, who was smiling back at her and nodding toward to usher to get her to answer the question. She tried to back away, but Rex gently pushed her forward.

"Miss Chisholm?" said the judge sternly. "Answer the question."

"This is so horrible," Emma whispered, watching Melanie up on the stand with sympathy. "She's bloody terrified." Geri nodded anxiously, chewing her fingernail as she watched Melanie panicking at the front of the room.

"Can I object?" Mel grumbled, looking angrily up at the judge.

"Only if you want to get kicked out of the courtroom," Simon replied.

"Do you swear to tell the truth and nothing but the truth?" the usher asked once more, sounding slightly irritated.

Melanie was torn. She could tell the judge and the usher were getting upset with her, but with Otis and his crew in the room, she didn't dare speak. She chewed nervously on her thumbnail and looked at the floor before nodding her head slightly.

"I'll accept that," the judge sighed impatiently, as the usher looked back at him. He was quickly beginning to realize it was a mistake to have forced Melanie into attending the trial. Rex led Melanie over the witness stand and got her to sit down before walking back behind the stand to wait until Melanie was through with being questioned.

Martin, the lawyer defending the victims in the trial, confidently approached the stand and smiled up at Melanie. They'd been introduced the day before and he had gone over the questions he would be asking. She hadn't spoken a word during their meeting, but Martin was still confident about the case.

"Melanie, you were allegedly taken against your will and held in captivity for two weeks, wherein over that period you were subjected to various degrees of assault," Martin began. "Can you point to the person or persons that did that to you?"

Melanie stared at him fearfully, not knowing how to behave while on the stand. She wanted to break down and cry, but didn't dare with Otis watching her.

"Are they in this courtroom today?" Martin asked, waiting patiently for her to answer.

"Miss Chisholm," the judge warned sharply. "Answer the question."

Fighting back the urge to cry and not knowing whether to answer the lawyer or keep her mouth shut to appease Otis, she began to panic. She was breathing quickly and was visibly shaking as she slowly lifted her hand and subtly pointed toward Otis and the men beside him.

"Those five men there?" Martin asked. Melanie slowly nodded and swallowed the lump in her throat. "Thank you."

Martin turned toward the crowd and began describing Melanie's ordeal, showing pictures on a projector to show the jury the evidence that had been collected. Melanie sat rigid in her seat and stared at her feet, not daring to meet Otis's eye as the lawyer told everyone about what Otis and the other four men had done to her. He showed the photos Penny had taken of Melanie when she had first arrived at the hospital, eliciting gasps from the crowd as they stared at the bloody markings on Melanie's arms and face, the bruises and welts on her back, the strangulation wounds, and the angry, red cuts on her belly. Emma cupped her hand over her mouth and broke down into fits of sobs as she took in the images for the first time.

Martin was doing his best to proceed with his defence statement with minimal involvement from Melanie. Occasionally, she was asked if she recognized a photo and, with much coaxing, she would merely nod or shake her head.

Martin finished his speech, speaking directly to the jury to convince them that Melanie's captors were guilty on all charges. He thanked everyone in the courtroom and sat down, smiling up at Melanie as she was approached by the defence lawyer.

He ran through a quick speech, attempting to defend his clients and tried to get Melanie to answer questions, but quickly realized he'd have to take the same route her lawyer had done, asking 'yes' or 'no' questions. Everyone in the courtroom could see Melanie was declining both mentally and physically as the trial continued. Her face had paled even more and she was trembling so violently that the chair she was sitting on was shuddering. She had her gaze focused on the floor in front of her and was panting heavily as her eyes began to close.

Feeling defeated by Melanie's inability to participate with the trial, the defence lawyer thanked everyone in the courtroom and took a seat. The judge shook his head and pinched the bridge of his nose, realizing he'd created a train wreck in his own courtroom.

"Thank you, Miss Chisholm," he grumbled, obviously frustrated with Melanie's performance. "You're dismissed."

Melanie remained seated on the stand, watching anxiously as her friends stood up and began filing out of the courtroom. Otis and the four other men remained in their seats, glaring intensely at her, but making no move to approach her.

"Miss Chisholm," the judge repeated irritably at her reluctance to move.

Lucy shook her head angrily, livid with the judge for how he was choosing to treat her ward. She waved at Rex to get his attention, signalling for him to lead Melanie from the stand. He nodded and made his way over to Melanie, taking her hand and gently pulling her to her feet. She stumbled into him as her legs momentarily gave out and he gripped her tightly to keep her from falling.

Once she seemed to be able to stand on her own, he gently pulled her toward the door they had originally come through. She looked terrified and he could feel her pulling back slightly, not wanting to follow him. As they reached the door to the waiting room, she stumbled once more and he quickly caught her to keep her from falling. Not wanting to attract the attention of the occupants of the court room, he wrapped his arm around her, taking as much of her weight as he could as he guided her slowly back into the room. He quickly shut the door behind them as Melanie's legs gave out and he picked her up and gently set her on a chair. "You ok?" he asked with concern.

Melanie flinched as the door burst open and her friends crowded into the room in a buzz of excitement. Emma raced over to Melanie and immediately wrapped her arms around her.

"You did it, babes," she squealed, smiling as she leaned back to look at Melanie and rubbed her arms affectionately. "You're all done." Her smile quickly faded as she took in Melanie's appearance and felt the heat radiating from Melanie's body. Melanie collapsed forward into Emma and clumsily tried to push herself back up as she regained control of her muscles.

"Ok, honey," said Simon with authority as he hurriedly approached Melanie with the water bottle again. "You have to drink some of this now." She quickly turned her head and weakly pushed away the water Simon was offering. She shook her head, breathing in panicked gasps and looking back at the door her friends had come in through. She slowly began to topple forward once again and Emma quickly gripped her by the shoulders to keep her upright.

"Guys, can you help me out here?" Simon asked, looking worriedly at Melanie. Kevin nodded and sat on the chair next to her, gently cupping her chin in his hand while Brian took Emma's spot and held Melanie's arms down. Melanie choked back a sob and pressed her lips closed as Simon offered the water bottle once more.

"Just a little bit," Brian begged, holding her arms tightly and watching her fight to wriggle away from Kevin and Simon as they tried to force her to drink. "There's nothing in it except water."

"Stop," Emma sobbed as Vern prevented her from interfering with the guys. "You're scaring her. We can't keep forcing her to do things she doesn't want to do!"

"Emma, she's going to die if she doesn't drink something," Sam stated worriedly, putting his hand on Emma's shoulder to comfort her as they watched Melanie attempt to kick at Brian and Simon and she tried to pull her face free from Kevin's hold.

"She's not going to swallow anything," Geri snapped angrily as the guys held Melanie down and desperately tried to force the water on her. "If you get anything in her, she's going to choke."

"We're no better than those tossers out there if we keep forcing her to do things like this," Victoria scolded, gripping Simon's arm tightly and pulling him away from Melanie.

"We need to get her to a hospital right now," Simon stated, running his hands through his hair anxiously as he watched Melanie's eyes roll back and her muscles give out for a second. He swiftly lifted her off of the chair and into his arms, her body going limp as she lost consciousness, and he hurried to the door. Her body was radiating heat, but she had nothing in her to produce any sweat to cool herself down.


	47. Reunited: Day Sixty-Two (Continued)

47

 **Reunited: Day Sixty-Two (Continued)**

The van screeched to a halt outside the emergency entrance of the local hospital. Simon lifted Melanie out of the van and rushed her toward the building with the group following quickly behind. She groaned and wriggled in his grip as she regained consciousness, but he held tight until he got her inside.

Doctors and nurses immediately sprung to action, pulling a stretcher toward Simon so he could set Melanie down. He anxiously requested Penny or Sandra's presence as he attempted to get Melanie on the stretcher, holding her tightly as she kicked at the stretcher to keep from being set on it.

Not wanting to cause a scene, the hospital staff guided Simon and the musicians to one of the private emergency rooms. Simon continued to hold Melanie in his arms, struggling as she continued to kick her legs out and tried to push out of his grip. As soon as they got into the room and closed the door, he carefully set her on her feet and let her go. She pushed him away and attempted to step back, but her legs gave out.

"We're not going to be able to get her to lay down," Lucy warned one of the nurses as Simon caught Melanie to keep her from falling. She informed the nurse of Melanie's condition, watching as the frantic girl pushed away from Simon and tucked herself into a corner of the room.

"If she's refusing treatment, we can't force it on her," the nurse replied apologetically. "We'll have to wait until she's calm enough to consent or if she loses consciousness."

"It's all right, Mary," said Sandra to the nurse as she raced into the room with Victoria, who had filled her in on Melanie's condition. "She's a bit of an exception." She greeted Simon and the group of musicians, looking sympathetically at Melanie as she cowered in the corner. She knelt in front of her, watching as she shrunk away, sobbing and trying to back herself further into the corner.

"She's going to be a handful," Simon warned tiredly as he wiped the sweat from his palms onto his trousers. "She was able to give myself, a police officer, and three bodyguards a run for our money yesterday. I honestly don't know how she's still going."

"You poor thing," Sandra breathed sympathetically as she sat on the floor in front of Melanie in an attempt to appear less threatening. "I heard you were going to be in court today. That must have been absolutely awful, seeing those horrible men again after we all promised they couldn't come near you." She continued to speak in a soothing voice, taking a visual assessment of Melanie as she did so.

"Is she speaking yet?" she asked as Lucy sat on the floor next to her. Lucy shook her head.

"She was until a few days ago," Simon sighed tiredly, looking regretfully at Sandra. "We seem to have gone back to square one now, though." Sandra nodded and struggled to get Melanie's temperature and blood pressure while the girl pulled away and protested. Once she had the results, Sandra turned to Mary, who had been standing at the door, and she requested a cooling blanket to get Melanie's fever down.

"We're just going to get you cooled down a bit, sweetheart," Sandra explained as Mary returned with the blanket. "We'll try to wait until you're ready before we do anything else, but you need to understand that what you're feeling right now is really dangerous and we're not going to let you get worse, ok?"

Melanie kept her head tucked into her knees, shrugging away from Sandra and pushing the blanket away as it was draped over her shoulders. Sandra sat back and sighed, thinking for a minute before motioning for AJ to join her.

"Please, don't force anything on her," Emma begged as she watched AJ pull Melanie away from the wall and tucked himself in behind her as she protested and cried. He straddled her and wrapped the cooling blanket over her shoulders, then wrapped his arms around her waist to keep the blanket on her as he calmly assured her she was going to be all right. She fought against him and clawed at his arms, her screams alternating between panicked and desperate to frustrated and defeated.

"We're just going to hold you for a bit," Sandra instructed calmly. "We want to keep you from hurting yourself." AJ nodded, holding Melanie firmly around the waist as she continued to kick and squirm to get away from him. The group waited in silence as Melanie slowly began to wear herself out. She clutched AJ's arms tightly, still trying to pull them away as she panted tiredly.

Sandra collected a wet cloth from the cupboard and kneeled by AJ's side to keep from getting kicked by Melanie. She gently dabbed the cloth along Melanie's cheeks, neck, and forehead, attempting to keep her from overheating. Melanie protested and tried to pull her face away, but her movements were limited as her body began to shut down. Her eyes widened as she looked up at Mary, who had wheeled an IV drip next to her, and she shook her head urgently.

"She doesn't want it and we're scaring her," Emma cried, attempting to step in to get everyone to leave Melanie alone, but Simon pulled her back. She tried to push him away, but he held her tightly and quietly explained the necessity of Melanie's treatment. "She's going to think we're just like Otis." she sobbed.

"You've done this before," Sandra explained, looking from Emma to Melanie as she took the IV Mary was offering to her. "It's not going to hurt. We need to give you a little something to get you hydrated and feeling better." She pulled Melanie's left arm toward herself, eliciting a panicked cry from the girl. Sandra allowed Melanie to pull away and looked at her sadly while trying to explain the repercussions of her condition, but Melanie wouldn't listen. She eyed Sandra worriedly and tried to shrink away as Sandra unwrapped the needle from it's packaging.

"Please, don't," she begged tearfully, fighting against her unwilling muscles to get out of AJ's grip once more. Sandra looked at her regretfully, shocked to hear Melanie speak for the first time.

"Melanie, with your fever as high as it is, I'm really concerned you're to the point now where we have to worry about seizures or a coma," Sandra explained honestly. "There's a very real possibility that you could die from this if we don't step in." Melanie looked at her intensely, seeming to consider what she was saying before nodding defiantly. Sandra froze and looked at Melanie with shock, her expression mirroring everyone else's. An uncomfortable silence washed over the room as Melanie held Sandra's gaze, suddenly emotionless.

"You're trying to kill yourself?" Lucy asked calmly. Melanie shrugged, ducking her head as she fought to keep from crying. "Why, sweetheart?"

"Not his way," Melanie choked, hugging her arms tightly against her body. Sandra looked at Lucy with awe as they let the information sink in.

"Not Otis's way?" Lucy confirmed finally. "You want it to be on your terms?" Melanie choked back a sob and arched her back away from AJ, desperately wanting everyone to leave her alone. "Melanie, Otis isn't going to kill you."

"That's what they said!" Melanie sobbed angrily. "They still did it!" Everyone held on to her words, not fully understanding what she was talking about. She took a few deep breaths before looking up and making eye contact with everyone in the room. "I hate you," she muttered. Emma's face instantly fell and she pushed Simon away from her.

"Emma," Simon warned, not wanting her to get upset over Melanie's outburst, but it was too late.

"I told you!" she sobbed, turning away from everyone and running to the door. She was immediately enveloped in Victoria's arms and guided out of the room.

"That's all right," said Lucy to Melanie. "You have every right to be angry with us right now. There's nothing wrong with that." Melanie pulled her legs up and buried her face into her knees, keeping her arms tight against her chest as she cried.

"Melanie, did you think we were giving you to Otis so he could kill you?" Geri gasped, watching in horror as Melanie nodded, still keeping her head down to avoid looking at her. "Darling, no!" Geri added quickly. "We don't want him anywhere near you."

"You were going to watch," Melanie whimpered accusingly, glaring up at Geri.

"Holy shit," she gasped. "I'm so sorry, Melanie. That's not what I meant. We were watching you in the courtroom, that's all.

Melanie's eyes began to slide closed and her gaze dropped to the floor in a blank stare, the exertion of her fight against them having taken a toll on her. Her body slowly began falling forward and her arms relaxed and lowered away from her chest. Her breathing was becoming laboured and she didn't seem to be paying attention to anyone around her. AJ pulled her back against him and tried to get her attention as she began to lose consciousness.

Sandra quickly pulled Melanie's arm toward her, poking around for a vein with her finger before wiping the skin with antiseptic. Melanie groaned and attempted to pull her arm away, but Geri quickly knelt next to Sandra and held Melanie's elbow and wrist to keep her arm still while Lucy held Melanie's right arm out of the way to keep her from stopping Sandra from inserting the IV.

"No!" Melanie pleaded weakly as she struggled to fight back one last time. She shook her head despondently, unable to fight anymore but still not willing to give in. Her fear escalated once again as she watched Sandra positioning the needle against her skin. She breathed in panicked gasps and tried to pull away.

"I'm not putting you to sleep," Sandra assured her, meeting Melanie's eye. "You're not going to see things, you're not going to feel sick, Otis is not coming to get you, and you're absolutely not going to die. This is just to replace the fluids you've lost."

Melanie tried to push herself back up with her legs, but her body was too weak. Her head fell back against AJ's shoulder and she panted as she tried to keep from passing out. She struggled to sit back up and shook her head, glancing up at the IV drip helplessly.

"Nice and quick. Just a tiny, little sting here," Sandra explained as she slid the needle and the tube into Melanie's vein, removed the needle, and taped the tube to Melanie's skin. "See, that wasn't so bad."

"I don't want to die," Melanie sobbed into her knees.

"We're not going to let you die," Sandra assured her sympathetically. "That's why we're giving you the fluids. You're going to start feeling so much better soon." Melanie shook her head, sobbing harder as she tried to pull her arms away from Geri and Lucy. Both women let go, allowing Melanie to hug her knees while still watching her closely to make sure she wasn't going to pull the IV out.

They all sat in silence watching as Melanie slowly began to regain some colour and gain more strength, She kept herself curled into a protective ball, not wanting to acknowledge anyone in the room with her.

After a while, she looked up at the IV drip and around at the room with confusion, lifting her hand to look at the IV. Lucy quickly took Melanie's right hand, not wanting her to have a chance to pull the tube out. Melanie looked tiredly at Lucy before dropping her head and letting her left hand fall to her side.

"Are you starting to feel better?" Geri asked, pressing the back of her hand against Melanie's cheeks and forehead. Melanie shrugged.

"Don't see them," she replied quietly, not meeting her eye.

"Who?" Geri asked curiously. Melanie looked intensely at Geri, then sighed and dropped her gaze. Geri watched Melanie closely, wracking her brain for some context to her statement. "The red shadows?" Geri asked finally. Melanie nodded.

Geri's shoulders drooped and she looked at the IV port in Melanie's hand. "Sandra told you we weren't going to do that to you," she sighed sadly, feeling defeated and horrible for what they had unknowingly just put her through.

"Red shadows?" Mel inquired, looking at Geri questioningly.

"From the drugs Otis used to give her," Geri responded tiredly.

They sat in silence, all coming to the same realization as Geri. No matter how much they tried to convince Melanie they weren't going to hurt her, she still believed they had negative intentions.

"Surely after all this time we've proven you can trust us?" Geri queried. Melanie looked up at her, closely examining Geri's expression and body language. She shrugged, her chin wobbling as she dropped her gaze.

"I don't know," Melanie whimpered tiredly.

"That's a difficult thing to ask," Lucy stated, looking at Melanie seriously. "You can take as long as you need to make that decision. It's going to take time and experiences like this for you to fully make up your mind about that."

Melanie looked at Lucy questioningly, the internal struggle she was going through evident on her face. She inhaled deeply and stared fearfully at the tube protruding from her arm.

"Please, take it out," she begged, looking desperately at Sandra.

"Soon, sweetheart," Sandra responded softly. "We'll give it an hour just to get you feeling better, all right?" Melanie dropped her head and cried, still cringing against AJ's touch as he squeezed her tightly from behind.


	48. Reunited: Day Sixty-Two (Continued 2)

48

 **Reunited: Day Sixty-Two (Continued)**

Emma pushed Victoria away and stormed angrily though the emergency department, not heading in any particular directions, but wanting to get as far away from the room as possible. Victoria shook her head sadly and tried to keep up with Emma whilst in heels.

"I told you lot this was going to happen!" Emma snapped tearfully, pulling her arm away from Victoria. "I've been telling you all along, but nobody listened! Everyone keeps forcing her to do things!" She broke down into fits of sobs and finally allowed Victoria to stop her from walking and hold her.

"I know you did," Victoria said softly, gently stroking Emma's back and letting her cry. She glanced up at the few people in the waiting room and noticed a few paparazzi standing outside the glass doors snapping photos of the two of them. She sighed and pulled Emma around a corner to get them out of sight.

"All this time and she still doesn't like us," Emma sobbed.

"Yes, she does, Em," Victoria replied calmly as she led Emma over to a row of chairs lined up along the wall. The two of them sat down and Victoria rubbed Emma's back. "She didn't mean what she said. She's really scared and confused right now is all."

"Because of us," Emma wept.

"Because of Otis and his lot," Victoria clarified. "We're nothing like them and Melanie is going to understand that eventually. We've done nothing to hurt her. The only things we've forced on her were because it was the best for her and she's been figuring that along the way. This is just a really tough moment for her is all, having to see those tossers after what they put her through. That was incredibly traumatizing for her."

"I just want her back," Emma whimpered. "I wish none of this had ever happened." She sobbed uncontrollably, clinging to Victoria with her face buried into her shoulder. A few people walking past in the hallway looked at Victoria apologetically before quickly moving along to give the girls some privacy. Victoria sighed and cuddled with Emma, wanting to give her a moment to get her emotions out. Once the sobs subsided, Victoria leaned back and looked at Emma seriously.

"I think it's time we start giving up on the idea the Melanie's going to be herself again," she stated seriously. "But we haven't lost her altogether, right? You need to start realizing that this is Melanie now. She's not exactly the same, but she's not completely different either. She's been loads of fun lately, in time she's going to become more talkative and independent, and she still adores you. That hasn't changed."

"So, stop being selfish?" Emma sighed.

"You're not," Victoria clarified. "Just let her be who she is now and enjoy her, all right?" Emma nodded sadly and looked back at the door of the room they had come from. Victoria smiled sympathetically and took Emma by the hand, leading her away from the room and the paparazzi out front and over to a quieter area of the hospital where Emma could take a break. She could tell Emma didn't want to watch while Melanie fought against the doctors and their friends and she didn't particularly want to watch either. She knew what they were doing for Melanie would be good for her in the end, but she couldn't take the accusatory looks as her best friend was being held down and forced to accept the treatment any more than Emma did.

They walked outside to a quiet garden, cut off from the public streets and walkways to allow hospital patients some peace and quiet. There were a few people sitting on a bench near a copse of trees and a senior gentleman was pushing his wife along the path in her wheelchair. Emma and Victoria stood atop a little bridge over a fish pond and watched the koi and goldfish in relative silence, both lost in their thoughts about the trial and their current situation with Melanie.

"I want to make sure she's ok," Emma stated, breaking the silence. She looked at Victoria tiredly and began walking back toward the door. The two of them walked back through the corridor, ignoring the camera flashes from outside the front windows as they walked back into the room Melanie was being treated in.

The moment they walked through the door, Geri, Howie, and Brian signalled for the two of them to be quiet. Melanie was cradled in AJ's lap, still on the floor where they'd last seen her, and she had fallen asleep. Emma's expression immediately darkened and she glared up at Geri.

"She was sedated then?" she hissed angrily. Geri quickly shook her head and pulled Emma and Victoria over to the door.

"No, she fell asleep on her own," Geri whispered. "We had a bit of a chat and got everything sorted out for her. Once she realized we weren't going to hurt her and we promised we wouldn't put her up on the bed, she cuddled in with AJ for a kip. We're going to wait until she's more fully asleep before we move her up to Intensive Care. She was actually able to shed some tears after a while, so she's not dehydrated anymore and her fever's broken now. She just needs some rest and a bit more of the fluids and then she'll be fine."

"She's not cross with us anymore?" Emma queried hopefully. Geri smiled and wrapped one arm around Emma's waist, resting her head on Emma's shoulder.

"Not once she got everything sorted," Geri replied. "She even asked after you." Emma pulled away and looked at Geri curiously. "She was really upset that she'd made you cry." Emma looked back at Melanie and smiled tearfully, visibly relieved that they hadn't completely ruined everything they'd built with Melanie over the past few months.

There was a light tapping on the door and the girls quickly stepped away to let Sandra come through. She smiled at them and quietly inquired about how Melanie was doing before letting the group know they had a room set up for her in the ICU.

Brian knelt in front of AJ and carefully lifted her into his arms, trying his best not to wake her up. She inhaled deeply and stiffened for a moment before relaxing into his arms. He stood up and followed Sandra out of the room with AJ following close behind and pushing the IV along with them. Sandra guided them through the corridor, avoiding the front area where the paparazzi were still waiting and she took them through the more quiet area of the hospital. The lot of them crowded into one of the lifts and ascended to the third floor where a few nurses had set up a room with a mattress on the floor along the wall for Melanie to sleep on. The bed had been pushed aside to allow for more room and the shades had been drawn to cut out some of the light from the window.

Brian carefully set Melanie on the mattress and tucked her in, brushing the hair out of her face before stepping back to let Sandra check Melanie's temperature and IV. Fans could be heard screaming outside the window for the two bands, having heard that Melanie had been rushed to hospital following her trial. Brian pulled the shade open slightly and looked down at the crowd that had formed near the front entrance of the hospital.

"Do you think that will wake her?" he asked, looking down at Sandra and Melanie. Sandra shook her head and looked at the temperature reading on her thermometer.

"If she hasn't slept in days, I think she'll be out for a while," she whispered. "I can see about getting the crowd cleared away though."

"Should we go and do a quick scrum and ask them to leave?" Emma asked.

Simon smirked and shook his head. "I'll have a decoy sent out and we'll convince them you lot have gone. No sense in adding to the chaos down there."

Having spent majority of his time awake with Melanie over the previous few days, Brian gingerly crawled onto the mattress with Melanie, hugging her close and spooning her from behind as he settled in for a nap. Emma crawled up onto the bed where AJ was sitting and rested with her head on his lap. AJ leaned back against the wall and let his eyes close as well, exhausted from the day's events. Simon and Sam left the room to get the crowd sorted while the remaining band members dispersed from the room, some going to get something to eat from the cafeteria and some going outside to get some air.

Not wanting to crowd the hospital or cause any more disturbance with fans and paparazzi outside, Simon arranged to leave Brian, AJ, Emma, and Victoria with Melanie and took the remaining musicians back to the hotel to do a bit of press before taking the rest of the evening off to relax. He and Sam arranged with a few local news stations and local papers to do some quick interviews with the two bands to inform the public of what had happened with the trial and the hospital visit afterwards in order to prevent any rumours from cropping up.

Their plan seemed to have worked. Gradually, all of the paparazzi and fans left the hospital, either going home or back to the hotel in hopes of catching a glimpse of the Backstreet Boys or Spice Girls there. The noise around the hospital dimmed, allowing for all of the patrons within to focus on their own situations without the scream of fans and having to dodge through hundreds of people and camera flashes to get in and out of the building.

-0-0-

Melanie slowly opened her eyes and squinted against the light coming in from the corridor. She was confused momentarily, evident by the increased beeping on the heart monitor above her. Realizing where she was and who she was with, she relaxed and pulled the monitor's power cord from the wall to eliminate the incessant beeping, then removed the monitor from her finger and set it aside.

She carefully looked back to see who was holding her, not wanting to move too much and wake them. As she became more aware of her environment, she noticed AJ and Emma asleep on the bed across from her and Victoria curled on the floor next to the mattress with her head resting near Melanie's feet.

Melanie pulled the bottom of her shirt up and looked down at her stomach. The cuts the cult had made were nearly gone, only those that had been deepest were still small pink marks on her skin. She pulled her shirt back down and rolled onto her back, placing her hand on Brian's arm, which was resting across her torso. She cocked her head and watched him as he squinted and stretched, hugging her tightly and grunting.

Realizing Melanie was awake and looking at him, he quickly pulled his arm away and sat up, apologizing and checking to make sure she was all right. Melanie pushed herself up onto her elbows and looked at him curiously before sitting up and pressing her hand against her stomach.

"Sorry, did I hurt you?" he whispered, his expression full of concern. She shook her head and pointed to the arm he'd had resting on her stomach. "I know, you don't like us to touch it," he said softly. "I'm sorry, honey. Does it hurt?" She cocked her head to the side once more, seeming somewhat confused.

"Didn't cut?" she asked softly.

"We told you we wouldn't do that" Brian replied quietly. "All we wanted to do was make you feel better." Melanie looked at the small, circular plaster on her arm where the IV had originally been placed and she looked back at Brian. He smiled and relaxed back onto his side with his head resting on his hand. "Sandra took it out as soon as your fluid levels were back to normal." He tried not to laugh at the look of confusion on Melanie's face as she tried to sort everything out for herself.

"I need to wee," she said finally, biting her lip nervously.

"That's a good sign," said Brian. "Let me help. I want to make sure you're not going to fall and hurt yourself." He quickly stepped over her and offered his hand to help her to her feet, watching her closely to make sure she seemed steady.

"By myself?" Melanie asked, looking at Brian uncomfortably. He quickly nodded and guided Melanie over to the washroom.

"I just wanted to make sure you're ok to walk," he assured her. "I won't go in with you, but you call me if you start feeling dizzy."

Melanie let go of his hand and closed herself into the washroom. He listened to make sure she didn't stumble and pressed his back against the wall, checking his watch to see what time it was. Victoria startled awake as the toilet flushed and the door to the washroom opened once more. She stretched and sat up, smiling at Melanie as she returned to the mattress on the floor.

"Good morning," Victoria yawned. "How are you feeling?"

"More like good evening, really," Brian humoured, joining the girls on the floor. "It's nearly midnight."

"Apparently, you weren't the only one who was overly tired," Victoria chuckled, looking up at Emma and AJ. AJ was still leaning back against the wall with his hands folded over his chest, Emma still had her head on his lap, and both were fast asleep.

"Emma's ok?" Melanie asked guiltily, looking back at Victoria. Victoria nodded and cuddled next to her, resting her head on Melanie's shoulder.

"She knows you didn't mean it," Victoria replied. "She was upset with us for how we were handling you. She was never upset with you."

There was a soft tapping at the door and Sandra poked her head into the room, smiling at the conscious occupants.

"Someone still has a habit of turning off monitors, I see," Sandra humoured, pointing to the monitor Melanie had unplugged. "You seem to be doing all right, though. I'll have a look at you and sign your release if you're ready."

Melanie nodded emphatically, more than happy to go back to the hotel. As Sandra checked Melanie over, AJ and Emma began to stir and quickly woke when they realized Melanie was awake. The lot of them fussed over her once Sandra was through and called for a taxi to take them back to the hotel.

Emma held Melanie's hand as they took the lift up to their hotel rooms and the two of them said goodnight to the others before ducking into Emma's room, which was adjoined to Melanie's. Having already slept for hours, neither of them was particularly tired. Melanie went to her own room to change into her pyjamas and returned to Emma's room where Emma had curled up on her bed to watch a movie.

Melanie stood at the door for a moment, gathering her courage before slowly crawling onto the bed with Emma and getting under the covers. She cuddled into one of the pillows so she could see the screen of the telly and quietly watched the characters in the movie. Emma looked at her with shock, completely surprised that Melanie had chosen to get up on the bed with her. She mirrored Melanie with her own pillow and took Melanie's hand, playing absently with Melanie's fingers as she watched the movie. Melanie glanced at Emma occasionally, eventually allowing her eyes to slide closed and falling asleep.


	49. Reunited: Day Sixty-Three

49

 **Reunited: Day Sixty-Three**

Brian was in the kitchenette of the penthouse suite, standing at the cupboard and gazing out the patio windows at the sun setting behind the surrounding high rises, while absently snacking on a protein bar. Melanie stood silently in the hallway and looked at Brian. She had been napping in one of the bedrooms and woke up not knowing where she was or where everyone had gone.

Normally, she would have been scared and frantic, but having spent so much time with her friends and the threat of being taken by Otis gone, she was no longer afraid to be alone.

Feeling someone watching him, Brian turned toward the door, smiling when he realized Melanie had joined him.

"Hey, sleepyhead," he greeted her cheerfully. "Can I get you something to eat?"

Melanie shook her head and slowly made her way into the room. She looked around, not used to the suite being quiet and unoccupied.

"Everybody's kind of scattered all over," he explained, realizing what she was searching for. "Victoria and Mel went out to do a bit of shopping and I think Emma and Geri are at the pool or in the spa or something."

Melanie nodded and sat at the table. She pulled her feet onto the chair and tucked her knees into her chest, picking absently at the hem of her trouser leg. Brian frowned curiously, setting his protein bar on the table and sitting on the chair next to Melanie.

"What's going on, honey?" he asked, draping his arm over Melanie's shoulders and pulling her against his side. She thought for a moment, glancing up at Brian momentarily before dropping her gaze once more.

"Can I ask you a question?" she asked softly.

"Of course," he replied. "Ask away."

Melanie went quiet once more, trying to plan out what she wanted to say. Brian squeezed her shoulder supportively, coaxing her to continue.

"What's my name?" Melanie asked almost inaudibly. Brian looked at her, dumbstruck.

"Melanie," he replied quickly. "Chisholm. I don't know if you have a middle name, but I can ask the girls." Melanie shook her head, dismissing his suggestion. "Honey, are you having trouble remembering?" he asked seriously. "More than before?"

"It keeps changing," she stated.

"Your name keeps changing?" Brian asked, trying to make sense of what she was talking about. "How do mean?"

"Everybody calls me different things," she explained.

"What do they call you?" he asked.

"AJ calls me baby girl sometimes," Melanie replied, finally making eye contact with Brian once she realized he hadn't thought her question was stupid. "You just called me honey and sometimes the people outside call me Sporty."

"We've just gone and confused the shit out of you, haven't we?" Brian chuckled sympathetically. "Your name is Melanie," he assured her. "Sporty is your Spice Girl name and everything else we call you are just little pet names."

"Ok," Melanie stated as she nodded, satisfied with the answer. "Like Nick calls you other things sometimes?"

"Exactly," Brian replied. "Do you want us to stop?" He leaned back and ran his fingers through her hair. She shook her head and chewed her fingernail. He smiled and stood up, opening the cupboard and passing her an unopened protein bar before sitting back down to finish his.

"Any other questions I might be able to help you with?" he asked.

Melanie thought for a moment as she removed the wrapper from the bar. "Mel told me to ask you what zig-a-zig ah means," she replied.

Brian choked out a laugh, quickly miming to Melanie that her question wasn't dumb as he tried to compose himself.

"You can tell Mel she has to have that conversation with you," he choked, collecting the bits of protein bar he'd spat on his shirt. "I don't think I'm ready for the whole birds and bees talk."

"It means sex?" Melanie asked curiously.

"That's what I've been told," Brian replied, his cheeks turning pink.

"Can I ask you one more question?" Melanie asked.

"Go for it," Brian replied. "One more and then I want you to eat that." He pointed to the protein bar Melanie had only partially unwrapped.

"I'm not hungry," she stated apologetically.

"Sandra said you need to start eating more," said Brian seriously. "You need to gain at least five pounds by the end of the month." Melanie scrunched up her nose and picked at the protein bar with disinterest. "Do you want something else?" he asked with an amused grin. Melanie shook her head and sighed.

"How come I remember some things, but not the important bits?" she asked, breaking off a piece of the protein bar and putting it in her mouth.

"What things do you remember?" Brian asked curiously.

"Stupid things," she replied. "Like, I know what a hamburger is, but I don't remember ever having one. I know how to write and spell words, but I didn't know my own name."

"I don't think any of us can answer that, sweetheart," Brian replied apologetically. "The brain is a bit complicated and I don't think doctors even fully understand it yet."

Melanie sighed and set the protein bar back on the table. Brian looked at the discarded bar and grinned, realizing he'd had the same trouble trying to get her to eat during their time together in the woods. Realizing he was watching her, she looked at him apologetically.

"I don't like it," she said softly, watching him closely and waiting for him to get cross.

"That's ok," he chuckled. "It's not exactly real food, is it?"

He collected her bar and his wrapper, getting up and tossing them in the rubbish bin under the sink. He glanced down at a pile of brochures and leaflets left next to the phone and he thought for a moment. He grabbed Geri's ball cap from the cupboard and placed it on Melanie's head before pulling her to her feet.

"Follow me," he instructed. "You and I are going to try something."

Melanie quickly put on her coat and followed Brian into the hallway and over to the lift after he had recruited JP to join them.

"Where are we going?" she asked worriedly.

"You'll see," he replied with a grin. He looked at Melanie, observing her apprehension, and he raised one eyebrow. "Do you trust me?"

Melanie bit her lip and looked at Brian before slowly nodding. Brian held out his hand to her as the lift doors opened and she smiled excitedly as he pulled her into the lobby and arranged to have a car pick them up.

"Are we leaving the hotel?" she asked, thrilled to finally explore somewhere other than concert venues.

"That, we are," Brian replied. "There's gonna be paps and people wanting to talk to you. Are you going to be ok with that?"

Melanie's smile faded slightly, but she nodded and followed as Brian pulled her outside to their car. A few paparazzi noticed them as they got into their car, but were too late to take any photos before they drove away.

Melanie watched the city as it passed by out her window. They drove a few blocks and pulled up next to a two storey restaurant. JP escorted them inside, trying his best to prevent the paparazzi that had followed them from getting their pictures.

Once inside, Brian and Melanie were guided to a table in the back corner of the restaurant where they could have a bit of privacy. The restaurant was packed and Melanie eyed the crowd nervously as Brian ordered meals for the two of them. He handed the menus back to the waiter and smiled at Melanie, taking the hat off her head and hanging it from the side of the booth.

"Where are we?" she asked worriedly. She'd noticed a few patrons glancing at her and talking excitedly amongst themselves about the two celebrities in their midst.

"This is the exact restaurant we came to right before the accident," Brian replied. He pointed out the table they'd sat at during their last visit and told her about some of the antics the girls had gotten up to after a few too many glasses of wine.

He was trying to appear relaxed and comfortable, hoping Melanie would follow suit, but he could see her becoming increasingly more anxious with the wait staff moving quickly throughout the busy restaurant. Nearly all the tables were occupied and a quite a few people had realized they were dining with celebrities.

Brian was almost positive there were a few paparazzi at one of the tables at the opposite end of the restaurant and he internally cursed at himself for not considering that they would find a way in.. He made eye contact with JP, subtly nodding toward the photographers' table to let him know to keep an eye on them.

"Brian," Melanie squeaked, pulling his attention back to her. He looked at her sympathetically, noticing she'd begun shaking.

"Come here," he said with concern as he scooted over and patted the booth next to him. "It's ok."

Melanie quickly got up and sat next to Brian, immediately enveloped in his arms.

"There's nothing to be scared of," Brian assured her. "You know those men are locked up and can't get you, right?" She nodded, still scanning the crowd and shaking. "And JP's right there," he nodded toward JP, who smiled and winked at her. "No one can get to us unless JP lets them."

"Ok," she whispered.

"Look at me," Brian instructed. "Do I look scared?" She shook her head before dropping her gaze sheepishly. Brian smiled and lifted her chin so she was looking at him. "When you start feeling scared, you look and see if I look worried, ok? Then you'll know if there's any reason to be concerned." Melanie seemed to be considering what he had said for a moment and nodded.

"People keep looking at us," she stated quietly.

"That happens a lot when you're a celebrity," Brian responded. "They're just excited to see you."

"What are we doing here?" she asked. Brian could feel her beginning to relax against him as her anxiety subsided.

"We're supposed to expose you to familiar places and scenarios," Brian explained. "I figured coming here would be a good idea considering it was one of the last places we took you before you hit your head. Plus, I can get you to eat something and I know you'll like it because you raved about how good it was last time we were here." He smiled at the waiter as he set the two meals on the table. He made sure Brian and Melanie had everything they needed before excusing himself and leaving them alone to eat.

"Scallops?" Melanie asked, looking at her plate and sitting up. Brian lifted his arm off of her shoulders and watched as Melanie looked at everything on her plate.

"You remember?" Brian asked hopefully.

"I just remember what they are," she replied, cutting a scallop in half and putting it in her mouth.

"I want you to try this too," said Brian, pushing his plate toward her and nodding at the burger he'd ordered for himself.

"Did you order that just because you wanted me to try it?" Melanie laughed. Brian nodded and pushed the plate toward her once more. "Just cut off a piece," she suggested.

"Not a chance," Brian snorted. "You're getting the full experience. Get all up in this."

Melanie picked up the burger and scrutinized it before biting into it and setting it back on the plate. She chewed slowly, seeming to be deep in thought as she experienced the flavor. Brian watched with amusement as she finally swallowed and looked back at him.

"Well?" he chuckled. "Bring anything back?"

She shook her head. "It's not what I thought it would be like," she replied. "I like it, but I like this better." She jabbed a piece of scallop on her fork and offered it to him. He accepted the fork and tried the scallop, nodding his agreement.

They conversed quietly as they ate their meals, discussing the tour and the accident. Melanie stopped eating and stared at her plate, which was nearly empty, before looking up at Brian regretfully.

"I can't finish it," she said softly.

"That's fine," he chuckled. "At least I finally got you to eat something substantial." As Brian finished his meal, JP approached them and knelt next to Melanie.

"There's a little girl that wants to know if she can come get your autographs," he explained, nodding toward an eager looking girl standing a few meters away with her parents. "Her mum told her she could only come see you if it won't make you uncomfortable."

"I just have to write my name?" Melanie asked apprehensively, glancing over at the family. The parents smiled apologetically, feeling bad for interrupting the two pop stars.

"She might want to talk to you for a second, too," Brian replied. "Do you know how to sign your name?"

Melanie nodded and looked nervously at JP.

"There's nothing to worry about," he assured her. "I'll stay here with you."

He patted her knee and walked back toward the family, giving them a quick briefing before leading them over to the table. Brian could feel Melanie press her body against his, subtly trying to put as much distance between herself and the strangers.

"I'm really sorry," the father whispered to Brian.

"Not at all," Brian replied with a smile. "We don't mind. What's your name, honey?" He held his hand out, taking the notepad and pen from the little girl.

"Danika," she replied, watching with excitement as he wrote his name on the paper. "Was it scary when you got lost?"

"A little bit," he replied. "Luckily we weren't by ourselves, so that helped a bit." He slid the notepad in front of Melanie and handed her the pen. He wrapped his arm around her and squeezed her supportively, noticing how much her hand was shaking.

"You're all right," he coaxed. "Just relax."

He caught the girl's parents watching Melanie sympathetically and he smiled at them to assure them everything was all right.

"Danika, are you coming to the show in September?" Brian asked, attempting to remove some of the attention from Melanie.

"Yeah," Danika replied. "My friend Aliyah is coming too. We're having matching shirts made." She continued to talk excitedly with Brian as Melanie signed her name on the notepad and sat back to look at what she'd done.

Brian smiled and turned the page. "Can you do one more?" he asked. Melanie paled and she looked at him with horror.

"Did I do it wrong?" she squeaked.

"No, that was perfect," Brian assured her. "We'll just do another one that she can give to her friend." Melanie nodded and turned her attention back to the notebook, signing her name on the fresh page of paper. She watched as Brian signed his name below hers and he handed it back to Danika. She looked at the two signatures with awe and thanked the two musicians gratefully.

Brian guided Melanie out of the booth and bent down to hug Danika before shaking her parents hands as they thanked him profusely and apologized again for disturbing them.

Melanie quickly gripped JP's arm and cowered next to him, not comfortable around the three strangers and feeling increasingly claustrophobic amongst the crowd of restaurant patrons. JP pulled her close, trying to alleviate her anxiety as the parents asked Brian how Melanie was going to be able to perform and function as a celebrity in her condition.

"Does she remember being a Spice Girl yet?" Danika asked, glancing back at Melanie.

"Nothing's come back yet," Brian replied. "She's still got a bit of healing to do though, so we're hopeful." He held out his hand to Melanie, wanting her to join him once again. "Come on, honey. Remember what I told you. Do I look scared?"

Melanie shook her head and apprehensively took Brian's hand. He pulled her in front of him and wrapped his arms around her, placing his chin on her shoulder.

"Are you two boyfriend and girlfriend?" Danika asked, her smile growing. Melanie's eyes widened and she looked back at Brian questioningly. She hadn't even considered that she might have been in a relationship with Brian or any of the other boys.

"No," Brian replied with a smile. "Just really good friends."

"All right, Danika," said Danika's mother. "I think we've taken up enough of their time. What do you say?"

Danika thanked the two musicians once again and looked back at them excitedly as her parents pulled her away.

"See, that wasn't so bad," said Brian, turning Melanie around to face him. "You've just conquered the meet and greet like a pro."

JP took Melanie by the hand as Brian paid the bill and the three of them left the restaurant and got back into their car. Melanie sat quietly as they drove back to the hotel, silently going over the events at the restaurant.

"Brian?" she asked finally, pulling Brian away from his conversation with JP. He smiled at her and nodded. "How do you know when people are good?"

Brian's smile faded, caught off guard by Melanie's question. He thought for a minute, wanting to give her a thoughtful answer.

"What you experienced in that cabin is extremely rare," he replied finally. "Majority of people will never meet anyone as evil as those men. Most people are good people and those who aren't will never be as bad as Otis and those other guys. You'll run into people that might get mad and yell at you or swear at you, but they won't put their hands on you. Most people have morals."

"In your case, you're going to meet a lot of people that are nice," JP added. "There's a lot of people that love you and because you're always with us, you don't have to worry about anyone trying to hurt you. Before Otis took you, you'd never had any run ins with anyone wanting to hurt you."

"You've already met loads of people since we got you back," said Brian. "Nobody's tried to do anything to you, have they?" Melanie shook her head and sighed. "It's ok to be scared right now," he assured her. "Eventually you'll learn that people are cool, just like how you've gotten more comfortable around us."

Melanie sat silently once more and played with the ring on her finger. She sighed and looked back up at Brian and JP.

"Do you think I'll ever remember?" she asked. Brian smiled sadly and motioned for her to sit closer to him. She scooted closer and he wrapped his arms around her.

"I don't know, honey," he sighed. "But it's ok if you don't."


	50. Reunited: Day Sixty-Five

50

 **Reunited: Day Sixty-Five**

Following the trial, the two bands and their crews had flown back to Texas to pick up where they had left off with the mini tour they had scheduled. Because of the trial, they arrived back in San Antonio on the day of the performance and spent the morning cleaning up the last of their choreography and doing a full dress rehearsal. Once they were back at the venue, Melanie's demeanour had instantly returned to how it was before their return to Oregon. She was excited to get back into rehearsals and didn't want to stop when they were collected to go back to the hotel until the show.

Hair and makeup was done that evening at the hotel before everyone was taken back to the venue. By the time they arrived, most of the fans were already inside the venue, aside from some late comers that were quickly filing into the building and not paying attention to the two busses as they drove to the back of the building.

Simon and Sam stood off to the side near the front row where they could watch the performance and keep an eye on the crowd. Simon was visibly anxious, chewing on his lip and staring anxiously up at the stage. Even though they had warned fans that Melanie wasn't guaranteed to perform, he was still hoping she'd make it through the entire show. She was so keen during rehearsals, but now there were another 2500 people in the room and Simon suspected she could go either way.

"Relax," Sam chuckled. "She'll be fine." Simon startled and looked at Sam with surprise, interrupted from his thoughts. He released the breath he had been holding and leaned back against the wall.

"Will she?" he asked skeptically. Sam shrugged, trying to remain hopeful as he looked out into the full crowd. Every seat was filled and fans of all ages were chanting excitedly, waiting for the two bands to finally grace the stage.

The house lights dimmed and excited screams erupted from the crowd. The band broke through the cacophony and the boys made their way onto the stage singing 'Everybody (Backstreet's Back)', followed by 'Get Down', 'All I Have to Give', and 'We've Got it Goin' On'. They stopped between songs to chat to the crowd and to keep the energy up before throwing the show over to the girls. The boys ducked out stage left as the band picked up with a rocky number the audience wasn't familiar with. Emma and Geri entered slowly from stage right, singing the opening verse of 'The Boys and Girls of Rock and Roll', followed by Mel and Victoria singing the next lines. There was a palpable tension in the room as the crowd eagerly waited to see if Melanie was going to join the group on stage. Even Simon had started biting his nails, not entirely sure if Melanie was going to make it out.

Finally, as the girls broke into the first chorus, Melanie appeared on stage singing along and belting out the ad libs like she'd rehearsed. The crowd went mental, screaming with excitement as the five girls sang together. Nick and Howie suddenly reappeared on stage from the left, singing the next verse, joined soon after by Brian and Kevin, then AJ with the chorus and ad libs. The crowd was completely entranced, having not expected the two bands to sing a number together.

During the musical interlude, some of the musicians made their way to the edge of the stage, interacting with the fans and dancing to the music. AJ took Melanie by the hand and spun her around, dancing with her until the last verse where he and Melanie alternated with the rest of the ad libs.

As the song came to an end, the two groups immediately began interacting with the crowd. Melanie let go of AJ's hand and quickly raced off stage, unnoticed by the rest of the girls. AJ looked worriedly at the stage hand that Melanie had run past, who merely shrugged and disappeared after Melanie.

"Hello, San Antonio!" Geri shouted. "Are you ready to party?"

"It's so good to be back!" Emma added. "Aren't the lads fantastic?"

The crowd was cheering excitedly. There were kids jumping and waving at the girls, hoping to be noticed by the musicians in front of them. A subtle chanting of Melanie's name from the crowd soon escalated until the room was filled with Melanie's name. Thinking the crowd was excited that Melanie was back, the girls looked back, expecting to see her on the stage with them and were shocked to see she'd taken off.

Victoria motioned for the girls to keep going as she and AJ ducked off stage to find Melanie. Simon cursed under his breath and stepped out of the auditorium to go make sure Melanie was ok. Victoria and AJ ran into Vern who smiled and assured them everything was fine.

"She's in the change area," Vern explained. "She's just getting ready for the next number." Victoria immediately relaxed and continued on to the change area, leaving AJ and Vern behind. AJ thanked Vern and rushed back on stage, informing the crowd that Melanie would be back to perform again.

"Melanie, honey?" Victoria asked as she entered the backstage area where curtains had been hanged to cover the girls while they changed. Melanie pulled back her curtain and looked at Victoria with concern. "Darling, are you all right?" Melanie nodded and stepped out of the curtained off area wearing her next outfit. "You ran off so quickly," said Victoria, taking Melanie's hand. "We thought something was wrong."

"I'm ok," Melanie replied softly, looking behind Victoria as Simon rushed into the room.

"Was that enough, love?" Simon asked breathlessly, having run all the way from the auditorium. "Was it too much?" Melanie shook her head and looked down at her outfit with confusion.

"I'm ready for the next one," she replied softly. Simon visibly relaxed and smiled, realizing he'd worried for nothing. Victoria smiled at Simon and ducked into her own change room as she heard the other girls running to join them.

"You can stay out there for a little bit and talk the fans," Simon explained, nodding at the rest of the girls as they appeared in the doorway and rushed into their own change areas. "Just wait for the girls to come back here and you come with them, all right?"

Melanie looked at him uncomfortably and hugged her arms to herself, dropping her gaze to the floor as she timidly told him she didn't want to. He looked at her sympathetically and moved to place his arm on her shoulder, stopping as she flinched away from him.

"Come here," he said softly, pulling her close and wrapping his arms around her. "That's fine. You do what you're comfortable with." He kissed her cheek and took her hand, leading her back to the stage to wait for her cue. The two of them watched as the girls' dancers ran through their choreography for 'Stop' to give the girls time to change. As the rest of the girls joined them, Melanie smiled excitedly and followed the four girls as they made their way on stage to perform 'Stop', 'Love Thing', 'Do It', 'Too Much', and a medley of 'Wannabe' and 'Spice Up Your Life' before being joined on the stage by the boys once more to sing 'Your Love Keeps Lifting Me (Higher and Higher)'.

The concert continued with an intermission and another set from each group before ending with both groups singing 'I've Had the Time of My Life'. The girls managed to keep Melanie on the stage long enough to thank the audience and end the show before running off to change and get ready to leave.

"You did it, babes!" Emma gushed as she took Melanie's hand and bounded toward the change rooms. "What did you think?"

"I really like it," Melanie replied, grinning excitedly. "Do we get to do it again?"

"That's up to you," said Mel. "We've got a show booked for tomorrow if you want to have another go." Melanie nodded emphatically before racing into her room to change.


	51. Reunited: Day Seventy

51

 **Reunited: Day Seventy**

As the elevator doors opened to the twelfth floor of the Four Seasons Hotel, the voices of the Spice Girls could instantly be heard throughout the corridor from Geri's room. Simon rolled his eyes and sighed as he followed Sam out of the elevator, walking toward Geri's door and knocking loudly enough to be heard over the overlapping conversations.

"At least they're easy to track down," Sam humoured as he walked toward his own room, leaving Simon to tend to his wards.

"Trade you," Simon joked, gesturing toward Geri's door as an offer for Sam to take his place. Sam shook his head and snorted back a laugh as Geri's door opened and the noise in the corridor increased in volume. Geri smiled and quickly ushered Simon in the room to join the girls, who were trying on the various outfits they'd been sent to wear for the charity event they'd been invited to that evening.

Victoria had three black dresses laid out on Geri's couch that she and Emma were admiring and trying to select which one Victoria would wear, while Emma was already outfitted in a short, blue Valentino dress with floral print and white heels. Geri and Mel were already dressed as well, Mel in a revealing leopard print top with a black leather skirt and Geri in a short, red Alexander McQueen cocktail dress. Brian and AJ were also in the room, sitting on the edge of the bed with Mel, already dressed up in their suits.

"They're all the same, Tor," Mel groaned, looking back at Victoria. "Just pick one."

"They're not similar at all," Victoria scoffed with annoyance. "One is Chanel, one is Valentino, and one is Dolce & Gabbana. How the hell am I supposed to pick one?" Emma lifted the Chanel dress from the middle and handed it to Victoria to try on, hoping to prevent an argument between the two girls. Victoria looked at the dress in her hands, then glanced back at the two still displayed on the couch, reconsidering Emma's choice. Emma laughed and pulled Victoria over to the bathroom to change.

Geri stood next to the bathroom and tapped on the door as Victoria and Emma approached her.

"Come on, darling," Geri called through the door. "Let's see what you look like." She waited anxiously, not receiving an immediate response from Melanie. As she moved to tap on the door once more, it slowly swung open and Melanie stepped out of the room. She was wearing a white lace knee-length Oscar de la Renta dress with one exposed shoulder, a slit up the side, and a black ribbon around her waist. She had her head down and looked incredibly uncomfortable as she stood awkwardly in the doorway, obviously not wanting to come into full view of everyone.

"Look at you!" Emma gushed. "You look gorgeous." Melanie looked at her sighed, dropping her gaze once more and chewing her nail self-consciously. She didn't say anything, but it was obvious she wasn't comfortable in the dress.

"Is that the outfit you picked out or did the girls choose it for you?" Simon asked, glancing over at Geri with disappointment. Melanie looked up at Simon, silently begging him to allow her to change into something less revealing.

"We were just playing a little dress-up," Mel stated, shrugging at Simon. "Maybe she's into dresses now. Never know til you try, yeah?"

"You can wear trousers if you want to," said Emma, looking guiltily from Melanie to Simon. He cocked his eyebrow at her and looked to the two guys.

"Were you two in on this too?" he asked. Both guys quickly shook their heads, adamantly claiming to have only been supporters and judges for the girls' mini fashion show. Simon nodded and walked around the side of the bed, opening one of the boxes with Melanie's name on it. He removed the white trousers and black top from inside the box and walked over to Melanie, placing it in her hands and setting his hand on her shoulder. "You do look amazing, sweetheart," he confirmed, "but you wear what you're going to be comfortable in. Don't let this lot decide for you." Melanie nodded and was pulled into the bathroom by Victoria so the two of them could change. As they closed the door, Simon crossed his arms and looked at Geri expectantly. "She's not a doll."

"I just thought we'd try to teach her a bit of body positivity," Geri responded, looking innocently at Simon. "She was so self-conscious about her legs before, but she doesn't remember that now. We didn't force it on her. We just suggested she try it on."

"And three other ones," Emma confessed.

Simon rolled his eyes and looked at his watch, silently signalling to the girls that they needed to hurry up. "And if all of a sudden she gets her memory back and finds out you lot put her in a dress and sent her out in public, then what?" he asked. Emma looked at Geri shamefully. She'd finally convinced herself that Melanie would never be the old Melanie again, she hadn't even considered it when they talked her into trying on dresses.

"I totally want that to happen just to see the look on her face!" Mel cackled, obviously not feeling any guilt for what they'd been up to.

Melanie and Victoria exited the bathroom, both dressed in their outfits for the night. Melanie looked much more comfortable wearing trousers and trainers and Victoria seemed somewhat satisfied with the dress she had on. Simon checked his phone and gestured for the girls to follow him downstairs to where their car was waiting for them. Brian took Melanie by the hand and, along with AJ, they followed Simon into the corridor. Emma sighed and looked at the other girls guiltily.

"I feel like I've just been told off by my dad," she whispered.

"He's gotten really paternal lately, hasn't he," Geri chuckled, looping her arm with Emma's.

"Aw, he loves us," Mel humoured playfully, following the two of them out of the room. She looked back at Victoria and rolled her eyes, noticing that Victoria was having second thoughts about her dress. She grabbed Victoria by the hand and dragged her out of the room with them before she could have the chance to change again.

-0-0-

Two limos drove in front of the Miami Beach Convention Centre amongst the sea of fans lined up in wait to see the celebrities attending the charity event for traumatic brain injury research. With the recent accident and Melanie's diagnosis, the Spice Girls and Backstreet Boys had been asked to support the charity and perform at the event by the organizers in order to bring more awareness to their cause.

Already working the red carpet were a few of the famous athletes and actors that were also supporting the event. They were waving to fans, posing for pictures, and quickly attempting to sign autographs as they were herded along the carpet and into the building.

Inside the first limo, Melanie pressed her hands over her ears, trying to cut out the clamour of excited screams from the fans outside. Having considered the noise outside the event, Geri quickly retrieved the ear plugs Melanie had been fitted for from her purse and handed them to Melanie to put in.

"You gonna be all right?" Geri asked, fixing Melanie's hair to cover the ear plugs. Melanie nodded, looking far more relaxed than over the previous few months. They'd been on the road since their first performance in San Antonio, performing with the guys every night for an increasing number of people and doing various interviews and photoshoots throughout the day. Melanie was becoming more and more comfortable with crowds of people and was becoming an active participant during their interviews. She was clearly still not as confident or sociable as she was prior to the accident, but she'd made incredible strides throughout the week.

The door of the limo was opened from the outside and the girls were ushered onto the red carpet with their bodyguards flanking them from each side. Eruptions of screams came from the already buzzing crowd as the girls were spotted amongst the other celebrities. Melanie forced herself to smile as she was pulled along by Emma and Geri. Although she'd become more comfortable with the crowds in their audiences and in the studios where they filmed interviews, she hadn't been in a situation where she was so closely surrounded by fans. Her smile faded as she began to feel claustrophobic and anxious, watching as the fans pressed themselves against the fencing that separated them from the celebrities and reached out in hopes of touching one of them.

Suddenly, both of the girls let go of Melanie's hand as they approached a few of the fans to give them hugs and sign a few autographs. She was immediately approached by AJ, who had been keeping an eye on her to see how she would make out with the crowd. He wrapped his arm around her and smiled, trying to reassure her that everything was fine.

"I can't do this," she whimpered, looking anxiously from the crowd of fans to AJ. There were a few dozen people screaming her name and desperately trying to get her attention, not realizing that their actions were causing Melanie to tense up and want to leave.

"Okay," said AJ seriously. "Look up ahead. You see that spot where people are posing for photos?" Melanie looked over at the photo stop and nodded. "They're going to want a few photos of you with the girls to show that you were at the event tonight. Can you make it to there, take a few photos, then we'll take you inside?"

Melanie watched as the girls slowly made their way down the carpet toward the photo stop. They were still quite a distance from it and up ahead she could see the hoard of TV stations all wanting to get the celebrities to stop and chat. She looked at AJ with desperation, wanting nothing more than to escape the crowd. He nodded knowingly and waved at Vern to help him out.

"Why don't you go inside with Vern and I'll text him when we get to the photo stop, then you can come out for a few photos and duck back inside without having to deal with all the chaos? Would that be all right?"

Melanie nodded, desperate to accept any offer other than having to stay on the red carpet any longer.

"Will you be cross?" Melanie asked, eying AJ warily.

"Not even a little bit," AJ replied. "We knew ahead of time you probably wouldn't like this. We had already planned for you to wait inside." He kissed her cheek and smiled, further assuring her that he wasn't upset with her.

Vern approached the two of them and placed his hand on Melanie's shoulder, smiling supportively.

"We going in?" he asked. AJ nodded and squeezed Melanie's hand.

"Don't worry, all right?" he instructed. "Go chill where it's quiet and we'll see you in a few minutes." Melanie nodded and took Vern's hand, following him as he led her over to a side entrance where a security guard was standing watch. Vern explained the situation and the guard let them inside with a smile. As the door closed behind them, the volume immediately decreased and Melanie felt instantly relieved. They were in one of the empty banquet halls, away from all of the crowds and the noise.

"You want to go back to the hotel?" Vern asked seriously as Melanie removed her ear plugs. She shook her head and chewed nervously at her fingernail. "There's going to be a lot of people in the convention hall and you girls are going to be mingling a bit," he explained.

"I'll be okay," Melanie assured him, following as he led her toward the door to the main entrance of the convention centre.

"The screaming and everyone in your face was a bit much, wasn't it?" Vern chuckled. Melanie nodded once more and exhaled deeply, letting her body relax after the tension she'd just felt.

"Did I used to like that?" she asked.

"You never really said," Vern replied. "I don't think you minded, but I think if you'd had the choice, you probably would have skipped all that and just done the performances." Melanie nodded and smiled slightly.

"I like the singing bits," she confirmed.

They two of them stood off to the side, watching as celebrities, participants, and event organizers slowly made their way in through the front entrance and into the convention hall where the even was taking place. Melanie was escorted back outside to have her photo taken with the girls and she braved the crowd for a few moments as numerous news outlets quickly tried to gather a few sound bites from them about the event. The two bands separated once they made their way into the building. They boys went into the hall to find their table while the girls were taken down a quiet corridor to the green room where they were to wait until their performance.

A Production Assistant finally came to the green room to get them and led them to the conference hall's rear entrance, peeking through the door to wait for their cue as the emcee welcomed everyone to the event and introduced some of the important guests of the evening.

Melanie squeezed Emma's hand and bounced on her toes as she waited anxiously for their cue to go out. Emma grinned and poked Geri, motioning for her to look at Melanie and trying to suppress an amused giggle.

"You ready, darling?" Geri asked quietly, smiling at Melanie and receiving an excited nod from the girl. It was such a relief to the lot of them that Melanie enjoyed performing. They had been so worried in the beginning that they would eventually have to send her home and carry on without her.

"All right, girls," said the Production Assistant. "You're up. Have a great show."

"Don't fuck it up, Ginge," Mel laughed, slapping Geri's bum and pushing past her. Geri scrunched her nose and pushed Mel playfully as they stepped out into the convention hall. Victoria quickly stepped between the two of them to keep them from escalating as they stepped into view of the crowd. They made their way out onto the stage, waving to the excited crowd and greeting them energetically. They stepped up to their mics as the band began the instrumentals for 'Stop'.

They performed five more songs, ending their mini concert on a high note with Wannabe. The crowd immediately stood up to applaud as the girls took their final bows and made their way down to their table, shaking hands with Beverly, the Chair of the organization, along the way.

Beverly walked over to the podium and thanked the girls profusely for being a part of the event before inviting the caterers to serve the meal and inviting their first speaker of the evening up to the podium. A few athletes got up to speak, talking about traumatic brain injuries, how they had been affected, and the importance of funding for further research into treatments and prevention. The guest of honour was the last to speak before the formal part of the evening wrapped up. A young mother named Irene stood at the podium with her twelve year old son, Elliott. Elliott had been in a car accident when he was six and had suffered severe trauma, leaving him in a wheelchair, with juvenile speaking ability and with very little mental functioning. He smiled blankly at the crowd, seemingly happy to be where he was while spit continuously bubbled in the corner of his mouth and dribbled down his chin. Irene lovingly described her son and talked about what he was like before the accident and how their life had changed since. She thanked her son's doctors and talked about the strides he had made and her hope for his future.

Melanie had stopped eating and was looking intensely up at Irene and Elliott, unable to look away. She watched the screen behind them, which was flashing images of Elliott as a young boy running around, smiling, and playing on playground equipment, then changing to photos of him in the hospital after the accident, working with physiotherapists, and flanked by a few of his childhood friends. Melanie was only partially aware of the crowd applauding as Irene ended her speech and wheeled Elliott down the ramp from the stage and back to their table.

The caterers made their rounds, picking up empty plates and refilling drinks as the room was flooded with soft music and people began leaving their tables to mingle. Brian took Melanie by the hand and led her through the room to greet the event participants and make small talk. She greeted people shyly and politely answered questions as they were asked, but made no attempt to start a full conversation with anyone.

She gripped Brian's hand tightly as they were approached by Irene and Elliott, who were both looking excited to be meeting the two of them. Irene thanked them profusely for attending the event, letting them know that Elliott was a huge fan of both of them.

"He absolutely loves your music," Irene explained, looking at Melanie with a huge smile. "Stop is his favourite song right now. He was so excited when you girls performed it tonight."

"Stop!" Elliott chirped, his smile mirroring his mom's. He giggled for a moment, his arms waving emphatically, then his eyes wandered and he seemed to lose interest.

Brian knelt in front of Elliott and patted his knee, smiling as he greeted the boy and asked him a few questions about what he liked to do and the music he liked to listen to. Melanie watched Brian's interactions with the boy curiously, her expression unreadable.

"How are you finding everything?" Irene asked kindly, pulling Melanie from her thoughts. "This must be quite daunting to be thrown into a celebrity role that you don't remember from before."

"It's ok," Melanie replied softly.

"She's a trooper," Brian replied, standing back up and wrapping his arm around Melanie's waist. "She's doing amazingly well and we're all really proud of her." Melanie smiled nervously and looked back at Elliott, meeting his eye as he looked up at her.

"Hi, Elliott," she said quietly. He laughed excitedly and nudged his mom's hip with his hand. Irene grinned, taking her son's hand and kneeling next to him.

"You know who this is, don't you?" she asked happily.

"Sporty," Elliott replied excitedly, pulling his hand away from his mom and clapping his hands together awkwardly. Irene squeezed her son's shoulder supportively and giggled as she stood up, meeting Melanie's eye and smiling brightly.

"You're his favourite," she explained. "He's always talking about your tattoos. He's trying to convince me to let him get one, but I don't think so." She looked down at her son and put her hands on her hips, pretending to be authoritative. Elliott laughed and clapped his hands together once more.

They chatted a few minutes longer, ducking away as Mel and Geri wandered over to greet Irene and Elliott. Brian was hurriedly pulled away to get a few photos taken with different corporate groups, leaving Melanie with Vern.

"How you doing, love?" Vern asked, smiling down at her as he set his hand on her shoulder.

"Can we go soon?" Melanie asked, looking up at Vern tiredly. He nodded and pulled her close as he waved over at Simon to get his attention. Not knowing why he was being summoned, Simon rushed over to the two of them with a look of concern on his face. Not wanting to force her to stay, Simon arranged to have Melanie and the girls do a few photos with people from the event, before organizing a car to take her back to the hotel with Vern.

The longer she stayed, the quieter she became until she no longer wanted to speak with anyone. Both Geri and AJ had pulled her aside, trying to figure out what was wrong and why her demeanour had changed so drastically, but she merely shrugged them off and attempted to duck away with Vern.

"We'll talk when we get back to the hotel, all right?" said Geri softly, gripping both of Melanie's hands and trying to get the girl to look her in the eye. Melanie kept her head bowed and shrugged, further adding to Geri's concern. Vern looked at Geri curiously before wrapping his arm over Melanie's shoulder and leading her out back to their car. She remained silent the entire drive back to the hotel and as they walked through the lobby to the elevator. No matter how hard Vern attempted to coax her to open up, Melanie had completely shut down and wouldn't respond.

She said goodnight, not wanting to be rude as Vern held the door of her hotel room open for her, then turned her back to him and closed herself into the bathroom to wash up before bed. Vern remained at the door of her hotel room a few moments, staring at the bathroom door and trying to figure out what had happened that evening that had upset her. Not wanting to invade her space, he slowly closed the door and texted Simon to let him know they were safely back at the hotel.

In the bathroom, Melanie stared at her reflection in the mirror worriedly. Her entire body was shaking and she was breathing in short, panicked breaths. Tears were beginning to well up and thoughts were running rapidly through her head. Unable to cope with everything she was feeling, she quickly turned and knelt in front of the toilet, the anxiety making her physically ill.


	52. Reunited: Day Seventy-One

**52**

 **Reunited: Day Seventy-One**

Melanie sat in the corner of her balcony with her knees hugged tightly to her chest. She had arranged the pillows on her bed to make it look like she was sleeping, so when the girls had come in to check on her they left her alone, not wanting to wake her. She'd spent the entire night on the balcony, unable to relax her mind enough to sleep. She had broken down a few times, but mostly spent the hours battling with a growing anxiety that she couldn't shake. Her body was trembling uncontrollably, more from the anxiety than the chill in the air.

She'd watched the sun rise over the ocean, illuminating the once darkened sky with shades of pink and orange before becoming bright blue with very little cloud coverage. She sighed, knowing her friends would soon be waking and wanting to talk to her about the previous night, but she didn't want to talk to them.

In an attempt to avoid everyone, she went down to the meeting room where the caterers had served various breakfast foods for the bands and their crews, helped herself to a few items, and took her plate up to the penthouse suite where she attempted to eat. Unable to stomach more than a few mouthfuls, she threw most of her breakfast in the bin, leaving a few bits on the plate to convince her friends she'd eaten. She left the plate on the table and went out onto the balcony to hide away.

Slowly, the other band members started trickling into the suite to relax before the chaos of the day. Geri hastily barged into the suite and immediately looked around at the occupants within before ducking into the hall toward the bedrooms.

"Geri, you all right?" Victoria asked curiously. She walked toward the hallway but stopped as Geri nearly collided with her.

"I can't find Melanie," Geri stated anxiously. "She made it look like she was in bed, but she wasn't there. That means when I went in to check on her last night, she wasn't actually in bed. That was nine hours ago. She could be anywhere."

"Geri, calm down," Victoria admonished calmly. "She's still too scared to go off on her own, especially after the last time she ran off. She's here somewhere."

"She was upset last night," Geri continued, completely ignoring Victoria and moving to leave the suite in search of Melanie. "Something was wrong. I should have sat her down and found out what had happened."

"Camilla said Melanie went and got breakfast this morning," Howie interrupted, nodding towards the mostly empty plate on the table. "She was here not that long ago."

Geri stopped and turned toward the table, relief suddenly washing over her. She sighed and let her body relax, the panic she had been feeling quickly dissipating.

"Where is she then?" Geri breathed. "She wasn't in her room."

Kevin nodded toward the balcony, silently giving away Melanie's hideaway. Geri looked at him irritably, realizing he'd let her freak out for nothing. He grinned sheepishly and shrugged as he peeled the orange he'd retrieved from the fridge.

"I figured she wanted to be left alone," he explained nonchalantly. "She always cleans up after herself, so she obviously left her stuff out to keep us from wanting to check on her." Howie looked at him, impressed with his perlustration.

Geri started walking toward the balcony, but was quickly halted as Victoria grabbed her arm and tried to convince her to let Melanie have the space she was trying so hard to acquire. They were interrupted suddenly as AJ, Brian, and Emma raced into the room.

"Melanie wasn't in bed last night!" Emma shrieked, the three of them looking at everyone with horror.

"She's here and she's fine," Victoria sighed, rolling her eyes. "She just wants to be alone for a bit."

Emma, Brian, and AJ instantly looked relieved and attempted to get to Melanie, but Victoria turned the lot of them around and persuaded them all to go downstairs for breakfast. She closed the door behind them and raised her eyebrow at Geri with amusement.

"Did I come off as being that mad?" Geri asked seriously, colour rising to her cheeks.

"I'd say that was a pretty accurate representation of what you looked like," Victoria chuckled, as she walked over to the kitchen cupboard to pour herself some tea. "Go get something to eat. I'll have a chat with Melanie in a bit and find out what's going on. You lot are far too mental right now, you'll just make it worse."

Geri stood by the doors, torn between wanting to check on Melanie and knowing Victoria was right. After a moment of deliberation, she finally nodded and left the room. Victoria smiled with amusement and shook her head before excusing herself and going out to the balcony with her cup of tea.

She said nothing, but sat next to Melanie and looked out at the ocean as she quietly sipped her tea. Melanie glanced at her momentarily before returning her gaze to the water, doing nothing more to acknowledge Victoria's presence. Victoria finished her tea and stood back up, disappearing back into the suite without a word and returning soon after with a blanket in hand. She sat next to Melanie once more and draped the blanket over both of their shoulders to cut out the chill in the air. She could feel Melanie trembling next to her and she wrapped her arm around her waist to share some of her body heat.

"I would have thought Miami would have been warmer," Victoria mused, resting her head on Melanie's shoulder. "Do you want me to get you some tea?" Melanie shook her head and pulled the blanket tight.

Victoria waited, hoping Melanie would open up on her own, but it was clear the girl had no interest in talking about what was going through her mind.

"Did something happen last night?" Victoria asked finally.

Melanie shook her head, giving Victoria nothing to work with. Victoria sat up and pulled Melanie close, looking the girl over for any clues she could work with, but Melanie refused to look at her.

"Did somebody say something to you or do something that made you uncomfortable?" Victoria queried. Melanie shook her head once more and looked like she was holding back tears. Her chin wobbled slightly, but she quickly pulled herself together. Victoria watched her sadly. Melanie had always been quite sensitive and wore her heart on her sleeve, but since her time with the cult, she'd learned how to suppress her emotions for the most part. The fans and the media had always thought Melanie was hard, having no idea what a softy she was, but lately she'd taken on more of the personality the public had portrayed her as having.

"Sweetheart, we're all worried about you," said Victoria, finally getting Melanie's attention. Melanie looked at her worriedly, immediately becoming anxious.

"Why?" she squeaked.

"Because we know you're upset," Victoria replied, taking Melanie's hand. "You're not yourself right now."

The tension left Melanie's body and she turned to look back at the ocean. She sighed and shrugged, pulling her legs in close and resting her chin on her knees.

"I don't know how to be her," Melanie replied apologetically.

Victoria looked at Melanie sadly and pulled her close once more, kissing the side of Melanie's head and pulling the blanket taught around her.

"I don't mean the old you," Victoria explained. "I mean who you are now. There's a clear change between yesterday and today. We're not upset, we just want to make sure you're all right."

"I'm fine," Melanie replied softly.

"You're not," Victoria interjected. "I wish you felt like you could talk to us about it. Whatever it is, we can help."

Melanie's chin wobbled once more and she shook her head, knowing there was nothing Victoria or any of her friends could do to help her. She buried her head into her knees and fought to keep from breaking down as Victoria hugged her tightly. Desperately needing to be comforted, she sat up and wrapped her arms around Victoria, clenching her jaw tightly to keep from crying. Victoria pulled the blanket around the two of them and held Melanie tightly, feeling how badly the girl was shaking and knowing it wasn't from the chill in the air.

"I want you to tell me one thing," said Victoria, pulling back to look Melanie in the eye. "We can all wait until you're ready to talk, but if you're feeling sick then I need you to tell me right now so we can do something before it gets worse, all right?" Melanie looked at her and seemed to be considering how to respond. She opened her mouth to speak, then dropped her gaze.

"Melanie, are you not feeling well?" Victoria asked with concern.

"I feel fine," Melanie squeaked, looking back up at Victoria tearfully.

Victoria tried to read Melanie's expression, not wanting to push the girl any more than she already had, but there was something seriously troubling about Melanie's answer. She considered trying to press for more answers, but she had already told Melanie they would wait for her to come to them. She sighed and pulled Melanie close once more, hugging her tightly and mentally willing her to open up and tell her what was wrong.

"We've got sound check in an hour," Victoria explained. "Are you up for it or do you want to skip it today?"

"I want to go," Melanie replied, pulling away from Victoria and looking at her with desperation. Victoria nodded, pulling the blanket off of her shoulder and wrapping it around Melanie. She made sure Melanie had eaten and gave her the option to stay outside until it was time to go or join with her mates in the suite. Melanie opted to stay outside, giving Victoria no choice but to leave her alone on the balcony.

Victoria stepped back into the suite and closed the balcony door behind her. She looked at Kevin and Howie sadly and poured herself another cup of tea.

"Everything better?" Howie asked curiously. Victoria shook her head and leaned back against the kitchen island.

"I got nothing out of her," Victoria replied tiredly. "There's definitely something wrong, but she's not ready to talk yet."

"Something happened after the dinner," Kevin concluded. "She was still fine when she was at the table with us, so something happened between then and when she asked to leave."

"Brian said he was with her that whole time and he can't think of anything that happened that would have upset her," Howie added. "Anyone that spoke to Melanie did so when he was with her and he said everyone was nice with her."

"She wasn't approached by anyone on her own?" Victoria asked. "Did she go to the toilet by herself at any point?"

"No," Kevin replied. "Brian said he was with her the entire time."

Victoria stood and racked her brain, trying to think of who was at the benefit that might have said something to upset Melanie or that might have looked like one of the cult members and set her off, but nothing came to mind. She poured the remainder of her tea in the sink and went downstairs to talk to Brian, hoping he could come up with an answer that would explain Melanie's sudden change.


	53. Reunited: Day Seventy-Five

**53**

 **Reunited: Day Seventy-Five**

The groups continued to travel and perform as scheduled. They did numerous interviews and photoshoots during the day and performed for sell out crowds every night. Melanie performed full out for each concert and contributed somewhat to interviews, but when not occupied with her Spice schedule, she would to try to seclude herself from the group, either going to her room to be alone or escaping into quiet areas where she would be left alone. Apart from when she was asked questions during interviews, she rarely said a word unless her friends really worked at getting her to speak. They were no closer to coming up with an answer as to why she'd suddenly become depressed and anxious and they were becoming increasingly worried about her.

Lucy was flown in to have a session with Melanie, but made no more strides than the group had. She'd prescribed anti-depressants, hoping that might bring Melanie around, but was unable to get to the bottom of what was causing Melanie's sudden depression.

Meal times had become an issue again. While no longer concerned that her food had been drugged, Melanie simply had a difficult time consuming much of anything. Her friends would force her to join them for meals and would make her sit long after the rest of them had finished eating, hoping she would finish the food they portioned out for her. Melanie would attempt to eat and slowly got some of it down, but she would end up gagging at the table or making herself sick afterwards.

Doctors couldn't find any physical reason that Melanie couldn't keep her food down and had concluded it was the anxiety Melanie had developed that was most likely causing the nausea. Without being able to determine the cause of the anxiety, they had hoped the anti-depressants would eventually kick in and help the issue and encouraged Melanie's friends to get her to eat small portions of food throughout the day to keep her from starving herself.

Following a full day of press and a concert that evening, Melanie had adjourned to her hotel room alone and sat anxiously on the side of her bed. She'd tried watching telly, but the noise and the lights bothered her and she had shut it off in hopes of making herself feel better. She was shaking uncontrollably and her chest was becoming increasingly tighter, making it harder and harder to breathe. Tears stung her eyes as they began to build up and sweat was beginning to form along her hairline.

As the room started to close in on her, she quickly pushed herself off the bed and raced to the door. She burst out of her room and into the hallway and knocked on the door across the hall from her room, desperate for anyone to help.

Brian answered the door and looked at her with concern, immediately realizing something was wrong. He pulled her into the room and over to the bed where AJ was sitting. He and Brian had been doing a phone interview with an American magazine, talking about the accident and everything that had happened from when they'd gotten lost to when they'd each been found. Seeing Melanie in distress, he apologized to the person on the phone, offering to call them back, and he disconnected the call.

"I can't breathe," Melanie whimpered between laboured breaths. She gripped Brian's hand tightly and struggled to pull in enough air to fill her lungs.

"Just relax," Brian said calmly as he sat down on the edge of the bed and pulled her next to him. "You're having a panic attack, honey. You're going to all right, you just need to try to calm down."

"Hey, we've done this before, remember?" AJ chimed in softly as he sat on the other side of her. "Breathe with me, okay?" Melanie's eyes were wide as she stared at AJ and tried to follow him through the breathing exercise. She continued to squeeze Brian's hand and focused on AJ, eventually calming herself enough to breathe normally once more.

AJ smiled and kissed Melanie's cheek, brushing away the tears that had spilled during her panic attack. She leaned back against Brian, tired from the ordeal, and she loosened the grip she had on his hand.

"Feeling better?" AJ asked. Melanie met his eye and shook her head, immediately bursting into tears. Brian quickly wrapped his arms around her and turned her so that she was crying into his chest. He looked at AJ worriedly, both of them concerned with how quickly Melanie was declining.

"You have to get this out," Brian stated softly, running his hand along Melanie's back. "Whatever it is, you've got to let us know. You're making yourself sick, honey." Melanie shook her head and gripped Brian tighter, her body beginning to tremble once again. Brian rocked with her, desperately trying to calm her down to keep her from panicking again.

"How long until it happens?" Melanie choked, between sobs. She continued holding Brian tightly, not wanted to let go. Brian frowned with confusion and looked at AJ, hoping he knew what she meant.

"Until what happens?" AJ asked sympathetically.

"Until I end up like Elliott?" Melanie whimpered, breaking into a fresh fit of sobs as she finally admitted what she had been burdened with for the past five days.

AJ looked at Brian with confusion and mouthed Elliott's name, wondering if Brian knew what Melanie was talking about. Brian thought back to the night at the benefit, trying to recall if they'd met someone named Elliott. Realization suddenly washed over his face and he quickly pulled back from Melanie.

"The little boy in the wheelchair?" he asked, receiving a tearful nod from Melanie. He quickly pulled her back into his arms and smiled sympathetically, realizing Melanie's issue would be an easy fix. "What makes you think you're going to end up like Elliott?"

"He hit his head in an accident too," Melanie cried. Her breathing was becoming laboured once more as she was hit with another wave of panic and both boys quickly stepped in to get her to calm down.

"You're not going to be like Elliott," Brian assured her. "Brain injuries don't work like that. You're not going to progressively get worse. This is as bad as it gets for you."

Melanie fought back her emotions and pulled back to look at Brian with confusion. "I'm not?" she squeaked. Brian smiled and shook his head.

"You're only going to get better," he replied. "You might not ever remember what you've forgotten, but you're not going to lose any more and you're not going to lose the ability to walk or speak."

Melanie dropped her gaze and ran through the information Brian had given her. The crying had stopped and her body was no longer trembling as all of her emotions seemed to settle.

"Elliott was like that immediately after his accident," Brian explained. "You absolutely could have ended up the same way, but it would have been instant, not over time. You're going to be just fine, honey."

"Promise?" Melanie whimpered.

"Without a shadow of a doubt," Brian replied. "You hit your head differently. You two have completely different injuries." Melanie nodded, still mentally sorting her thoughts. The two boys sat quietly, giving Melanie a chance to figure things out for herself. She excused herself to go to the washroom to clean herself up, leaving the two boys on their own.

"No wonder she was a mess," AJ whispered. "Holy shit!" He pulled a cigarette from his pocket and excused himself as he went out to the balcony.

Brian stood up and paced the floor as he ran through everything he'd said to Melanie to make sure he'd completely solved the problem. He sighed and sat back on his bed, leaning back against his pillows and letting himself relax. He looked back at the washroom door as Melanie stepped back into the room and looked at him tiredly.

"Come sit, sweetheart," he invited, patting the comforter and smiling. She thought for a moment before crawling onto the bed and cuddling in next to him, resting her head on his shoulder and wrapping her arm around his waist.

"That's three times now," said Brian sadly. "You keep thinking things are gonna happen and you bottle everything up. You thought we were going to beat you and poison your food, you thought we were going to take you to Otis to let him kill you, and now you thought you were going to end up with a mental handicap." Melanie looked up at Brian apologetically and sighed. "I'm not upset with you," Brian clarified. "I just want you to start talking to us when you're scared."

"I'm sorry," Melanie whispered.

"Don't be," said Brian. "You have nothing to be sorry for. Just promise me you'll come to us with stuff like that from now on, okay?" Melanie nodded and relaxed into Brian's side, letting her eyes slide closed as the exhaustion from the past few days became too much to fight against any longer. Brian smiled and draped his arm over her as AJ reentered the room.

"She do that on her own?" AJ asked with amazement, seeing Melanie cuddled on the bed with Brian. Brian nodded and pressed his finger to his lip to keep AJ from waking her. AJ sat on the free side of the bed and plugged his ear buds into his phone before dialling the number for the interviewer they'd been speaking with earlier. He handed one of the buds to Brian so they could both listen to the call and they resumed their interview, speaking as quietly as possible to keep from waking Melanie.

Halfway through the call, Melanie frowned and started breathing heavily. Brian cursed under his breath and handed AJ his end of the ear buds so he could tend to Melanie while AJ continued the call. Brian spoke softly, trying to get her to calm down as she began whimpering. He took her hand and slid it over her belly, cupping his own over top and pressing both of their hands against her stomach in an attempt to make her feel secure and prevent her from dreaming about the cutting ritual. He could feel her beginning to shake and a tear rolled down her cheek. She whimpered something unintelligible and choked back a sob as her body convulsed against his.

"Melanie, honey," Brian spoke worriedly. "Wake up. You're ok."

AJ quickly muted the phone to keep the interviewer from hearing Melanie and Brian and he watched with concern as Melanie's body convulsed once more.

"Is she having a seizure?" AJ asked fearfully.

"No, someone's hitting her," Brian replied. "It's just a night terror." He stroked Melanie's back and pressed his cheek against the side of her head as he tried to talk her down. Melanie's body slowly relaxed and she cried quietly into Brian's chest before sliding further into unconsciousness.

"One more thing we need to get her to talk about," AJ breathed sadly. Brian nodded and kissed the side of Melanie's head. Everyone had already tried to get Melanie to talk about her time with the cult, but it was something she refused to open up about. There was still a fear about talking about her experience that they couldn't break through and it was the one thing dragging the court hearing on. Without Melanie's full testimony, there wasn't enough to go off of to put the men away. There was no proof of Melanie being abused in any of the men's houses, nor was there any evidence that the two other women were murdered in those houses. Unless Melanie properly testified or the place in which the women were beaten and murdered was found, the five men would eventually be released from custody.


	54. Reunited: Day Eighty-Two

**54**

 **Reunited: Day Eighty-Two**

Simon groaned with annoyance as he disconnected the call he had been on and cursed irritably under his breath. Geri looked at him questioningly from the dining table she was sitting at. He turned and apologized, having forgotten she was in the room with him. Everyone else had gone to the pool to relax for a bit before their interview on the David Letterman show later that evening.

"It wasn't enough," Simon sighed, grabbing a bottle of rum from the cupboard and pouring himself a shot. "Melanie's testimony, they're saying she was guided into the answers and they're not accepting any of her involvement from that day towards the verdict."

"What do they want now?" Geri groaned. "Do they not understand how hard this is on her?"

"These men are up for the death penalty," Simon replied. "The court needs to be absolutely sure they're condemning the right people."

They both sat in silence, internally cursing the judge and the men in custody for what they were putting Melanie through.

"We can't get her to say anything," Geri sighed regretfully. "Brian tried to get her talking last week and she shut down for two days. What if she never tells us?"

"Those wankers go free," Simon replied bitterly.

Geri looked at Simon curiously for a moment, obviously deep in thought. He pounded back the rum, making a face as he swallowed the hard liquor. Geri was too preoccupied with what she was mentally planning to notice as he poured himself another and looked at her expectantly.

"What about a hypnotist?" she asked finally. "We could try to get a full account out of her. Maybe we could pull it out of her subconsciously?"

"Will she let us put her under though?" Simon asked, lifting his drink to his lips and tossing it back like he did the other.

"We could tell her a little white lie," Geri replied. "Make it appealing to her."

"There's no harm in trying," Simon agreed. "I'll get Camilla to arrange something for tomorrow."

They were interrupted by excited voices as Emma and Melanie burst into the suite in their bathing suits and towels. Emma excused herself to go to the toilet while Melanie raided the fridge for something to eat. Simon looked her over, relieved that her back was no longer black and blue. All of the marks and bruises were gone, leaving her skin flawless. She retrieved a container of leftover fruit salad and set it on the table. Now facing him, he could see her bare stomach, which was also fully healed. There were no signs of the cuts having ever been there, making Melanie much more comfortable with exposing her belly.

"Eat that whole thing," Simon pressed, nodding to the fruit salad.

Melanie grabbed a fork and stirred the contents around, thinking for a moment before looking up at Simon with a grin. "Half?" she bargained.

"Nope," Simon replied. "You can have half when you stop disappearing every time you turn sideways."

"I don't," Melanie scoffed. She took a bite watermelon and looked back as Emma walked back into the room. She slid the fruit salad toward Emma, offering some of it to her.

"Not a chance," Simon warned playfully. "You can eat all of that." Emma giggled and retrieved a box of biscuits from the cupboard, sitting next to Geri and digging her hand into the box. Simon stood up, scanning through his contacts on his phone and excusing himself as he called Camilla. Melanie took a few bites of the fruit salad and moved to put the lid back on, flinching as Simon reprimanded her from the other room.

She shifted in her seat, trying to figure out how he was able to see what she was doing, but he was down the hall and completely out of sight.

"How does he know?" she whispered curiously, stirring the fruit salad around and picking out the bits she liked. Geri grinned and shrugged.

"I don't think we'll ever know," she chuckled.

Melanie looked down at the fruit salad with disinterest and sighed, suddenly wishing she'd chosen something else. She looked at the cupboard, noticing a loaf of bread sitting next to the tea kettle and she leaned back in her chair to see if she could spot Simon.

"Simon, can I have toast instead?" she called, catching herself as the chair tipped back.

"You can have toast and finish that fruit salad," Simon replied. Melanie made a face and let her body droop.

"I'm not that hungry," Melanie whispered irritably, looking at Geri for support.

"Sorry, darling," Geri replied with amusement. "Do what the man says."

Melanie sighed and stood up to put a slice of bread in the toaster as Emma looked at Geri with disbelief.

"When have we ever listened to what Simon tells us to do?" she laughed. Melanie looked back hopefully, ready to put the bread back in the bag.

"I'm with Simon, you're having that toast," Geri stated seriously. Melanie rolled her eyes and dropped the bread in the toaster, returning to the table to pick at the fruit salad.

Simon walked back into the room as the toaster popped and he placed the toast on a plate for Melanie, covering it in butter and microwaved beans before handing it to her. She looked at him with disbelief and attempted to protest, but he quickly shut her down. She rested her chin in her hand and looked at the toast with disgust.

"You love beans on toast," Emma encouraged. "At least try it."

"Everything's sorted," Simon announced. "Camilla's got us booked in for tomorrow afternoon and Lucy can make it as well."

"Booked in for what?" Emma asked with a mouthful of biscuit. Simon looked at Geri expectantly, waiting for her to come up with a story that would convince Melanie to participate in the hypnotism.

"Melanie, Simon and I were talking and there's something we thought we could try that might help your memory come back," Geri lied.


	55. The Basement

**55**

 **The Basement**

Melanie was sitting back against a plush recliner with her arms relaxed on each arm rest. The hypnotherapist had been working with her for over twenty minutes and had finally gotten her to relax and close her eyes. Melanie's skin had become quite pale and her breathing had slowed considerably as she slipped into the state the hypnotherapist needed her to be in.

All of the Backstreet Boys, Spice Girls, Simon, Sam, Lucy, Officer Shaw, and a court official were in the room with them. A camera had been set up and was focused on Melanie to capture anything she might say that could be used in court. They hadn't fully disclosed to Melanie what information they were hoping to get from her, worried she might not have agreed to it if she'd known. Instead, they'd told her they were going to try to pull some memories from her that might help her memory come back. It wasn't a complete lie. They were genuinely hoping that if Melanie could face the memories from her abduction and overcome them, it might open to the doors to the memories that were being repressed.

"You're in a safe place," the hypnotherapist assured her. "You're surrounded by people that love you and want to protect you. If at any time you want to come back, all you have to do is open your eyes and you'll be right back here with all of us."

She nodded to the court official who turned the camera on to start recording. "I want you to go back to that cupboard for a little while. You're just going to be visiting. Nothing can hurt you there. You're just a fly on the wall and you're only watching what's happening. Picture yourself in that dark space, feel the cool earth beneath you, smell the wooden cupboards. Are you there?"

"Yes," Melanie replied, her voice sounding distant and detached. Her body was still relaxed, her face expressionless.

"I want you to tell me what you see in that cupboard," the hypnotherapist instructed.

-0-0-

Melanie opened her eyes to find herself shrouded in darkness. Her head was throbbing, as was the left side of her torso. She had no idea where she was or how she'd gotten there and, as she became more conscious of the space around her, she also realized she had no idea who she was.

The sound of muffled chanting somewhere nearby became apparent, as well as desperate pleading and tormented screams. Light was emerging into the room from beneath a door just a few feet away from Melanie and through a few spaces between the wood panels of the wall.

Melanie slowly pushed herself off the dirt floor, quickly realizing her wrists were tightly bound together with rope. She was suddenly very aware that she was locked up in a small space.

Trying not to panic, she attempted to push the door open, only to find it locked shut from the outside. She didn't dare call for help. The sounds of the woman in distress outside informed her that she wasn't in a safe place and she thought it best she didn't bring any attention to herself.

She scooted herself over to the wall where the light was streaming in and she attempted to push on the panels, hoping one might give enough that she could crawl through and escape. As she looked through the space between two panels, she could see a room full of robed figures surrounding a large, stone altar. There was a woman tied to the altar, screaming as one of the robed figures slowly dragged a knife against the skin of her belly. He seemed deep in concentration, moving the knife along slowly to create a specific pattern.

The chanting stopped as the man with the knife straightened up and looked down at his work. The woman stopped screaming, but continued to cry as she watched the man fearfully.

"Please," the woman pleaded. "I don't want to die."

Otis looked at her angrily and moved to strangle her, but the man with the knife casually held up his hand to stop him. He looked down at her with a wicked grin and shook his head. "You're not going to die," he said, his voice gruff. "We're making you pure."

The man began chanting in an odd, disjointed language, ignoring the begging and crying of the woman on the altar. Melanie couldn't make out what he was saying through the sound of her own rapid heartbeat. The woman gasped and screamed as the knife was brought to her stomach again. The man continued speaking, but couldn't be heard over the woman's screams as he sank the knife deep into her stomach and slit her open from hip to hip. He reached his hands inside and began removing her innards as the figures resumed their chanting, seemingly unfazed by the man's actions.

The woman's screams soon dissipated and her body went limp as the man extracted the organs he wanted and placed them in a bronze bowl held out by the man beside him.

Melanie pushed herself back against the wall and pressed her hands over her mouth to keep herself from making a sound. She was breathing in panicked gasps and she broke into a cold sweat. She pushed herself further into the corner as she listened to the men finish their ceremony.

The light beneath the door was interrupted momentarily as a few of the men walked past and footsteps could be heard ascending a staircase above Melanie's head. Tears pricked at her eyes and she stared at the door, terrified that the men were about to come for her.

She silently leaned back toward the wood panels and glanced back at the space where the men had been standing. All of the men were gone, leaving the lifeless body of the woman still stretched out along the altar. Blood was dripping to the floor and the woman's head had fallen to the side with her mouth open and her empty eyes staring straight at Melanie.

Melanie quickly closed her eyes and pressed herself back into the corner, desperately trying to fight back the sobs that were trying to escape. She froze and held her breath as a single set of footsteps descended the staircase and shuffled along the dirt floor. Her heart was racing and she sat in silence, staring at the space beneath the door.

After a few tense minutes, Melanie began to relax slightly and she allowed herself to catch her breath. She didn't dare move, not sure where the person outside had gone or if he knew where she was. She would wait him out and try to escape once she was certain he was nowhere near.

The lock on the door suddenly clicked open and the door was wrenched open, flooding the room with light and blinding Melanie. She screamed as she was grabbed by the arm, forced her to her feet, and pulled her out of the cupboard and into the altar room.

-0-0-

Melanie was engulfed by darkness, her wrists bound tightly with rope and tied to the bottom shelf in the cupboard. She had no idea what time of day it was or how long she'd been trapped. She could hear movement above her and dust fell onto her upturned face as the floorboards above her creaked under the weight of the people upstairs. She held her breath, internally begging them to stay upstairs and not come check on her.

She could hear multiple footsteps coming closer as the group descended the staircase. A small amount of light appeared under the door of the cupboard and Melanie backed herself as far away from the door as she could. The lock on the outside of the door clicked open and Melanie turned her head, not wanting to look at her abductors.

"It's time," said a gruff voice.

Two robed figures grabbed both of Melanie's arms as another removed the chain from her restraints. She kicked and screamed as she was pulled into the next room and forced to kneel in the centre of the room. Otis and two other robed figures were at the opposite end of the room with a small fawn. The fawn was thrashing as one man held it tightly and the other chanted loudly while holding a silver goblet. Otis took a dagger and slit the animal's throat then watched as the man with the leader of the group held the goblet beneath the steady stream of blood, collecting as much as he could without spilling it.

The two men holding Melanie clutched her shoulders and arms tightly as the leader of the group approached her with the goblet clutched in both hands. As he chanted, he spilled a small vial of clear liquid into the goblet and held it to the sky. Otis walked behind her and pulled her chin up, pinching her nose and forcing her to open her mouth in order to breathe. The room was filled with the sound of monotone chanting as the leader forced Melanie to drink the warm blood from the goblet. The liquid trickled down her chin and onto her shirt as she tried to spit it out and Otis quickly knelt to her level, hissing angrily in her ear.

"Drink it!" he demanded. "We can do this all night if we have to. Waste it and you'll be making this a lot harder on yourself."

Melanie choked down the thick, warm liquid, gagging as it was forced down her throat. Once the goblet was empty, the leader was handed a small bowl and he dipped his thumb into the blood within. Melanie's head was forced back once more as Otis gripped her hair and the leader began drawing symbols on Melanie's cheeks and forehead as the group continued to chant.

As the leader stepped back, Melanie was pulled back to her feet and forced onto the altar in the centre of the room. She struggled to pull away as four hooded figures strapped her legs to the altar with leather bindings and pulled her arms above her head, causing her to scream as they irritated her rib cage while securing her restraints to a clip at the head of the altar.

The room had begun to spin and dark shadows seemed to grow out of every corner of the room and surround Melanie. She was on the verge of hyperventilating as the leader set the bowl on a shelf at the edge of the room and returned to her side with a dagger clutched in both hands. He handed the dagger to the man beside him and proceeded to lift Melanie's shirt to the base of her ribcage.

Melanie desperately pulled at her restraints as the leader took the dagger once more and set his hand on Melanie's stomach. The chanting became louder and the light emanating from the dozens of candles around the room flickered wildly.

-0-0-

She was pushed against a wall with Otis's fingers wrapped tightly around her neck. The hooded figures were watching closely, looking at her with anger and disgust. The leader was on the side of the table opposite Otis and was reading from a book, loud enough to be heard over the other voices. Melanie couldn't understand any of what he was reading and was too busy concentrating on trying to breathe to be bothered with what he was saying.

"You will keep your mouth shut! You understand?" Otis hissed, squeezing her neck even tighter. Melanie gripped his wrists and tried to get him to release her, but he had far more strength than she did. Her vision went dark and she could see sparks in the corner of her eyes. She tried to nod and Otis finally let go of her. She gasped for breath, pulling as much air into her lungs as she could as he forced her onto the altar.

"Lay down," Otis demanded in a threatening whisper. "And don't you fucking dare cry."

She bit the inside of her lip, desperately trying to fight back tears. He rolled his eyes and grabbed her upper arm, forcing her onto her back on the altar and slapping her across the face when she protested.

He pulled her arms above her head, clipping them into place before clipping her legs to the other end of the altar.

"No!" she sobbed.

He wrapped his hand around her neck and squeezed until she couldn't pull any air into her lungs.

"Who the fuck told you to speak?" he spat. "Stop your fucking crying and keep your mouth shut! Do not ruin this!"

He let go of her neck and she inhaled deeply, pulling as much air into her lungs as she could as Otis pulled her bloody, white Nike tank top up enough to expose her stomach and the base of her ribcage. The symbol they'd cut into her skin two nights prior was scabbed over and inflamed.

He stopped for a minute to admire the symbol, joining in with the chanting from the other cult members. He took a small pot of oil and poured it over Melanie's stomach, massaging it over the wounds to soften the scabs. Melanie whimpered and attempted to pull her legs and arms free, but Otis pushed her thighs down and glared at her.

The cult leader approached the altar with a dagger in one hand and a book in the other. Otis quickly stepped aside, still glaring at Melanie. He shook his head, a silent threat for her to keep her mouth shut.

Melanie was hit with a sudden wave of panic as the cult leader handed the book to Otis and placed his free hand on her stomach. He was chanting louder than the rest of the group and staring at the dagger as he held it over Melanie.

Melanie broke down into fits of sobs and desperately tried to pull herself free of her restraints as the cult leader pressed the blade against her stomach, slicing a thin line through her partially healed skin.

-0-0-

Melanie lay on the altar, panting and drenched in sweat, as the cult members filed out of the room, leaving her alone with Otis. She had passed out near the end of the ritual she had been subjected to and her mind was still slightly fuzzy as she came to. No matter how many times she was subjected to the cutting, it never got easier.

As the room came back into view, so did the shadowy figures created by the drugs she'd been forced to consume. She looked down at her stomach, which had begun to throb as she became more aware of her body. Blood was trickling down the sides of her torso and onto the altar from the multiple intricate lines the leader had cut into her skin. Although the cuts weren't too deep, she'd bled enough that the pattern in her skin was no longer discernible.

She let her head fall to the side to watch Otis as he moved around the room. Her head was pounding, making her stomach turn, and the tears she's shed earlier trickled down her cheeks. Hearing Melanie move behind him, Otis turned to face her and looked at her with disgust.

"Have a nice nap?" he asked sarcastically.

He approached the altar to remove the restraints from her feet as well as the chain pinning her hands to the top of the table by the rope binding her wrists together. She sat up slowly, wincing as she pulled her arms to her chest, causing pain to burn through her ribcage. She fought back tears as she looked over at Otis, who had walked toward the door of a small room and was looking at her expectantly as he leaned against the door with his arms over his chest.

"Don't even think about crying," he hissed, angrily. "You're already in enough shit. Get your ass over here."

She slid off the altar and obediently walked toward him. She was shaking uncontrollably, knowing exactly what was about to happen. She slipped passed Otis and stood in the centre of the room, turning back to look at him. She dropped her head as he closed the door and made his way over to a small, wooden cupboard. She slowly pulled her shirt over her head and stared at the blood staining the front of it before letting it dangle from the rope binding her wrists together. She made her way over to the wall opposite the door and waited in terror as Otis dug through the cupboard.

Gripping a leather strap, he turned toward her with an evil grin on his face. "I'm going to enjoy this," he stated with pleasure. "Feel like talking now?"

Melanie fought back tears and shook her head, freezing immediately as she realized her mistake. She looked at him with terror as he walked angrily towards her and backhanded her across the face. She dropped to the floor and tried to keep from crying, but a sob escaped and she was immediately kicked in the side.

"You don't fucking shake your head at me!" Otis screamed. "And stop your fucking crying. Get up!"

Melanie forced herself back to her feet and did everything in her power to stop herself from crying. She cowered as he stood in front of her and glared at her angrily.

"What are you waiting for?" he spat. She dropped her head and turned toward the wall, placing her hands on the cold brick wall and tensing. "I can't wait until tomorrow night," he whispered, pulling her hair and pressing his face against her head so his lips were next to her ear. "You've been nothing but a pain in my ass. I'm going to enjoy watching you get gutted like an animal."

He let go of her hair and ran the strap slowly along her back, smiling as she tensed and breathed in short, shallow gasps. He admired the purple and red marks he'd left on her back from the past two weeks. He always ended up pissed off with her during the rituals. She would fight against himself and the other cult members throughout the entire ceremony. She would beg and cry and throw up. It was no way for their sacrifice to behave and he was adamant to teach her to behave.

He ran his hand over her stomach, making her cry out as he irritated the wounds. When he pulled his hand away, it was covered with blood. With his finger, he drew a replica of the symbol on her stomach in blood on her back and he grinned maliciously.

"Tomorrow, you don't make a sound. Understood?" Melanie nodded quickly, digging her fingernails into the wall. "And to make absolutely sure of that, tonight we keep going until you learn to shut your fucking mouth and stop crying like a little bitch."

Gripping the strap tightly, he pulled his arm back to gain momentum before bringing the strap down against her back with as much force as he could muster. She screamed and pressed herself against the wall in a vain attempt to get away from him. Her knees buckled and she pulled her hands to her shoulder to press them against part of the bloody welt he had created.

"This is going to be a long, fucking night if you keep that up," Otis snapped. "Hands back against the wall and stop your fucking crying."

Melanie struggled to stand up straight and placed her hands back on the wall, cringing with the anticipation of getting struck again. She couldn't stop herself from crying no matter how hard she tried. She could hear him curse under his breath and the sound of the strap cut through the air. She cried out before the strap even connected with her skin.

-0-0-

Melanie gasped for breath and sat rigid as she looked around the room to figure out where she was. She was disoriented and it took a moment for her to realize she was safe. Her cheeks were damp from tears she didn't remember crying and she shakily wiped them away. Emma was immediately at her side and enveloping her in her arms. She was crying, but Melanie wasn't sure why.

"Melanie, I am so sorry," Emma whimpered, hugging Melanie tighter. Melanie hugged her back and looked around the room. All of the girls were crying, so were AJ and Brian. Everyone else looked pale and uncomfortable.

"Let go," Melanie squeaked uncomfortably, not understanding what was going on. Emma nodded and released her grip on Melanie, stepping back to let her stand up. Melanie was shaking and felt uncomfortable under the stares of everyone in the room. She quickly realized she still had no memory of her life before and she looked at Geri with betrayal.

"You lied to me," she whimpered.

"I'm sorry, darling," Geri sniffed, moving to hug Melanie. Melanie quickly ducked away, still looking at her with horror. "We needed you to tell us what happened so Otis and those other assholes could be put away and never come near you again. Please, don't be upset."

Melanie shook her head tearfully and looked over at the door with terror, fully expecting the cult to walk in and punish her for telling everyone what they'd done. She flinched away from Emma as she tried to take Melanie's hand and she stared at her with the same look of betrayal she'd given Geri. She tried to run for the door, but Simon quickly grabbed her and held her tightly against his chest. She screamed and tried to push away from him, but he held her tight, not wanting to give her any opportunity to fight him off.

"It's okay. They're not coming, love," he assured her. "We're not going to let them hurt you. Please, let's not do this again."

Melanie freed herself from Simon's grasp and raced to the door. She tore it open and tried to escape the room but Simon grabbed her by the waist and pulled her back in. Brian quickly stepped in front of the door to block Melanie's escape route and he joined Simon in trying to talk some sense into the girl as the remaining occupants in the room stood back to keep from escalating the issue.

"They're not going to know you told," Brian explained, pressing himself tightly against the door as Melanie managed to pull away from Simon once more. She gripped the door handled and desperately tried to open the door, but Brian was able to hold it closed. "Remember what we talked about the other night? Nothing bad is going to happen, I promise."

Melanie clutched the doorknob tightly and pulled back as hard as she could. Unable to get the door open, she looked at Brian and broke down. She stopped trying to get away and allowed him to hold her.

"Good girl," he whispered, holding her close. "This is one of those things you needed to get out. You've been dealing with this all by yourself for such a long time." Melanie continued to sob, clutching the back of Brian's shirt and pressing herself against him for comfort.

"Will that be enough to convict them?" Howie asked, looking over at Officer Shaw and the court official.

"We just need to get some physical proof of this room Melanie was talking about," Officer Shaw replied. "If we can get that, we've got an open and shut case."

"So, you don't need Melanie for anything else?" Kevin confirmed. Officer Shaw looked over at Melanie with concern.

"That's where we run into a problem," he replied. He waited for Melanie to settle before inviting her to sit back down in the chair. Brian sat first, pulling Melanie onto his lap and wrapping his arms around her waist. Officer Shaw knelt in front of them and looked at Melanie regretfully. "Melanie, my team and I have searched all of those men's homes and we haven't been able to find this room they took you to. Would you be willing to show us where it is?"

Melanie looked at him tearfully for a moment and shook her head.

"I don't want to go back there," she whimpered.

"I know, sweetheart," said Officer Shaw apologetically. "We'd all come with you and you'd be completely safe. All you have to do is show us where it is and then you can leave."

Melanie looked back at her friends, trying to read their expressions and decide if she could truly trust them. Tears streamed down her face as she returned her gaze to Officer Shaw and she slowly nodded.


	56. Reunited: Day Eighty-Six

56

 **Reunited: Day Eighty-Six**

Melanie stood at the top of the staircase, staring into the dark abyss below. Everyone around her remained silent, not wanting to rush her or do anything to cause her to change her mind. Otis's cabin was too small to hold everyone, so Simon, Sam, Kevin, Howie, Nick, and two of the police officers were waiting outside, watching through the door and windows. All of the Spice Girls, AJ, Brian, Officer Shaw, and Lucy were crowded in the kitchen and sitting area.

"Would it help if someone else went down first?" Victoria asked softly as she wrapped one arm around Melanie's waist.

Melanie shrugged, not taking her eyes off the staircase.

"You don't have to go down there," Victoria assured her. "We can leave right now if you want."

"Can I go down first?" AJ asked. He flipped up the light switch, illuminating the small basement with the single exposed bulb hanging from the ceiling in the centre of the room. He looked back at Melanie, who nodded slowly as she took a step back away from the stairs. He smiled sympathetically at her and slowly made his way down the stairs, disappearing from view as he stepped away from the bottom of staircase.

"You know we're not going to do anything if you go down there," Victoria stated. "If we were going to do anything, we easily could have forced you down there already, right?"

Melanie looked back at the crowd of people behind her. No one moved toward her or looked like they were getting impatient with her.

"I'm going to head down there, Melanie," said Officer Shaw. "If you want, you can just come down the first few stairs and you can tell me where they did everything, all right?" He gently squeezed her shoulder and followed AJ into the basement.

Melanie listened closely as Officer Shaw opened the cupboard and told AJ about what the forensic team had already found and she looked down at the yellow bracelet her friends had made her wear. There was concern from everyone that visiting the cabin would be too traumatizing for her and they worried she might try to run away. They all decided that having Melanie wear the GPS tracker was necessary so they wouldn't lose her in the woods again.

The bracelet was relatively loose around her wrist, but she still found it uncomfortable, knowing it would prevent her from escaping if she needed to.

"We'll take it off as soon as we get back to the car," Victoria assured her, watching as Melanie pulled anxiously at the bracelet.

"I won't run," Melanie squeaked, looking back at Victoria desperately.

"Ok", said Victoria. "We still need to keep it on for a little while longer though, all right?"

Melanie choked back a sob and hugged her arms to herself as she returned her gaze to the staircase.

"This is too much," said Victoria. "You don't have to do this. Let's take you back to the hotel and forget about all of this." She pulled Melanie close and wrapped her arms around her, immediately feeling how badly Melanie was shaking.

"Melanie, did they do it right here?" Officer Shaw asked, appearing at the foot of the staircase. "In this room?" Melanie shook her head, clinging tightly to Victoria.

"You should be able to see everything down here from that second step," said AJ, joining Officer Shaw at the bottom of the staircase. "That's really as far as you would need to go and you can just point from there."

Fighting back tears, Melanie stepped away from Victoria and looked at the staircase once more. She gripped Victoria's hand tightly as she apprehensively descended the first step, not trusting her legs to keep her up as they trembled uncontrollably beneath her. She began breathing quickly and stared fearfully at the remaining stairs leading her back to the setting of her living nightmare.

"Melanie, look at me" Victoria stated as she descended a few steps and stood in front of Melanie, forcing her to meet her eye. "You do things because you want to, not because we tell you to, understand?" Melanie considered Victoria's offer and nodded tearfully before slowly and shakily descending the rest of the stairs. Her body grew increasingly more tense the closer she got to the bottom and she was finding it harder and harder to breathe. Once they were both in the basement, she let go of Victoria's hand and backed herself into the corner, prepared for the trio to grab her and pull her into the room.

The basement was unfinished with plywood walls and a dirt floor. There were various animal skins hanging from the walls and the only door was to the cupboard beneath the staircase where Melanie had escaped from. There was a chill in the air and it smelled of damp earth and mildew.

"You can stay there, sweetheart," AJ assured her, staying on the other side of the room to help Melanie feel safe. "Just let us know where everything happened."

"Was this where they kept you?" Victoria gasped, approaching the cupboard beneath the stairs and looking inside. "Oh, Melanie!" She cupped her hand over her mouth and looked at the shelf Melanie had been chained to.

Melanie whimpered, pointing toward the wall behind AJ and Officer Shaw. The two men turned and looked at the black bear fur hanging from the wall. Officer Shaw lifted the skin, expecting to find a door, but there was no sign of one. He knocked on the wall, not noticing anything unusual or hollow, and he pushed against it in hopes of opening a secret passage, but the wall didn't budge.

"What's here, sweetheart?" Officer Shaw asked softly, turning back to Melanie curiously.

"Keep talking, honey," AJ coaxed. "You're allowed to speak here. Nothing is going to happen."

Melanie stared fearfully at the wall for a moment before apprehensively taking a few steps toward it. She stopped in the centre of the room, too scared to get any closer. Officer Shaw and AJ stepped aside and moved over to the cupboard where Victoria was standing, hoping to make Melanie more comfortable. She watched them and fought back tears as she cautiously approached the wall and slid two small panels of wood to the side. A section of the wall buckled as she pushed against the panels and it slowly swung out toward her. She took a few steps back, desperately trying to fight back tears as she looked away from the passage she'd opened.

Officer Shaw's jaw dropped as he watched the passage slowly swing open. He waited, not wanting to rush into the other room and scare Melanie away. She took a few more steps and choked back a sob, still looking away from the room.

"Melanie, you can go upstairs now, darling," Victoria instructed, hoping to make Melanie feel safe. Melanie didn't respond, but took a few more steps back so her back was against the side of the staircase. Victoria slowly walked toward Melanie and gently pulled her close, wrapping her arms around her and looking over at the darkened secret altar room.

Officer Shaw examined the panels Melanie had pulled aside, impressed with how well-built the secret panel was. He extracted his flashlight from his belt and walked slowly into the room, finding a light switch on the wall and turning it on to illuminate the area.

"Holy shit," he gasped, nearly dropping his flashlight as he caught sight of the bloody altar in the centre of the room. There were candles, books, and small sculptures littering shelves around the perimeter of the room. There was a large amount of dried blood in one corner of the room and all around the floor next to the altar. There was a table with brass goblets, a dagger, and more books next to the door where he'd entered the room, and there was another door at the opposite end of the room.

He ventured inside, careful not to disturb any of the evidence within the room. He walked around the altar, observing the clips at one end where Melanie's wrists had been fastened, shaking his head with disgust as he walked to the opposite end of the room to open the other door.

AJ took a few steps into the room, not daring to go in too far. His eyes went straight to the altar and he found he couldn't look away. Victoria leaned back away from Melanie, trying to see Officer Shaw around AJ, who was blocking her view of the room. As Officer Shaw opened the door, Melanie looked back and gasped, hearing the familiar squeak of the hinges.

Officer Shaw turned on the light, illuminating the room where Otis had taken Melanie to beat her. Her bloody handprints were still on the wall along with splatter from when the straps cut deep into her skin.

Melanie's face paled and she panted as she looked over at Officer Shaw. Victoria quickly turned Melanie's face away and forced the girl to look at her.

"I'm not letting you go in there," Victoria stated seriously. "You did what we needed you to do. Go upstairs and wait for us, okay?"

Melanie looked at Victoria, her eyes filled with terror and unshed tears. She swallowed hard, her breathing still laboured as she nodded her head. Victoria gently turned Melanie away and coaxed her toward the staircase, assuring Melanie she was safe and no one was going to stop her.

Melanie ascended the stairs as quickly as her trembling legs would allow and she scanned the occupants of the living room and kitchen apprehensively. They all looked at her with concern, some asking her if she was all right as she slowly stepped outside. Brian was immediately at her side, catching her as her legs gave out and he gently guided her over to the van and opened the door so she could sit down. Her face had lost all colour and she was shaking uncontrollably, not meeting Brian's eye as he knelt to her level.

"Talk to me, honey," said Brian. "It's all over. You're okay. Just let me know that you can hear me."

Melanie was struggling to breathe and she began tugging at the tracking bracelet on her wrist, desperately using her nails and teeth to try to get it off.

"We'll take it off," said Brian, trying not to sound panicked. "Just try to calm down and we'll cut it off."

Now fully panicking, Melanie pushed past him and stumbled away from the van, dropping to her knees as she gasped for breath. Brian raced to her side once more and called to Howie to grab something to cut the bracelet off in hopes that it would settle Melanie's nerves. Howie raced into Otis's kitchen and grabbed a knife from the block on the cupboard, then ran out to where Melanie and Brian were kneeling next to the van. Lucy followed quickly behind him, realizing she needed to step in to get Melanie calmed down.

Melanie looked up at Howie as he approached her with the knife and her eyes widened with terror. She scrambled to her feet and attempted to run, but Brian quickly grabbed her and pulled her back, gripping both of her arms tightly so she was facing him.

"We're just going to cut it off," he stated quickly. "We'll cut off the bracelet and then we'll leave."

"Brian, you need to calm down, too," Lucy warned softly. "She's probably feeding off of your reaction as well." She tried to get Melanie to focus on her as Howie gently gripped Melanie by the wrist. She protested and squirmed to get away from the two boys as Howie quickly slid the knife under the bracelet, sawing through the silicon until it snapped and fell from her wrist. Without a word, he went back inside to take the knife out of Melanie's sight.

"See?" Brian stated, attempting to sound calm. "That was it."

They looked back as Victoria and AJ walked out of the cabin. Victoria was in fits of sobs and was quickly gathered into Emma's arms while AJ walked off and lit a cigarette, unable to cope with the emotions that were flooding through his mind after what he'd seen.

"Melanie, we're going to let you go," Lucy stated softly as she returned her attention to the girl. "I need you to promise me you're not going to run off. I know you need a moment to sort everything out, so we're going to just take a minute, okay?"

Melanie nodded, still breathing quickly with her eyes wide. Brian slowly released his grip on Melanie's arm, not completely trusting that she wasn't going to take off.

"You did a really brave thing," Lucy encouraged. "It took a lot of courage to go back down there and not many people could have done that. Now, you never have to go down there ever again. The police are going to go through there and then it's going to get boarded up so no one can ever use that room, okay?"

Melanie nodded shakily, her eyes darting from Lucy to Brian and over to the cabin as Simon, Sam, Geri, and Mel stepped outside to join Nick, Howie, and Kevin. Mel moved to approach Melanie, but Simon quickly stopped her, instructing the girls to leave Melanie alone until Brian and Lucy could get her settled.

"Sod off," Mel snorted, pushing Simon away and approaching Melanie with purpose. Simon rolled his eyes, not bothering to try to call her back, knowing it was a lost cause. Ignoring the protests from Lucy and Brian, Mel pulled Melanie aside, out of earshot, and looked her in the eye as she spoke deliberately to the girl.

Lucy looked at Brian with confusion, not knowing how to react to Mel's direct approach. Brian met her gaze, looking just as confused as she did as he got to his feet and looked over at Mel and Melanie. They couldn't hear what Mel was saying, but Melanie was nodding fearfully and clenching her hands tightly at her side as she kept her gaze glued to Mel.

"Come here," said Mel, she pulled Melanie toward the cabin by her arm and she bent over to pick up a large rock that filled her palm. She took Melanie by the wrist and plopped the rock in Melanie's hand, then pointed at the cabin.

"I promise, you'll feel loads better," Mel stated. "It'll be like a big fuck you to that lot and I'll be right here to back you up if anyone says anything."

Melanie looked at Mel apprehensively and attempted to hand the rock back to Mel, but Mel shook her head and crossed her arms.

"This one's for you," Mel stated firmly. "Do you want to mess with me right now?" Melanie shook her head fearfully, her eyes wide. "Well, neither does this lot. They've got to get through me to get to you, all right? Go for it. Show that lot of assholes they can't hurt you anymore."

Melanie continued to stare at Mel fearfully and glanced over at the cabin. She swallowed hard and gripped the rock tightly in her hand.

"Don't just toss it over there," Mel stated fiercely. "Do it like you mean it. Take all of that shit you're feeling right now and put it right back into that cabin. Like this." She picked up a rock and flung it at the cabin, missing the window, but hitting the side panel hard enough to chip the paint.

Realizing Mel's tactic was working, Lucy carefully approached the two of them and smiled at Melanie.

"What are you feeling right now, Melanie?" Lucy asked.

Melanie looked at her, a tear trickling down her cheek as her emotions were pulled in all different directions. Her chin wobbled and she tightened her grip on the rock.

"I hate them," she squeaked, looking back at Lucy. Lucy nodded and smiled.

"That's good," she responded. "I think all of us would feel the same thing."

"I'm scared," Melanie whimpered, dropping her gaze and letting another tear fall.

"It's all right," said Mel, wrapping one arm around Melanie and pulling her close. "There's nothing to be scared of. It's just us lot here and we're not going to do anything to you, right?"

Melanie set her jaw and glared tearfully at the building that had been haunting her for months. She focused on the hate she felt towards Otis and the cult members, pushing aside the fear and the depression, wanting nothing more than to hurt them they way they'd hurt her. She pulled her arm back and growled as she heaved the rock toward the kitchen window.

The glass shattered into hundreds of pieces with a satisfying crash and the rock could be heard bouncing off the door of the fridge and landing on the wood floor. Geri and the officers immediately raced up the stairs and outside to see what had happened. Officer Shaw looked at the window and scanned the group of musicians questioningly as Nick pointed to Melanie and smirked.

Melanie stared at the shattered glass, suddenly feeling a sense of calm and satisfaction. Her breathing had slowed, her muscles had relaxed, and she had the overwhelming desire to do it again.

"Feels good, doesn't it?" Mel chuckled as Melanie wiped the tears from her cheeks. She smiled sheepishly and nodded, her smile fading as she looked over at Officer Shaw who had his arms crossed over his chest. She looked at Mel nervously, wondering if she'd just made a huge mistake as Officer Shaw approached the two of them. He put his hand on her shoulder and looked over at the mess of glass in the dirt beneath the broken window. He clicked his tongue and sighed as he pulled his baton from the back of his belt. Melanie tensed and watched him anxiously.

"I guess we had a few vandals in the area," Officer Shaw stated, winking at Melanie as he handed her the baton. "Luckily, all they destroyed was the upper floor. Go hard, sweetheart."

Melanie looked at Officer Shaw and smiled as she gripped the baton tightly. She stepped back into the cabin and stood in front of Otis's television, clutching the baton in both hands, and pulling it back over her shoulder to gain momentum before smashing the screen into pieces.


	57. Reunited: Day Ninety-Four

**Reunited: Day Ninety-Four**

The auditorium of the Oprah Winfrey Show was filled to capacity with excited fans of both the Spice Girls and Backstreet Boys. They'd already seen both bands perform two songs each as well as an interview with Howie, Nick, Kevin, Emma, Geri, Victoria, and Mel B. As the commercial break came to an end, a pre-recorded video was played with Oprah describing the events over the past few months, from the accident to the court case, while images flashed across the TV screens of viewers at home and a projector on the stage for the live audience to see. The video came to an end and Oprah faced the cameras to introduce Melanie, Brian, and AJ. The audience screamed excitedly and jumped out of their seats excitedly as the trio walked out from backstage and made their way over to the couch next to Oprah, waving and smiling at the audience along the way. Oprah stood up and hugged each of them, welcoming them to the show and inviting them to sit down.

Melanie sat between Brian and AJ and smiled as she continued to wave at some of the fans that were screaming her name. The stage crew signalled the fans to quiet down and the crowd soon grew quiet to allow Oprah to interview the trio.

"I don't even know how to begin," Oprah breathed. "We wanted to sit down with just the three of you to really hear your side of the story. It's been an absolutely unbelievable chain of events that have taken place over the past few months. How do you even begin to cope with all of this?"

"It's taken a lot of time," Brian confessed, gripping Melanie's left hand tightly, AJ doing the same on on her right. "It's been a series of breakthroughs and new challenges every day. We're just really grateful to have come out on this side of things. Melanie's healthy and happy and we're gradually starting to feel somewhat normal again. As normal as you can in this industry, anyway." He smiled at Oprah and chuckled.

The audience was silent, listening in awe as Oprah had the trio describe the events following the collision until the retrieval of each of them. Behind them, photos from the scene of the crash and video footage of the helicopters bringing each of them to the hospital in Oregon was displayed on the projector behind them.

Oprah brought the attention to Melanie, describing for the audience the condition Melanie had been found in while some of the photos of her battered body were displayed on the screen. Melanie looked at the photos and smiled nervously as the audience gasped and whispered to themselves.

"Now, you two only just recently found out what really happened when Melanie was missing, is that right?" Oprah asked, looking at each of the boys.

"We kind of always had some idea of what she'd been through," AJ confirmed. "Obviously looking at those images, you kind of put two and two together, but we didn't really know the extent of what they'd done to her or the actual process of the rituals."

"And you'd never spoken about it," Oprah said, looking at Melanie. "You only just opened up a few days ago. What kept you from wanting to say anything?"

"I was scared," Melanie confessed quietly, looking around nervously. "This lot has always been great, but in the back of my mind I always thought there was a chance I was being tested, like if I said it out loud, that lot would come back and do it again or maybe my mates were only pretending to be nice and they'd do it too if I did something I wasn't supposed to."

"You thought your captors would come back?" Oprah pressed. Melanie nodded. "You even went months without saying a word. For this same reason?" Melanie nodded again.

"When I first got away from that cabin, I didn't know who anyone was," Melanie added. "The only thing I knew was that if I opened my gob or if I cried or did anything without being told to do it, people would get cross with me." Oprah nodded sympathetically, listening intently as Melanie spoke. "And I didn't want to eat anything because when I was there, I'd been given biscuits occasionally and they'd put me to sleep. Then during the..."

Her smile faded and she trailed off, not comfortable going into the details of the rituals or wanting to relive them again.

"She was forced to take LSD," Brian interjected, squeezing Melanie's hand supportively and nudging her with his shoulder. She looked at him and bit her lip, nodding to let him know she was ok. "She'd spent those two weeks seeing and hearing things that were quite scary and there was always that fear that the food we were giving her would do the same thing."

"But you're totally fine now," Oprah stated, looking at Melanie curiously.

"I don't see things anymore," Melanie replied. "I still have moments every once in a while when I think maybe I shouldn't be too comfortable and should be careful with what I say and do, but it doesn't last too long."

"But that's all you knew for a long time," AJ added supportively. "You thought all people were like those..." He quickly stopped himself from swearing and looked at Oprah apologetically.

"You didn't remember anything before being in that cabin?" Oprah asked. "What's the earliest memory you have?"

Melanie thought for a moment, digging through her memory as far back as she could. "I vaguely remember being outside," Melanie replied, looking to be deep in thought. "All I remember is the light and there was lots of green... Then I was in the dark and on the dirt floor in the cupboard."

"You've never mentioned that before," Brian said curiously. "Do you remember waking up in the cave or the waterfall?

Melanie frowned and chewed on the inside of her lip as she tried to remember anything else. She shook her head apologetically. "I just remember when I first got out of the basement and looking out the window, thinking the colours looked familiar," Melanie replied honestly.

Oprah continued to talk with the trio about the court case, Melanie's progress with the tour, the prognosis with her memory, and discussing her plans for the future moving on from the trial. They stopped momentarily for a commercial break, taking a few questions from the crowd to keep everyone from getting too unruly. Brian and AJ quietly checked in with Melanie, making sure she was comfortable with the interview and the questions up to that point. She smiled, assuring them she was fine as the commercial break came to an end.

Oprah faced the camera once again, filling in new viewers about who her guests were and quickly summarizing what they'd been discussing up to that point. She turned back to the trio and smiled kindly, changing the mood of the interview by asking lighter questions.

"There's one thing a lot of people have been wondering," Oprah stated, looking out of the audience with a cheeky grin. "And I have a feeling there are quite a few people in this audience that would like to know the answer." Brian, AJ, and Melanie looked at Oprah questioningly, not knowing what she was going to ask. "The three of you appear quite close," Oprah continued. "Is there anything going on between any of you that might be a little more than just friendship?"

A large number of audience members began cheering and squealing excitedly, some jumping up from their seats while others watched the trio eagerly.

"Melanie, I'll direct this one to you," Oprah said, smiling at Melanie.

Melanie looked at Oprah with confusion, looking back at each of the boys.

"I don't understand," she whispered to the boys, not knowing how to answer the question. Both AJ and Brian were smiling and shaking their heads. AJ waved his free hand under his chin, playfully signalling to the crowd to cut it out.

"It's the boyfriend girlfriend question again," Brian whispered with amusement.

"Like David and Victoria?" Melanie asked with disbelief. "We're not." She looked at Oprah and shook her head. "Us lot haven't done that."

Oprah's eyes widened, not exactly sure what level of intimacy Melanie was referring to with David and Victoria. Brian burst out laughing, reading Oprah's mind.

"She's seen Victoria and David making out," Brian explained quickly, as Melanie looked at him with confusion. "That's all."

"We're more like overprotective brothers," AJ clarified, grinning as disappointed cries rang through the crowd. He shrugged and wrapped his arm around with Melanie.

"Friend zoned!" an audience member shouted, causing an eruption of laughter amongst the crowd. Both Brian and AJ laughed while Melanie continued to look puzzled.

"What's that?" Melanie asked softly.

"I'll tell you later," Brian replied with amusement.

Oprah smiled and motioned for the crowd to settle before looking back at the trio.

"Getting back to when you were with the cult," Oprah continued as the crowd grew quiet once again. "Do you know why they were doing what they were doing? Did they ever tell you?"

"Not directly," Melanie replied seriously. "It was something about purifying us for the afterlife and when they passed on, they'd be rewarded for what they'd done and we'd be waiting for them and be all virginal or something like that."

"The seven women, you mean?" Oprah asked.

Melanie nodded, looking away and picking nervously at her fingernails. "Each of them would get one of us and the leader would get three." Oprah nodded, leaning forward and resting her elbows to her knees, pressing her palms together and resting her chin on her thumbs with her index fingers resting over her lips as she contemplated her next question.

"There's one thing that set you apart from the other two girls that were taken by those men," Oprah stated. "They didn't have the marks of abuse that you did. Do you know why they singled you out like that?"

Melanie glanced up at Oprah, dropping her head once more and twisting the ring on her finger. Brian gently wrapped his arm over her and AJ set his hand on Melanie's thigh as they watched her closely. They glanced at one another, trying to determine if they should change the subject.

"I didn't behave," Melanie replied, her voice cracking and colour rising to her cheeks.

"You didn't have to do anything they wanted you to do," AJ assured her. "What they did was wrong. You didn't do anything to deserve that." Melanie nodded knowingly and shrugged. I was going to belong to Otis. He wanted to make sure I behaved the way he thought I should before the end of the ritual so that I would be perfect when he got me later."

Both Brian and AJ looked at her with shock, not knowing how to take the new information.

"This isn't something you've talked about before?" Oprah asked, taking in the boys' expressions. Melanie shook her head.

"I assumed that lot had already told," Melanie replied, looking back at Brian. He shook his head and unwrapped his arm from around her, taking her hand in his instead.

"They haven't admit to anything," AJ replied softly. "They don't want to get in trouble, so they haven't said a word."

"I kinda buggered that one up for them, didn't I?" Melanie said softly, looking quite satisfied with herself. A few of the fans cheered her on and she smiled cheekily.

The audience and the boys sat in stunned silence as Oprah had Melanie tell the story of how she escaped from the cupboard and what her initial thoughts had been when she'd encountered new people outside of the cabin.

Wanting to end the interview on a more positive note, Oprah had the trio talk about the things they were most looking forward to over the next few months, then thanked the trio for the interview before throwing to a short clip of one of the performances that two groups sang together during the tour.

"Thank you so much for coming," Oprah expressed, hugging the trio once more as they stood up to leave. "That was very fascinating. I'm so glad everything worked out for you."

The trio thanked Oprah and waved to the audience as they were escorted backstage to get ready for their final performance for the show. Just as they reached the partition between the stage and the backstage area, Emma threw herself at Melanie and wrapped her arms around her, her cheeks wet and her eyes red from crying. Melanie hugged her back, not understanding what had happened, but knowing Emma needed to be held. The other girls were close behind Emma and also joined in hugging Melanie tightly.

"What's going on?" Melanie squeaked, struggling to breathe as the girls crushed her between them.

"Come on, girls," Simon admonished as he approached the girls. "She's not going to want to open up anymore if you end up in tears every time."

"Did I say too much?" she asked worriedly as the girls pulled away and gave her some breathing room.

"No, you were fantastic, babes," Victoria replied, taking Melanie by the hand. "We just hate that you had to go through all of that."

"I'm ok," Melanie stated softly. Victoria smiled and hugged Melanie against her side.

"I'm know," Victoria sniffed, kissing Melanie's cheek.

"You've got two minutes, girls," said Camilla as she stepped away from the stage manager and approached the girls. "Quickly get yourselves cleaned up and get ready to go back on." The girls all ran to the side of the stage where there was a small curtained off area for costume changes and a few mirrors with makeup for them to touch up the makeup they'd cried off. Melanie quickly ducked behind the curtain and swapped her outfit for her tour costume, then raced to the side of the stage to wait for their cue.

Following their performance, the singers were all herded to the back door and into a large, black van to take them to their next venue where they were doing an interview for Access Hollywood and a few local media outlets.

The tour was back in full swing with a packed schedule, usually running from 6am to 10pm each day. It was common for Melanie to duck out of interviews and television appearances if there was no performance scheduled. She wasn't keen on the parts of celebrity that didn't involve performing, especially interviews where she was asked the same questions over and over. For the first few weeks, she asked to be excused and would go off and explore or practice the choreography in from the tour in another room.

After a while, the media outlets had become agitated with Melanie's absences, especially when she appeared on some programs and not others. Eventually, Simon had to step in, pulling Melanie aside and telling her she would have to participate in all of the girls' activities if she wanted to continue to perform with them. She wasn't happy about the new rules, but wanting to continue to perform, she had agreed to join the girls with all of their Spice duties.

She sat on the end of plush red sofa of Access Hollywood's media room, and picked absently at the fabric on the arm she was leaning against as Geri and Mel dominated the conversation with Nancy O'Dell, the host of the show. They'd already covered the events from the accident to Melanie's recovery and had moved on to talking about the tour and what fans could expect from the shows.

Melanie was exhausted and wanted nothing more than to go back to their hotel to relax and enjoy themselves. She yawned and looked up at the crew behind the cameras. She caught Simon looking at her and he motioned for her to be more involved with the interview. She sighed and forced herself to sit up, looking over at Geri who was crediting their designer, Kenny Ho, for the outfits he'd created for the show. Emma smirked as she looked at Melanie and she pulled her close, kissing her cheek and whispering in her ear, letting her know they were almost done.

"It's all right to breathe between sentences, Geri," Victoria humoured as Geri continued to speak, moving from one subject to another without prompting.

"Sorry," Geri apologized with embarrassment. She knew she had a habit of taking over interviews, but she couldn't help herself. She was a great conversationalist and was very enthusiastic about the Spice Girls and everything they had done.

Nancy concluded the interview, filming a quick outro before thanking the girls and shaking their hands before they were whisked away to the green room.

Simon walked quickly behind them and quickly took Melanie by the hand, pulling her to a corner of the green room to talk.

"I know you don't want to do the interviews," he stated softly as Melanie sighed, "but remember, this is all part of the job. You can't have one part without the other." Melanie nodded, not meeting his eye. Simon smiled and squeezed her shoulders. It was a nice change to not have her cowering as he disciplined her.

"They keep asking the same bloody things," Melanie groaned. "It's stupid. Can't they just watch the interviews we've already done?" Simon chuckled and shook his head.

"I'm afraid it doesn't work that way, love," he replied. "Everybody wants their own version of the same answers. They can't really use footage from other studios." Melanie rolled her eyes and looked at him irritably.

"At least your done for today," Simon laughed. "And you've got half the day off tomorrow, plus two performances."

"Do we actually get to sing?" Melanie asked hopefully, looking up at him as he put his hand on the small of her back and led her out to the corridor to head to their car.

"For one of them," Simon replied. "You'll be lip synching for the other one though." Melanie grumbled indignantly and let her shoulders droop.

"What's the point of being a singer if no one lets you sing?" Melanie muttered. Simon tried not to laugh, amused with Melanie's behaviour. It was a side of her he rarely saw and the new childlike innocence she'd developed since they got her back made her behaviour even more humorous.

"It's not funny," Melanie stated, looking at Simon with annoyance.

"I'm sorry, darling," said Simon, he guided her into the car with the other girls and closed the door behind her before walking back to the next car in line. JP hopped in behind him and grinned.

"Good chat?" he asked with amusement. Simon nodded and chuckled.

"I always knew she hated this part of celebrity," Simon replied. "It's just funny to see her so willing to vocalize how much she hates it now. She kept a lot to herself before, apparently."

"Do you think she'll keep going?" JP asked, his smile fading slightly. There was still a lingering fear amongst Melanie's friends that she would eventually decide to leave the group and go home.

"She won't quit," Simon assured him, smiling and shaking his head. "She likes performing too much. I'm pretty sure that's incentive enough for her. And there's still a chance she could come around and get her memory back."

He looked down at the screensaver on his phone, a photo taken of himself and the girls back in England, backstage at the Brit Awards when the girls had one their first award. His smile faded and he sighed, putting his phone to sleep and slipping it in his back pocket.


End file.
